The Riddle Answered
by DZ2
Summary: Rather than kill Harry in the graveyard, Tom reveals a startling secret: Harry is his son: Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle: son of Tom and Bellatrix. Dumbledore; beware: HARRY KNOWS THE TRUTH! HR/DG:
1. He's Back: Return of the Riddles

The Riddle Answered: A Harry Potter Fanfic

**Disclaimer:** I do not – REPEAT DO NOT – own Harry Potter or any of its associated characters; all copyright goes to the Empress of Fantasy Writing: JK Rowling; I do own this story and the OC name: Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle.

Any OC Spells will be explained at the end of each chapter;

**Plot:**

Rather than kill Harry in the graveyard, Tom reveals a startling secret: Harry is his son and his real name is Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle: True Heir of Salazar Slytherin and son of Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange. However, tying up loose ends will be tough, can Harry Riddle cope with the trials and actions of 5th year Hogwarts and, if so, can he cope with Tom's BIGGER Revelation?

**Tags: **DarkSlytherinHarry; DARK Magic; Character Deaths; Manipulative (borderline desperate) Dumbledore; OOTP AU

**Pairings: **Harry/Daphne; Draco/Ginny

**DEDICATIONS: I would like to thank Tiro for her fic A Different Life and Shadow Bubbles for her fic A Sense of Something Sacred: they are the inspiration behind this story and the recommended reads…**

Normal Speech

(Thought)

{Parseltongue}

**Tom and Harry's link**

Chapter 1: He's Back

_Graveyard_

Harry struggled and strained against the bonds as he watched the horrific scene before him: a select few members of Voldemort's close circle, the Death Eaters, all watching as Wormtail, the man responsible for Harry's orphaned state, dropped a body into a black cauldron and stepped back.

With frantic cries, Harry tried not to think about the searing pain in his scar, nor did he think about the dead body of Cedric Diggory at his side; instead, he only thought on what was ahead: his visions and dreams about the dark house were now coming to pass; Harry, despite being the sole survivor of the Triwizard Tournament, was now going to die, as he was always meant to, at the hands of the Dark Lord.

The cauldron seemed to fill with green flames, returning Harry's attention to the scene, before a pale, thin figure rose and seemed to inhale the night air like he'd been underwater for longer than humanly possible. The figure had pale skin, cold, murderous red eyes and a pale, bald head that swivelled round before a voice so sibilant it was like ice, hissed, "My wand, Wormtail."

The cowardly Marauder kneeled to his Master before he presented the Dark Lord with his wand, Voldemort not even bothering to acknowledge the presence of the young Gryffindor. Instead, he took another almost desperate breath before he finally looked and, as if to make Harry's night worse, smiled a crocodile smile, before he spoke, "Release the boy, Wormtail."

"B—But Master," stammered Wormtail, "P…Potter is defenceless: he is yours."

"Release him!" snarled the Dark Lord before he watched as the bonds holding Harry to the angel were removed, forcing the Gryffindor to fall with a gasp, his body shaking as he looked to the Dark Lord. However, before Harry could say another word, Voldemort then added, "Are you all right Harry?"

(Piss off,) thought Harry, before he allowed himself to stand, the bigger thought in his mind nagging to be heard; Harry, however, simply shook his shoulders and went to pick up his wand.

Several Death Eaters made a move, but Voldemort commanded, "Leave him: let him get his wand."

(Okay,) thought Harry, (Now Tom's creeping me out.) However, as he went to pick up his wand, Harry jumped back as a flash of green light sparked from the tip of his wand and stung his hand, almost like a snake was inside his wand and it had struck him.

Wheeling round, Harry narrowed his eyes before he asked, "What have you done to my wand Tom?"

"I have done nothing Harry," replied Tom, "Please, pick up your wand so I can check you out."

(Check me out,) thought Harry, (What? Did that ritual make Tom senile and…into me?) He shuddered at the thought, before he then finally allowed the bigger thought to be heard as Parseltongue.

{Tom said was I all right? Like he cared for me? But why? Did that blood do something to him?}

Turning, Harry bent down once again and jumped back as the flash now burned at his hand; however, when he looked up again, Harry saw Tom was standing behind him, holding out a hand to Harry.

"Are you all right Harry?" asked the Dark Lord, watching as Harry rubbed at the burned scar on his hand.

"Fine," snarled Harry, "Why Tom? Do you need your victims healthy before you murder them?"

"Harry," gasped Tom, watching as Harry tried once more to pick up his wand and once more he was burned, "Why would I want to hurt you? Don't you know what you are to me?"

"The one who, when I figure out the problem with my magic, is going to rip you apart you murdering bastard!" yelled Harry, now nursing his hand and wishing he knew a good healing spell.

"Harry," Tom sighed, before he reached out and asked, "May I?"

Harry, realising he actually had no other choice, sighed and held out his burned hand, wincing as Tom prodded the skin with his own wand, before the Dark Lord hissed a spell that sounded like 'Vestigia Retrorsum' before, when Harry looked to his hand, he gasped when he saw his wound healed and Voldemort smiling as if relieved.

"But?" asked Harry, "Why? You want to kill me, don't you?"

"Had I not seen what I just did," Tom replied, "Yes Harry, but, from what I just saw combined with what just happened with your blood, I could never intentionally hurt you."

"But you have," Harry retorted, looking to Tom, "And now you wish to make some kind of freakish mind game on me? Well, I am not going to break Tom; instead, I am going back to Hog…"

{Why would I hurt you, little snake? Why would I hurt my own flesh and blood?} hissed the Dark Lord in Parseltongue as he looked at Harry; as soon as he said the words, though, Harry looked up, his eyes wide with shock.

"What did you say?" asked Harry.

"The truth," Tom answered, "You see Harry, we cannot lie in Parseltongue, so I knew it was the only way you'd listen. Let me propose something to you."

Harry gestured for him to continue.

"Come with me, of your own free will, and listen to what I have to say; when we're done, if you wish to carry on with your old life, I will erase your memories and you can go back to Hogwarts; you have my word."

Harry gave another sigh, before he looked past Voldemort and, pointing to the Death Eaters, asked, "What about them?"

{They will stay,} hissed Tom in Parseltongue, {I will meet and talk with you alone; it is up to you whether or not you believe me.}

Harry nodded before he felt Tom gently take his hand and, before Harry could ask another question, he felt himself spinning through the air, the sights of the graveyard being left behind.

_**HJSRR**_

_Riddle Manor_

"So?" asked Tom, watching as Harry staggered to a nearby seat, "What do you want to know, little snake?"

"Firstly," Harry answered, looking around the room, "Why do you call me that?"

Tom smiled as he clicked his fingers, a large warm fire igniting in an ornate fireplace, before he sighed and looked to Harry, who was seated in a high-backed leather chair, his eyes watching Tom with a cold expression.

"Well," Tom then smiled again before he asked Harry, "Why do _you _think I call you little snake Harry?"

Harry's mind was once again reeling as he tried not to think about what he suspected: it was impossible; he was a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake and a damn good one too.

Then again, another part of him argued, the Sorting Hat _had_ wanted to put him in Slytherin; plus, he was a Parselmouth and considered by some to still be called the Heir of Slytherin; on top of all that, he knew that no ordinary boy could produce a corporeal Patronus and, to finalise his denying thoughts, Harry also remembered Tom's concern to his injury.

"No," he whispered, "Not that; he can't…you can't be that; no chance in hell!"

"If you have come to the conclusion I believe you have," explained Tom, taking a second leather chair, "There is one way I can hope you'll believe me: if you will trust me."

"How?" asked Harry.

"Through your blood," Tom answered, before he looked over and added, "And, while we're on the subject…" he flicked his wand and Harry watched as the blood-soaked cut on his arm healed with some impressive magic, before Tom continued, "Harry, if you will trust me, I can use our link, which was made on this day, to show you those thoughts of yours."

"Fine," growled Harry, realising that he really didn't have a choice, "Do whatever you want, but it's NOT TRUE!"

Tom closed his eyes, before Harry allowed himself to be dragged into his own thoughts and memories: he saw _everything_: his near-Sorting into Slytherin; his rescue of the Philosopher's Stone; his realisation of his Parseltongue abilities; the power he had experienced when casting his Patronus; his rivalry with Draco Malfoy; his friendship with Ron and Hermione and, surprisingly, his talk with Professor Dumbledore.

However, as Harry listened, it was then a thought so dark it surprised him crept into his mind: Dumbledore said that love had saved him from the AK Curse, but suddenly that seemed near impossible to Harry.

(After all,) he thought, watching as Dumbledore explained about the power of love, (Voldemort murdered many men, women and children and they all died; I suddenly smell a rat and I don't mean Wormtail.)

"**Do you see now?"** asked a voice and Harry gasped as he found himself standing in a blank area with just Tom before him.

"**See what?" **asked Harry, before he indicated behind him, **"All I see is that love couldn't have saved me…Dumbledore…he…lied to me…but why?"**

"**Because of who you are," **answered the Dark Lord, before he stepped closer to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder, **"I told you that this would help you see, but it is up to you."**

"**Before I answer you,"** Harry suddenly suggested, his eyes down as he felt the full force of Dumbledore's betrayal hit him, **"Tell me Tom, how did I survive that night?"**

"**You saved yourself," **Tom answered, **"That is the truth Harry; would you like me to repeat it in Parselenic?"**

"**In what?"**

"**Parselmouth," **Tom smiled as he then felt Harry pull out of this trance.

Back in the safety of the room, or what safety Harry could feel, the young Gryffindor nodded once, "What do you mean I saved myself?"

"When you were born," Voldemort explained, "Your magic was greater than any your age, literally: it seems Harry that you have a power no other wizard has held, the power of Magical Redirection: in other words, you can dodge and redirect any spell, charm, curse or hex with ease. This kind of power has not been seen since the days of Merlin, Morgana and Mordred and is equally rare as a Parselmouth."

"So…what?" laughed Harry, shaking his head, "You're saying I raised my baby hand and waved the curse away? What, did that mean I hadn't defeated you?"

"Sadly not," Tom replied, "You see Harry, if you think about it, and I mean really think, the answer is there. You just have to say it to accept it."

Harry had been afraid of that: closing his eyes, he allowed his memories to bring back the nightmare he had suffered as a child; the flash of light and the high-pitched laughter; however, as he listened, Harry then realised what it was that had bothered him; the cold laughter was fake!

Furrowing his brow, Harry listened and then gasped as the truth finally came to him:

"Tom!" he gasped, "I…I see it! You're there, but you didn't cast the curse: Dumbledore did!"

"Yes," nodded Tom.

"He killed Mum and Dad and wanted to kill me; when he cast the curse, my eyes glow and the spell bounces off me, hitting you, but you smile at me and…your lips…they say…"

"That's my boy," Tom nodded, before he added, "And Lily and James Harry, they knew what would happen."

"Then," Harry gasped, feeling a wave of fear, anger and determination go to war inside him, "I…I really…you are…"

"Shall I?"

Harry nodded before Tom rose from his seat and walked over to the young wizard; kneeling down, the Dark Lord took Harry's hands in his own before he smiled and spoke in Parselenic, confirming Harry's thought:

{You are not Harry James Potter; you are named Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle; you are my son.}

Harry wanted to scream, he wanted to deny it, but instead, he looked up and wiped his eye before he asked, "And, do you want to kill me…Father?"

{No,} Tom admitted, {I have never had any intentions to harm you: I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, do swear on my magic…and my life that I have never willingly harmed a hair on Harry James Potter or Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle's head; so mote it be.}

Harry watched as a glow encircled Tom before the Dark Lord looked up and asked, "Do you believe me now, my little snake?"

{Yes…} Harry replied in Parselenic, before he wrapped his arms around Tom's shoulders and, like a boy half his age, added:

{Yes Daddy!}

Tom held Harry there for a few seconds before he added, "And now, my son, meet your other family: your godparents!"

The door opened and Harry turned and gasped with an incredulous gaze in his eyes, "YOU?"

"Indeed Harry," replied the first figure, before lowering his hood.

"And we have missed you, Young Master," added the second, before she too lowered her hood:

Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle could only gaze in shock as Lily and James Potter stood before him, before his legs failed him and he fell backwards, his vision blacking out.

_**Chapter 1 of The Riddle Answered is done and I hope you all like it; I would like to thank Tiro and Shadow Bubbles (also known as Tragic Vanity) for the inspiration behind this fic.**_

_**Now though, Lily and James are ALIVE and loyal to Voldemort: what does this mean for Harry and, even bigger, what about the TRUTH?**_

_**Keep Reading to Find Out…**_

_**In the Next 2 Chapters: Home Truths; A Death; New Powers and Enemies Become Allies**_

_**Please Read and Review…**_


	2. Truths, Lies and Changes

The Riddle Answered: A Harry Potter Fanfic

**Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER: I do own this story and the OC name: Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle.

Any OC Spells will be explained at the end of each chapter;

**Plot: **Rather than kill Harry in the graveyard, Tom reveals a startling secret: Harry is his son and his real name is Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle: True Heir of Salazar Slytherin and son of Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange. However, tying up loose ends will be tough, can Harry Riddle cope with the trials and actions of 5th year Hogwarts and, if so, can he cope with Tom's BIGGER Revelation?

**Tags: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Pairings: **Harry/Daphne; Draco/Ginny

**DEDICATIONS: SEE FIRST CHAPTER**

**WOW: ONLY 24 HRS AGO, I POSTED THIS STORY AND ALREADY I HAVE SO MANY REVIEWS AND ALERTS: THANK YOU EVERYONE AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY AS MUCH AS MY OTHER FICS!**

Normal Speech

(Thought)

{Parseltongue}

**Tom and Harry's link**

"_Then," Harry gasped, feeling a wave of fear, anger and determination go to war inside him, "I…I really…you are…"_

"_Shall I?"_

_Harry nodded before Tom rose from his seat and walked over to the young wizard; kneeling down, the Dark Lord took Harry's hands in his own before he smiled and spoke in Parselenic, confirming Harry's thought:_

_{You are not Harry James Potter; you are named Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle; you are my son.}_

_Harry wanted to scream, he wanted to deny it, but instead, he looked up and wiped his eye before he asked, "And, do you want to kill me…Father?"_

_{No,} Tom admitted, {I have never had any intentions to harm you: I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, do swear on my magic…and my life that I have never willingly harmed a hair on Harry James Potter or Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle's head; so mote it be.}_

_Harry watched as a glow encircled Tom before the Dark Lord looked up and asked, "Do you believe me now, my little snake?"_

_{Yes…} Harry replied in Parselenic, before he wrapped his arms around Tom's shoulders and, like a boy half his age, added:_

_{Yes Daddy!}_

_**REVIEW ANSWERS:**_

_**JESSIROSE85: Not Hermione, but there will be old friends joining our young Prince…**_

_**Tumshie: then I hope you're not disappointed; simple and yet, self-explanatory…**_

_**Slytherin66: Oh…don't worry, I have plans for the Dursleys…(insert evil laugh)**_

_**Bunny109: Sorry, Lily and James I'm afraid, but like Slytherin66, I have plans for Snivellus…(insert evil laugh)**_

Chapter 2: Truths, Lies and Changes

_Riddle Manor_

When Harry opened his eyes, the first thing he realised was that he was safe and unbound; rather he was actually lay on a bed with soft black sheets and a Slytherin Serpent coiling over the covers. With a groan, Harry sat up and rubbed his neck: he'd had one _weird_ dream: Tom Riddle was his father, Lily and James Potter were his godparents and he was actually called Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle.

(On the other hand,) a small voice argued in his mind, (What am I doing in a room with Slytherin decorations? Unless…)

His eyes widened as he rose and walked to a window overlooking a large, well-kept garden filled with flowers, topiaries and a water fountain shaped like two encircling dragons.

"It wasn't a dream," Harry added, before he asked, "Was it?"

"No Harry," a sibilant voice answered, "It wasn't."

Turning back to his bed, Harry saw Tom standing there, or at least, he _sounded _like Tom: the figure standing there now had pale skin and a head of short black hair that fell around his shoulders; he still had Tom's thin figure and cold red eyes, but something was amiss here.

"**Are you all right Little Snake?" **asked a voice in his mind, making Harry look around before he remembered the link and, calming himself, nodded and looked to the Dark Lord.

"**I'm fine…Dad," **he then flinched when he saw Tom looking at him; thinking quickly, Harry coughed and repeated, **"I mean…Father…My Lord…Master!"**

"**DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT HARRY JAMES SALAZAR RASPUTIN RIDDLE!" **yelled Tom through the bond, before he saw the young wizard shy away; realising himself that something was wrong with this picture, Tom approached his son and kneeled down, placing his arms around Harry as he continued, **"I am your Dad, your Father, and you will address me as such; you are my prince, my heir and my son and I will not have you lowering yourself before me. I'm sorry I shouted at you Harry; are you all right?"**

Harry nodded before he looked up and placed his hand on Tom's skin, flinching as he saw the Dark Lord watching him; pulling his hand away, Harry asked, "What happened Dad?"

"The ritual," answered his Father, "Its power was not yet complete: it revived me and now it regenerated my somewhat 30-year old self, all thanks to a few drops of my son's blood. Listen," he then added, looking at Harry dead-eyed before he then continued.

"I wasn't used to being called Dad _or_ Father, and that's why I shouted: understand Harry that you can never do anything to upset me. Even as a baby I could never be angry at you because I cared for you too much, so don't you ever flinch away from me."

"I," Harry began before he remembered a certain rule his Father had taught him; switching tongues, Harry continued, {I thought you were going to hurt me because I made you angry.}

Tom's eyes widened in horror: when he'd told Harry that you couldn't lie in Parselenic, it had been the truth itself, but why would Harry dare to think that he, his own Father, would dare to harm Harry?

He then remembered everything he had ever noticed about his son during their past encounters: in Harry's first year, when Tom had seen the Gryffindor Seal on his robes, he had been upset, but it had been that idiot Quirrell who had harmed Harry and then, what had happened? Had Harry tapped into an area of his magic that he knew nothing about? Was that what had burned the fool's hands and face?

He knew that Harry had been lied to by Dumbledore and, even after that, there were some questions that needed to be answered: Harry must have obviously tapped into some kind of wandless or non-verbal magic that was tied into the _true_ power he had, which was how he had burned the Defence Teacher's face and managed to survive all those times he had been under pressure from that so-called 'scar' of his.

Looking at Harry, Tom also noticed that his son was smaller than others his age, a fact that his right-hand man Lucius had always confirmed – the Dark Lord adding a thought to himself to deal with the Malfoys – and he looked less than healthy. But how could this have happened? When Tom, Lily and James had made their plan, Harry was to be taken care of by those who could treat him with the respect he deserved.

(Unless,) thought Tom, his hands curling into fists, (Someone named Albus Dumbledore interfered again and sent Harry somewhere none of us wanted him to go…like to…_them!_)

"LILY! JAMES!" Roared Tom, startling Harry with his loud voice; the young wizard had never actually heard Tom yell and this was a shock; seconds later, the two forms of Lily and James Potter appeared at Harry's door, both of them noticing Harry curled up in fear before his own Father. Even they knew that the Dark Lord showed true fatherly mercy where his little snake was concerned.

"My lord," bowed James, making Harry look up, still surprised to see the man he had thought to be his Father kneeling there and by his side was the woman who had always made him feel safe at heart.

"Where did we agree that Harry would go?" asked Tom, noticing Harry watching the two dark wizards at the door.

"Sirius," explained Lily, "Or, failing that, Severus!"

"SNIVELLUS?" asked Harry, now startling Tom, "Why would that greasy-haired bat want to look after me? All he's done since I started Hogwarts is turn on me!"

"**Is this true?" **asked Tom, before he felt a second mind touching him; it took the Dark Lord a few seconds to realise that this was Harry and, just like when Tom had shown Harry his past, now the young wizard was doing the same and Tom did _not _like what he was seeing.

Harry being bullied and watched like a hawk under Snape's gaze; the Potions Master turning his hatred for the Gryffindors and James Potter on Harry and using every opportunity he could to make Harry feel inadequate. Then, on top of all that, Severus seemed to take some kind of pleasure out of seeing Harry fail his lessons, break the rules and generally become weaker than he seemed.

"Snape will pay!" hissed the Dark Lord and, for a short second, Harry saw the true Voldemort once again, before the Father that was Tom Riddle broke through and added, "So, where did Harry go?"

"The Dursleys," Harry answered immediately, "And they _hated_ me: they hated everything I had to do with magic and Hogwarts; for the first ten years, they locked me in the cupboard under the stairs and made me do all the housework; if I didn't listen to them or if I asked about you two – he pointed to Lily and James – I was locked in the cupboard for anywhere up to a week before they'd beat me and hurt me…all because…I…I…was a…wizard; and even when I found that out things got worse!"

"I'LL KILL HER!" shrieked Lily, before she gasped when she saw Harry rapidly making for the window, as if trying to escape this anger-driven shout-fest between the adults. "Oh," she gasped, "Young Master, I'm sorry; but you see, my brain-dead adoptive-sister was one person I specifically asked you _not_ to be sent to."

"Adoptive?" asked Harry, surprised at this piece of information.

"Yes," Lily answered, "You see Young Master, I was born into a pureblood family whilst Petunia was born into a half-blood family; when her family were killed, my parents adopted her in the hope that she would follow me to the path of darkness."

"Wait," Harry suddenly spoke again, rising from his position and taking his place at Tom's side, "Are you saying that the horse-faced bitch I called my Aunt is actually a fucking witch?"

"Language," laughed Tom, but he could understand Harry's anger as he looked to Lily and asked, "Well Lily?"

"Yes," Lily nodded, "Petunia is a half-blood witch and she has magic just like me; we both went to Hogwarts and I was sorted into Slytherin while she joined James in Gryffindor; and she was a damn good witch as well: top in Herbology and Potions: apart from Severus no-one had seen someone with so much talent. And then, in her sixth year, Petunia seemed to go crazy and argued with me a lot; she hurt us all by disowning any knowledge of me before she snapped her wand and left Hogwarts; no-one knows why she did it."

{I have my suspicions,} hissed Harry, looking to his Father, {And they rhyme with Callous Crumblecore.}

{You may be right,} replied Tom, placing a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder as he asked, {Are you feeling better?}

{Yes Father,} Harry replied, before he switched to English as he asked, "But I still don't understand Mu…I mean Lily: you're supposed to be dead!"

"I'll take this one," Tom explained, before he asked, "Shall we move to the living room? Besides, there's someone here who owes you a big apology and he wants to prove it."

As Harry led the way out of his room, as it would later become his, Lily leaned in behind her Lord and asked, "My Lord, who owes the young Prince an apology?"

Looking out of the corner of his eye, Tom's answer was almost full of emotional war as he explained, "I do."

_**HJSRR**_

_Riddle Manor, Living Room_

When they took their seats – Harry and Tom close to the ornate fireplace, Lily and James on the outside of them – the young wizard looked to his Father before he asked, "So, my first question is…what happened that night?"

"Firstly," Tom explained, "Don't be afraid to ask questions and certainly don't be afraid to speak your mind Harry; no-one will hurt you; if they do, then their life is forfeit."

(Uh oh,) thought Harry with a childish smile, (The big bad Voldemort's back.)

Tom seemed to sense his son's amusement before he continued, "To explain it simply Harry, all I need are two words: Polyjuice Potion!"

Harry's eyes widened; he knew of the potion, but something like _that_ was the big secret to his survival, well; that and his Magical Redirection, whatever that was.

"I see you know of this," Tom added, "I can't really think why?" He gave his son a curious look, before Harry coughed and turned away; chuckling and ruffling Harry's black hair, Tom spoke again, "And I don't really care: sly and cunning, a definite Slytherin: anyway, when you were born Harry, your mother, Bellatrix Lestrange and I both agreed that, to keep you out of Dumbledore's radar area, we'd give you to someone who would, well, who would die to protect you. As your godparents, Lily and James agreed and James had the Marauders watching you as magical guardians."

"Are you saying Sirius and Remus are with us too?" asked Harry, surprised at these new revelations: and yet, as he listened, he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew the name Lestrange, but couldn't think where or why.

"Yes," answered Tom, "Moony, Padfoot and Prongs gave their allegiances on the day of your birth; sadly, some things are still true; Wormtail is a traitor to both you and the Marauders. Once every month, we came to see you and, after one year, the foul rat struck."

"Why?" asked Harry, "If he was working for Dumbledore then didn't you see it Father?"

"Sadly not," Tom answered, "Dumbledore, you see, is a master manipulator and knows where to sink his claws into the cracks of a man's soul. He fed Wormtail lies about my destruction and a chance for the foul creature's redemption and then, on New Year's Eve, you were attacked by the old man's army."

"I thought it was Halloween?" asked Harry, looking to Lily and James; both of them looking solemn at his choice of words.

"What sounds better?" asked Tom, his voice calm and informative as he held up two hands, "Voldemort died on Halloween, the day when the dead walk, or Voldemort died on New Year's Eve, when time itself is reborn into light?"

"Halloween," Harry nodded, before he looked to Lily and James and, as if he had figured it out, asked, "So, Lily and James both left their home and replaced themselves with Polyjuiced victims that would act like the parents of Harry Potter; then, Dumbledore comes to the house and sees you stood over their bodies and decides to finish the job. But wait that would mean the true Dark Lord here isn't you Dad; it's Dumbledore!"

"Yes," nodded the Dark Lord, "You see Harry, your power is what we call an equinox in magic: you can either join or overthrow both sides: on that day, my boy, I was coming to get you back and, seeing my plan, Dumbledore cast the AK and made it look like I did it."

"Expelliarmus!" gasped Harry, "He disarmed you and used your wand on me."

"Yes," grinned the Dark Lord.

"And my magic reacted and awakened the power inside me: this Magical Redirection!"

"YES!"

"And that magic flew towards you, defeating you and leaving me with Dumbledore?"

"That's right," Tom grinned, "And then…?"

"He left me with the Dursleys," Harry nodded, looking into the ornate fireplace, his emerald eyes cold and dark as he continued, "He left me to be treated like a House Elf and beaten because I was a wizard, which would make me perfect to mould. But Dad?"

"Hmm," replied Tom, watching as Harry leaned back in his chair, his hands on the arm-rests as he spoke.

"Does that mean that Dumbledore knows the truth?" asked Harry, "Does he know that Harry Potter and Harry Riddle are one and the same?"

"Yes," answered Tom, "Why do you think he truly kept you under his watchful eye? And from what I saw in your memories, he was close to succeeding, but…"

"I could never deny who I really was," smiled Harry, rising from his seat and looking to the Dark Lord, "Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle, son and heir of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Heir of Salazar Slytherin: my Parselenic abilities, my darker side to these emotions and my strong spell power: the Slytherin in me just couldn't help but raise its head."

"And now," Tom added, "What do you want to do Harry? Go back to those who use you or stay here with those who love and respect you?"

"Dad," said Harry, before he nodded once and lowered himself to his knees, his head bowed to the Dark Lord as he added in a voice almost as cold as Tom:

"I'm staying!"

_**HJSRR**_

_Riddle Manor; 1 hour later_

"Now we have to figure out how to throw Dumbledore off the scent," Harry said, looking to the assembled figures: at his left hand was his Father with the Death Eaters who had been present in the grave gathered around them.

"Well," Tom answered, "The answer's obvious if you think about it Harry."

With a defeatist sigh, Harry nodded and said, "I was afraid you were going to say that Father."

"You have to die," Tom explained, "But it won't hurt Harry; all we have to do is repeat the plan we used on Lily and James and remove the glamours around your body and magic: it will take time, but the end result will be you as you are meant to be: strong, powerful and dark-hearted."

Harry looked to each of the masked figures before him: his Father's army and his servants, before he looked to the side where Lily and James were watching him: they had risked their lives and freedom by hiding the truth from him and now that they were back at his side, Harry could only think of one way to repay their debt.

"Let's do it."

_**HJSRR**_

_Hogwarts School: Maze_

The students and staff of the three schools were all waiting with baited breath for the return of the two champions in the Tournament: among them, most of the Gryffindors were concerned for Harry while the rest of the school were worried about their _true_ champion Cedric.

At the side of the entrance, Professor Snape suddenly winced as a hot pain shot up his right arm; looking to see if he was being watched, the Potions Master stepped into the darkness of the arena and rolled up the arm of his sleeve, exposing the Dark Mark, clear as day, brandished on his flesh. With a fearful glare, Severus Snape looked back towards the maze: the only reason his Mark would react was if the Dark Prince had been found and reunited with the Dark Lord.

(Wait a minute,) thought Severus, watching as a strange ripple of magic filled the maze, (Potter's late and Diggory's yet to emerge; now my mark reacts: oh Merlin no; it can't be…if the Dark Lord finds out, I am in trouble.)

His thoughts were cut off by a loud scream that rang through the assembly: two figures had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, both of them bedraggled and ruined, but both also bloody and unmoving.

It was clear to everyone what was going on, but, as most of the students neared the bodies, the sound of Hermione Granger's voice could be heard for miles around:

"HARRY!"

That got everyone up: racing towards the scene, Professor Dumbledore parted the crowd before he kneeled down and examined the heavily massacred body of Harry Potter:

His chest was exposed to the elements, its pale complexion showing signs of magical torture, but the worst was what was branded in his chest: sliced into the flesh of the young Gryffindor's body, like a siren on the wind, was the Dark Mark: a blood-red skeleton skull with a sword and snakes coiling round the wound, two letters sliced into the flesh of Harry's stomach: LV!

(No,) thought Dumbledore, watching as Ron and Hermione approached, (I have failed; my plan for the boy has failed: he has been reunited: I must assemble the Order.)

Walking away from the scene, Dumbledore's first question came from Hermione as the Muggleborn asked, "What does this mean Professor?"

"It means," said Dumbledore, applauding himself for his acting, "That the worst has come to pass: Lord Voldemort has returned and Harry is dead, but we can fight him in Harry's mind, if you will help me Miss Granger."

"What can I do?" asked Hermione.

Dumbledore smiled with victory before he put an arm around the young Gryffindor before he suggested, "I have a proposal for you and Mr Weasley."

_**HJSRR**_

_Riddle Manor_

Harry couldn't stop laughing as he stood tall and proud before the Death Eaters: the plan had been so simple that he couldn't believe it had actually worked.

"I wish I could have seen that old bastard's face," he laughed, looking to his Father, "Realising that I am back in more ways than one: oh, I am going to enjoy the days from here on in."

"Yes you are," smiled Tom, clasping his son's shoulder as he added, "And now, time to bring the snake out from inside the lion: are you ready my son?"

"Yes Father," Harry replied, before Tom raised his wand and pointed it at Harry, his eyes dark and regretful.

"_Glamorie Reversi! Conscius Enervate! Spiri-Retrorsum!_"

Harry felt waves of magic course through his body before he cried out as his muscles seemed to stretch and his mind explode; the greatest pain of all came from around his scar and, as he watched, he saw the skin of his hands go from Caucasian to a pale, almost deathly appearance; his body stretched to near 6ft 3 and filled out until he was as healthy as any 14 year old; after that, Harry felt a powerful static magic course over his skin, making every hair on his body stand on end, his body glowing with a black and emerald aura, before finally letting him relax.

The final change came when Harry felt something soft and silken tickling his neck and nose; his black hair had flattened out and grown, but, before he could look, he had to shut his eyes and rub hard until his eyes watered.

Finally, Harry heaved a sigh and looked at his hands, noticing his pale sheen almost glowing with the magical power inside him; before he could say another word, Harry turned and found his Father holding a mirror, showing Harry the true body of his 14-year-old self.

He was standing at 6ft tall and was as lean as his Father: his hair was jet black and messy, but, as he brushed back his fringe, Harry grinned as he saw two ice-blue eyes staring back at him, the pupil of each eye like a long dark tunnel. As Harry watched, he saw his Gryffindor robes change to a new set of black robes with silver round the hem and there, on his crest, was a long emerald green serpent coiling its way through a letter R, a crown of spiked thorns atop the R. Underneath the letter was a latin inscription that Harry couldn't make out until he removed his glasses and focused on the words:

_Obscurum est nostrum Socius_

"Our family motto," explained Tom, standing next to his son, who now stood up to his shoulder, "Darkness is our ally."

"I feel better," smiled Harry, "And now, it's time to start towards that which I need to do."

"And what's that?" asked Tom.

Harry turned before he raised his hand and looked out over the group of Death Eaters; when he spoke, it was with a true malice that made every Death Eater realise that Harry was now and forever their Young Master:

"Make Albus Dumbledore pay for what he did to us…with his life!"

_**Chapter 2 and Harry is reborn as Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle, but what will happen now that the world believes their saviour dead?**_

_**Also, can Dumbledore's manipulations be stopped or will Harry have to kill his own ex-friends?**_

_**Keep Reading to Find Out…**_

_**In the Next Chapter: New Powers; Enemies Become Allies; Familiars; Punishments; **_

_**Following that: Revenge; The Order and a Surprise for Harry: **_

_**Please Read and Review…**_

_**OC SPELLS:**_

_**Glamorie Reversi: Undoes any effects of glamour charms or Polyjuice effects on a body, considered a Dark Spell;**_

_**Conscius Enervate: Removes any and all barriers that would be placed around a magical item; can also be used to release the magical power within a witch or wizard;**_

_**Spiri-Retrorsum: Undoes any physical damage to a body leaving the skin clean and unharmed; can be used to undo any mental damage or feelings of exile/isolation.**_


	3. Harry Riddle's New Life

The Riddle Answered: A Harry Potter Fanfic

**Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER: I do own this story and the OC name: Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle.

Any OC Spells will be explained at the end of each chapter;

**Plot: **Rather than kill Harry in the graveyard, Tom reveals a startling secret: Harry is his son and his real name is Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle: True Heir of Salazar Slytherin and son of Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange. However, tying up loose ends will be tough, can Harry Riddle cope with the trials and actions of 5th year Hogwarts and, if so, can he cope with Tom's BIGGER Revelation?

**Tags: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Pairings: **Harry/Daphne; Draco/Ginny

**DEDICATIONS: SEE FIRST CHAPTER**

**WOW: ONLY 24 HRS AGO, I POSTED THIS STORY AND ALREADY I HAVE SO MANY REVIEWS AND ALERTS: THANK YOU EVERYONE AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY AS MUCH AS MY OTHER FICS!**

Normal Speech

(Thought)

{Parseltongue}

**Tom and Harry's link**

_Last Time…_

…_Harry turned and found his Father holding a mirror, showing Harry the true body of his 14-year-old self._

_He was standing at 6ft tall and was as lean as his Father: his hair was jet black and messy, but, as he brushed back his fringe, Harry grinned as he saw two ice-blue eyes staring back at him, the pupil of each eye like a long dark tunnel. As Harry watched, he saw his Gryffindor robes change to a new set of black robes with silver round the hem and there, on his crest, was a long emerald green serpent coiling its way through a letter R, a crown of spiked thorns atop the R. Underneath the letter was a latin inscription that Harry couldn't make out until he removed his glasses and focused on the words:_

_Obscurum est nostrum Socius_

"_Our family motto," explained Tom, standing next to his son, who now stood up to his shoulder, "Darkness is our ally."_

"_I feel better," smiled Harry, "And now, it's time to start towards that which I need to do."_

"_And what's that?" asked Tom._

_Harry turned before he raised his hand and looked out over the group of Death Eaters; when he spoke, it was with a true malice that made every Death Eater realise that Harry was now and forever their Young Master:_

"_Make Albus Dumbledore pay for what he did to us…with his life!"_

_**Review Answers:**_

_**Nightshade07: Mostly I adapt them from other spells, and, as far as I know, they're not real latin; I'm not sure if they're real words ;-) So, in other words, I make them up;**_

_**Gallantmon228: This is a Harry/Daphne, but, given his ties to the Black Family, I MIGHT put Tonks in his Dark Forces;**_

_**Gulian: Then I hope you like the NEXT chapter;**_

_**Slytherin66: Bella will be free soon; well, if you call twisting the truth and using it against the wizarding world evil, then yes, I suppose Dumbledore does have something up his sleeve;**_

Chapter 3: Harry Riddle's New Life

_Riddle Manor_

Two days after his return, Harry found that the Daily Prophet were having a field day: apparently, according to that tabloid tart Rita Skeeter, Professor Dumbledore was covering up a possible murder scandal within the halls of Hogwarts: when the bodies of 'Harry Potter' and 'Some other boy' had been found, Dumbledore had announced the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and frightened half the students.

"That old fool," laughed Harry as he walked past one of the rooms in the Manor, "He really is…"

"AHHHHH!"

(Dad's having another meeting,) thought the Dark Prince, (I really need a friend here; maybe I can threaten Malfoy Sr into bringing old Ferret Face and then watch them both beg for mercy.)

Then, as soon as Harry had thought on his plan, he turned and raised his hand, knocking on the large brown door to the meeting room. After a few minutes, there was the sound of hurried footsteps before Wormtail poked his head out and gasped with a squeak. Bowing low, the traitor allowed Harry entry and, as soon as they set eyes on the Dark Heir, every figure save a few bowed even lower.

"Harry!" grinned Tom, beckoning with one hand, "I was wondering when you would face these meetings."

"I apologise for intruding Father," Harry replied, making his way to the front, "I was bored and thought I'd see a meeting with those who now serve me."

"Of course my boy," grinned Tom, giving Harry a strong hug in front of the Death Eaters, before he turned and added, "I was just punishing those who had abandoned me for that old fool to save their skins."

Harry looked around; there were around 50 Death Eaters in total, most of them bearing the traditional silver mask and black robes while others had a more demonised skull-mask showing them to be a member of the Dark Lord's Inner Circle. Among these, Harry recognised the straight, no-nonsense posture of Lucius Malfoy before he then saw Lily, James and two other hooded figures waiting with the Inner Circle.

"Dad," whispered Harry, nodding to the hooded figures, "Are they who I think they are?"

"Yes," grinned Tom, "I haven't hurt them Harry, because they both looked out for you; now, why don't you take a seat here?"

He indicated a large black throne and, at its right hand was a smaller throne with a seemingly draconian theme on its runic designs and two dragon heads for arm-rests; taking his seat, Harry watched as Voldemort turned again to his latest victim; when he saw who it was, Harry gasped: the wild hair, the emotionless eyes and the crazed glare: Bartemius Crouch Junior, the man from Harry's vision after Christmas.

(Why would he be getting punished?) Thought Harry, (I thought he was in Azkaban?)

Tom's next words gave Harry his answer, "You failed me Bartemius: not only did you come close to murdering my son and heir, but then you failed to keep him away from Dumbledore and you endanger his life by putting him in the Tournament."

Harry's eyes widened as he watched Voldemort throw a silver flask that caught his attention immediately: Moody's flask: did that mean what Harry thought? He tried to recall everything he had ever overheard from the strange teacher: the way he taught his lessons, the attitude whenever Harry was around and especially, and a moment that made Harry laugh, when he had turned Malfoy into a ferret.

Rising from his throne, Harry stepped forwards and, just as Voldemort was about to cast the first curse, Harry held his Father's arm and smiled with a cold gleam in his blue eyes.

"No Father," Harry smiled, "Don't punish him: he didn't fail you completely: after all, had it not been for Bartemius then I would not be standing here right now, right?"

"Yes," hissed Tom, before he looked back and laughed, "It seems you owe my son your life Bartemius, now praise the ground my son walks on and get out of my way!"

Bartemius crawled on his knees and bowed his head before he spoke, "Thank you Young Master; I hope that you can forgive your foolish servant for his ill mistakes!"

"Get up Crouch," sighed Harry, before he indicated the spot to his right as he continued, "And stand by me; I punish failure and insolence, but not any acts that helped me find my family; take your place as the first of my dark forces."

"Thank you, my Prince," Crouch bowed, before he stood at Harry's side, waiting for his next command.

When Tom saw what Harry had done, he smiled once and looked back to the assembly, "My son shows a side of darkness that you will be thankful to see," he explained to the group, "And soon, when the time is right, my son will take his place at the head of his own Dark Forces. For now, all of you recognise and obey his every command; if even one of you dares to harm a hair on his head, I will not blink an eyelid when he kills you: dismissed!"

Harry watched as the Death Eaters all vanished in Apparition, before Lily, James, the two hooded figures and, to Harry's pleasant surprise, Lucius Malfoy were left waiting for their Lord and Masters to speak.

Holding out his hand, Tom walked Harry down from his throne before he stopped in front of the elder Malfoy, his red eyes showing no emotion as he addressed Lucius. "When I was looking at my son's memories Lucius, I found out something interesting: it seems that, against my wishes, your son did everything he could to upset Harry. And, in his second year, you actually threatened to kill him: now, why did you think you would get away with that?"

"My lord," Lucius bowed, before he lowered himself to his knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes, "Everything I did was to ensure your son's safety."

"And how is threatening my life helping to save me Malfoy?" snarled Harry, before he looked to his Father and added, "Do you want to or should I?"

Tom smiled, before he brushed his son back and, raising his wand, cried, "_Crucio!_"

Lucius began writhing and pleading for mercy, however, as Harry watched, his mind seemed to fill with images: he saw fists and flashes of gold that could only be described as belt buckles; he felt a strange heat on his chest and back and, in his mind, almost like whenever he got too close to a Dementor, he heard screams that rang in his mind.

"Please no, I didn't mean to…"

"…Nothing but a freak…"

"No wonder your parents offed themselves…"

"You will learn to keep your mouth shut…"

"I never did that…it just moved…it was like magic…"

"There's…SMACK…no…SMACK…such…SMACK…thing…SMACK…as…SMACK…MAGIC!"

"NO!" cried Harry, startling everyone in the room; at the same time, Tom had released Lucius and dismissed him, adding that he should bring Draco before the Dark Prince. Once Lucius was gone, Tom looked at Harry and what he saw he didn't like: Harry was curled in the foetal position, his eyes closed and red with tears, his body shaking as he mumbled over and over, "I didn't mean it…not my fault…sorry…please don't hurt me."

"Harry!" gasped the Dark Lord, realising what it was that had happened; with clenched fists and teeth, he nodded to the four remaining figures and commanded, "Leave: no one is to enter without my approval!"

When Lily, James and the other two figures left, Tom sat on his throne and reached to calm his heir, but, when his fingers brushed against Harry's skin, Tom jumped back in fright: Harry's skin was red raw and felt like fire: how? The Dark Lord was certain that, when he had cast the spells to remove his son's glamours, he had also healed the injuries.

(Oh,) he realised with a groan, (You stupid wizard Tom; of course Harry still feels these things: mentally he feels them: I must try and speak to him.)

"Harry, son, speak to me." He whispered, stroking Harry's soft black hair – the only part of him that didn't feel like a phoenix on its Burning Day – before he wandlessly levitated his son into his arms and held him there, shushing him and stroking his black hair. "Speak to me," he repeated, then, when Harry was still silent, Tom tried another way.

"**Harry, I'm the only one here; speak to me; come on little one; no-one is going to hurt you anymore: not Dumbledore, not those Muggles, not Malfoy, nobody; please, smile…for me?" **He looked down at his son and was surprised to find Harry not only still, but fast asleep; his near 6ft frame was sleeping like a baby in his Father's arms, his eyes now only mildly glistening with tears.

Rising slowly, Tom was about to place Harry on the throne, when a voice spoke in Parselenic, {I'm not asleep Dad; thank you…I'm sorry that I'm so weak.}

With the shock came the fact that this was what Harry believed to be the truth; placing his son on his throne, Tom watched as Harry wiped his eyes and smiled, before he looked down at his feet.

"Harry," Tom sighed, taking his own throne, {You are never weak; you are my son: you are a powerful wizard: you were only weak then because of what Albus did to you.}

"Do you mean that?" asked Harry, knowing it was a stupid question, but he needed to know.

Reaching over to Harry, Tom stroked his black hair as he nodded and answered, "No son of mine is going to be weak: now, I told you not to be afraid to ask questions; now I tell you don't be afraid to show emotions."

"But I'm the son of the Dark Lord," Harry argued, his voice almost quiet as he looked to his Father, "How can I show emotion if I'm meant to be your son?"

"You have to remember Harry," Tom informed him, "That I'm not the true Dark Lord in this scenario: Dumbledore is: he split us apart; took your mother and sent her to Azkaban; left you with Muggles and made you feel weak, when, in fact, you are the strongest wizard I know."

"But what about our family motto?" asked Harry, "Darkness Is Our Ally?"

"Okay," laughed Tom, "I see you inherited your Mother's sense of irony; I guess, in that sense, it's true I am the Dark Lord and you the Dark Prince, but on other levels, we are the real saviours here; saving the world from Dumbledore's manipulations and lies."

Rising from his throne, Harry smiled and turned, before he bowed to his Father and added, "And I am proud to be your son, and to be your right hand Dad."

Tom ruffled Harry's hair before he smiled and, just like 14 years ago, whispered, "That's my boy!"

"Anyway," laughed Harry, "I'd have to be strong; to rule over an old man like you."

"That's it," Tom exclaimed, before he leapt from his seat and pointed his wand, "I'll show you who's an old man, _Rictusempra!_"

_**HJSRR**_

_Riddle Manor, outside the room_

When Lily and James heard the sound of Harry laughing with his Father, they couldn't help, but smile as they looked to one another; when they had taken Harry in from Tom and Bella, they had known the day would come when he would be reunited.

(Truth is,) thought Lily, wiping her eye as she listened to the childish playing from inside, (I did miss my Lord's little snake like he was my own.)

One look at James said he was thinking the same thing and, when Lily took his hand, she could only once again regret the fact that Harry had suffered so much for something so false.

Her thoughts were cut off when the door to the meeting room opened and Harry stepped out, his face slick with sweat as he was followed by his Father, who, when Lily and James saw him, hissed in true Dark Lord fashion, "Not…one…word."

Harry, through some act of wandless magical defence, had given his Father a pair of donkey ears on top of a face now made of chicken feathers.

"Allow me, my Lord?" asked James, before he pointed his wand and whispered, "_Finite,_" before Tom was back to normal and ruffling Harry's hair with pride.

"Lily," he then spoke up, "Go to the Sanctum and fetch Harry's presents, would you?"

"Yes my Lord," bowed Lily, watching as James still couldn't get that image out of his head.

When she was gone, Tom then looked to the other hooded figures as he added, "I think you need to say something to him."

The figures nodded before they lowered their hoods, revealing the proud faces of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin; when Harry saw them, he allowed Sirius to pick him up, before Remus smiled warmly and looked to Tom, who nodded as the werewolf patted his cub on the head.

"I should have known you were never a traitor Black," smiled Tom, watching as Harry was placed back on the ground, "Especially since you and Lucius _are _Harry's Uncles."

"What?" asked Harry, turning to his Father, "What do you mean Dad?"

"The Houses of Malfoy and Black are related," explained Sirius, before he hastily added, "Young Master; and through them, we're related to your Mother, Bellatrix Lestrange: my sister and Narcissa Malfoy's sister, which makes you quite the influential little wizard."

"So that means I'm descended from the House of Slytherin," realised Harry, remembering where he had heard his Mother's name before: it had been in a book he'd read the year before and he had found Sirius' name connected to Lucius, Draco and Narcissa Malfoy as well as Bellatrix Lestrange and Tom Riddle.

"In both families," explained Tom, "The House of Riddle is also descended from Salazar Slytherin and yes, in purity, which makes you, my boy, the one _true_ heir of Slytherin, in blood, magic and family. There has not been a true heir for over four generations, but you, Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle, my son and heir, are the one true heir of Salazar Slytherin."

"And a pureblood," grinned Harry, before he asked rather casually, "When does that ferret face I now call cousin get here?"

"Soon," replied Tom, before he noticed a rather scheming look in Harry's eyes as he asked, "Why?"

"Because," said Harry, before he remembered Tom's snake as he added, "I wonder if your familiar's been fed yet Father? Maybe she likes the taste of ferret!"

James, still reeling from the Chicken-Tom incident, couldn't hold it in any longer; he broke down laughing and doubled over, shortly followed by Tom, Sirius and Remus, Harry, meanwhile, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head.

(Who knew the Dark Lord could laugh,) he thought to himself.

When they were done, Tom straightened up as he saw Lily returning with two packages in her hands; looking to his son, Tom pointed to the first, a sleek, black package that was the length of Harry's lower arm. "If you're going to cast spells," he smiled, "There's something that'll help."

Harry walked over as Lily kneeled to him, presenting him with the first item; opening it, Harry gasped as he saw a black wand with a clasp at the head, like Lucius' wand: when he picked it up, however, it made his blood rush with magical energy and, as he turned, his blue eyes seemed to shine as magic itself wrapped around him.

"What is this wand Dad?" he asked, holding it out to test the balance and the feel, but, from the magical burst, there was no doubt about it: this was his wand.

"Black Oak," explained Tom, "With unicorn horn and the crown feather of a black phoenix: 9 ¾ inches and very powerful: this wand was tested by Lily and James when you were a baby and you were drawn to its power: that's why your old wand burned you: it was cursed by Dumbledore to dampen your magic; when you accepted who you are, your wand would no longer allow you to touch it."

Harry then looked back to the box and saw a second item in the top end: a long silver medallion with a King Cobra inscribed on the reverse side, the eyes of the cobra made from sapphires and its fangs from diamonds.

"Put that on," explained Tom, before he reached behind Harry and helped his son piece the clasp together, "Never remove this Harry, as it can only be removed by you; it's infused with several protection spells and designed to help shield your mind before you learn Occlumency; inside the medallion is a two-way mirror, see?" he reached under his own collar and produced a gold medallion with a Basilisk design; the eyes of the Basilisk were topaz while its bloody fangs were blood rubies. "This way, if you can't speak through the bond, you can use the mirrors to speak with me; do you like it?"

"I love it," Harry smiled, noticing how the medallion seemed to hang a few inches below his heart, "Thanks Dad."

"Ah," added Tom, suddenly diverting Harry to the second parcel, a large box that seemed to hiss; almost immediately, Harry knew what it was, "There's someone else who's missed his Young Master."

Harry stepped close to the box and opened the lid, before gasping in awe: inside was a large black King Cobra with several gold and silver scales that seemed to resemble bolts of lightning. Reaching into the box, Harry seemed to have a case of a lost friend as he knew that the snake wouldn't harm him and his instincts proved right: the snake puffed at his hand before it slithered up and wound around his shoulders, its tongue licking his cheek.

{Master,} hissed a voice, {I have missed you; do you remember me?}

{I do,} hissed Harry in reply, {Orochi; my loyal friend and…} he paused as a second wave of magic coursed between the two before Harry smiled and, looking to his Father, added, {My familiar; I have missed you Orochi.}

{And I you, my dear Yami.} replied the snake and Harry smiled to himself; Yami was from a Japanese term, just as Orochi, and either meant Darkness or Dark One.

"Thank you Dad," Harry smiled, before he laughed as he felt Orochi slithering around his master's waistline, his tongue tickling the skin of Harry's belly, "I'm back."

"Yes you are," grinned Tom, before he looked past Harry and added, "And you have a guest Harry."

Harry turned, before he smiled coldly as he saw Draco Malfoy staring at him in shock, before the platinum-blonde Slytherin prostrated himself before the Dark Prince and didn't move.

"My Dark Prince," he said with authority, "It is an honour to see you again."

"Get in there," Harry commanded, opening the door with a flick of his wand, before, as he followed Draco, he turned back and added, "Those who have just eaten should stay out here."

"Harry," Tom warned him, "He's your cousin, don't be too hard on him."

"You know me Dad," Harry replied, smiling like a shark smelling blood in the water.

"I do," Tom smiled back, before, as soon as Harry closed the door, he turned and added to the others:

"That's what I'm afraid of."

_**Chapter 3 and it seems that Harry has a few choice words for Draco…uh oh, Ferret Face is going to get it now, but what about the Order and those more, shall we say, AFFECTED by the Dark Lord?**_

_**Also, what will happen when Tom finally brings those damn Dursleys before Harry? Will he show Mercy? WHAT DO YOU THINK? Hell is about to open and Dumbledore is helpless…but what will Harry do? Simple death or something more…cold?**_

_**Keep Reading to Find Out…**_

_**In the Next Chapter: Punishments; Revenge; The Order and a Surprise for Harry:**_

_**Following that: Back To Hogwarts where there is a BIG surprise for Harry and, guess what, Dumbledore's behind it: plus, WHAT IS TOM DOING AT HOGWARTS? And he's teaching! What is he up to?**_

_**Chapter 6: Harry has a meeting with Professor Snape and his Father and Daphne Greengrass has an accident, but, when Harry saves her, something VERY interesting happens… **_

_**Please Read and Review…**_


	4. The Power Of One

The Riddle Answered: A Harry Potter Fanfic

**Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER: I do own this story and the OC name: Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle.

Any OC Spells will be explained at the end of each chapter;

**Plot: **Rather than kill Harry in the graveyard, Tom reveals a startling secret: Harry is his son and his real name is Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle: True Heir of Salazar Slytherin and son of Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange. However, tying up loose ends will be tough, can Harry Riddle cope with the trials and actions of 5th year Hogwarts and, if so, can he cope with Tom's BIGGER Revelation?

**Tags: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Pairings: **Harry/Daphne; Draco/Ginny

**DEDICATIONS: SEE FIRST CHAPTER**

Normal Speech

(Thought)

{Parseltongue}

**Tom and Harry's link**

_Last Time…_

"_Thank you Dad," Harry smiled, before he laughed as he felt Orochi slithering around his master's waistline, his tongue tickling the skin of Harry's belly, "I'm back."_

"_Yes you are," grinned Tom, before he looked past Harry and added, "And you have a guest Harry."_

_Harry turned, before he smiled coldly as he saw Draco Malfoy staring at him in shock, before the platinum-blonde Slytherin prostrated himself before the Dark Prince and didn't move._

"_My Dark Prince," he said with authority, "It is an honour to see you again."_

"_Get in there," Harry commanded, opening the door with a flick of his wand, before, as he followed Draco, he turned back and added, "Those who have just eaten should stay out here."_

"_Harry," Tom warned him, "He's your cousin, don't be too hard on him."_

"_You know me Dad," Harry replied, smiling like a shark smelling blood in the water._

"_I do," Tom smiled back, before, as soon as Harry closed the door, he turned and added to the others:_

"_That's what I'm afraid of."_

Chapter 4: The Power of One

_Riddle Manor_

Harry stood opposite Draco, his eyes cold and dark as he looked to his enemy; for years, since their first encounter on the Hogwarts Express, and indeed before in Diagon Alley, Harry had always known there was something different about Draco and now, with his own family heritage revealed, the Dark Prince could only smile his shark-tooth smile as he looked to the platinum Slytherin.

"Well, well, well," he said in an almost sing-song voice, "What goes around comes around eh Draco?"

The young Malfoy gave a slow bow, keeping his eyes down, as he replied, "My Young Master, I had always known who you were and what you meant to Slytherin; when you shunned me, I felt broken and, even though I sent word to my Father claiming I had found you, I continued to stand against you because you were a Gryffindor. I offer no other excuse and await my punishment: your humble servant comes before you, my lord, to beg his forgiveness and pledge his allegiance."

Pulling out his Black Oak wand, Harry tested the balance once again, before he closed his eyes and mentally ran through the knowledge that had been given to him when his mental barricades had been broken. Now, he had a more in-depth knowledge over a majority of spells, charms, potions and curses and he wanted nothing more than to use them.

Yet, there was one big problem, his Father had said to go easy on Draco because he was family – a fact that made Harry's smile widen as he realised what he now held as the True Heir of Salazar Slytherin – and, even if Harry wanted to use the Cruciatus to harm Draco or the Imperious to harm him, the Ministry would find his magical signature in a heartbeat.

"**No they wouldn't," **the cold voice of his Father explained, his sudden intrusion into this scenario making Harry jump back slightly, **"That wand, my little snake, was forged by those of darker magicks than the Ministry could handle; I, personally, helped infuse the wand with our family bloodline and Slytherin's signature, so the Ministry wouldn't **_**dare**_** trace the wand of a Founder's Heir. So go on," **he seemed amused as he added, **"Use the curses you want to Harry, but remember, he is family."**

"Of course Dad," grinned Harry coldly, before he raised the wand and pointed it at Draco, his voice like ice as he continued, "Let's start with something small, shall we Malfoy? _Imperio!_"

As the Unforgivable flew from Harry's wand, he saw Draco tense up, before the young Malfoy's face relaxed and he stood, in a less than perfect stance, before the young prince.

(I am going to enjoy this,) thought Harry, before he commanded, "Draco Malfoy, bark like a dog!"

"Woof! Woof! Woof!" barked Draco and, when Harry had stopped laughing, he saw that the bark sounded like a real dog – a Chihuahua!

"Turn around," Harry then commanded and Draco, unable to resist, did as he was bidden, before Harry added, "Get down on your knees!"

Draco lowered himself to the ground before Harry then added, "Now act like a Weasley!" Even as he said the words, Harry felt his anger rise within him: it was Ron's fault that he hadn't been friends with Draco; it had been Ron and Hermione who had told him about the quote-unquote dangers of Slytherin and, at a greater length, it had been the Weasleys who had kept him running to Dumbledore whenever he had discovered something about that year's mystery.

(Well,) thought Harry, watching as Draco began bowing with his hands and crying for money, (Not _all _the Weasleys…)

"Enough!" he commanded finally, allowing Draco to rise before Harry then added, "Now for the good stuff: _Crucio!_"

Draco's mind-warp faded away and the young Malfoy screamed in pain and frenzied torture as he scrabbled about on the floor, flailing his arms and legs like he was having some kind of fit: as Harry increased the pressure, he found that, unlike what he had first believed, torturing Draco was no fun at all: had those thoughts only been one side of him? His last act of mercy towards his enemy as a Gryffindor?

Harry certainly hoped so: cancelling the Cruciatus, Harry then added, "Like your Father, Draco, you are now _my _right-hand and you will be my eyes and ears at Hogwarts: understand that you, and a few others, know the real truth and know that, if you break my trust, I will not hesitate in punishing you, do I make myself clear?"

"I hear and obey, my lord," Draco replied, gasping for air after the fury of the Cruciatus, his cheeks suddenly flushing with embarrassment as he recollected the effects Harry had put him under with the Imperious.

"And that's another thing," added Harry, "You will only ever address me as lord or master in the presence of my Father; at all other times, you can call me Harry: you offered me your friendship once before Draco Malfoy; well, now I am accepting it."

"I am honoured to be your friend and ally, my Young Prince Harry Riddle." Draco bowed as Harry shook his head in amusement.

"Besides," added Harry, "There's another reason I went easy on you: it's because I'm saving my true rage for those who dared to call me their nephew: when I next see those damn Dursleys, they will rue the day they ever heard of the word magic."

Draco just gulped with fear and understanding as he watched Harry leave the room and return to his father's side.

(Mental note,) thought the Young Malfoy, (Don't EVER piss Harry off.)

_**HJSRR**_

_The Burrow_

Ginny Weasley felt like she had nothing left in the world: her one true friend, Harry James Potter, was dead and the rest of the family had suddenly been divided by loyalties and plans: Percy had left the family, taking only his share of the inheritance, saying that he was no ally of a rumour-mongering old fool like Dumbledore; Fred and George were busy planning their own futures, with them coming into their last year at Hogwarts and worst of all was Ron, who seemed to spend no time at all at home; instead, he spent it with that Muggleborn harlot Hermione doing _secret things_ for Professor Dumbledore.

(Harry,) thought Ginny, looking at a picture of them the previous year at the Yule Ball, (I never actually thanked you; you saved me and I never told you; now you're gone and my family are broken…oh Harry…we need you.)

{Ginny,} hissed a voice in Parseltongue and Ginny gasped in shock: the last time she had heard that voice was three years before, but surely Dumbledore was wrong, wasn't he?

Nevertheless, Ginny had to reply, "Tom?" she asked, actually hoping to hear the voice of her possessor once again.

{Yes Ginny,} replied the youthful voice, {It's me, but if you can hear and understand me, then what do you suppose it means?}

"The failsafe," whispered Ginny, "He's back, isn't he? I mean, aren't you?"

{Indeed I am Ginny,} Tom answered, {And I need your help; Harry needs your help.}

"But Harry's dead," Ginny sobbed, "You killed him!"

{Why would I kill my heir?} asked Tom, {You were smart Ginny, so please use that brain of yours; I gave you a failsafe for what reason?}

"Your son," Ginny nodded, "But you tried to kill me."

{I did,} admitted Tom, {But now, I am back and we both need your help; are you prepared to answer the call to my son? You gave your word to him, after all.}

Ginny then pieced the puzzle together:

"Harry!" she whispered, "Harry's your son!"

_**HJSRR**_

_Riddle Manor: 48 Hours Later_

Harry sat on his black dragon throne, looking out over the sea of Death Eater heads; to the side of the gathering stood Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Draco and Crouch while next to Harry sat the Dark Lord himself.

"**I'm nervous Dad,"** said Harry, his voice speaking through their bond, **"What if I'm not ready?"**

"**You are ready little snake," **answered Tom, **"And, as such, I have a surprise for you, if you believe in yourself; now, do you remember what you must say?"**

"**Yes Dad," **Harry answered, his eyes forwards, his stomach feeling twisted as he memorised his words: for this was the day that Harry Riddle would, officially, become anointed as the Prince of the Dark Forces and Heir to Voldemort's Throne.

"**Then follow my lead, my brave little snake,"** advised Tom, before he rose and, looking out over the gathered assembly, spoke in his clear, hissing tone.

"My loyal friends," he declared, each of the Death Eaters hanging on his every word, "It has been years since we last gathered like this and now, here we are: and I do mean we as, sat right here, right now, is my son and heir and today, I welcome him back into my family; Harry, rise!"

Harry stood on command, feeling his mind and body fill with excitement: today, he said goodbye to Harry Potter once and for all and that was in more ways than one, and in his place would be the reborn form of Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle, rising like a phoenix from the ashes.

"Here stands my son," Voldemort announced, "After nearly fifteen years of being apart, we are once again reunited and soon, the Mother of my child and Queen of my forces, Lady Bellatrix Lestrange-Riddle, will join us and she will be standing at my son's side as I am right now. Harry, on your knees!"

Harry kneeled before his Father, his eyes lowered, almost closed, as he felt someone removing the black robe he always wore, before Voldemort spoke again, "Do you, Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle hereby relinquish any and all knowledge, association or memory of your past life?"

"I do," Harry replied, and, as he kneeled there, he felt something powerful slice itself across his back, but Harry didn't flinch: this wasn't just a coronation; it was a ritual to anoint him as the True Heir of Salazar Slytherin.

"Do you promise to only follow the path of your family and ignore any relation to your past?"

"I do," Harry answered, feeling another slash, this time across his chest.

"And do you agree to lead this army of dark witches and wizards with the same authority, potential, power and sense of mercy that I, your Father, Tom Marvolo Riddle, have shown in my life?"

"I, Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle, son of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange-Riddle, so solemnly swear that I shall never again taste the lies and deceit handed to me by those from my past; furthermore, I pledge myself, in blood…" A pool of crimson was suddenly formed before him as he continued, "…in magic…" he placed his wand in the crimson pool as he finished, "And in mind, body and soul to the traditions, powers, teachings and responsibilities of being the True Heir of our noble ancestor Salazar Slytherin and the Heir of Darkness to Lord Voldemort; upon my blood and magic, so mote it be!"

"So mote it be," Voldemort repeated, and, as everyone watched, Harry's blood seemed to glow with an even brighter shade of crimson before his wand ignited a set of sparks into the air, the sparks taking the shape of a King Cobra that coiled around itself before, as Harry looked up, the snake apparition struck him, sinking its fangs into his face, right where his lightning bolt scar had been.

Harry still didn't flinch; instead, he spoke in Parselenic, {I am the Heir of Salazar Slytherin through blood and magic; my Father, Tom Marvolo Riddle, is the magical heir and my Mother, Bellatrix Kassandra Lestrange-Black-Riddle is the family heir; their union anoints me, on this day, as Prince Slytherin, True, Spiritual Heir of Salazar Slytherin, and I will use my power to bring those who oppose me to their knees!}

As everyone watched, the snake suddenly seemed to burrow into Harry's forehead, before, with a gasp of relief; Harry stood and turned to the assembly, each one of them gasping at his change:

Where his ice-blue eyes had once been were now a pair of crimson eyes just like the Dark Lord, but there, in the centre of Harry's pupil was a silvery spark that shone all over the room before, as Harry allowed himself to relax, his eyes became ice-blue once again.

"It is done," Voldemort announced, before he pointed his wand and commanded, "_Finite Retrorsum!_"

A white veil covered Harry's body as the spell took its effect, completely healing the wounds Harry had obtained from the ritual; the one thing that made everyone gasp was what Harry now had on his back when he turned to his Father: a long, emerald, black and gold King Cobra that coiled around a bloody sword, the head of the sword resembling a dragon's skull. Branded under his neckline were a set of Latin words that made everyone take notice:

_Vox Of Obscurum Est Eternus_

"The Power Of Darkness Is Eternal," translated the Dark Lord, before he looked to Harry and added, "My son, Prince Harry James Salazar Rasputin Slytherin-Riddle has been chosen by the spiritual magic to become something more than True Lord to the power of Slytherin; as of today, your Prince has become the Lord of Darkness itself!"

"It is more than that," said Harry suddenly, his cold voice making every Death Eater and member of the Dark Forces take notice, "There's something else Father…I…I've never felt such power and its like darkness itself is flowing through my veins."

(This is interesting,) thought Tom as a Death Eater placed Harry's robe back on his young prince, (Harry describes the darkness like it is alive; but in history, there has only been one power that…) his eyes fell on the tattoo on Harry's back before his eyes widened, (Could my little snake really be _his_ heir?)

Taking his seat, Harry then looked to Tom as the Dark Lord explained, "In blood and in magic, my son has pledged his new life to the darkness and now, we seal that pledge as only a Dark Wizard can!"

He snapped his fingers and Harry watched as three familiar figures were brought into the room, their bodies held by magical bindings; as the three were dropped before Harry, the young Prince heard his Father's voice through the bond, **"My gift to you, my son, for everything you have done and the pain you were forced to endure. Hold…nothing…back!"**

"**Thank you Dad," **replied Harry, before he rose as the bonds were released and Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley seemed to break from whatever trance had kept them quiet.

"YOU!" Roared Uncle Vernon, "What have you done to us you little bastard? We were happy without you for once and now you return to plague our lives; this time, I am going to hurt you more than I ever did…"

"_Crucio!_" yelled Harry and a smile crossed his face as he watched Vernon flail under the influence of the Unforgivable; when he heard the fat man scream, it was like music to Harry's ears: breaking the link, Harry then hissed, "Take notice you fat bastard, I can now do as much magic as I want and I am now and forever free of you, but the Cruciatus, I am sad to say, is not enough for you."

"W-What do you mean?" asked Petunia, before she then lay eyes on Lily, the horse-faced Muggleborn gasping in shock, "NO! You're supposed to be dead: this can't be happening now…he promised me…he promised…"

"Allow me Harry," Voldemort cut in, before he raised his wand and commanded, "_Spiri-Retrorsum Maxima!_"

Petunia Dursley fell silent and, as Harry watched, he saw the magic of his Father's spell take effect as Petunia then looked up and, as Harry watched, he saw a silver trail leave her body and disintegrate, before Petunia turned and asked, "Harry? Where are we?"

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Harry replied, freezing his ex-aunt and cousin in place; turning to Sirius and Remus, Harry then added, "Take these two to a private room and perform any charm you can think of; they are not to leave until I have spoken to them: I have plans for those two, but this one – he pointed to Vernon who was still in shock over the fact that Harry could now use magic – I'm just getting started."

"Yes Prince," replied the Marauders, before they both levitated Petunia and Dudley out of the Council Hall; when they were gone, Harry rose and looked to his ex-uncle, his eyes cold and murderous.

"You took my childhood from me," he hissed, stepping down from his throne, each step like a clap of thunder filled with darkness, "Denied me my birthright; denied that I was a wizard; insulted my family; tortured me to the point of isolation…"

"And broke you," laughed Vernon; that was his _big _mistake, "Or did you not remember our little late night encounter? You were always a freak, now I know you're a whore too!"

"AVADA!"

"DAD!" Yelled Harry, silencing the Dark Lord's curse; shaking his head, Harry turned and added, "This one is mine: no-one speaks of what he just said…besides," he turned and Tom gasped as he saw his son now bearing blood-red eyes, "I need to test my new powers!"

He looked at Vernon, his eyes as red as blood, before he asked, "Did you think you broke me Vernon? Wrong, you just made me mad and believe me, you will…always…_remember!_"

He raised his right hand and, as he held it before him, Harry actually gasped to himself; the back of his hand was changing; in fact, as he watched, Harry saw the King Cobra from his tattoo sliding over the back of his flesh, its fangs bared in a ready-to-strike hiss.

Placing his hand on Vernon's forehead, Harry spoke in Parselenic, {He will always remember what he did to me, but this time, he will feel my pain!}

"Human nature," laughed Harry as he watched the snake sink its fangs into Vernon's skull, "Is so complex; you hide away the badness because you are scared to face the demons inside you: but now Vernon, you have a new demon in there: _me! _You will always remember and you will feel the pain!"

Removing his hand, Harry then watched as Vernon became a writhing mass of fat, blubbering cowardice as he cried, whimpered, cringed and wept for the memories running through his mind, memories planted there by the Prince of Darkness.

Turning, Harry held up five fingers and, as the screams from Uncle Vernon became murderous, he lowered each finger very slowly, before, with a cold smile and red-eyes glowing with malice, Harry turned once again and exclaimed, "Goodbye monster: _Avada Kedavra!_"

Vernon fell to the floor, stone dead and unmoving, before Harry turned and added, "Nagini can eat him if she wants to Father; for now, I have family to see to."

Before he could move, however, Harry turned once again and saw the door open, before a new figure walked in and looked him square in the eyes, before a voice spoke from under the mass of hair, "Hello Harry!"

Harry stared in shock and all he could say was:

"YOU?"

_**Chapter 4 AND I hope you like what I did to the Dursleys; the punishment isn't over yet though as those Muggles has a lot to answer for, but who is Harry's surprise guest?**_

_**Also, just what will Ginny do now that she, as a Gryffindor, knows the truth?**_

_**Keep Reading to Find Out…**_

_**In the Next Chapter: Harry's vengeance continues; the remaining Dursleys pay the ultimate price and there's a party for the Slytherins: how will they react to seeing the son of their Lord? And, its Back To Hogwarts where there is a BIG surprise for Harry and, guess what, Dumbledore's behind it: **_

_**Chapter 6: WHAT IS TOM DOING AT HOGWARTS? And he's teaching! What is he up to? Harry has a meeting with Professor Snape and his Father and Daphne Greengrass has an accident, but, when Harry saves her, something VERY interesting happens… **_

_**Please Read and Review…**_


	5. Prince Slytherin

The Riddle Answered: A Harry Potter Fanfic

**Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER: I do own this story and the OC name: Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle.

Any OC Spells will be explained at the end of each chapter;

**Plot: **Rather than kill Harry in the graveyard, Tom reveals a startling secret: Harry is his son and his real name is Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle: True Heir of Salazar Slytherin and son of Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange. However, tying up loose ends will be tough, can Harry Riddle cope with the trials and actions of 5th year Hogwarts and, if so, can he cope with Tom's BIGGER Revelation?

**Tags: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Pairings: **Harry/Daphne; Draco/Ginny

**DEDICATIONS: SEE FIRST CHAPTER**

Normal Speech

(Thought)

{Parseltongue}

**Tom and Harry's link**

_Last Time…_

_Turning, Harry held up five fingers and, as the screams from Uncle Vernon became murderous, he lowered each finger very slowly, before, with a cold smile and red-eyes glowing with malice, Harry turned once again and exclaimed, "Goodbye monster: Avada Kedavra!"_

_Vernon fell to the floor, stone dead and unmoving, before Harry turned and added, "Nagini can eat him if she wants to Father; for now, I have family to see to."_

_Before he could move, however, Harry turned once again and saw the door open, before a new figure walked in and looked him square in the eyes, before a voice spoke from under the mass of hair, "Hello Harry!"_

_Harry stared in shock and all he could say was:_

"_YOU?"_

Chapter 5: Prince Slytherin

_Riddle Manor_

Harry stared in shock at the newcomer, his blue eyes wide as he asked, "What in Salazar's name are _YOU_ doing here?"

With a smile, the figure, a now-fourteen year old Ginny Weasley, answered, "I am here to keep a promise I made to a friend a long time ago: in a sense, Harry, a part of Tom, a part of your Father, was always there in my mind..."

"Miss Weasley," Tom suddenly interrupted, "Perhaps it would be better if we took this conversation somewhere more private."

With a nod, Ginny bowed to Harry as she told him, "You first, Prince Riddle!"

Leaving the meeting hall, Harry, Tom and Ginny made their way across the large Entrance Hall and made their way through to Tom's study where, as soon as Tom closed the door behind them, the Dark Lord threw up several privacy charms and wards, before he nodded to Ginny and said, "Now, you may speak freely Ginny!"

"Thank you Lord Riddle," Ginny bowed, before she looked to Harry and added, "As I was saying, before you rescued me from the Chamber of Secrets, Tom placed a small piece of his soul inside my mind and kept a failsafe claiming that, on the day his son returned, I would fully remember everything and then make good to help you in any way I could."

"But Harry Potter saved you," the Dark Prince informed her, "I am Harry Riddle now; and I hope that you, at least, can keep my secret: you don't have to do anything except that Ginny."

"No," she agreed, before she looked Harry deep in the eyes as she explained, "But I _want_ to do this: I want to stand as a member of your Dark Forces; be your spy in Gryffindor because I know, with all my heart that you will be a member of Slytherin, just like your Father."

(Hmm,) thought Harry, keeping himself focused as he listened to Ginny, (A spy would be an advantage over that manipulative old fool: besides, there's something different about Ginny and I don't mean her attitude towards Dad.)

"If I agree to this," Harry then told her, "You _have_ to keep silent about everything; only speak to those that _you_ know we can trust and, if you can't speak to me, deliver a message to one of the other Slytherins."

"Why Slytherin?" asked Ginny.

"Because," Tom answered, "In less than two weeks, it will be Harry's 15th birthday and, on that day, we are having a party with all the Slytherins present: all my Death Eaters and their families will be joining us, which will also mean that Harry will be revealed as my son and heir and, as far as Slytherins are concerned, he will be known as their ruler and leader: Prince Slytherin. As of that day, all of Slytherin will do whatever my son asks and, anyone who denies my son his right to power shall know my fury, do I make myself clear Ginny?"

"Of course, my lord," Ginny replied, bowing her head, "I suppose I should be getting back to the Burrow then?"

"Good idea," Tom nodded.

"I'll ask Sirius and Remus to go with you," Harry told her, "Keep up appearances as far as that old swine's concerned; in September, we'll see each other again...I promise you that much!"

"Thank you Harry," Ginny smiled, before she then lowered her eyes and added, "I need to know something: you may remember my brain-dead brother telling you about feelings I had to you; did you ever...I mean...could it have ever...?"

"No," answered Harry, a sorry smile on his face, "Another place and time maybe, but Ginny, I am the Heir of Slytherin and son of the Dark Lord; my heart belongs somewhere else, but I'm afraid that I never had any feeling for you; sorry Gin."

"That's okay," Ginny sighed; at least now she knew.

_**HJSRR**_

_Riddle Manor: Guest Wing_

"_Finite!_"

Harry cancelled the Full-Body-Bind on Petunia and Dudley, causing both of them to sag, before sitting up: while he had been busy arranging cover stories for Sirius, Remus and Ginny, as well as ensuring she didn't say a word, there had been radical changes in his ex-relatives.

Aunt Petunia still had her long-bony face, but now she was more graceful and almost like a swan; her once spiteful eyes now looked upon the Dark Prince with eyes of regret and sorrow and, as Harry could sense through his darker magic, the charms performed by Remus and Sirius had given Petunia her magic back. Now it radiated off her and seemed to fill the room with a strong essence of power and a presence that Harry could recognise from Lily and James, a presence of a loyal mind and caring soul.

Dudley, on the other hand, was _very_ different: for one, he had shed almost half his weight and looked more muscle than fat: his once porky appearance was now set in an intimidating expression that reminded Harry of Malfoy's own bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. He was also now dressed in a long black robe that bore no crest...yet, but Harry could also feel the magic emanating from his cousin and, as he closed his eyes, Harry opened them again and gasped: he had sensed the magical signature from Dudley and it was stronger than an ordinary half-blood: it was like Dudley was, in point of fact, a pureblood wizard.

(But Petunia's Lily's adopted sister, isn't she?) Thought Harry, before he then spoke to them for the first time that day.

"How do you feel?"

"Better," Petunia replied, before she stood up and, spreading her own dress, a deep crimson dress that she had been changed into, she lowered herself before Harry and added, "Harry, please understand that I never wanted to hurt you; I am so sorry for everything and will understand if you deem us both dead: when I left Hogwarts, it was not by my own will."

(I knew it,) thought Harry as Petunia continued.

"It was in fact that man, Albus Dumbledore; he planted false images in my mind that made me angry: he tried to turn me against Lily and James and then, when I found you there, on our doorstep, I wanted to begin treating you like a son, but there was some kind of magic in effect, a magic that made me hate you, made me resent Lily and treat you like nothing more than garbage. Harry, I come before you, as Lily's sister and your humble servant; the last letter I found from Lily was a letter telling me about you, the son of Lord Voldemort, and how she was involved and now, I ask you, no, I beg you, please don't punish Dudley for something I did."

"But isn't Lily your adopted sister?" asked Harry, allowing Petunia to rise and take her seat next to her son; the Dark Prince, meanwhile, leaned against the wall, twirling his wand like a baton.

"She believes so," Petunia answered, "But the truth is: Lily and I were separated at birth; presumably by Dumbledore to keep the darkness apart from us; I was raised to respect the light while Lily was raised by our parents; I never told her and ended up being her rival in Gryffindor while she was a Slytherin; Harry, please, you have to let me see her and explain, then, you can do anything to me that you want."

Harry, then to his own surprise, actually smiled as he explained, "Lily and James are downstairs with my Dad; once we're done here, I'll let you see her, but, as you said, there is the matter of your punishment and I know exactly what I'm going to do!"

Dudley seemed to cower before Harry stepped forwards and declared, "I, Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle, do hereby call on my magic to witness a life-debt bestowed from this day upon Dudley Jonathon...Evans, former cousin of my past life and son of Petunia Sarah Evans; from this day forward, Dudley will do whatever I ask: he will learn magic at my side and, when my Father announces his return publically, Dudley will stand at my left hand, with my right-hand Draco Malfoy, as my lieutenant of the Dark Forces: do you, Dudley Evans, accept these terms of mercy?"

"I do," Dudley replied, before he bowed to Harry and added, "I will follow you; through hell and back; I will do what you ask and your enemies shall be mine."

"That's all that I ask," Harry told him, before he then nodded to the door and added, "Consider Dudley's servitude payment for what you did to me Petunia: he may still consider you family, but _I _am his Master and _I_ am the only one, apart from my Father, who can tell him what he can and cannot do: is that clear?"

"Yes, Prince Riddle," Petunia replied, bowing her head, "I thank you for your mercy!"

"Now go on," smiled Harry, "And don't worry Petunia; leave Dudley's Sorting and magical training to Lucius, my Father and I. Go on, go and say hello to your sister!"

When Petunia left, Harry then turned and added, "Now Dudley, listen very carefully: on my 15th birthday, I will be presented before all of Slytherin and, on that day, your servitude to me will begin. As part of your debt, I give you these rules: unless either in the Slytherin Common Room, Riddle Manor or Malfoy Manor, you are forbidden from addressing me as Master; instead, you will address me as Harry or, like most students, as Riddle; also, do not show any sign from your first day that you and I know one another: remember, everyone believes my past-self, one Harry James Potter, to be dead; so I cannot have you being so closely related to me and finally, I want you to be not only strong in magic, but strong in spirit: this is why my Father will assist in your training. You will have brains as well as brawn and you will be a great asset to my Dark Forces, is that clear?"

"Yes Master Riddle," Dudley answered, before he then asked, "May I ask something about Aunt Lily and Mum?"

"Of course," answered Harry.

"They're purebloods, right?"

Harry nodded.

"What does that make me?"

"Pure," answered Harry, "I sensed it in you; Vernon must have been a Squib, someone without a shred of magic in him, yet born to a magical family; my guess is, whoever his parents were didn't want a Squib, especially if they were pure themselves. So they abandoned him and that is the reason he hated everything to do with Hogwarts and magic."

Dudley nodded as if everything had suddenly made sense; then, as he looked into Harry's almost cold, blue eyes, he asked a question that was eating at him, "Dad's dead, isn't he?"

"He is," Harry answered, "Like I said; I wasn't showing any mercy to him, not after what he did to me."

"Then he's dead to me as well," replied Dudley, "You, the Dark Lord, Mum, Aunt Lily and Uncle James are my only true link to this world now: I am ready to serve you, Lord Riddle."

"Then get ready to learn like you never learned before Dudley," Harry told him, "Because failure to serve me, failure to be there when I need of you, to do what I ask of you, will result in your death and, believe me, I still have resentments against you and Petunia, so just remember this fact..."

He walked to the door and, just as he gripped it, he looked back at his new servant, before he added:

"Your life, your freedom and, if I can do to you what I did to Vernon, your sanity are in my hands!"

_**HJSRR**_

_Riddle Manor: July 31__st_

When Harry opened his eyes on the morning of his 15th birthday, the first emotion he felt was a strong sense of pride and power: in the fortnight that had passed since gaining two new followers for his Dark Forces, Harry's powers had grown in leaps and bounds: the barriers that had once been around his mind now unleashed waves and waves of magic, both with a wand and without, which Harry made sure to keep protected at all costs behind his Occlumency shields.

On the plus side, Dudley was also growing in power and Petunia was regaining her status as a pureblood witch: known as Lady Evans to the wizarding world, Petunia was almost like a second Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's Mother. Harry had met her a week afterwards and she was nothing like Draco at all: she was loyal to Harry with a sense of pride that Harry found in only one other person: Sirius! It wasn't until he remembered what he'd been told about his Mother and Sirius' families: that made Narcissa his Aunt, which then made sense: Narcissa, Lucius and Sirius had an almost family-like respect for Harry that he only ever felt from his Father.

Petunia, like Dudley, grew in revising her magic and, whenever Harry caught the two of them together, he was amazed as to how much magic they had learned; either Tom was using a Time Turner or those from the House of Evans were fast learners.

However, as if to shed darkness upon this light, Harry had found out some important information from Ginny: writing under the name of Tradire – the Italian for Betrayal – Ginny had said that Dumbledore had moved into Sirius' place with his gathering of followers, known as the Order of the Phoenix and, though she had heard nothing set in stone, Dumbledore was planning something big: something involving Ron, Hermione and Harry; plus, he was still being adamant about the Dark Lord's return and that meant Harry would have to be careful about what he said at Hogwarts: Dumbledore knew his secret and, if Harry knew the senile old git, then he had told Ron and Hermione as well.

(However,) thought Harry as he lay flat on his back, staring at the ceiling, (I haven't heard from Ginny in some time: I hope she's all right.)

Over the course of the day, Harry found himself the centre of attention: not that he minded it: Tom kept close to his son and seemed to try and keep him out of the way over the course of the morning, before Harry made a suggestion to go into Diagon Alley if his Father was so adamant about him being away.

Tom, however, explained, "You've spent 14 birthdays alone, my son, and I just want you to be safe: besides, tonight _is _your party and presentation to my followers and I want to keep you in a good mood."

To distract the gnawing feelings in his gut, Harry then asked, "Did you manage to find out anything about my Mark? You said it was something more, but I haven't felt strength like that day since that day: just what happened to me Dad?"

"I haven't found anything concrete," Tom explained, opening the door to the front courtyard of the Manor, before he and Harry sat on the edge of one of the many fountains, Harry's cold eyes reflected in the water, "But there is something I read and, if I may ask, would you show me your Mark again?"

Harry nodded before he stripped off his robe and shirt, exposing his pale, now more athletically-changed body to the air; turning away from his Father, Harry revealed the dragon-headed sword and insignia.

"What did you discover Dad?" asked Harry.

"You know of Grindelwald, Slytherin and of course Mordred, right?" asked Tom, indicating for Harry to replace his top again; when the Dark Prince nodded, Tom continued, "Well, they were powerful in their own right, but they were also united by an even darker force than I; Harry, tell me, have you ever heard of Demonio Espíritu?"

"No Dad," Harry answered, before he added, "Though I do know it means Demon Spirit in Spanish, why?"

"Demonio," explained Tom, "Was a real wizard; way before Mordred and older than Slytherin, he was once known as Dante Martinez: one day, Martinez was betrayed and found himself tapping into a magic unknown at that time: the power of Black Magic!"

"Dark Magic?" asked Harry, dipping his fingers in the water.

"No," Tom answered, "Black Magic, Harry: in our world, there are only two forms of magic, Light and Dark, but, to a very select few, there is the power of Black Magic and White Magic, the magical powers of pure light and pure darkness. Now, when Martinez found this magic, he made a pact to spread it through the generations of witches and wizards through the ages, hence Dark Magic. He crafted the insignia on your back to recognise the next Lord of Darkness…look!"

He rolled back his sleeve and Harry gasped as he saw a snake coiled around his father's arm, the same insignia, _The Power of Darkness is Eternal_, branded into the snake scales.

Rolling his sleeve down again, Tom continued, "However, Martinez knew that he would, one day, encounter he who was destined to defeat him: the White Magician, or Paladin, if you prefer. So, he also crafted that mark, the dragon-headed sword, and combined it with the soul of the serpents to form what is known today as the Dark Mark, but yours, on the other hand, is known as the Cresta del Diablo or Devil's Crest, to indicate his true heir to the powers of darkness and bearer of Black Magic; in history, there have only been four: Mordred, Salazar Slytherin, Grindelwald and now you, my son, Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle."

(Wow,) thought Harry, (I'm the Heir of Black Magic itself? That's almost awesome: imagine what this power can do against a certain headmaster.)

"But," Harry then spoke up, "If I'm the Black Magician, or whatever I'm called, who is the Paladin destined to defeat me?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out," explained the Dark Lord, "I won't see you destroyed Harry; your power is eternal and destined for greatness; whoever it is will not live to see their adulthood."

Harry smiled coldly and his eyes flashed blood-red as he nodded back to the door and said, "Come on Dad, let's go inside."

However, when Harry opened the door to one of the main halls, he was thrown back by a cry of, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"

Looking in shock, Harry saw every Slytherin he had met standing before him, the hall decorated in shades of emerald and silver with bolts of lightning flashing across the enchanted ceiling, it's sparkly trail spelling out _HAPPY 15__TH__ BIRTHDAY LORD HARRY RIDDLE_.

"Admit it," grinned Tom, "You didn't suspect this."

"I certainly didn't," Harry smiled as he began to mingle with his guests.

The party was a massive success; Harry saw every Slytherin he had ever had rivalries with; each one of them bowing to him and whispering their congratulations, before Harry found himself at the head of the room, his Father, Draco, Dudley and Lucius watching him with curious eyes.

"Thanks for this Dad," Harry remarked, "But when do we tell them?"

"They already know Harry," explained Draco, "It seems that, when you accepted the darkness, that power travelled through every Slytherin family and bound them to secrecy; don't worry, when you become Slytherin, you will be our leader, our Dark Prince and all our past selves will be forgotten."

"Then I look forward to that day," grinned Harry, before he took a seat on his throne, watching as his future dorm-mates and allies enjoyed his family's hospitality.

_**HJSRR**_

_Platform 9 ¾: September 1__st_

"Whew," gasped Harry as he sat with Draco and Dudley, "I thought today would never come."

"Didn't think you'd be looking forwards to going back to school," Draco remarked, before he felt a wandless sting strike his arm and, looking up, the young Malfoy realised his mistake. "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't think."

"Well do so next time," growled Harry, "Or I'll feed you to Orochi!"

"Speaking of your snake," Dudley spoke up, "Where is he?"

Harry looked around before he opened his robe and revealed his familiar coiled around his waist, the snake fast asleep, yet seemingly alert as he tasted the air.

"Wow," Dudley gasped, "I mean…where do you think I'll get in?"

"Ravenclaw or Slytherin," Harry answered, "Get into Gryffindor Dudley and I will not forgive you: there's only one person in that House I trust and she needs to know she's safe."

"Mind you," Draco added, "You haven't heard from Tradire for a while have you?"

"No," Harry answered, "I hope she's…"

He was interrupted by a sudden cold rush that filled his body: looking around, Harry closed his eyes and reached into the magical sense he had felt ever since his birthday: indeed, since that day, life for the Dark Prince had changed: after being introduced to every guest at his party, Harry had started researching Black Magic and building his magical knowledge. With help from Lily, James, Lucius and his Father, Harry learned a great more than he ever did as his past self, yet he knew he still had a long way to go. What made it wrong though were the cold rushes, a sort of magical sensation that Harry had whenever he felt something wrong, either with his current situation or with magic itself.

Looking round, Harry then asked, "Is it just me or did it get cold in here?"

Draco shrugged before he looked to the door and, with a sigh, explained, "Not cold, but there's a foul smell hanging around; it's right outside the door."

Opening the door with wandless magic, Harry had to remain stone-faced as he looked upon Ron and Hermione, both of them stunned to see Malfoy with two new students.

"Look Malfoy," laughed Dudley, pretending not to know Draco's name…as he had been ordered, "A weasel and a Mudblood!"

"Shut it pig-face," snapped Ron, before a new voice spoke from behind them.

"Let me see these new friends of Malfoy's Ron."

Harry and Draco's blood ran colder than ice and Harry had to keep a straight-face as he saw a head of black hair step from between Ron and Hermione; black hair over a pair of emerald green eyes and a thin, almost weakened body; yet, as Harry looked, he saw this body seemed stronger in some way.

(You bastard Dumbledore,) thought Harry Riddle as he stared from Ron to Hermione and then to their companion;

The strange boy held out his hand and said, "Nice to meet you two, I'm Harry Potter…"

Harry Riddle snarled under his breath as he slammed the door in their faces and locked it with the darkest magic he could think of, before, with a roar, he yelled:

"DUMBLEDORE, YOU FUCKING BASTARD: YOU JUST MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE: YOU THINK THIS WILL STOP ME, IT JUST MAKES ME STRONGER!"

_**Chapter 5 AND this must be what Dumbledore had planned, but, hold on, didn't the wizarding world see Harry Potter die? What has the old man done and how will Harry Riddle handle having classes with…himself?**_

_**Also, just why hasn't Ginny responded to Harry Riddle and what other surprises await his 5**__**th**__** year?**_

_**Keep Reading to Find Out…**_

_**In the Next Chapter: WHAT IS TOM DOING AT HOGWARTS? And he's teaching! What is he up to? Harry has a meeting with Professor Snape and his Father and Daphne Greengrass has an accident, but, when Harry saves her, something VERY interesting happens… **_

_**The Following Chapter: Harry Riddle and Harry Potter clash on the Quidditch Field and Tom speaks some more to his son about what has happened; also, Daphne speaks to Harry about their 'event' and Draco seems strangely drawn to a certain ally of the Dark Prince; is he in love?**_

_**Please Read and Review…**_


	6. Professor Who?

The Riddle Answered: A Harry Potter Fanfic

**Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER: I do own this story and the OC name: Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle.

Any OC Spells will be explained at the end of each chapter;

**Plot: **Rather than kill Harry in the graveyard, Tom reveals a startling secret: Harry is his son and his real name is Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle: True Heir of Salazar Slytherin and son of Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange. However, tying up loose ends will be tough, can Harry Riddle cope with the trials and actions of 5th year Hogwarts and, if so, can he cope with Tom's BIGGER Revelation?

**Tags: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Pairings: **Harry/Daphne; Draco/Ginny

**DEDICATIONS: SEE FIRST CHAPTER**

Normal Speech

(Thought)

{Parseltongue}

**Tom and Harry's link**

_**112 Reviews in less than 2 weeks! You lot must really love this story; now, I want to apologise for not answering several reviews, so, just for that, here are the replies:**_

_**REVIEW ANSWERS: FOR THIS AND THE LAST CHAPTERS**_

_**CHAPTER 3 REVIEWS:**_

_**Nightwing27: I do have plans for the whole Black family and that includes Tonks;**_

_**The Darkest Wizard: Then I hope you weren't disappointed;**_

_**Slytherin66: I hope what I did to the Dursleys was ok for you; as for Hermione and the Diggory's revenge: well, concerning the Mudblood, I have BIG plans that will be revealed later in the story, but the Diggorys vengeance is a good idea;**_

_**Wizmage: check out my dedication for A Different Life: there's also Son of the Dark Lord by Mrs Vega and Erebus Ferrox Riddle by dan4eva;**_

_**Darkplayer35: you'll have to wait and see;**_

_**Gallantmon228: What goes around comes around; nice way to put it;**_

_**CHAPTER 4 REVIEWS:**_

_**Mailes: Soon, I have a little plan for the big Riddle family reunion;**_

_**HarryBellaHermione: In Chapter 5, for a short piece, but officially in this chapter;**_

_**Jessirose85: How can it be Hermione if she's working for Dumbledore?**_

_**Nightwing27: Sad to say that Ron has an influence on this story; sorry;**_

_**Teufel1987: Maybe, but I preferred it that way; sort of a Countdown to Killing; yes, Harry IS the Dark Prince, but what he did to Vernon was on instinct;**_

_**Slytherin66: I'm glad you liked it; Ginny was always better dark;**_

_**Hivedragon: I guess I could have done a bit more, but, to be honest, it IS Draco; I think he'll earn his keep by serving the Black Prince;**_

_**Gallantmon228: I can't tell you the answer to that; it would spoil the next chapter; but don't worry, I will make it interesting;**_

_**CHAPTER 5 REVIEWS:**_

_**Farwalker: who said it was a FAKE Harry?**_

_**Zarathustra46: IT IS NOT GINNY – SAME TO EVERYONE WHO THINKS THAT!**_

_**Griffin Raven: Severus will be forced to make a big decision and when he does, Harry will be there to make sure he remembers;**_

_**Hivedragon: well, they did, I just didn't put it in;**_

_**Slytherin66: Sorry, but this Harry IS loyal to that old git;**_

_Last Time…_

_Looking round, Harry then asked, "Is it just me or did it get cold in here?"_

_Draco shrugged before he looked to the door and, with a sigh, explained, "Not cold, but there's a foul smell hanging around; it's right outside the door."_

_Opening the door with wandless magic, Harry had to remain stone-faced as he looked upon Ron and Hermione, both of them stunned to see Malfoy with two new students._

"_Look Malfoy," laughed Dudley, pretending not to know Draco's name…as he had been ordered, "A weasel and a Mudblood!"_

"_Shut it pig-face," snapped Ron, before a new voice spoke from behind them._

"_Let me see these new friends of Malfoy's Ron."_

_Harry and Draco's blood ran colder than ice and Harry had to keep a straight-face as he saw a head of black hair step from between Ron and Hermione; black hair over a pair of emerald green eyes and a thin, almost weakened body; yet, as Harry looked, he saw this body seemed stronger in some way._

_(You bastard Dumbledore,) thought Harry Riddle as he stared from Ron to Hermione and then to their companion;_

_The strange boy held out his hand and said, "Nice to meet you two, I'm Harry Potter…"_

_Harry Riddle snarled under his breath as he slammed the door in their faces and locked it with the darkest magic he could think of, before, with a roar, he yelled:_

"_DUMBLEDORE, YOU FUCKING BASTARD: YOU JUST MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE: YOU THINK THIS WILL STOP ME, IT JUST MAKES ME STRONGER!"_

Chapter 6: Professor Who?

_Hogwarts Express_

When Harry had finally calmed down, Draco found it safe to lift the charms he had placed around the compartment before he asked, "How do you think he did it?"

"I don't know," Harry answered, before he looked back to the door, noticing Ron and the boy calling himself Harry Potter were now gone, "But I intend to find out; but, do you know what scares me Draco?"

"What?" asked the young Malfoy, watching as Orochi slithered over his master's shoulders, the snake trying his hardest to keep his master calm.

"That he did it," Harry explained, "It makes me wonder what else that manipulative old bastard can do; however, the bigger picture to this is that the boy who was standing there, he _was_ me! There was no sign of magical interference of glamour, so he wasn't using Polyjuice Potion or a glamour charm, which would have meant the Imperious. No, whoever that boy was, he was indeed Harry Potter and, once I find out how Dumbledore did it, I will make sure he dies again…this time, though, at my hands!"

As he said the last words, Harry clenched his fists and, as Draco watched, a strange darkness suddenly gathered as he looked to Harry's eyes, flinching and shivering as he saw Harry bearing his blood-red eyes.

(He really means this,) thought Draco as he tried to keep his young prince calm, "On one hand, though, at least we now know one side to Dumbledore's plan; this blast from the past won't stop you or your Father."

Dudley, who had been quiet since seeing his ex-cousin before him, then added, "However the old git did it, there's one thing he didn't give this empty shell."

"I noticed," grinned Harry, looking out of the window.

"He didn't have your memories," Dudley explained, "When he saw us, he didn't even recognise me; and, when he introduced himself, he seemed to actually feel like he was someone. Whatever Dumbledore's done, Harry, he's turned Harry Potter into the thing everyone believes him to be: a perfect Gryffindork!"

The statement in itself made Harry Riddle smile as he looked to Dudley and nodded, "You know something Dudley? You're right; Dumbledore did make that fake into the perfect Gryffindor, which means that I, as the Prince of Slytherin, will find it _so_ easy to make him break!"

_**HJSRR**_

_Hogwarts School_

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, his twinkling blue eyes shining as he watched one of the clocks in his collection; by now, he surmised, the young Riddle had no doubt met his ace in the hole. It was a simple task of bending the laws of nature and the minds of those weaklings who believed in the Ministry's propaganda.

All it had taken was the power of something he had told Harry had been destroyed combined with a very powerful, borderline ancient and forbidden blood ritual and, as the Muggles say, bish, bash, bosh, Harry Potter lived once again.

(This time,) thought Dumbledore, reaching for one of his lemon drops, (The young saviour is my loyal ally and no matter what Young Master Riddle does to him, Harry _WILL _defeat Tom and then, as a reward, I might let him finish the job on Master Riddle.)

He rose from his seat and walked over to Fawkes, who was watching the old man with a look of betrayal; with a sigh, Dumbledore shook his head and explained, "Do not look at me like that old friend; this is all for the Greater Good and, thanks to their loyalties to Light, Harry even has an enemy in Mr Weasley and Miss Granger."

Fawkes watched with a sorry expression as his owner left the office, before the phoenix looked to the rear of the office, watching a specific spot on the wall where Dumbledore had stored his darker plan.

The old man was the real fool in all this, as Fawkes, under his guise of a loyal bird, had actually helped Young Master Riddle on more than one occasion and now, as the phoenix reached up with one of its wings, it brushed the crown of feathers on its head and watched as a bunch of feathers fell away;

A bunch of _black _feathers that is;

(Master,) thought Fawkes, (You are reborn and now, I will do anything you ask; but if I must do this, it must be out of the old one's sight.)

The phoenix then watched as its magic turned the black crown feathers into a bunch of gleaming red that fell around his perch. (For now,) thought the phoenix, (I must remain in this Light form until my Master next comes to see me and, on that day, I will be his…as I was always born to be. The second half of my Master, the Black Magician's, loyal magical twin familiars.)

_**HJSRR**_

_Hogsmeade Platform:_

Harry climbed off the train with Draco and Dudley on either side of him; as he looked back to the train, Harry then realised that, as his devious doppelganger climbed off with the other two members of the Golden Trio, there was still no sign of Ginny, not even when Neville Longbottom and Lavendar Brown climbed off.

(If you've hurt her,) thought Harry, climbing into a carriage with Draco and two other Slytherins he recognised as Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass, (I will make sure you do not survive this year much longer.)

"Hi there," Blaise greeted, before the door to their carriage and he added, "I mean, how are you, Young Master?"

"Pretty good," drawled Harry, watching as their carriage began to take them up to the school, "Oh, except I find out that my past self is alive and Dumbledore is a manipulative old bastard!"

"Tell us something we don't know," Draco sighed, before he then asked, "Say, why didn't Dudley get in with us?"

"I asked him not to," Harry explained, "Make it look simple; according to Severus and Lucius, Dudley and I will walk in with the rest of the first years and be sorted first; if that old hat even _tries_ to put either me or my cousin into Gryffindor, I will burn it to ashes."

Daphne looked at the Dark Prince with eyes of wonder; she knew, thanks to his birthday ball that he would let nothing stop him, but, at the same time, she had found that, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't bring herself to touch him. She could speak to him, but when it came to touching Harry, a deep stirring awoke in her chest and she always pulled back.

As the carriage rolled up the hill towards the school, Harry then looked to Draco as he asked, "How are we arranged dorm-wise this year?"

"Well," Draco answered, "That all depends on where you two end up; however, the dorms are usually done by year, so we'll all be there: you, me, Dudley, Blaise, Theo and Crabbe and Goyle."

"There's another point," laughed Harry, as if he had only just noticed it, "Where are the human garbage disposals?"

"Another carriage," explained Draco, "They actually came by before you climbed on the train, but I told them to stay away; didn't need them breaking secrecy and blabbing about you."

"Like they could," Harry sighed, "Remember Draco, unless in the Common Room, dorms or either of our families' Manor Houses, no-one can speak of what happened over the summer, no matter how weak or strong-willed they may be."

Nodding with agreement, Harry then watched as the carriage slowed down and stopped; as they climbed out, the familiar voice of Professor McGonagall called over, "Mr Riddle, Mr Evans, please go into the Great Hall with the others and place the hat on your heads; I expect you both to be sorted before I return!"

"Yes Professor," chorused the boys, Harry noticing Draco shrugging and, as he looked to where the Golden Trio were waiting, the young Riddle then noticed Harry Potter smiling almost slyly, like he was remembering something interesting about his own Sorting.

Ignoring the glance, Harry and Dudley entered the large hall, a small gasp of awe escaping Dudley as he set eyes on the scene for the first time: Harry actually smiled a little before he set his eyes forwards, a surprise greeting him as he saw the Head Table.

Professors Snape, Flitwick, Sprout, Trelawney and Dumbledore were sat there; Hagrid was nowhere in sight, but, as Harry looked to the seats occupied by the Defence teachers, he was surprised to see not one, but _three_ teachers sat there: one was a rather ugly-looking woman with dark hair and a sickly, sweet smile; she was wearing a pink dress and seemed to remind Harry of a fat toad waiting for a fly. Next to her was the first surprise, which was none other than Professor Lupin; Remus was sat there and, when he saw Harry staring, the edge of his mouth twitched in a smile and he gently knocked his head to the left.

However, when Harry looked to the third teacher, he was hit by a wave of surprised confusion: the man sat there had dark brown eyes and a head of straight black hair that actually reminded Harry of Severus; he was dressed in a long emerald and silver robe and, as he looked at Harry, the young wizard felt a strong sense of familiarity from this teacher. It was only when the newcomer actually winked at Harry and smiled that the Heir of Black Magic figured it out: there was only one person in the whole world who would smile like that:

His Father, Lord Voldemort, was sat as a teacher at Hogwarts.

Trying not to seem amused, Harry offered for Dudley to go first; placing the Sorting Hat on his head, Harry turned and addressed the High Table, "Professors…" he hesitated when he added, "Headmaster, I hope it will be my honour to learn from such an…esteemed group of witches and wizards such as yourself."

Dumbledore was thunderstruck; how had this boy seen through the welcome return of Remus? Keeping his decorum in check, the old man inclined his head and raised his goblet, "Thank you Mr Riddle; I must say it is a surprise to see a student with such an…uncommon surname as yours; now, where are you being sorted?"

"SLYTHERIN!" Roared the Sorting Hat and Harry smiled as Dudley went to join Draco at the Slytherin Table; as Harry placed the hat on his own head, he felt a strong presence on his mind, like there was someone trying to enforce his decision.

(Shame it's not going to work,) thought Harry as he waited for the inevitable.

(Well,) spoke the hat, addressing Harry in his mind, (Master Riddle; welcome back, in more ways than one. Now, where do I put you?)

(I think you know the answer,) Harry answered, before he added, (I may have denied my heritage before, but now, I see it for what it is: I am his Heir and his Prince; now, put me where I truly belong: I want to be on my way to greatness.)

(If you're sure Master Riddle,) the hat replied, his tone amused at Harry's request before it declared, "SLYTHERIN!"

As soon as Harry went to the Slytherin Table, the Slytherins all moved aside for Harry, giving him a seat in the centre of the table, Draco and Dudley either side of him, all of the Slytherins watching in case their young lord should be made uncomfortable.

A short while afterwards, the Sorting Ceremony officially began and, as Harry watched, he saw thirty first-years divided amongst the Houses: Gryffindor and Slytherin each gained 10 new members while Ravenclaw gained 6 and Hufflepuff gained 4, all of whom reminded the young Riddle of himself when he first arrived; nervous, anxious and, in the case of the Slytherins, ready to listen, learn and lead by example.

Professor Dumbledore then rose from his seat and looked to each of the students before he spoke, "To all our new students welcome to Hogwarts and to our returning students, welcome back! Now, as most of you know, earlier this year, the Triwizard Tournament resulted in a death and a severe, life-threatening injury; however, due to the specialists and healers, I am pleased to welcome back our very own Harry Potter to the land of the living!"

The Gryffindors cheered loudest amongst the others, but Harry then saw his Father and Snape grinding their teeth and smiling forcibly; at Dumbledore's right, the toad woman also seemed to smile with force, as if she feared what Dumbledore would say next.

"Now," continued the Headmaster, "At the request of the Ministry, we have two new teachers at Hogwarts and the return of an old mentor; firstly, please welcome Professor Dolores Umbridge from the Ministry who is taking the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts for this year."

"Hem, hem," Umbridge suddenly cleared her throat and stood, approaching the front.

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of a vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this... historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be... prohibited!"

"Interesting," whispered Harry, making Dudley and Draco look at him with wonder.

"What is it Harry?" asked Draco.

"It," explained the Dark Prince, then noticing the Golden Trio also watching Umbridge, "Means that Dumbledore is under watch after what he said about the Dark Lord: the Ministry are interfering at Hogwarts and that gives me an idea."

"What?" asked Dudley.

"Let me speak with our new…professor," Harry suggested, indicating where the obviously-glamoured Tom was sat, "Before I say anything; but, if this works, then I will be the first to say that life at Hogwarts is about to change!"

After Umbridge had sat down, Dumbledore continued, "Thank you Professor Umbridge; I daresay that we will find an inspiration in your words; now, also this year, we will be introducing the course of Magical Focus, which will be taught on two levels: the lower years, that being the first, second and third years will be taught by our returning old friend Professor Lupin!"

A raucous cheer filled the hall at Lupin's name before Dumbledore then silenced the group, Harry noticing a suspicious look in the old man's eyes as he locked eyes with the Slytherins, before he added, "However, the fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh years will be taught by a new teacher; this year, I am pleased to welcome Professor Vincent Orion from the Magical University of America; he will be teaching a more in-depth Focus to those of higher years. Now, I have just one more thing to say and that is…tuck in!"

Harry nodded in agreement, thankful the old fool had finally shut up, before he began to tuck into the feast with the other Slytherins; not much was said throughout the feast, save for the recognition that Draco Malfoy and Millicent Bulstrode were now the Slytherin prefects, which meant Malfoy would now have a greater calling to his duties as Harry's eyes and ears.

When the last of the feast was cleared, Harry was led by Draco and Millicent down through the castle to the dungeons where the young Malfoy explained about the Slytherins' password being changed every term; the password for this term is Sanctus Obscurum, which meant Sacred Darkness.

When they entered the Slytherin Common Room, Draco and Millicent talked about the rules for being a Slytherin, before adding that there were certain rules about being Slytherin that didn't apply to the rest of the school; for one, the return of the Dark Lord was strictly for those in Slytherin to speak of to each other. Anyone caught talking about it to any other student, which was especially forced on Gryffindors, would be considered traitors and be dealt with by Professor Snape.

Leaving it at that, Draco, Harry, Dudley, Blaise, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle then made their way to the fifth-year dorm, before they decided to resort the order of beds: Harry in the centre, Draco on his right and Dudley on his left; Blaise and Crabbe far left and Goyle and Theo on the farthest right. As he sat on his bed, Harry then looked to the others before he explained, "I need to leave for a while; don't let anyone out of the dorm until I return."

"Of course my young lord," Blaise nodded, the secrecy charm enforced on them now lifted due to them being in the Common Room.

Before he left, Harry reached into the depths of his trunk and pulled out a certain parchment before he left and, standing in the corridor, whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"

At his words, the parchment started to reveal the detailed map of Hogwarts otherwise known as the Marauder's Map: it was thanks to Sirius, Remus and James that Harry now had a copy of this map; everything else that had belonged to his past life was more than likely now in the hands of said wizard. Looking at the map, Harry smiled as he saw that his target, Professor Orion, was in a large classroom on the sixth floor; keeping to the shadows, Harry made his way to the sixth floor, before he whispered, "Mischief Managed."

Stood outside the door, Harry raised his hand and knocked, prompting a sharp voice that reminded him of a cross between Lucius and the young Tom Riddle to reply, "Come in!"

Harry opened the door and, as soon as he stepped inside, raised his eyes in surprise as to what he was looking at: the Magical Focus classroom was set out with an arranged semi-circle of mats and candles, sticks of incense and vials of potions were around the outside of the room and there, at the head of the semi-circle, was Professor Orion, unpacking the last of his items; looking up, the Professor smiled and shook his head, "I had a feeling it would be you Harry!"

As he smiled back, Harry felt a magical barrier wrap around the room before Professor Orion explained, "We're perfectly safe here Harry; so, I guess what you want to know is…" he then tapped his wand to his heart and Harry watched as the emerald robe became jet black, the straight hair seemed to fall around his shoulders and the brown eyes became blood-red before the Dark Lord Voldemort, Harry's Father, stood before his son as he finished, "What in Salazar's name am I doing as a teacher at Hogwarts?"

"Right," smiled Harry, stepping closer to his Father, his eyes not betraying him as he could feel their bond and it was strong. "Not that I'm not happy to see you Dad, but what if the old fool suspects something?"

"Let's just say," answered Tom, "That I played the old man's game and manipulated the master manipulator; don't worry Harry, he won't get to either of us."

"What about Potter?" asked Harry coldly, "How did he do it Dad?"

"My guess," suggested the Dark Lord, "Extremely powerful magic; but wasn't the Stone destroyed?"

Harry stepped closer and Tom, seeing the look in his son's eyes, held out his arms and allowed Harry to sit in his lap like a kid, before the young wizard replied, "I don't care how he did it Dad; it's just, he's doing it because he doesn't want me to be powerful; with you here, he knows about me and will be able to use me again: I won't let him Dad…I won't!"

"I know you won't little snake," Tom smiled, stroking Harry's soft black hair, before he then commented, "My son needs a haircut!"

"Dad," groaned Harry, "Don't change the subject: anyway, what is Magical Focus?"

"Remember your powers?" asked Tom, Harry nodding as he allowed his Father to keep running those soft fingers through his hair, relaxing the Dark Prince after his earlier outburst. "Well, Magical Focus is centred around that; it allows a witch or wizard to feel their true potential and then build on that: I will be teaching your class as well as those damn Gryffindorks, so I'll be able to see for myself whether Harry Potter is anything close to the little snake I call my son."

"Dad," Harry suddenly spoke up, looking to his Father, "There's something I want to ask you, but I'm a bit nervous as to how to say it."

"Then speak your mind, my son," grinned Tom, sensing his son's dilemma through the bond.

"Umbridge," Harry responded rather flatly, "I was wondering if I could play the role of a double agent: Dumbledore has his weapon, so I was wondering if we could use Umbridge and her influence to make me the Ministry's weapon. I'd take responsibility for it and I'd make sure that at least half the Slytherins were involved; but, think about it: with me watching his little undead saviour, Dumbledore would be backed into a corner and then he would make a mistake and that's when I would strike at him."

Tom thought on it before he smiled and ruffled Harry's black hair, "You little genius! Go right ahead with whatever plans you may have Harry; as your Father, I support you and as the Dark Lord, I encourage and allow you to do this. But, make sure that you do keep an eye on Dumbledore and his little saviour: I have plans for this year that cannot be stopped."

"And I may have a way to help with those plans," Harry suddenly piped up; leaning up to his Father's ear, Harry whispered his plan and, when he pulled back, he said, "Even the Dark Lord cannot be in two places at once…not without some help."

"I was right," laughed Tom, giving his son a strong hug, "You are a little genius: now go on, you have tomorrow to prepare for your lessons and then, on Monday, you have me, Professor Orion, for first thing."

"See you…Professor," grinned Harry, before he ran before the Dark Lord could do anything.

Resuming his Vincent Orion guise, the Dark Lord sniggered and whispered, "Good luck, Harry Riddle!"

_**Chapter 6 and Tom at Hogwarts? HA! Dumbledore has his enemies inside the walls and he doesn't suspect a thing: but what is Harry's plan for Umbridge and how can he help his Father?**_

_**Also, now that the cat is out of the bag on Harry Potter, what will happen when the Black Magician meets his former self: the Golden Boy of Gryffindor?**_

_**And, what did Fawkes mean by calling Prince Slytherin his Master?**_

_**Keep Reading to Find Out…**_

_**In the Next Chapter: Harry has a meeting with Professor Snape and his Father and Daphne Greengrass has an accident, but, when Harry saves her, something VERY interesting happens; plus, Harry puts his plan into action with Umbridge and Fawkes meets Harry Riddle…**_

_**The Following Chapter: Harry Riddle and Harry Potter clash on the Quidditch Field and Tom speaks some more to his son about what has happened; also, Daphne speaks to Harry about their 'event' and Draco seems concerned for a certain ally of the Dark Prince; is he in love?**_

_**Chapter 9: In Hogsmeade, Harry, Draco and Dudley meet an unlikely enemy and Harry begins to build his dark forces with the Inquisitorial Squad; plus, there's an attack by the Dark Lord, but Professor Orion is still at school; can he really be in two places at once?**_

_**Please Read and Review…**_


	7. The Slytherin Mission

The Riddle Answered

**Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER: I do own this story and the OC name: Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle.

Any OC Spells will be explained at the end of each chapter;

**Plot: **Rather than kill Harry in the graveyard, Tom reveals a startling secret: Harry is his son and his real name is Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle: True Heir of Salazar Slytherin and son of Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange. However, tying up loose ends will be tough, can Harry Riddle cope with the trials and actions of 5th year Hogwarts and, if so, can he cope with Tom's BIGGER Revelation?

**Tags: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Pairings: **Harry/Daphne; Draco/Ginny

**DEDICATIONS: I WISH TO MAKE A RECOMMENDATION: SelwynSentinel has wrriten a brilliant story named The Serpent Lord and it is well worth the read: also, I wish to thank Mrs Vega, Tiro and Shadow Bubbles for the inspirations behind this story…**

Normal Speech

(Thought)

{Parseltongue}

**Mental Bonds (Harry with Daphne, Fawkes and his Father)**

_**144 Reviews and many alerts, favourites and Community additions; I love the fact you all love this story; also, please check out my poll and make your vote on Harry's LIGHT allies…**_

_**Review Answers for Chapter 6:**_

_**SimFlyer: Bella is Tom's wife and, before him, she married Rodolphus and divorced him when she was asked by the DL to be Harry's Mother; further explanations to come;**_

_**Fyredanzadesires: How can Daphne be the Light Lord if she is paired with Harry? As for the White Paladin's Familiar, I'm not sure…yet;**_

_**Slytherin66: a nice lengthy review and here are the answers: the Stone does have something to do with HP's revival; Dolores as Minister? Hmm, I see potential; the fake Harry's impact on the GT will come into play soon; manipulating the other Houses? Maybe, but if yes, then it will happen with the I.S;**_

_**Hpnut1: well, Dumbledore's hiding something and Harry's worried about her; think about it; anyway, she'll be back…soon;**_

_**Zyvanume: Harry asking Tom for love advice? Not so much; however, he and Daphne will be genuine;**_

_**Gallantmon228: That clash is coming up very soon and, as for Dumbledore; what goes around comes around? I've got one better: what you give, you will receive: Muahahahaha!**_

_**Dean the Cuddly Fox: Rasputin because it just seemed to fit; no relation to the Mad Monk, but more the impact of the name in Mythology: Rasputin as a powerful dark sorcerer and ally/bearer of a Great Darkness;**_

_Last Time…_

"_Dad," Harry suddenly spoke up, looking to his Father, "There's something I want to ask you, but I'm a bit nervous as to how to say it."_

"_Then speak your mind, my son," grinned Tom, sensing his son's dilemma through the bond._

"_Umbridge," Harry responded rather flatly, "I was wondering if I could play the role of a double agent: Dumbledore has his weapon, so I was wondering if we could use Umbridge and her influence to make me the Ministry's weapon. I'd take responsibility for it and I'd make sure that at least half the Slytherins were involved; but, think about it: with me watching his little undead saviour, Dumbledore would be backed into a corner and then he would make a mistake and that's when I would strike at him."_

_Tom thought on it before he smiled and ruffled Harry's black hair, "You little genius! Go right ahead with whatever plans you may have Harry; as your Father, I support you and as the Dark Lord, I encourage and allow you to do this. But, make sure that you do keep an eye on Dumbledore and his little saviour: I have plans for this year that cannot be stopped."_

"_And I may have a way to help with those plans," Harry suddenly piped up; leaning up to his Father's ear, Harry whispered his plan and, when he pulled back, he said, "Even the Dark Lord cannot be in two places at once…not without some help."_

"_I was right," laughed Tom, giving his son a strong hug, "You are a little genius: now go on, you have tomorrow to prepare for your lessons and then, on Monday, you have me, Professor Orion, for first thing."_

"_See you…Professor," grinned Harry, before he ran before the Dark Lord could do anything._

_Resuming his Vincent Orion guise, the Dark Lord sniggered and whispered, "Good luck, Harry Riddle!" _

Chapter 7: The Slytherin Mission

_Hogwarts School; Next Day_

When Harry opened his eyes on the Monday morning, his first thought was of the lessons he would take with his Father: even if he was the Dark Lord, Harry knew that Professor Orion would be an excellent tutor; after all, every witch and wizard has a certain potential and, through his teachings, Harry suddenly had a vision of some of those students – outside Slytherin – who would be loyal and see the light in the darkness and vice versa.

As he made his way to the Great Hall, flanked by Draco and Dudley, Harry suddenly felt his blood go cold as he saw Harry Potter making his way to the same hall, flanked by Ron and Hermione. As Harry watched his devious doppelganger, he then noticed that, once again, Ginny wasn't among the Gryffindors.

(If you've hurt her old man,) he thought, his ice-blue eyes darkening, (I will take great pleasure in tearing this school to pieces.)

Entering the Great Hall, Harry sat down with a slow sigh as he looked to the Head Table, noticing Professor Snape talking with both Professors Lupin and Orion before, as if the dark-haired teacher knew he was being watched, he looked right at his Young Master and nodded politely; following Snape's gaze, Professor Orion looked to Harry and held up a single finger with a wink.

"**First lesson,**" said his Father through the bond, "**You, my little one; however, I'm sorry.**"

"**Why?**" asked Harry, turning back to the table so as to reduce suspicion.

"**Dumbledore has taken charge of my sessions and has placed you with the Gryffindors: it means that you and your doppelganger will be in the same room for two hours.**"

"**It doesn't bother me Father,**" Harry answered, sending his Father a sense of contentment as he added, "**It just means I have the chance to prove my power to those weaklings who follow that lying old…**"

"**Harry!**" Voldemort told him warningly, "**Language!**"

Shaking his head, Harry returned his attention to his breakfast and was just about to take a bite out of a piece of toast when the morning mail arrived; Draco's Eagle Owl Salazar dropped off the usual weekly sweet supply Harry had seen while a grey and white Barn Owl no-one had seen before flew down and landed before the Prince of Slytherin.

This was Martinez: Harry's new owl and named after the Black Magician's ancestor; he knew that Hedwig, who he then noticed flying among the owls, was now in Dumbledore's hands, and Harry actually felt sad: it was like he had lost the only friend he'd truly had at Hogwarts. But, he was no longer that pretender and that meant everything had died; he was just Harry now and that was who he would remain.

Returning his attention to Martinez, Harry noticed the owl picking at his bacon before he held out his left claw, a package and letter tied to the owl's leg; opening the letter first, Harry was stunned to see his Father's handwriting:

_Harry,_

_If you are reading this, then you have noticed my plan for keeping Dumbledore away from you and, most likely, you have spoken to me about this. I ask that you do not trouble yourself with my plan, little snake, and instead focus on gaining your rightful title as Lord Slytherin. With this letter comes a parcel that belonged to the last True Heir: it's the pendant of Slytherin himself and comes with his legendary and dark-magic infused, dagger. This dagger will only allow itself to be unsheathed by the True Heir and, with the pendant, you will have access to all of Slytherin's resources, including tapping into the pendant's power and learning the magic of Salazar Slytherin himself._

_Now, I know already that all of Slytherin House will do what you say, so I ask that you are not afraid to use this superiority over them; Lucius has told me that Draco has been made Prefect with a now-seventh year named Cain Mackenzie being made the Head Boy; that's almost one quarter of the authority in the school; combine that with the loyalty from Severus and the fact that you ARE Lord Slytherin and you, Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle, are the sole most powerful teen in school._

_I hope you enjoy your year and, no matter what, do not allow Dumbledore to remove your pendant; speak to Severus when you get the chance and he will teach you a little more about the dagger._

_Your Father,_

_Lord Voldemort – Tom Marvolo Riddle._

_PS: This letter was written with my own magic, therefore, anyone else will read it as a well-wish from Lord Riddle that they think I am._

Harry opened the package and gasped at what he saw: inside was a belt made from the skin of a Basilisk and infused with silver; across the buckle was the Slytherin Coat of Arms.

The finishing touch was on what would be Harry's right side: a beautiful black-gilded dagger sheathed in a scabbard that displayed serpents coiling around a letter S.

Tying the belt around him, Harry draped his robe over the dagger and felt it comfortably settle against his waist before he looked back to the parcel and noticed a black box; opening the box, Harry gasped again as he found a pendant made from solid gold embossed with a serpent coiled into a letter S, the serpent itself made from emeralds.

"**Thank you Father,**" Harry whispered through the bond, before he tied the pendant around his neck, ensuring it fit safely next to his two-way mirror: the pendant settled just below his collarbone while his mirror was secured above his navel; it was a long piece of jewellery after all.

(I should probably speak to Dad about changing this into something else,) thought Harry as he slyly removed his mirror and pocketed it, before looking back to the Head Table.

Professor Orion was smiling as he listened to Severus; when he saw Harry watching, he nodded with a 'you're welcome' expression, pretending to agree with something the Potions Master was saying.

A short while later, Professor Snape passed the Slytherins and handed out their timetables: Harry's face seemed to become a roller-coaster of expressions as he saw that Potions and Magical Focus were with the Gryffindors, Charms and Herbology were the Slytherins alone and Defence Against Dark Arts and Astronomy were with the Ravenclaws; the Slytherins also had History of Magic with the Gryffindors, but Harry then noticed he had no options lessons; when he turned his timetable over, he saw a message from Severus:

_See me after Magical Focus and we'll talk about your options; I noticed your parcel and have a gift for you as Lord Slytherin; SS._

Harry nodded with understanding as he pocketed his timetable and, turning to his Trio, whispered, "Come on Dudley, Draco; let's get to Magical Focus so I don't have to walk with that pretender and the Mudblood."

"Coming Harry," Draco replied, before the Lord of Slytherin was surprised when the rest of the fifth years joined them, Draco and Dudley taking their flanked positions on Harry's left and right hand sides.

_**HJSRR**_

_Magical Focus:_

When the fifth-year Slytherins reached the sixth-floor classroom, Harry was surprised to see Professor Orion waiting for them; when he saw the Slytherins, the new teacher nodded to them as he declared, "Nice to see Slytherins respect punctuality: now, while I wait for the stragglers, I want you all to go in there, choose a mat and stretch your body: Master Riddle, why don't you help them?"

"Yes sir," replied Harry, shocked as to hear his Father, even as a teacher, use the M word like a normal wizard.

When they entered the class, Harry saw the incense sticks, candles and potions from Saturday night now set in a diamond shape around each of the mats; taking the front, Harry then guided the class through several stretches: warming up their arm and leg muscles before he looked and noticed who was where: Draco, Theo and Pansy were on his left; Dudley, Blaise, Hesita Carrow and Daphne were on his right with Millicent, Tracey Davis, Flora Carrow, Crabbe and Goyle dispersed behind them; when the Gryffindors entered, Harry scowled as he saw Harry Potter take the farthest left, next to Theo, who seemed equally as uncomfortable as his young lord, but not before he saw Ron, Hermione and the other Gryffs take the same pattern as the Slytherins as Professor Orion returned.

"Master Riddle," he declared suddenly, "10 points to Slytherin for helping warm up your fellow students; Miss Davis, did any of the Gryffindors join in?"

"No sir," replied Tracey; she was a seemingly silver-haired girl with elf-like features and cold green eyes; the Carrow sisters both had brown hair and hazel eyes that looked like they would take on anyone who disrupted their way of life…and win.

"In that case," Orion continued, "A point from Gryffindor for each student who didn't join in; when you come to my lesson, even if I am not in the class, you will begin and end with stretches and exercise; not chit-chat or scowling, Mr Weasley I am talking to you," he added, noticing Ron staring daggers at the Riddle and Malfoy Heirs.

As Ron faced forwards again, Professor Orion continued, "Now, many of you are possibly asking yourselves what Magical Focus is: well, to explain, why don't we have…" he trailed off as Hermione, like the clichéd machine she was, threw her hand into the air; with a sigh, Orion continued, "10 points from Gryffindor Mistress Granger; in my class, you will wait for me to ask the question and then I will nominate one of you; you will not raise your hands and jump about like Muggle children, is that clear?"

"Yes Professor," chorused the class.

"And that's another thing," added Orion, "I will be addressing you as Master and Mistress: this is an act of respect towards each of you: be you half-blood, pure-blood or Muggleborn it doesn't matter to me. All fourth-years and above are teenagers and young adults, so they will get respect from me; however, give me a sole reason to hate you and that will respect will fall faster than you can say Avada Kedavra!"

The silence made Harry Riddle feel better; his Father always was good at getting a group's attention: as he looked to his Father, he saw a smile touch Orion's face as the new teacher repeated, "Now, as I was saying; to explain what Magical Focus is, we'll have one of you tell me…erm…Master Riddle, why not you?"

"Certainly Professor," replied Harry, before he seemed to repeat what he had been told as he explained, "Each one of us has a true magical potential and Magical Focus is a stepping stone using meditation that will help us find, discover and, Salazar permitting, tame that potential."

"15 points to Slytherin Master Riddle," grinned Professor Orion, "That is an OWL-Level answer and, if I had asked that in your exam, it would make you one step closer to an O or E; now, all around you are four items: on your north side is an incense stick; on your left is a scented candle: I chose Forest Rain as the scent; on the south side of you is the text that you will use for these lessons, _Seeing the Unseen Magic _by H.M Walker; and to the right of you is a potion that will help relax you: I advise you not to gulp the thing, however, as it is a potent Muscle Relaxant and can leave you in a dreamy, sleepy state for any time up to 48 hours if consumed whole. A few drops, or a small mouthful, will provide at least half an hour's worth of relaxant."

"But sir?" asked Hermione, "Isn't the use of relaxants in lessons illegal because of the risk of comatose or chemical addiction?"

"No Mistress Granger," replied Professor Orion, "I assure you that, although this is a potent potion, it is one of the many that are allowed for classes and lessons on Magical Focus and meditations: now, at the end of this lesson, I will give you all a select number of these potions and, for homework, which has no deadline, I want you all to use these for at least 30 minutes each day for _no_ _more than 4 days!_" he added with a note of urgency in his voice, "Constant use will, and has, produced a near-poisonous effect, which is why I warned you of the dangers before hand. Now, for this lesson, we are going to work on finding our magical core: Master Malfoy, can you give me one example of the power one could find from their core?"

"The elements," Draco replied, "A witch or wizard could discover that they have elemental blood or even a secondary ability with that power, such as Parseltongue."

"Correct," nodded Professor Orion, "Now, for your first task, I want you all to take a _small_ amount of the Relaxant Draught and stare deep into the candle; if you do this right then you should feel your magic spiking at the very tips of your fingers. Once you feel this magic, I want you to close your eyes and try to see your core. Then, once the draught has worn off, I want you all to draw your core and I want it in detail: size, colour and, more importantly, what the core itself looks like: now, to show I don't play favourites, Mr Potter, can you tell me why I would like to know what your core looks like."

"Of course sir," answered Harry Potter, the young Riddle keeping his eyes forwards as the Golden Boy of Gryffindor explained, "All cores are different sizes, but some can be defined as powerful shapes, such as impulses or explosions. Some can resemble diamonds while others resemble a large ball of fire."

"10 points to Gryffindor Mr Potter," Orion nodded, before he looked to each of the students as he added, "And now, take your draught…"

Harry did as he was asked, before he felt a very light, but powerful tingle run over his arms; as he looked into the flame, it was then that the Black Magician heard a voice in his mind, a voice similar to the way he spoke with his Father.

"**Master, beware the dark one; there is more to him than you may think.**"

But, before Harry could inquire what the voice meant, he saw the flame lingering before him; realising his magic was reacting, Harry closed his eyes and kept his mind focused as he heard Professor Orion again;

"And…begin!"

_**HJSRR**_

_After lesson: Potions Classroom:_

"Wow," gasped Draco as he followed, "Professor Orion is a pretty good teacher; don't you think Harry?"

"I do," replied Prince Slytherin, his voice lightened due to the relaxant, "And then to know he _loathes _Gryffindors: I mean, Longbottom fell apart; Weasley tried attacking you and even Potter dared to question him. And who knew," he asked, looking to Dudley, "That you had such a powerful magical core Dudley?"

Dudley smiled and nodded his thanks: after they had learned the proper meditative means to find their cores, they had been asked to use the flame from the candles and the scents from the incense to go into a trance; after that, and after Neville Longbottom had nearly burned the class down when he had knocked his candle onto his text, Professor Orion had asked them to _draw_ their core and, when Harry had seen Dudley's, he had been surprised: the young Evans had a core that burned like the sun, a deep darkness at its heart: Draco's core was more like a conflagration of coloured serpents, while Harry's was pure black with silver and red spots; according to Professor Orion, and against Weasley's accusations of him being a dark wizard, Harry's core symbolised great power.

(Which is no surprise,) Harry thought to himself as they waited outside Potions, Harry aware of his devious doppelganger close behind; as they waited, Harry remembered his meeting with Severus and made a mental note to wait behind.

"And then," laughed Draco, seemingly on purpose as the Golden Trio came into view, "For Potter to actually compare his core to yours; Harry, he had a yellow and red core, and he claimed it was because of the darkness shared by You-Know-Who."

"Professor Orion loved that," Harry laughed, noticing Potter watching him with cold eyes, "50 points for using his name and continuing those so-called facts that say the dead walk again!"

"Well you'd know Riddle," snarled Ron, noticing the Silver Trio laughing at their mistakes, "A Dark Wizard like you would kiss his feet: hey, Harry," he then added, looking to Potter, "What did you say his real name was?"

"Tom Riddle," Harry Potter answered, "And it's not a lie Riddle: I was there; I saw him; I fought him and he hurt me! He could have killed me and there was no-one to help me or Cedric!"

The Riddle Heir actually felt a pang of fear as he remembered the events from the graveyard, before he looked to his past-self and just snapped, "The Tournament killed Mr Diggory! Not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named: you are a liar Potter and a golden-boy-glory-hound: you couldn't face up to the truth, so you did the first thing you could and that was jump on your master's bandwagon! And don't think I don't know what you're implying Weasley: just because he shares my surname, you think we're related: well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but my Father is Lord Tiberius Salazar Riddle: a man born and raised in Australia before he moved over here and had me tutored in an Irish Magical Academy; when he heard of the dangers surrounding the other schools, he moved here and down south, where we now live in our family's manor and I am enrolled here at Hogwarts!"

"5 points for defending your family's honour Mr Riddle," a cold voice suddenly spoke up; turning, Harry and the others gasped as they found Professor Snape looking at them all like a hawk. He had obviously been drawn to his young master's voice shouting through the dungeon; turning to Weasley, Snape continued, "And 20 points from Gryffindor Mr Weasley, for accusing a student's lineage and comparing Mr Riddle to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! Now, all of you: get inside at once!"

Inside, Harry snorted heavily, his dark magic making the vials around them shudder with his power, before he whispered to Draco, "Give me one good reason Draco and I will turn that boy into wolf chunks and feed him to the werewolves!"

Professor Snape, like he usually did, started his lesson with a quiz to test the knowledge of the students: to everyone's surprise, Harry Riddle and Harry Potter answered each question correctly before Snape finally set them their task.

"For your first lesson," he explained, looking to each of them in turn, "You are to make the very potion that our new mentor, Professor Orion, has you using: you are to make a _low-strength _Relaxation Draught. Instructions are on the board and you have until the end of the lesson; you may begin."

(Cake,) thought Harry as he prepared the first of his ingredients; however, as Harry, who was partnered with Daphne and Draco, began to add the components to their cauldron, Harry was then aware of a magical pulse in the air: like there was a spell being cast. Moments later, Harry wheeled round and cried, "_Protego!_" before he watched with cold eyes as a Stunning Hex bounced off a rather impressive shield and instead of stunning anyone, splashed the potion used by Harry and the others all over Daphne and Draco, several other Slytherins being hit.

"WHO DID THAT?" Yelled Snape, his eyes narrowed as he saw Harry Riddle lowering his wand while the infamous Golden Boy of Gryffindor was staring at the dark heir with hatred. "Potter; why am I not surprised; now, class, anyone who has been hit with the draught can come up here for the antidote and…Mr Riddle?" he looked to Harry Riddle as he asked, "What is it?"

"Daphne's hurt sir," Harry explained, leaning over his friend: Daphne was laid on the floor of the Potions class, her eyes closed and a dreamy smile on her face; leaning over her, the young Riddle explained, "I think she got the full force of it."

"No," Snape explained, before he then looked up and, pulling out his wand, whispered an analysis charm and saw what was really harming her, "Your spell protected you three, but, when the potion exploded, its magical mix must have fused with your magical power; tell me Mr Riddle, have you been tested for your core?"

"Yes sir," Harry nodded, looking at Daphne, "It was pretty big and pretty powerful."

"I see," Snape sighed, before he then nodded, as if something had been confirmed, before he said, "Mr Riddle, take Miss Greengrass up to the Hospital Wing, would you? Oh, and take an O Grade for this lesson; as for you, Mr Potter: detention with me tonight and tomorrow and a further 10 points for harming a student unintentionally."

Harry Potter's reply rang in the young Riddle's ears as he left the class: "Harry Riddle deserves everything that is coming to him: he is an ally of Voldemort and I will destroy him."

(We'll see pretender,) growled Harry, his ice-blue eyes changing to a deep blood-red, (We'll see.)

_**HJSRR**_

_Hospital Wing:_

Harry laid Daphne's still body on one of the beds while Madam Pomfrey began busying herself with the task of trying to find some way to heal this magical outburst. That was the only explanation that Harry had for what had happened: his magic must have reacted in that split-second and, unable to contain his true power, Harry knew he must have allowed a small portion of his magic to touch Daphne, breaking his shield around her.

(Which would also explain the lack of scars or abrasions,) he thought, taking a seat next to her.

Daphne lay as still as a corpse and Harry knew he had to feel guilty: Dark Prince or not; Lord Slytherin or not, he was still a teenager and that meant he had to know when to take responsibility for his own actions.

"Daphne," he whispered, running his fingers along her hair, "I'm sorry!"

Then, as his skin touched Daphne's skin, there was a sudden burst of magic and, as Harry tried to stand, he found a scream of pain and anguish leaving his lips before, tearing his robe from him, Harry's hands scrabbled for his back: his dragon tattoo was on fire! The very sword used to brand his spine felt like it was now peeling the mark of Demonio Espíritu from his back with a rusted sword.

As soon as the driving pain filled his spine, Harry opened his mouth and let out a bestial roar before a voice spoke through his mind, a sweet voice that made his eyes widen with shock.

"**Harry, do not fight this: it must have been pre-determined: let me help you.**"

Harry gave into the pain before he felt a second mind touch his own and, as he fell forwards, he realised that he could feel a soft hand now clasping his.

"**Daphne?**" he asked, using his mind.

"**Yes, Prince Slytherin,**" replied the female Slytherin, "**A Soul Bond has united us; but don't worry, I will support you first; I am your chosen one and still your ally.**"

"**No,**" Harry whispered, feeling his consciousness fading, "**You are who this says you are; Daphne Greengrass; you are…Lady Slytherin and Mistress of the Dark, but do you want to be my girlfriend just because of this or…**"

He faded into a deep, magical slumber before he could finish the question, unaware of Professors Orion, Lupin, Snape and Madam Pomfrey smiling at them:

Both Slytherins lay against each other, their bodies radiating a powerful silver aura of magic; Professor Lupin looked to Professor Orion before he saw the Magical Focus tutor nod with agreement.

(She will be his,) thought Voldemort, aware of Madam Pomfrey watching him, (And she will be the perfect queen for him: Harry Potter is the Golden Boy of Gryffindor; well now, he, my son, Harry Riddle, is the Silver King of Slytherin.)

_**Chapter 7 and it seems that some kind of Soul Bond has united Daphne with the Silver King of Slytherin (catchy, don't you think?) but what does this mean for the dark destiny of our young Prince?**_

_**Also, who warned Harry Riddle about Harry Potter and how will his powers change Daphne?**_

_**Keep Reading to Find Out…**_

_**In the Next Chapter: Harry puts his plan into action with Umbridge and Fawkes meets Harry Riddle; Harry Riddle and Harry Potter clash on the Quidditch Field and Tom speaks some more to his son about what has happened; also, Daphne speaks to Harry about their 'event' **_

_**Chapter 9: Draco seems concerned for a certain ally of the Dark Prince; is he in love? Plus, in Hogsmeade, Harry, Draco and Dudley meet an unlikely enemy and Harry begins to build his dark forces with the Inquisitorial Squad; plus, there's an attack by the Dark Lord, but Professor Orion is still at school; can he really be in two places at once?**_

_**Chapter 10: Harry's spy gives him some interesting news about Harry Potter's plans and current situation; plus, Tom is leaving Hogwarts and Harry finds trouble sleeping at night; also, the Dark Lord makes plans to give his son a special Christmas Present and Daphne gives Harry her answer…**_

_**Chapter 11: Christmas brings a joy to Harry Riddle he has never felt; plus, his training begins as the Heir of Black Magic and he discovers an unusual, yet clever, way to get under his devious doppelganger's skin;**_

_**Please Read and Review…**_


	8. Silver King

The Riddle Answered

**Disclaimer:** SEE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS FOR PLOT AND TAGS AND DISCLAIMER

**Pairings: **Harry/Daphne; Draco/Ginny

**DEDICATIONS: I WISH TO MAKE A RECOMMENDATION: SelwynSentinel has wrriten a brilliant story named The Serpent Lord and it is well worth the read: also, I wish to thank Mrs Vega, Tiro and Shadow Bubbles for the inspirations behind this story…**

Normal Speech

(Thought)

{Parseltongue}

**Mental Bonds (Harry with Daphne, Fawkes and his Father)**

_**Review Answers for Chapter 7:**_

_**FireFriday: Someone the World thought dead is alive and all they can think of is potions: it's a case of 'don't care as long as he's here'**_

_**D-M Likely Together: Perhaps; but if it is, then why would he? Harry has one familiar, so who does Fawkes belong to?**_

_**Slytherin66: Yeah, I kinda liked writing that part myself; Not a bad idea concerning McGonagall and as for Ginny, find out in the next chapter;**_

_**DalekDavros: A good idea, but sadly, I already have a way for Harry Potter to meet his end; however, they say the mind plays tricks on someone; so an idea like that has potential;**_

_**Fifespice: then your going to hate me with this chapter;**_

_**Nightwing27: that's why I put her in the poll; but yeah, she's someone you have to be sorry for;**_

_**Gallantmon228: thanks; I kinda played with 'Golden Boy of Gryffindor' and fused it with Harry's legacy as the TRUE Heir of SS;**_

_Last Time…_

"_Daphne," he whispered, running his fingers along her hair, "I'm sorry!"_

_Then, as his skin touched Daphne's skin, there was a sudden burst of magic and, as Harry tried to stand, he found a scream of pain and anguish leaving his lips before, tearing his robe from him, Harry's hands scrabbled for his back: his dragon tattoo was on fire! The very sword used to brand his spine felt like it was now peeling the mark of Demonio Espíritu from his back with a rusted sword._

_As soon as the driving pain filled his spine, Harry opened his mouth and let out a bestial roar before a voice spoke through his mind, a sweet voice that made his eyes widen with shock._

"_**Harry, do not fight this: it must have been pre-determined: let me help you.**__"_

_Harry gave into the pain before he felt a second mind touch his own and, as he fell forwards, he realised that he could feel a soft hand now clasping his._

"_**Daphne?**__" he asked, using his mind._

"_**Yes, Prince Slytherin,**__" replied the female Slytherin, "__**A Soul Bond has united us; but don't worry, I will support you first; I am your chosen one and still your ally.**__"_

"_**No,**__" Harry whispered, feeling his consciousness fading, "__**You are who this says you are; Daphne Greengrass; you are…Lady Slytherin and Mistress of the Dark, but do you want to be my girlfriend just because of this or…**__"_

_He faded into a deep, magical slumber before he could finish the question, unaware of Professors Orion, Lupin, Snape and Madam Pomfrey smiling at them:_

_Both Slytherins lay against each other, their bodies radiating a powerful silver aura of magic; Professor Lupin looked to Professor Orion before he saw the Magical Focus tutor nod with agreement._

_(She will be his,) thought Voldemort, aware of Madam Pomfrey watching him, (And she will be the perfect queen for him: Harry Potter is the Golden Boy of Gryffindor; well now, he, my son, Harry Riddle, is the Silver King of Slytherin.)_

Chapter 8: Silver King

_Hogwarts; Hospital Wing:_

Harry tossed and turned as his magic seemed to be on overdrive inside him: it felt like at one moment, he was calm as the seas and then a raging maelstrom of magic would burn inside him. The only comfort came from the seemingly-now-bound voice of Daphne telling him to ride this out and that she would be there for him.

In all honesty, the Soul Bond had shocked Harry, but, as he tried to calm his magic again, it was then he felt his Father's presence and Harry actually sighed as his magic was vented out through their bond; he knew that if his Father were watching over him, then he would be safe from any and all who tried to hurt him.

Avoiding the part of his mind where the magic seemed to be centred, Harry spoke in the bonds, "**Father, Daphne, can you hear me?**"

"**I hear you little snake,**" replied Tom, before a feeling of relief joined them as the Dark Lord added, "**For a minute there, I was worried you would over-exert yourself with magic.**"

"**What about Daphne?**" asked Harry, trying to feel his mind for his fellow fifth year. "**Can she hear me? I heard her before I blacked out!**"

"**I'm here Prince Slytherin,**" replied the sweet voice of Daphne, before she then added, "**I failed to reply because my mind was hurt from your magic: however, I do recall you wanting to ask me a question about why I like you: well, here's my answer: I LOVE you with all my heart, Harry Riddle and would be honoured to be your Dark Queen and Lady of Slytherin!**"

"**Thanks Daphne,**" Harry sighed; if he had been awake, he would have smiled; for now, he asked, "**What do you say Father?**"

"**You have my blessing Harry,**" the Dark Lord answered, "**I have also felt the pull of a heart and I know Lord and Lady Greengrass will be honoured and proud to have their daughter standing at the Dark Prince's right hand.**"

Harry could only allow his Father and his new Lady to feel his satisfaction, before he asked, "**Father, what has this bond done to me? It feels like my magic is burning up inside me.**"

"**It's not burning Harry,**" answered Tom, "**It is evolving and splitting so that your bonded can feel your power; now, as Heir of Black Magic, you will be the more powerful of the two of you, but Daphne will be able to hold a small amount of this power. Also, as you can see, or hear, you also share the same mental bond with Daphne that you feel with me; she will also share your gift of Parseltongue and have her own magical familiar. If you truly want my advice, little snake, then allow this to happen: your magic will be done by the end of the day and then you two can go on your way to becoming the Lord and Lady of Slytherin.**"

"**The Silver King and Queen of Slytherin,**" Harry cut in, before he added, "**I feel it has a ring to it; after all; that **_**pretender**_** is the Golden Boy of Gryffindor, and, speaking of that fraud, I am going to deal with him.**"

"**I will do what I can to help you Harry,**" Tom explained to him, before Harry then felt something soft touching his body before he realised it to be his Father's hand.

"**Careful Father,**" Harry warned him, "**We don't want the old man to discover your true identity; now, once I am out of this comatose state then I will deal with Professor Umbridge and my plan to get the Ministry on my side; I actually **_**do **_**have an idea for that and, if you can leave me to it Father, I also have a plan to get Dumbledore out of Hogwarts!**"

"**Which will leave Potter defenceless,**" realised Daphne: when she had joined the other Slytherins at Harry's 15th birthday ball, they had been told the full story behind the Dark Lord's son and that included the shocking resurrection of Lily and James Potter and revelation that Harry Riddle _had_ once been Harry Potter. "**You're a genius Harry…I mean, my Lord.**"

"**And I'm also your new boyfriend,**" Harry told her, feeling Daphne blush slightly at the expression, "**You will not address me ever again as Lord, unless it's in a…intimate way; instead, you can continue to be formal around me. However, you are right Daphne: I am a genius and yes, it will leave Potter defenceless. How would you like to help me make this dream a reality?**"

"**I would love to, my dark prince,**" answered Daphne, before they both felt their magic spiking, creating a strong burn in Harry's chest and the tattoo on his spine; when the burn faded, Harry opened his ice-blue eyes and looked to his left, where Severus, Remus and Professor Orion were watching the two of them. Looking to his right hand, Harry found Daphne holding on to him, a strange emerald green and black aura covering their hands as their magical potential completed its bond.

Looking back to his professors, Harry then slowly sat upright before he asked, "How long have we been out?"

"A few hours," explained Professor Orion, "But when Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were told, they excused you both; McGonagall even went as far as to have a word with young Mr Potter about what had happened in Severus' lesson."

"Professor!" gasped Harry, before he switched to the bond and asked, "**Do you have a death wish? I know you take your teaching ways from Snape, but there's no reason to be so formal Dad; what if someone figures it out?**"

"Nevertheless," replied Orion, "I would like to see you and Miss Greengrass in my office when you feel up to it; I may have some means to help you with your unified magic."

Harry, catching the hidden message, nodded to the teacher before he looked to his right, now aware of Daphne leaning against his chest, her eyes still closed, but her pale skin and long brown hair were now slick and straightened almost like Harry and, when she moved, she smiled once and seemed to be merely sleeping.

Lowering his voice, Harry asked, "If we're bound by magic, how did I wake up before her?"

"Your magic is stronger," explained Severus, "Miss Greengrass must adjust to the new sensations of magic that are currently fusing with her magical core; if you wish to wait for her, Master Riddle, then you may go with Professor Orion and wait in his office; just be either back here or in your dorm before ten o clock tonight."

"Yes Professor," smiled Harry, sliding his arm from under Daphne as he followed the Magical Focus teacher out of the Hospital Wing, the occasional spark of magic reminding him of his bond with his new girlfriend.

_**HJSRR**_

_Hogwarts; Professor Orion's Office:_

When Harry closed the door to his Father's office, the privacy and silencing charms were replaced before the Dark Lord once again stood before his son, a proud, relieved smile on his face. Smiling in return, Harry wrapped his arms around his Father and allowed the Dark Lord to look him over before he commented, "No real damage; magical strength as normal: I'd say you're either lucky or immortal."

"Be kinda cool if I was the latter," Harry remarked, before he laughed and added, "But since immortality is rarer than the power to cheat the AK, I guess that leaves lucky."

Tom slapped Harry across the back of the head before he asked, "So? What are you going to do about Umbridge and the Ministry?"

"That's easy Dad," grinned Harry, a note of maliciousness in his voice as he asked, "What do Muggles say is the enemy of my enemy?"

"Your friend," Tom nodded, before he looked to his son in confusion and asked, "So what? You're going to get the Ministry to support the Death Eaters?"

"Nope," Harry answered.

"Oh thank Merlin," gasped Tom and Harry actually sniggered at the thought of the Death Eaters with the Ministry, or at least, their Master with the Minister.

"No," Harry laughed, "Like you Dad, I'm going to use their biggest weakness and manipulate it to my own goals, which is why I asked you to leave this one to me."

"Which I will," Tom agreed, before he whispered a quick cutting spell and Harry watched as several long strands of black hair fell away before the Dark Lord added a styling spell and gave Harry a braid of black hair with a shorter, styled appearance on his head. "That's better," he sighed, allowing Harry to clean the room with a quick Evanesco and Scourgify Charm.

Running his hand through his hair, Harry then asked, "Why did you send this to me by the way?" he reached under his robe and pulled out Slytherin's Locket; showing it to his Father, Harry told him, "I can tell there's something else Dad: some kind of dark magic is sealed inside this locket, but I can't seem to open it."

"That's because it's a form of the darkest magic on Earth," explained the Dark Lord, before he asked, "Harry, in all your studying, did you ever come across the magic of a Horcrux?"

Closing his eyes for a few moments, Harry mentally ran through the archives of information he had studied over the holidays, before he opened his eyes and replied, "No, but there's something about the way you ask that tells me I've seen something like this before."

"And you have," sighed Tom, "My diary: when Lucius gave the diary to Miss Weasley, my spiritual self possessed her and was slowly draining her of strength; then, as we know, he used her to open the Chamber and attack mudbloods before, like Dumbledore wanted, you went into the Chamber and rescued her."

"But I destroyed the diary," Harry admitted, his voice trying to tell his Father that he was sorry for it, "With a Basilisk Fang; I destroyed the diary and defeated your younger self."

"And earned yourself an ally for life," added Tom.

"I know, but I haven't heard from her for a while; Dad, maybe you could _direct_ a meeting with McGonagall and ask about her; I swear," Harry clenched his fists and his eyes went as red as blood before he hissed, "If that old bastard has hurt her, I will take the greatest pleasures on Earth in making his little zombie saviour beg for his life!"

A nearby glass bottle suddenly smashed as Harry's anger was turned into magic; repairing the bottle, Harry looked around the room as he leaned on his Father's shoulder, "I'm sorry; I shouldn't lose it like that, especially not over a Gryffindor!"

"You shouldn't and yet you still did," grinned the Dark Lord, tapping Harry on his own shoulder, making the Silver King of Slytherin sit upright; looking to his son, Voldemort continued, "Leave the mystery of Miss Weasley to me; besides, you have to learn to use this magical bond forged between you and Daphne: now that she is bound to you, the two of you almost radiate and reflect each other's magic. Let her help you get to Umbridge and manipulate the Ministry as you wish to; I expect you to either send a _hidden _owl to me or report here at least once a week with your progress. On the second Hogsmeade weekend in October, I want you, Draco, Daphne and Dudley to return to Riddle Manor and take charge of a meeting: do whatever you have to, but remember what you told me: even the Dark Lord cannot be in two places at once."

"Yes Father," replied Harry, watching as Professor Orion reared his head again, before Harry then laughed, "Be honest though; are you enjoying being Professor Orion?"

Professor Orion/Tom Riddle then laughed as he admitted, "Between you and me; I love it!"

_**HJSRR**_

_Hogwarts; 3 Days Later_

_A/N: In the last chapter, I stated the Slytherins had DA with the Ravens; I am changing this to the Gryffs and putting the Ravens in HoM with the Snakes._

It had taken all night and most of the following morning, but, at long last, Harry was reunited with Daphne and word of their sudden relationship spread, but, in all fairness, Harry didn't mind the stares that most of the girls sent his way, nor did he mind the eyes of those who had clearly had their eyes on Daphne. All he was truly interested in was his plan to use the Ministry and to deal with Dumbledore and his zombie-saviour; as he sat at dinner that Thursday, Harry then noticed that Professor Umbridge wasn't sitting at the High Table.

(Probably preparing for her first lesson,) he thought, before rising and turning to leave; to no-one's surprise, Draco, Dudley and Daphne escorted the Silver King; while the boys themselves had become known as the Silver Triad, Harry was always happy to include Daphne in their missions and meetings. The other boys of Slytherin were simply guards and watchers of the Triad while the girls kept their eyes on Daphne and also watched the younger years.

Making his way to the third floor, Harry took a deep breath and knocked on the door, a familiar sickly-sweet voice answering, "Come in!"

Opening the door, Harry kept his formality to its highest standards as he spoke, "I'm sorry for intruding Professor Umbridge, but I was wondering if I could have a word."

Looking up, the new Defence Teacher, who was dressed in another pink dress, nodded and asked, "What can I do for you Master Riddle?"

(Clearly respects those who aren't with Dumbledore,) thought Harry, before he spoke again.

"Well, as we both know, a certain Gryffindor who will remain nameless has tried to convince the school that a certain Dark Lord who will also remain nameless has returned; we both know this is a lie Professor and I was wondering if, at your permission, I could suggest a way to combat said Gryffindor."

Umbridge then looked up again as she asked, "What do you suggest Master Riddle?"

Harry motioned to her office before he asked, "May we discuss this in private?"

As he followed Umbridge, Harry sent a thumbs-up to Draco, Daphne and Dudley: the trio knew that, despite Harry's eagerness to be private, they would know his plan and so would Professors Snape, Lupin and Orion/Riddle.

After ten minutes, Professor Umbridge emerged from her office with a smiling Harry Riddle, the latter looking to his quartet of followers, all of whom were sat in the front of the class, with successful eyes. Professor Umbridge was also smiling before she asked, "When can you have this plan of yours ready Master Riddle?"

"Give me until after the second Hogsmeade Weekend Professor and you will have what I spoke of," Harry told her, knowing full well that his meeting with the Death Eaters as well as Hogsmeade would support this plan of his and help guide it along. "Until then, the Trio and I shall keep a close eye on the Golden Brat of Gryffindorks!"

Umbridge smiled her thanks as Harry took a seat in the midst of the quartet, Daphne at his right and Dudley next to her with Draco at his left; moments later, the door opened and the other Slytherins and Gryffindors entered the room, the Silver Triad watching as the Golden Trio sat not three rows behind them; Daphne meanwhile was watching the faces of said Trio before she looked back at Harry and spoke through their bond.

"**Weasley's not giving anything about his sister, my love,**" she told him, before watching as Harry Potter locked eyes with the Triad as she added, "**But I would keep your shields up; I sense a great magic within Potter that will not relent.**"

"**Thank you my Queen,**" Harry returned before he faced the front, aware of Professor Umbridge also watching the Golden Trio before she addressed the room.

"Welcome to your first Defence Lesson of the year, fifth years; now, this year, as most of you know, is your Ordinary Wizarding Level year, more commonly known as OWLs. This year, you will all be studying from these books," she flicked her wand at a stack of books before handing them to each student; looking at the book, Harry raised a confused eyebrow as he read _Basic Magical Theory and Defence_, before he looked back as Umbridge continued, "This year, the Ministry have felt the need to go, as Muggles would say, back to basics given your lack of proper education in this subject."

When Harry looked past his allies to the Gryffindors, he was greatly displeased to notice Hermione Granger with her hand in the air; when Professor Umbridge nodded to her, Hermione commented, "There's nothing in these books about using spells."

"Using spells?" asked Umbridge, "I can't really think why you would want to use spells?"

"Are you crazy?" asked Potter, the Dark Prince trying not to laugh as he counted off Step 1 of his plan: hear Potter's propaganda.

"Students will raise their hands when in my lesson," explained Professor Umbridge sharply, before she added, "And that's 5 points from Gryffindor for insulting a teacher Mr Potter."

Potter reluctantly raised his hand before he asked, "What about all the dangers out there? Won't we need to use spells against them?"

"Dangers?" asked Professor Umbridge, "Whatever could be out there that could harm you?"

"I don't know," Potter replied sceptically, "Lord Voldemort?"

There was a collective shudder at the name; even Harry dared to flinch before Professor Umbridge's calm, sweet demeanour faded as she looked to the crowds and whispered, "Now let me make this quite clear; you have all been given the information that a certain Dark Lord has returned: _this is a lie_!" She seemed to take a pause between each of the last words as she walked closer to the Golden Trio, the Silver Triad watching as she seemed to fall under some hidden pretence.

"Looks like you did well to talk to her," whispered Draco, noticing a near-gleeful look in Umbridge's eyes, as if something had been confirmed.

"It's not a lie!" snapped Potter, "I saw him: I fought him: a student died at his hand!"

"Detention Mr Potter!" retorted Professor Umbridge, before she turned and continued, "These are all falsehoods and they are not real!"

"So you're saying that Cedric Diggory died of his own accord?" asked Potter, Harry slowly clenching and unclenching his fists as the images of that fated night came back to him.

"Mr Diggory's death was an accident—"

"It WAS NOT AN ACCIDENT: IT WAS MURDER!"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned at once and saw Professor Umbridge now close to tears as she looked to the class, before she added, "See me tonight Mr Potter; my office; Master Riddle, would you also see me after lesson please?"

"Of course Professor," replied Harry, before he pretended to read his book as he hissed in a tone that he knew only two others in the room would understand:

{You're losing Potter; just give up!}

The reply came almost as quickly, {Never…I will kill him and then kill you!}

At the end of the lesson, Professor Umbridge looked to Harry, watching as the class left, before she nodded to her office and, after a few more minutes, Harry emerged with his red eyes shining and sparkling with magic as he looked to his own Slytherin Inner Circle and announced;

"We have work to do!"

_**HJSRR**_

"Master Riddle!"

Harry grit his teeth together as he turned and acknowledged Professor McGonagall walking towards him, her eyes narrow as she noticed the Triad behind their leader.

"Something I can help you with Professor? I was just on my way to a meeting with Professor Snape!" Harry informed her, making sure he had the same hissing tone he had inherited from his Father to show he was annoyed.

Despite the tone, Professor McGonagall explained, "Professor Snape is on his way to meet with the Headmaster; he has requested that you are there as well Master Riddle."

"**Dad!**" cried Harry, making his bound voice echo all across Hogwarts.

"**I know,**" answered the Dark Lord, "**Lucius is on his way Harry and so is Professor Orion; see you there.**"

With a close to defeated sigh, Harry nodded and hissed, "Lead the way Professor!"

Following McGonagall, Harry was led into Dumbledore's office where he was surprised to find that Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, was watching him warily, almost as if trying to warn him of something.

Ignoring the bird for a few moments, Harry turned and noticed Professors Snape and Orion sat there, the end of the table occupied by Lucius Malfoy, who nodded his head respectfully as he looked back to the reason they were here.

Professor Dumbledore, dressed in a long red robe and cloak, smiled and nodded himself, "Master Riddle…or would you prefer…Harry Potter: thank you for coming!"

Harry then felt a powerful magic all around him before the door to the office closed and Fawkes practically screeched the room down as Dumbledore indicated for Harry to take a seat.

"I'd sooner stand," Harry answered, "What can I do for you Headmaster?"

"Drop the act Harry," Dumbledore insisted and Harry shrugged before speaking again.

"I'm not Harry Potter anymore Albus," he smiled, "You don't control me!"

"Oh no?" Dumbledore then raised his hand and, as everyone watched, the room darkened before Dumbledore's hand began to glow a deep crimson colour; when he next spoke, Dumbledore's words were not with a kind, grandfatherly voice, "You will obey me Harry Potter!"

Harry went rigid; at the same time, he felt a light pressure on his mind and his body began to glow a powerful, hypnotic shade of gold before he wspoke with a monotone voice, "Yes Master!"

Professor Orion stared in shock before he snarled and dropped his guise, revealing the Dark Lord, who turned and pointed his own wand at Dumbledore, "Release my son old man!"

"I am not your son," Harry said in a cold voice, his eyes red like blood, before he then declared, "I am your executioner: I must do as my Master wishes!"

"Yes Harry," grinned Dumbledore, "And I wish for you to kill Tom and then kill yourself!"

Harry raised his black oak wand before the glow around him intensified to a point where his wand tip sparked with an Avada Kedavra green light as he answered:

"As you command, my Master…Goodbye Tom!"

All the Dark Lord saw was a blinding flash of emerald and gold…

_**HARRY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHAT'S DUMBLEDORE DONE? WILL HARRY BE FORCED TO KILL HIS OWN FATHER?**_

_**Keep Reading to Find Out…**_

_**In the Next Chapter: Daphne speaks to Harry about their 'event': Draco seems concerned for a certain ally of the Dark Prince; is he in love? Plus, in Hogsmeade, Harry, Draco and Dudley meet an unlikely enemy and Harry begins to build his dark forces with the Inquisitorial Squad; plus, there's an attack by the Dark Lord, but Professor Orion is still at school; can he really be in two places at once?**_

_**Chapter 10: The Death Eaters have their meeting with their Dark Prince and the Order also have a meeting, but one of those things is not like the others…**_

_**Chapter 11: Harry's spy gives him some interesting news about Harry Potter's plans and current situation; plus, Tom is leaving Hogwarts and Harry finds trouble sleeping at night; also, the Dark Lord makes plans to give his son a special Christmas Present and Daphne gives Harry her answer…**_

_**Chapter 12: Christmas brings a joy to Harry Riddle he has never felt; plus, his training begins as the Heir of Black Magic and he discovers an unusual, yet clever, way to get under his devious doppelganger's skin;**_

_**Please Read and Review…**_


	9. Raids, Revenge and Revelations

The Riddle Answered

**Disclaimer:** SEE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS FOR PLOT AND TAGS AND DISCLAIMER

**Pairings: **Harry/Daphne; Draco/Ginny

**DEDICATIONS: I WISH TO MAKE A RECOMMENDATION: SelwynSentinel has wrriten a brilliant story named The Serpent Lord and it is well worth the read: also, I wish to thank Mrs Vega, Tiro and Shadow Bubbles for the inspirations behind this story…**

Normal Speech

(Thought)

{Parseltongue}

**Mental Bonds (Harry with Daphne, Fawkes and his Father)**

_**Review Answers for Chapter 7:**_

_**D-M Likely Together: I guess I do; but here's part 2;**_

_**Slytherin66: Well, even though the answer's here; if you've read the chaps before, then you can guess how he gets out of it;**_

_**Rikudou Sennin 312: Hm, interesting theory, but I decided to keep the Triad at Hogwarts; I've never actually seen a story like this with an option like that; (except A Different Life)**_

_**Gallantmon228: Hedwig is with the 'other' Harry; guess why? Harry lost everything he had but gained so much more;**_

_Last Time…_

"_Drop the act Harry," Dumbledore insisted and Harry shrugged before speaking again._

"_I'm not Harry Potter anymore Albus," he smiled, "You don't control me!"_

"_Oh no?" Dumbledore then raised his hand and, as everyone watched, the room darkened before Dumbledore's hand began to glow a deep crimson colour; when he next spoke, Dumbledore's words were not with a kind, grandfatherly voice, "You will obey me Harry Potter!"_

_Harry went rigid; at the same time, he felt a light pressure on his mind and his body began to glow a powerful, hypnotic shade of gold before he wspoke with a monotone voice, "Yes Master!"_

_Professor Orion stared in shock before he snarled and dropped his guise, revealing the Dark Lord, who turned and pointed his own wand at Dumbledore, "Release my son old man!"_

"_I am not your son," Harry said in a cold voice, his eyes red like blood, before he then declared, "I am your executioner: I must do as my Master wishes!"_

"_Yes Harry," grinned Dumbledore, "And I wish for you to kill Tom and then kill yourself!"_

_Harry raised his black oak wand before the glow around him intensified to a point where his wand tip sparked with an Avada Kedavra green light as he answered:_

"_As you command, my Master…Goodbye Tom!"_

_All the Dark Lord saw was a blinding flash of emerald and gold…_

Chapter 9: Raids, Revenge and Revelations

_Dumbledore's Office_

Harry raised his black oak wand as he spoke in the monotone voice, "As you command, my Master…Goodbye Tom!"

All the Dark Lord saw was a blinding flash of emerald and gold, before all he heard was laughter and, when Tom opened his eyes, Harry was standing there, his eyes full of life and his left hand raised, his palm glowing with emerald and black magic as he continued laughing.

When he looked, Tom saw why he was laughing: the curse, the Avada Kedavra Curse, was hovering a few inches before his face, its pulse and power stopped by Harry's will and his power of Magical Redirection.

Still laughing, Harry swept his hand aside and watched as the magic dissipated against the walls before he shook his head and asked, "Did you honestly think I hadn't seen this coming old man?"

He looked to Dumbledore who snarled and commanded, "Harry, I order you, kill Tom Riddle!"

"No Master (!)" Mocked Harry as he then raised his wand once more and added, "This is _not_ the wand I had in my first year old man: this is my true wand and not the one that was making me your puppet; so no, Dumbledore, I won't kill my Father, but, for what you've done…" he raised his wand and pointed it at Dumbledore, "I will kill you!"

"Go on then Harry," Dumbledore growled, "Show me that you are Tom's son!"

As Harry looked, he then caught sight once more of Fawkes and, as he lowered his wand, Harry laughed and exclaimed, "You think if I kill you then I will be distraught and lose Fawkes; oh and I almost fell for it. I'm sorry Dumbledore, but I am not some naïve Gryffindor anymore and neither you nor that pretender can touch me anymore."

"No," Dumbledore informed him, "But as long as I hold your secret, I have you Harry right where I want you."

"Ah," sighed Harry, watching as his Father took his place next to his son, "About that…" He raised his wand and declared, "I, Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle speak as True Heir of Salazar Slytherin and call on the power of my ancestor and Hogwarts herself to bind Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to the following will: from this day forth, Albus Dumbledore knows and speaks of Harry James Potter as the boy who nearly died; he may never again speak to me as that of my past life. Furthermore, Dumbledore may never again speak of the events of this meeting or this oath: betrayal of this oath will strip Dumbledore of all his powers and leave enough magic for Fawkes, his phoenix, to survive. By the will of Lord Slytherin, Heir of Black Magic, so mote it be!"

"So mote it be," said Dumbledore before he could stop himself; the oath that Harry had just cast was a powerful one indeed; it was known as the Founder's Decree and was more powerful than a life-debt and more deadly than the Unbreakable Vow; when he looked to Harry, Dumbledore then only saw Harry Riddle, even though his instincts screamed at him to see the boy who was his puppet.

Before Albus could say another word, Harry then watched as Fawkes flew off his perch and landed on Harry's shoulder; no sooner had the majestic bird touched his skin, however, than there was a flash of light and, when it faded, Fawkes had been replaced by a majestic black phoenix that nuzzled its head against Harry's cheek in a show of affection.

"Well," sighed the Dark Lord, changing back into Professor Orion, "That certainly was interesting! It seems that Master Riddle has twin familiars; I never really saw that coming and I'm his Magical Focus teacher."

"It is interesting V…Vincent," Dumbledore gasped, watching as Harry stroked the phoenix, "I never really suspected that Harry…I mean Master _Riddle_ would be Fawkes' true bonded partner."

Harry smiled as Fawkes continued to sing in his ear; he knew the old man had wanted to use his Father's real name, but his Will had forbidden him from doing so; he had even heard the venom in the old man's voice when he had said Riddle, indicating that the master manipulator was clearly learning his place.

"As interesting as this is," Harry sighed, stretching tall, "I've had a hectic first week and really just want to go back to my dorm and get some sleep: goodnight Professors, Headmaster!"

"Master Riddle!" exclaimed Professor Orion, before he then added, "You _left_ your latest assignment piece in my class earlier; would you mind _dropping _by when you have a free moment?"

"Of course…" Harry smiled as he looked to Dumbledore before he decreed, "Father!"

As he walked out of the office, Harry could actually swear that he heard the old man cursing, Professor Snape laughing and Lucius declaring, "Checkmate!"

_**HJSRR**_

_Professor Orion's Class:_

When the wards were once again thrown up, Voldemort revealed himself and Harry allowed his Father to check him over before he punched Harry on the shoulder, laughing with sly delight, "You sneaky Slytherin: why didn't you tell me you've been practicing your Redirection?"

"Because I haven't," Harry replied, before, at the shocked look on his Father's face, he continued, "I haven't been practicing Father; instead, I felt his pressure on me and remembered what you said about instinct doing it the first time; I simply let my Slytherin spirit guide me to the magic and the rest is history."

Voldemort then laughed as he asked, "Are you all right though Little Snake? He didn't hurt you with what happened, did he?"

"Probably not as much as I hurt him," Harry laughed, "He can't tell anyone about us now Dad; he can't even say your name when speaking to your alter-ego and he can't compare me to that pretender."

"My son is such a genius," grinned Tom, ruffling Harry's hair, before he then asked, "Have you perfected a way for my raids yet?"

"Actually," smiled Harry, raising his wand, "I have; why, do you need to kill?"

"After what Dumbledore just did," hissed Tom, looking to his son, "What do you think?"

_**HJSRR**_

_Two Days Later: Great Hall_

The Daily Prophet were still in denial, but, as Harry walked into breakfast on Sunday, he saw the headline in front of him as he sat down with Draco and Dudley:

**PRANKSTERS TAKE POTTER'S LIES TOO FAR**

_Despite claims by Albus Dumbledore at the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, several witches and wizards were seen playing a prank and scaring several muggles and muggleborn wizards. However, last night, in the small coastal town of Morecambe, the pranks went too far; witnesses report seeing half the beach area decimated by what could only be described as Dark Magic as well as several Imperious victims claiming that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was responsible. For full details see page 3;_

_As if in reply to these pranks, Minister Fudge has decreed that anyone using Dark Magic and saying it is the work of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will face a 5,000 Galleon fine and continued disruption of the wizarding community will result in a 5 year incarceration in Azkaban Prison._

The Silver Triad were close to tears as it seemed every member of the student community had been sent a paper and, as Harry looked to the High Table, he heard Draco whisper to him, "Orion's here and this looks like the Dark Lord's work: what's going on Harry? He can't really be in two places at once, can he?"

"How should I know?" asked Harry innocently, before he then changed subject and asked, "How's our plan with Umbridge coming along?"

"In one week," Draco answered, "All those who have signed up will meet with Madam Umbridge and you too; they will then take an oath of silence and secrecy and then we'll…I mean you'll be able to begin turning them to our cause."

"Do we have a name for this gathering?" asked Harry, pouring sugar on his porridge.

"The Inquisitorial Squad," explained Dudley, "We told all who sign the parchment that it is headed by Umbridge and overseen by you, Harry; we know Daphne's going to be there, but if only…"

Harry looked up as he caught sight of Weasley and Potter watching him; knowing what Dudley was about to say, Harry nodded in agreement, "If only we knew where Ginny was, then this would go smoothly."

"Exactly," Draco nodded, before he then added, "Anyway, next weekend is our first Hogsmeade Weekend and I'm looking forward to it; yet, it's a shame that Ginny's going to miss it: I hope she's all right!"

His eyes suddenly widened as he caught sight of Harry, Dudley and indeed half the Slytherins watching him, before the Dark Prince asked, "Did mine ears deceive me or does Draco Malfoy have feelings for Miss Weasley?"

"Stuff it," Draco retorted, knowing too well that he would pay for that remark later on, when Harry was back in the Common Room: as friendly as they were meant to seem, no-one in Slytherin argued or insulted Harry without paying for it.

_**HJSRR**_

_Hogsmeade: The Following Weekend_

Harry slumped down in his seat as he looked around the Three Broomsticks: it had been a long week, but the one thing he knew that would never change was how much he enjoyed coming to Hogsmeade. The previous evening, Harry had met the other two and Daphne with Professor Umbridge and been given one hell of a surprise: over 30 students had signed up for the Inquisitorial Squad – the total were 32 – and, after making sure they were all there for the right reasons, Harry had bound them and then, with help from Professor Umbridge, organised 8 groups of 4 to work in shifts as groups. Reporting back to their Commander – Harry – or their superior – Umbridge – the Squad was to keep an eye on those who spread rumours about Voldemort's return.

As Commanders of the Squad, Harry, Dudley, Draco and Daphne were also issued Prefect-like powers, stating that they could decrease points, award points, give detentions and even use magic against those who caused trouble. When one Ravenclaw second-year had argued that Umbridge couldn't do that, Harry had then dropped the bomb:

Professor Umbridge, as Saturday's Prophet stated, had been given the position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor, which meant she could inspect lessons and see if students and staff were working to Ministry standards. She also had the right to appoint up to four particular students and grant them the rights of a Prefect, so, yes, she could do that.

As Harry drank from his Butterbeer, he looked across at Draco before he asked, "Any idea where Dudley is Draco? He was supposed to meet us here half an hour ago."

"Flitwick wanted to see him," explained Draco, "I think he's in trouble because of what he did to Potter."

"That ink bottle was an accident waiting to happen," sighed Harry, before he felt a rush of autumn cold and saw Dudley entering with Daphne in tow; when he saw his Dark Queen, Harry's heart skipped a beat and when Daphne kissed him in welcome, the Dark Prince felt like he was floating on air, before he asked, "Where have you two been?"

"Flitwick called McGonagall," explained Dudley, "And then she actually stood up for me: McGonagall, can you imagine? She said that it was simply an accident and, when I explained what had been said, she told Flitwick to speak to Umbridge and, instead of a detention, she awarded me 50 points for defending my honour."

"Umbridge?" asked Draco.

"McGonagall," Dudley answered, causing Harry to raise his eyes in shock: McGonagall was a vivid supporter of Albus Dumbledore, wasn't she? So why on Earth would she defend a Slytherin and insinuate that Harry Potter was lying?

"That's very interesting," Harry nodded, looking to Dudley as he asked, "Then what happened?"

"I was on my way out of the class," explained Dudley, "When I ran into Daphne; she'd been talking to Professor Snape and Professor Orion!" He nodded his head when he said Orion and Harry seemed to pick up a warning or lecture as Dudley turned to Daphne and said, "You tell him."

"Professor Orion," Daphne told her boyfriend, "Wanted me to warn you about Dumbledore; now that Umbridge has awarded you and us three Prefect-like powers, he's afraid that the headmaster will do something drastic."

Harry suddenly ground his teeth together as a familiar cold welled up inside him before he gasped, "I think it's about to happen: _Protego!_"

A shield of powerful magic was suddenly thrown up as Harry watched a seemingly deadly curse making its way towards them; bouncing off the shield, Harry then pulled out his wand and stood before his eyes widened in horror at the caster of the curse.

Ginny Weasley was standing not two tables away, her eyes narrow and cold as she raised her wand and commanded, "_Reducto!_"

The tables were blown away, but not before Harry leapt up with an impossible feat of agility; looking to Ginny, he asked, "Why are you attacking me?"

"You left me," Ginny replied and Harry almost blew up the tavern with his rage as he heard the same monotone voice he had used in Dumbledore's office, "And you betrayed your calling: I am doing this because it is for the Greater Good."

"Then," sighed Harry, looking to his friend and ally, "I may be Slytherin, but…I'm sorry Ginny:_ Finite Maxima!_"

Ginny suddenly flew back as Harry's magic hit her; leaping over the tables, and apologising to Madam Rosmerta, Harry grabbed Ginny and led her to a private section of the tavern, leaving Draco and the others to repair the damage of the tavern.

Upstairs, Harry lay Ginny down before he pulled out his two-way mirror and whispered, "Father."

The mirror clouded over before the Dark Lord's face appeared; he was surrounded by his office, so he was safe to talk, "What is it, my son?"

"You're not going to believe this," Harry told him, before he explained what had transpired downstairs.

Harry was then glad that he and his Father were on opposite ends of the mirror, as Voldemort exploded, "HOW DARE HE! HOW DID IT HAPPEN? WHY HER?"

"Because of our link…" Harry looked down and saw Ginny recovered; in his haste to ignore the outburst from his Father, Harry had released Ginny, but it seemed both Accidental and Wandless Magic were at work here; handing the mirror to her, Ginny lowered her head as she whispered, "Forgive me Dark Lord; he came to me in the summer, demanding to know why I was not involved with Ron and Hermione's plans; when I said I wanted nothing to do with him, he used the Imperious on me and then warped my mind so that I attacked you and Harry; I'm so sorry Prince Riddle," she added, looking to Harry, "I was too weak to fight him; I have failed you and betrayed my oath; I will understand if you wish me dead."

{Help her son,} hissed Tom in Parselenic, Harry nodding as he knew just the spell to help her.

Raising his wand, Harry waved it in an arc that swept over Ginny as he declared, "_Spiri-Retrorsum!_"

Ginny seemed to blank out for a while, before she shook her head and, seeing the boy before her, bowed with respect and whispered, "Thank you Harry; he knew that you would probably have killed me for failing; I was weak once, but I will never be that weak again! Harry Riddle, I now speak with conviction when I say this: I will follow you, through hell and back; I will do whatever you ask and your enemies shall be mine: on this day I vow that I will serve both you and your Dark Forces, if you will let me."

"I will," Harry smiled, before he flicked his wand once and healed Ginny's robes. Seeing her smile, Harry then continued, "And you can do that by being my eyes inside Dumbledore's plans: Ginny, I know that he will have a plan to deal with my Father and, if he doesn't, then Ron and Hermione will help Potter accomplish something. I want you to find out what that is and be my spy inside Gryffindor; I have this feeling that your family are divided, so try and get some allies and have them report to me, do you understand?"

"I do, my dark lord," Ginny then bowed to Harry, understanding her position, before she asked, "Shall I start with the twins, my lord? They both left home a while ago and now have no true ally."

"Do what you must," answered Tom, Harry forgetting he still had the link open, "My son has his own plan, but remember Ginny, you are now under the protection of Lord Slytherin; my son has plans for the future of Hogwarts and, if you succeed him, you will reap the rewards."

"Thank you, Lord Voldemort," bowed Ginny, before she looked to Harry and asked, "What do I say to Dumbledore?"

"Tell him that your plan is my plan," Harry told her, "You seek to get under the Squad, but will also help Potter and his team of fools; see what you can do Ginny about the Golden Trio and keep yourself defended. Now, though, I'd better make this look believable…"

_**HJSRR**_

_Hogwarts: Slytherin Common Room_

Back at Hogwarts, Harry heaved a sigh before he waited for the last Slytherin to enter before he demanded, "Every Slytherin; come to the Common Room: NOW!"

Soon, every Slytherin from first-through-seventh year were assembled before their Lord as Harry stood near a portrait of their Founder as he examined their faces: with a deep sigh, Harry nodded as he explained, "Dumbledore grows desperate: he turns my allies and friends against me and tries to use my mind: that is enough: from now on, Slytherin House obeys only three people besides me: Professors Orion, or as you lot know him, VOLDEMORT!"

The Slytherins gasped and several of them gulped in shock as they recalled not doing well in his class, before Harry continued, "All of you, be you first-year or seventh-year, now also all answer to Professors Snape and Umbridge: that's _outside this room!_ While here, you obey me; Prince Slytherin, and will do whatever it takes to silence these fools who stand in my Father's way, am I clear?"

"Yes Prince Slytherin!" chorused the group, before Harry looked to his friends.

"Now, I have already begun following my Father's example and constructed my own Inner Circle: Draco Malfoy, Dudley Evans, Daphne Greengrass, come before me!"

The trio approached and kneeled as Harry looked to each of them; his eyes dark as he spoke, "You two Dudley and Draco are my left and right hand in this game of chess: my Knights on the Board, while Daphne, as my Soul Bond and girlfriend, are my Queen and yours truly as the King: my Inner Circle will be the Castles and Bishops while those outside are pawns who act as Knights. Here, we are all equal; no matter what family, background or magic we may wield: starting today, all upper years will help their lower classmates learn magic of their year. I don't want any diversity in this House any longer: the people want Voldemort; they want Dumbledore silenced, then that is what we will give them. Now, you have your orders; as members of my Squad, most of you have your directions: see them done."

"Yes Prince Slytherin!" chorused the House, before they resumed their work, most of the upper and lower years talking about the differences in magic.

As Harry sat back down on one of the large leather sofas, he was then aware of Daphne next to him, the fifth-year snuggling next to her boyfriend; with a smile, Harry asked, "How was I?"

"A true leader," Daphne answered, "Just like your Father."

"**I agree,**" laughed the voice of the Dark Lord, before he then noticed Harry staring into the fire.

Daphne must have picked up on this, because she asked, "What is it, my love?"

"Can I do it?" asked Harry calmly, "Can I lead an army within the army?"

"Hogwarts is yours," Daphne told him, "Slytherin are yours; power is yours and…"

She then looked to him and embraced his lips in a kiss of true conviction, before she wrapped her arms around Harry and deepened her meaning as she spoke through the bond.

"**And I am yours; Harry, our bond has strengthened us both: whatever you do, I do; wherever you go, I will follow and so will all of Slytherin; our event gave us both awesome powers and we must now work together to use them.**"

"You're right Daphne," smiled Harry, breaking from the kiss; resting in front of the fireplace, Harry smiled again as he whispered, "I am Prince Slytherin: I am Slytherin; my word is law with this House and, when my plan comes full circle, even Albus Dumbledore will fall before me."

"That's my dark prince," sighed Daphne, getting comfy against Harry's chest, listening to the sound of his breathing and beating heart.

_**So, it seems that Harry has plans and ways around Dumbledore, but what will happen now that Slytherin has declared war on the school?**_

_**Also, with Harry now knowing the thrill of a leader and his power of Magical Redirection, how will he manage his first DE Meeting?**_

_**Keep Reading to Find Out…**_

_**In the Next Chapter: Hogwarts has changes under Umbridge; the Defence Teacher speaks to Harry with a proposition; Draco and Ginny start to 'notice' each other and the Death Eaters have their meeting with their Dark Prince and the Order also have a meeting, but one of those things is not like the others…**_

_**Chapter 11: Harry's spy gives him some interesting news about Harry Potter's plans and current situation; plus, Tom is leaving Hogwarts and Harry finds trouble sleeping at night; also, the Dark Lord makes plans to give his son a special Christmas Present and Daphne gives Harry her answer…**_

_**Chapter 12: Christmas brings a joy to Harry Riddle he has never felt; plus, his training begins as the Heir of Black Magic and he discovers an unusual, yet clever, way to get under his devious doppelganger's skin;**_

_**Please Read and Review…**_


	10. Ministry, Meetings and Masters

The Riddle Answered

**Disclaimer:** SEE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS FOR PLOT AND TAGS AND DISCLAIMER

**Pairings: **Harry/Daphne; Draco/Ginny

**DEDICATIONS: I WISH TO MAKE A RECOMMENDATION: SelwynSentinel has wrriten a brilliant story named The Serpent Lord and it is well worth the read: also, I wish to thank Mrs Vega, Tiro and Shadow Bubbles for the inspirations behind this story…**

Normal Speech

(Thought)

{Parseltongue}

**Mental Bonds (Harry with Daphne, Fawkes and his Father)**

_**Review Answers for Ch 9: 228 REVIEWS: THANK YOU EVERYONE!**_

_**Moonpower02: more Harry/Daphne? Yeah, there will be, but nothing graphic, I'm afraid…**_

_**Murdrax: yes, he was a bit silly: but, desperate men do desperate things…**_

_**Credo-Spero-Fides: Now that would be telling, but I think it's obvious from this chapter…**_

_**Nightwing27: Ouch; bit below the belt, yet every word is true…**_

_**Rebelchild: Tonks…possibly, and Narcissa will take a role; after all, someone has to convince Harry the prophecy's wrong…**_

_**Mrs Vega: Not a bad idea; literally, I'm impressed; like a previous suggestion, it has potential…**_

_**Slytherin66: It's all right; I imagine a few of them did; I just wanted a way for Harry to prove his power…**_

_**Gulian: Oh, I'm afraid that battle isn't for some time yet…**_

_Last Time…_

_As Harry sat back down on one of the large leather sofas, he was then aware of Daphne next to him, the fifth-year snuggling next to her boyfriend; with a smile, Harry asked, "How was I?"_

"_A true leader," Daphne answered, "Just like your Father."_

"_**I agree,**__" laughed the voice of the Dark Lord, before he then noticed Harry staring into the fire._

_Daphne must have picked up on this, because she asked, "What is it, my love?"_

"_Can I do it?" asked Harry calmly, "Can I lead an army within the army?"_

"_Hogwarts is yours," Daphne told him, "Slytherin are yours; power is yours and…"_

_She then looked to him and embraced his lips in a kiss of true conviction, before she wrapped her arms around Harry and deepened her meaning as she spoke through the bond._

"_**And I am yours; Harry, our bond has strengthened us both: whatever you do, I do; wherever you go, I will follow and so will all of Slytherin; our event gave us both awesome powers and we must now work together to use them.**__"_

"_You're right Daphne," smiled Harry, breaking from the kiss; resting in front of the fireplace, Harry smiled again as he whispered, "I am Prince Slytherin: I am Slytherin; my word is law with this House and, when my plan comes full circle, even Albus Dumbledore will fall before me."_

"_That's my dark prince," sighed Daphne, getting comfy against Harry's chest, listening to the sound of his breathing and beating heart._

Chapter 10: Ministry, Meetings and Masters

_Hogwarts: Mid-October:_

As the term began to slowly disappear, Harry knew that he would soon have to put the third part of his plan into action, but, for that, he needed Potter to _really_ lower his defences; thankfully, as Hogwarts had said goodbye to September, he found a way to do just that. According to Tradire, Potter had worked with Weasley and Granger to form a group of their own known as Dumbledore's Army and, as Harry's spy in the ranks, Ginny had told Potter she was with them.

At first, Weasley had been suspicious, but Ginny explained about how not even Riddle would touch her after their duel in Hogsmeade and it was like offering water to a desperate man. Now, as October slowly passed them by, and the date of Harry Riddle's meeting with the Death Eaters came around, there were many big changes in Hogwarts.

As High Inquisitor, Dolores Umbridge became truly hands-on with her punishments and lectures to those 'breaking Ministry protocol' and siding with Dumbledore. Anyone, even Potter, in her lessons who even spat the name Voldemort were rewarded with a detention, during which they would leave with particularly deep looking wounds on their wrists that read _I must not tell lies._

The only ones who could do no wrong in Umbridge's classes were the Slytherins and the known members of the Inquisitorial Squad; with Commander Riddle at the head, the Squad were able to match Dumbledore's Army point-for-point; however, the Tuesday before his meeting, Harry was just leaving Magical Focus when a voice called to him.

"Riddle? Can I have a word please?" Looking to the source of the voice, Harry nearly choked on his breath as he saw Cho Chang walking towards him, her face showing that she had been crying, a clear spot on her robe ripped off; Harry guessed that it had once held the Ravenclaw Prefect Badge.

"Miss Chang," he replied curtly, before asking, "What can I do for you?"

"A friend of mine, Anthony Goldstein, told me that you have started a group for those who wish to silence Dumbledore and Potter, is it true?" the question actually caught Harry off guard, but, when he nodded, the surprises continued, "I wish to join this group!"

"Why?" asked Harry, using mild Legilimency on Cho; sure enough, he found mention of a room in Hogwarts where the Army were hiding, and she was a member.

"I know you've just read my mind," explained Cho, "But I don't care: Potter had me accuse Umbridge in her own lesson and for that, I lost my badge; he doesn't even care about the injuries of his actions…I mean, I can't talk to anyone for fear of being expelled."

"So you wish to join the Squad to shun him?" asked Harry, looking to the girl; her eyes said different, "There's more, isn't there?"

"I do this in honour of Cedric," explained Cho, "He died because of Potter's lies; Harry…I mean Riddle, I don't care what you have me do; I will give you everything you need for the Army to fall, I just want to honour his memory for something that matters."

"It's all right Cho," Harry told her, before he added, "As long as you're true to your cause, I will speak to Professor Umbridge about returning your badge and inducting you into the Squad; the more people, especially in different Houses, who help us silence Dumbledore can help us in other ways."

Cho smiled as Harry wiped her tears and smiled back, his emerald eyes full of emotion, as he explained, "For what it's worth, I think Cedric would be proud to have still called you his girl."

"Thank you Harry," Cho whispered, unaware of Harry's hidden meaning in the compliment; even as he watched her walking away, Harry knew that, in another lifetime, he would have actually been proud to get close to Cho, but now, with Daphne at his side and his regrets about that night in the past, Harry was just happy to reward loyalty and punish disobedience.

"Well," laughed a voice, making Harry turn; Professor Orion was standing there and he had clearly heard everything, "Even Harry Riddle has a heart."

"Do you think I can't know the difference between a friend and an enemy, Professor?" asked Harry, following Orion back into his office, "Need I remind you, sir that I am the current top wizard in Slytherin."

The ward was thrown up, before Orion answered, "I think you have the means to lead all of Slytherin and the Squad into the future, my little snake."

As he said the last words, Orion became Voldemort, who smiled at his son as he busied himself with some paperwork, "You have amassed your own army and your own forces; with your powers, connections to Umbridge and clear-cut rivalry with the old man, you are the sole most influential wizard in the school Harry."

"Not to mention Tradire and you being here as well Dad," Harry smiled, before he opened his mind, feeling the waves of magic course all through his body, as he added, "I hate having to hide my true potential, but, if Professor Umbridge and my plan for her work together, then I won't have to hide anything."

"Give it time, little snake," Voldemort told him, "I know you can do anything you have to in order to achieve your goals; you are a bright, young wizard and a loyal member of the darkness; now, I also have some news for you."

"What?" asked Harry, helping his Father pack away some materials with wandless magic.

"Another raid is coming," explained Tom, "And I need to be able to…"

"I'll take care of it Father," Harry laughed, before he added, "Wait until the next weekend and I will be able to give you a true feeling of pride; after all, I _do_ have to meet with our Forces this Saturday, so…"

"Say no more," Tom nodded, "Just be ready before Halloween Harry and make sure you don't let them intimidate you on Saturday."

_**HJSRR**_

_Friday: Defence Classroom:_

"You wanted to see me Professor?"

Professor Umbridge looked up as Harry entered her office; it was just before their lesson earlier that morning when Umbridge had asked for Harry's presence after dinner. As he looked around the office, noticing the surplus of cat pictures, Harry looked ahead again as Umbridge began to speak, "Yes I did Master Riddle; the Minister will announce tonight that I am to begin inspections of lessons and the teaching standards of the staff here at Hogwarts, but, as the Commander of the Inquisitorial Squad, I want you to tell me now whether you have any queries about who should and shouldn't be inspected."

"Well," answered Harry, a smile dancing on his lips as he looked to Umbridge, "I don't mean to sound biased, Professor, but Professor Snape is one of the few teachers I trust with my life, so he's clean. And, before I continue, I would like you to be honest with me," he locked eyes with Umbridge, but knew it would be useless to try and use Legilimency; after all, he didn't want to lose his only weapon in the Ministry.

"What do you wish to know Master Riddle?" asked Umbridge, watching as the tall teen seemed to concentrate on his nails.

"Professor McGonagall," explained Harry, "I have it under good information that she has actually been helping the Inquisitorial into Dumbledore and I just wanted to know how she's been treating you."

Umbridge actually smiled as she explained, "Your source, whoever they are Master Riddle, speaks the truth: Minerva has been surprisingly helpful towards our cause; I actually enjoy our often-long tea sessions and discussions about the students; she seems to take a special liking, so she tells me, towards you and the Silver Triad, as I believe you are called. When I asked her why she had this interest, she explained, in no uncertain terms that it was simply because you would have to be crazy to stand against Dumbledore at the age of fifteen!"

"She actually said that?" asked Harry, "Word for word?"

"Like I said," Umbridge repeated, "In no uncertain terms; all I can say is that the wording was very different and she seemed like she had wanted to say it for a long time."

(That is interesting,) thought Harry, before he then added, "In that case, she's clean, but I'll keep an eye on her for you, Professor; now, the only other teacher I can think of would have to be Professors Orion and Lupin."

"But," gasped Umbridge, "Lupin is a follower of that old man; plus, Master Riddle, he's a…"

"Werewolf, I know," Harry nodded, "And I actually trust him Professor; from what I've seen of him, or heard from the other Slytherins, he doesn't even try to encourage the thought of You-Know-Who being alive; so, please, him as well. As for the others: Sprout, Flitwick, Hagrid, Sinistra, Vector and the fraud Trelawney – and you can have her especially – they need to be inspected and, if possible, replaced at the first moment."

"I see," Umbridge nodded, "Very well, thank you Master Riddle; you may go."

"Thank you Professor," Harry added, before he stopped and, with a turn, added, "By the way, be careful; if you try and replace anyone, Dumbledore will try and intervene, so just be careful."

"I will," Umbridge replied, "Thank you…Harry."

_**HJSRR**_

_Riddle Manor: Saturday:_

When Harry used a portkey to arrive in the hall of the Manor, he wasn't surprised to find Lily, James and Lucius already there waiting for him; when he noticed the lack of Sirius, however, Harry supposed that the old man must have called a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, a cult name he had learned from Tradire, using Harry's chosen alias of Erus – meaning Lord – as a sign she was always loyal.

Lily and James bowed to their godson before Lucius kneeled before his lord and nephew, his eyes down as he said, "This way, my Lord; the Circle are assembled!"

Harry nodded, before he flicked his wand and summoned a jet black robe embossed with his _real_ Riddle Coat of Arms, the dagger of Salazar Slytherin at his side, his magic radiating all through the Manor as he followed Lucius, Lily and James through to a room where several other figures were gathered; recalling the event over three months before, Harry knew them by sight: Avery, Macnair, Goyle, Crabbe, Rookwood, Wormtail - who squeaked with fright when he saw the Dark Prince enter the room – as well as Lily, James, Lucius and a final figure who bowed with graceful respect, before he revealed the face of Barty Crouch Jr, his own personal right hand in the Dark Forces.

Stepping up to the throne that was usually occupied by his Father, Harry turned and, seating himself, commanded, "You may begin, Lucius!"

The ten wizards then all kneeled before him as the Malfoy elder spoke, "My Lord…I mean, my Prince, we have successful news concerning the Ministry and the success rate of the raids conducted by the Dark Lord."

"Here's a question," Harry then spoke up, "The last raid, dated I believe on October 1st, was performed personally by, as the Ministry told it, _pranksters who were charged the 5,000 Galleons fine for riling the wizarding world_, but, at the same time, Professor Vincent Orion was teaching my class of students in Magical Focus, so, how could he be in two places at once?"

"A Time Turner, my lord?" suggested Avery.

"_Crucio!_" Harry snapped, forcing the rather lean man to flail in pain, screaming as the power of Harry's magic hit him; when he released the man, Harry became the Dark Prince as he asked, "Do you think for one second Avery that I would be foolish enough to try and construct a Time Turner and use it on my Father? To use a Time Turner, there would have to be an alibi for Professor Orion to appear and disappear; I have experienced said magic before and the suspicions were many, so next time, use that brain of yours before you speak."

"Y…Yes, Master," bowed the Death Eater, before Harry then looked back to Lucius.

"The answer, Malfoy, lies in my magic: as the Circle knows too well, I, Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle, am not just the True Heir of Salazar Slytherin, but the Heir and Sire of Dante Martinez, the founder of the rare and deadly powers of Black Magic; when I created the Dark forces, I began to inspect Black Magic and found a very rare form of ancient alchemy: tell me Lucius, have you ever heard of a Homunculus?"

"A magical vessel in which temporary life and movement can be granted," nodded Malfoy, "It is very rare and dangerous magic, my lord; it is how your Father survived the year before his return."

"I was able to use his magic," explained Harry, "Gathered from all those times I wished to talk to him. I would always leave with a piece of his magic now stored in my own magical reserves and with that, I would read and practice creating a Homunculus in the hope I could help him be in two places at once; then, I simply tapped into the right over Hogwarts that I hold as Lord Slytherin and this homunculus was able to go about the business of the Dark Lord while Father kept his guise as Professor Orion; I know that this is only a temporary body, but it will last long enough for Father to get a closer look at Hogwarts and Dumbledore."

"Especially since he has also defied death and resurrected Potter," commented James, looking to Harry as if afraid this news would upset him enough to hurt the man.

"Yes," growled Harry, feeling exactly that; gripping the ends of the throne, he explained, "Potter is mine! Understand this: no matter what plans that senile old bastard may have for the so-called Golden Boy of Gryffindor, Potter is _mine_ to do with as I wish: if he dies by _any_ one of you, then I will take your life instead, am I clear?"

"Yes Master," chorused the Inner Circle, before Harry then turned to Crouch, Lily and James.

"My Father spoke to me the other day," he explained, "And said he had another raid in mind; I want you three to escort him on this mission; now you know who he is really, I want you to do whatever you have to in order to protect the homunculus."

"As you wish, My Lord," Crouch bowed, kneeling in respective servitude to the Dark Prince.

"I also want you Malfoy," Harry continued, his eyes trained on Lucius, "To find out what the Minister could be hiding or what it is that Dumbledore would want his golden zombie to find; report either to Crouch or James with your discovery and then meet me in Hogsmeade near Christmas, am I clear?"

"My Lord," bowed Lucius.

"Master," James added, nodding his head at Harry as the Dark Prince looked on.

"The next meeting," he explained, "Will be held shortly after Halloween; once my Father has succeeded in the task he has in store for the world, then I will inform him of your success, but just remember…Wormtail, step forwards!"

The treacherous Marauder crept closer to Harry, before the Dark Prince then raised his wand and commanded, "_Crucio!_"

Wormtail screamed in pain as Harry fixed all his past rage and vengeance on this man; keeping his wand held there, Harry then spoke in succession, "_Finite; Brachium-Confringe!_"

There was a sound like a firework exploding before Wormtail screamed in pain, his hand clutching at his recently-healed right-hand, which now had a gaping hole right through the palm, splinters of bone hanging out of the flesh.

"Now get out of my sight!" demanded Harry, before he added, "And remember, fail me and I will, no, I can personally deal with you! Dismissed!"

The Circle, save for Lucius, Lily and James, all vanished in an instant; leaning forwards, Harry slowly rubbed his temples as he asked, "How does Dad do it? That was both fun and stressful; I mean, I know that I based this meeting more on what I needed, but he does this on an almost fortnightly basis; how does he keep up?"

"I see my son at night," answered a voice; Harry's head snapped up and Lily, James and Lucius went to their knees as Tom Riddle, the _real_ Tom Riddle, stood there, smiling proudly as he walked inside, "Just knowing I can see my little snake afterwards is more than enough for me to get through these meetings."

"Why are you here Dad?" asked Harry, rising and offering his Father his throne; taking his seat, Voldemort then watched as Harry sat in his own seat, before Harry asked, "I know I have an alibi, but you need one."

"_Professor Orion_ is in Hogsmeade with Master Riddle and the Slytherins," explained Tom, watching as Harry continued to rub at his forehead; tilting his head, the Dark Lord asked, "Headache?"

"Pounding," Harry answered, before he raised his voice and called, "Ari!"

There was a crack and a grey-skinned House Elf appeared; dressed in the Riddle robe, the elf bowed before he asked, "Master Riddle summoned me sir?"

"Fetch me a Headache Relieving Draught!" commanded Harry, before the elf vanished instantly; looking to Lucius and his Father, Harry then asked, "How did I do then?"

"Perfect," laughed Tom, "But a Bone-Blasting Curse: was that necessary Harry?"

"You said I could lead the meeting," Harry reminded him, "You _didn't _say how I had to react to them; besides, he deserves it."

"Maybe," Voldemort laughed, giving Harry's hair a light ruffling, "But you've been punishing him ever since you found out about your true power; why make him suffer any further?"

"Because the next step is the Avada Kedavra Curse," Harry answered slyly, "Anyway, back to business, how much did you hear?"

"Everything," answered his Father, "So, a homunculus? I had no idea that you had learned that much power Harry; I am very proud of you, my little snake."

"Thank you Father," Harry smiled, hiding his eyes as he was actually slightly embarrassed by the praise; being so unaccustomed to hearing it, before he then asked, "By the way Lucius, why weren't Aunt Cissa and Petunia here with us?"

"Diagon Alley," Lucius explained and it was a case of _say no more_ for the Dark Heir; once Narcissa got Petunia to the Alley, they were clearly worse than Muggle women at a Christmas Sale and you wouldn't see them for hours.

As Harry sat back, Ari returned with the draught; downing it, Harry quickly felt better as he tried to focus now on his life ahead; with Umbridge inspecting several lessons as well as the inter-House mutiny of Slytherin, life at Hogwarts was going to be so much fun.

_**HJSRR**_

_Grimmauld Place:_

The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black's ancestral home was playing host to the Order of the Phoenix, but, as Sirius left the main lounge, he scoffed and looked up to where a gang of red-heads and a certain Muggleborn had obviously been trying to listen in on a meeting; however, as Sirius went down to his study, he opened the door and was surprised to find Ginny there, reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"Tradire," Sirius nodded, using the alias that all Harry's followers knew about.

"Cerberus," replied Ginny, putting down the Prophet as she looked to Sirius and asked, "What's been said?"

"The prophecy," sighed Sirius, "What else? Has Lord Slytherin been told about this yet?"

"No," Ginny answered, before she indicated the Prophet and added, "However, I'm guessing Umbridge's newest declaration may have something to do with Harry; speaking of our Lord, what's the news on the pretender?"

"The Army continues," explained Sirius, "Fenris will be helping teach duelling after the New Year, but apparently, Dumbledore has to try and get around Umbridge. He's getting desperate Tradire and it will be up to Lord Slytherin to try and work this out; Potter is getting desperate, especially since Albus can't even speak of Harry as his old self thanks to the Founder's Decree."

"So I should warn him to watch out?" asked Ginny, "What about you Cerberus?"

"I'm going to keep an especially close eye on a certain member of the Order," explained Sirius, "Afterwards I think our Lord would feel better knowing he had some other allies; so, I'll help you with your brothers Tradire."

Ginny rose from her seat, before she nodded and, turning to a private Floo in the study, transported herself back to the place she had come from known as the Room of Requirement. When she emerged, Ginny found Draco and Dudley waiting there, both of them watching her; with a sigh, Ginny explained, "Message from Cerberus; we have work to do."

As Draco walked past Ginny, he accidentally nudged her hand, which made them both stop and stare at one another as a strange spark of magic had passed between them.

Shaking his head, Draco laughed, "Sorry Tradire."

"My fault Dragon," replied Ginny, before she walked away: all the way, before he turned to make his own report, Draco couldn't help, but notice that Ginny Weasley had become a real young woman...

(And a cute one at that,) thought Draco, before he realised what he'd thought and quickly distracted himself with his report.

_**HJSRR**_

_Riddle Manor:_

"Thank you Draco," Harry nodded once Draco had made his report, "Now, tell Tradire to keep a close eye on those she wants to join our cause, while I attack Dumbledore from the Ministry side of things; once that's done, then our plans can progress."

"Yes my Lord," Draco bowed, before leaving through the Floo Gate.

Once he was gone, Harry smiled slyly and, looking to his Father, actually laughed as he whispered, "I knew it!"

"What?" asked Tom, catching his son's mischievous glare.

So as not to scare Lucius, Harry said the next part in Parselenic, {Draco MALFOY is in love with Ginny WEASLEY!}

All Tom Riddle could do was laugh at the irony as Harry looked to Lucius and shook his head, his almost sorrowful smile confusing the Malfoy elder.

_**Draco's in love; Harry's in charge; Dumbledore's in the desperation zone and Hogwarts is in for a big change; can that school ever have a normal year? What will happen when Umbridge begins to exert her power over the teachers and students?**_

_**Also, why does Sirius seem so confident about his allegiance and who is he keeping an eye on?**_

_**And, when will our Dark Prince learn of the infamous prophecy?**_

_**Keep Reading to Find Out…**_

_**In the Next Chapter: Tom is leaving Hogwarts and Harry finds trouble sleeping at night; also, the Dark Lord makes plans to give his son a special Christmas Present and Daphne gives Harry her answer; also, Harry speaks to an 'old friend' of sorts about an alliance…**_

_**Chapter 12: Christmas brings a joy to Harry Riddle he has never felt; plus, his training begins as the Heir of Black Magic and he discovers an unusual, yet clever, way to get under his devious doppelganger's skin;**_

_**Chapter 13: DUMBLEDORE'S GETTING FIRED! Harry makes an approach to the Minister and Hogwarts is in for its darkest days; plus, a certain visitor pays a visit to the Golden Brat of Gryffindor…**_

_**Please Read and Review…**_

_**OC Spells:**_

_**Brachium-Confringe: **_**The Bone Blasting Curse: **_**Sends a powerful painful blast through the bones of a target; WARNING; can cause death and leaves an incurable hole in the target…**_


	11. The SnakeLion Alliance

The Riddle Answered

**Disclaimer:** SEE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS FOR PLOT AND TAGS AND DISCLAIMER

**Pairings: **Harry/Daphne; Draco/Ginny

**DEDICATIONS: I WISH TO MAKE A RECOMMENDATION: SelwynSentinel has wrriten a brilliant story named The Serpent Lord and it is well worth the read: also, I wish to thank Mrs Vega, Tiro and Shadow Bubbles for the inspirations behind this story…**

Normal Speech

(Thought)

{Parseltongue}

**Mental Bonds (Harry with Daphne, Fawkes and his Father)**

_**Review Answers for Ch 10:**_

_**Vanzdaprincez: it's not Moody; in fact, it's pretty obvious and if I said he was operating under Harry's orders, then that may clear it up; also, I can't really answer that without revealing too much from the story…**_

_**2: Bella will be here soon…**_

_**Gallantmon228: I am looking forward to writing the Dumbledore-Gets-Fired chapter myself ;-)…**_

_**Mrs Vega: It's a real word and it is to do with alchemy; Peter's fate? Not yet decided; Cho IS Harry's Raven Spy and Umbridge is different to Harry because of how he is affecting the Truth or Lie scales at the moment; that could change, but nothing as of yet; Draco and Ginny will be set in stone at Christmas…**_

_**Slytherin66: It's not Tonks; Draco and Ginny's offspring? One step at a time thank you…**_

_Last Time…_

"_Thank you Draco," Harry nodded once Draco had made his report, "Now, tell Tradire to keep a close eye on those she wants to join our cause, while I attack Dumbledore from the Ministry side of things; once that's done, then our plans can progress."_

"_Yes my Lord," Draco bowed, before leaving through the Floo Gate._

_Once he was gone, Harry smiled slyly and, looking to his Father, actually laughed as he whispered, "I knew it!"_

"_What?" asked Tom, catching his son's mischievous glare._

_So as not to scare Lucius, Harry said the next part in Parselenic, {Draco MALFOY is in love with Ginny WEASLEY!}_

_All Tom Riddle could do was laugh at the irony as Harry looked to Lucius and shook his head, his almost sorrowful smile confusing the Malfoy elder._

Chapter 11: The Snake-Lion Alliance

_Hogwarts School:_

Draco was still in the dark when Harry returned to Hogwarts; he had no idea that his Lord and Master had an idea about his allegiance, nor did he know that Harry actually planned to use this friendship to his advantage.

As Halloween approached, Harry also began to think more on his Dark Forces; with Sirius and Remus in the Order, Ginny watching Dumbledore's Army and his close allies working with his Homunculus, Harry believed he had allies on all sides: yet, as he lay out on the fields near the Great Lake, watching as Blaise and Dudley were practicing duelling, Harry then came up with another realisation.

Dumbledore, the fool and manipulative git that he was, did not have a certain hold over those _outside _of Hogwarts and, if Harry played his cards right, then he could possibly recruit those who had helped him the previous year. He knew that Karkaroff was a Death Eater, which meant Durmstrang would welcome the Dark Prince if he commanded them to do so.

Then, there were also the beautiful women of Beauxbatons: their Glamour effect on men was what made Harry so different: with his immunity to their little spell, he was also safe to speak to them without sounding like a blathering idiot.

(But would Father agree to the plan?) Wondered Harry as he then felt a soft pressure on his side; looking down, Harry smiled as he saw Daphne leaning against his shoulder, a Charms book open on her lap as she lay next to her boyfriend.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Daphne, looking to her boyfriend's ice-blue eyes, "I've been able to sense a strong emotion of angst and wonder coming from you, but I don't know what could cause such power."

"It's nothing Daph," Harry answered, slowly running his fingers through his girlfriend's hair, "I was just thinking about my plans for the New Year; some things have come to _Light_ and I need to be able to see this new revelation."

"**Harry,**" Daphne smiled, speaking through their bond, "**What is it, my dark love? What troubles you that you must resort to cheesy puns about seeing the light?**"

"**I have a plan,**" Harry informed her, "**But I don't know whether or not Father will agree with me.**"

"**Why wouldn't he?**" asked Daphne, her strong dark eyes on him, "**You're his son and heir; not to mention the Heir of Darkness and Lord of Slytherin; in what way would your Father disagree with you? Unless you're planning to join Dumbledore…**" she then laughed at the incredulous look on Harry's face as he kissed her forehead, before looking out over the Lake.

"**Nothing on this Earth would make me join Dumbledore!**" he exclaimed, watching as Dudley and Blaise's duel had now turned into a wrestling match on the shore, "**No, my plan involves magic from beyond our school and beyond Father's touch; I know, from experience that Igor Karkaroff, High Master of Durmstrang, is, or rather **_**was**_** one of us, so I was going to contact him about an allegiance.**"

"**And why would Voldemort disagree with that?**" asked Daphne, her fingers playing with a stray lock of Harry's black hair, "**He would actually say that his son was a genius and that you had his support. Of course, if you do not trust my word Harry, then go and speak to him yourself.**"

Harry placed his hand under Daphne's chin, before he lifted her head and allowed their lips to meet, a smile of true thanks dancing on his lips.

After a few moments, Daphne parted her lips and allowed Harry to run his tongue over her teeth and explore her mouth, before he answered her query, "**I will always listen to my Dark Queen, Lady Greengrass; you are my Bonded and my girl; I will always trust your word.**"

"GET A ROOM!" Laughed a familiar voice, making the two part as Harry saw Draco walking towards him; with a scowl, Harry shook his head and, holding up his wand, pointed at Draco, his ice-blue eyes shining with dark magic.

"You shouldn't have done that Draco," Harry insisted, keeping his voice low and cold as he saw the look of sudden fright appear on Malfoy's face; with a low, menacing hiss, Harry commanded, "_Aeosinder!_"

A black cyclone of wind blew from the tip of his wand and struck Draco hard, the cyclone carrying Malfoy like a paper ball through its torrential force as Harry then swerved his wand and laughed, "Have a good swim Draco!"

"HARRY!" called Malfoy, before there was a loud splash and the Malfoy Heir sputtered as he looked to his Prince and Princess, both of them sharing a laugh with Blaise and Dudley, both of whom were now entangled in their wrestling match, but now both flailing about with laughter.

As the laughter died down, none of them were aware of a certain dark-haired professor watching from the shadows of a nearby clearing; shaking his head, the professor laughed himself, before he returned his attention to the young Riddle.

(Harry,) he thought, (I know you have a dark heart, but sometimes, you truly are a little devil.)

Turning from the sight of his son, Professor Vincent Orion swept his cloak around him almost like Snape, before making his way to the Forest, his eyes cold as he looked around. There was one more thing he needed to do while at Hogwarts and, now that his son had led his first meeting, the hidden Dark Lord knew that the time was right to give Harry command of a certain Lord's Army, the fealty of said Lord once given to Voldemort.

"Are you here?" he called into the gloomy darkness, "The time has come to pay on your debt."

The darkness seemed to gather, before a man, dressed in a long black suit similar to a ninja, stepped out from the shadows, his eyes cold and grey as he looked to the man before him. The newcomer was also bearing twin stars that each had 7-points with the symbol for Ying and Yang in the centre; when the man spoke, it was with a deep, almost undetectable hint of the Eastern Lands.

"Lord Riddle," the man spoke, "I once swore my honour to you and now you come to me and say our debt is done; how can I be of service?"

"If you wish to pay off your debt," explained Tom, becoming his Voldemort persona as he looked to the man, "You will, on Christmas Eve, appear to my son and pledge the allegiance of your kind to him; he will need watchers and spies that he can trust and he will need an ally who can move about freely; serve my son as you once served your King and I will consider our debt repaid in full."

"Of course Lord Riddle," the man nodded, "I will assemble my forces, but, by your son, am I right in guessing that you mean the Heir of Lord Martinez?"

"I do," answered the Dark Lord, "Now, Kiyo, what do you say?"

With a smile, his mask hiding the expression in all, but his eyes, the man, Kiyo, bowed at the waist and answered, "Lord Riddle, on my honour, I consider our debt fulfilled; the Brotherhood of the Kariyami will be honoured to serve the new Overlord of Black Magic."

As Tom watched, Kiyo then raised his two star-shaped weapons to the heavens and, with a clear voice, declared, "I, Kiyo Hirochi, solemnly swear to give the Black Lord my allegiance and fealty as his bodyguard; by the dark stars, I swear this!"

"By the power of the dark stars," Tom added, "I bind you to your promise, Lord Hirochi and consider your debt paid off to me."

Then, as quickly as he had come, Kiyo left through the shadows, leaving Professor Orion to turn and make his way back towards the school, aware of Harry and Daphne both sat in their same position, their eyes closed in peaceful silence.

(Kariyami,) thought Tom, (Fail in your servitude and I will make sure that you are bound to my little snake for all eternity.)

_**HJSRR**_

_Slytherin Common Room: Halloween Morning:_

"Happy Halloween Harry," smiled Daphne as she greeted her boyfriend with a good-morning kiss; returning the gesture, Harry allowed his eyes to wander over Daphne: she was dressed in her Hogwarts Robes, but, as he looked, the Dark Heir then noticed something _else_ was different about his Dark Princess; it was like her magic was making her look all the more attractive, like a true angel of the night.

"Happy Halloween my lady," smiled the Dark Prince, before he held out his arm and allowed Daphne to escort him to the fireside, where Orochi was snoozing; as if he had sensed his Master, the serpent suddenly opened his eyes and coiled all the way around Harry's shoulders, puffing Daphne's cheek as she leaned next to her boyfriend.

{Good Morning Snake Maiden,} hissed Orochi, surprising Harry with the name, {How is the mate of my Master on this dark day?}

{Never better Orochi,} answered Daphne, before there was a burst of flames and Fawkes appeared, his black plumage shining against the deep light of the Common Room.

"Hello Fawkes," Harry nodded, aware of the phoenix holding onto a letter; taking it from him, Harry gave Fawkes a treat and then turned his attention to the letter.

Daphne noticed that, as Harry read into the information stored in the obviously charmed parchment, his eyes seemed to shine until, as if his excitement had triggered his power, the ice-blue became blood-red and, with a swish of his wand, Harry incinerated the letter, before he rose from his chair and, turning to Daphne, whispered, "Follow me."

Without arguing, Daphne gave Harry her arm as he led her out of the Common Room and down towards the courtyard; when they arrived, Harry almost broke down with laughter at the impossible sight before him.

Professor Trelawney was standing in the centre of the courtyard, shaking with true fear and horror, her cases gathered all around her; looking to the doors, Harry then noticed Professor Umbridge walking towards the Divination fraud, her face set in a crocodile smile that made even Harry shudder…for a few moments at least.

Several members of the school were gathered around the courtyard, including most of the Slytherins and the Squad, and, when Umbridge stopped before Trelawney, she looked to them and then back to the teacher.

"By order of the Minister," she decreed, allowing her voice to reach them all, "Sybil Trelawney is hereby sacked as Divination Teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for poor teaching methods and working under false pretences."

"No!" cried a familiar voice; Harry then watched as the 'Golden Trio' made their way towards the frightened Professor, Potter at the head as he stood between Umbridge and Trelawney.

"You can't do this Umbridge!" snarled Potter, "The authority still lies with Headmaster Dumbledore and not you: Professor Trelawney is not someone you have control over."

"Are you challenging the Ministry, Mr Potter?" asked Umbridge, before she was aware of the doors behind her opening and, as Harry looked, he choked on his own breath as Professor Dumbledore made his way towards Umbridge, who asked, "Albus, surely you too shall not challenge me? Under the jurisdiction of the Minister, I am permitted to fire staff for legitimate reasons."

"That may be Dolores," Dumbledore replied, watching as the Silver Triad suddenly stepped forwards, Harry and Draco shouldering Professor Umbridge as the old man continued, "However, the last time I checked, the right to remove them from the grounds lies with the Headmaster; Minerva, will you please escort Sybil back to her quarters and I will deal with this matter there?"

"Why so secretive Headmaster?" asked Harry, aware of the Golden Trio watching him, "Professor Trelawney, or should that be just Trelawney, has been removed as staff, so she has no quarters; if I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to prove the Ministry incompetent."

"That's enough Riddle," hissed Dumbledore, watching Harry with eyes of true hatred, "This is no business of a student, especially a newcomer such as you."

"Maybe," Umbridge agreed, "However, as Regent of the Minister, Master Riddle has the right to question you; oh, that reminds me," she turned and flicked her wand at Harry, who watched as his black robes and Riddle Crest were now added by a mark comprised of a white dragon crossing a crescent moon, which made Harry smile as he looked to the High Inquisitor; she was getting to Dumbledore by any means necessary: time for him to play along.

With a smile, Harry nodded and pulled out his wand; presenting it to Umbridge, he explained, "I am honoured to be accepted as a Ministry Regent, Secretary Umbridge; I will serve the Ministry and their beliefs with all my magic."

"Thank you Regent Riddle," Umbridge nodded, before she turned and asked, "Now Albus, with two Ministry-approved members on site, will you dare to challenge the Minister's powers again?"

Dumbledore was seething; how had Riddle, no Potter, earned the right to be a Regent of the Minister? As Fudge's voice at Hogwarts, Harry could not be touched and, from what Dumbledore could see, it was clear that the boy was far beyond his reach with Umbridge at his side.

Shaking his head, Harry then turned and spoke to the crowd, "Professor Umbridge was appointed by the Minister to be the voice of the Ministry and stop certain witches and wizards with their war-mongering and rumours; it is clear to me, as the Minister's Regent that the task set to her is now more complex than ever. By the right she has being the Inquisitor, Professor Umbridge has deemed Sybil Trelawney unsuitable for working here; now, will you leave willingly Professor, or will I have to have you escorted by Dementors from the school?"

"You will not bring Dementors anywhere near here Riddle!" hissed Potter, "If you do, then even Professor Dumbledore can deal with you and your pathetic excuse for a House."

There was sudden silence as Harry sighed and turned to Potter, his eyes cold as he asked, "And who can stop me Potter? You? Do you, the Golden Boy of Gryffindor, think you can match my power? Because, unless I am very much mistaken, your voice sounds different; I was led to believe that Harry Potter fought for his friends in silence, not acting like some loud-mouthed, obnoxious brat of a blood traitor."

Potter then looked to Dumbledore, before he turned and walked away, the Slytherins all laughing as Harry turned and rejoined his friends, his hands clenched into fists as he dealt with Potter's words.

(And that, Dumbledore,) he thought slyly, (Is why _I_ am the one and only true wizard here; your ploys against death have failed and soon, by my hand, your precious Golden Boy will follow the same path!)

However, as Professor Umbridge then had Trelawney escorted away, Harry approached and whispered to Professor Umbridge, "Professor, unless I'm very much mistaken, I have never heard of a Ministry Regent."

"No, Master Riddle," smiled Umbridge, a letter appearing in her hand, "Until today, anyway; you now have the authority to challenge the teachers if they fail; you have Head Boy powers and rights and, as High Inquisitor, I would like you, Master Riddle, to be my official liaison between Hogwarts and the Ministry, hence your new title."

Harry could only nod as he replied, "I would be honoured to accept Madam Secretary: but on one condition."

"What is it?"

Harry looked to the Triad and then to Daphne, before he added, "Daphne gets the same responsibilities: you see, Professor, we have a Soul Bond between us, so one half of that shouldn't have more power than the other."

"I agree with that," Umbridge replied, aware all too well of Harry's union with Daphne.

As they returned to the Common Room, Harry then turned and watched as the great doors to the school shut behind them; with a cold smile, he looped his arm around his girlfriend, before he announced, "Poor Dumbledore; with my new status, he, Potter, the Order…they're all trapped!"

_**HJSRR**_

_Great Hall:_

At dinner that evening, not one member of Hogwarts challenged Harry's authority when he walked into the Great Hall, flanked by his Triad, and, approaching Umbridge, handed her a parchment with several signatures.

Turning to the students, Harry cast a Sonorous on his voice, before he announced, "By the authority given to me as Ministry Regent, I have hereby enforced the first of many Education Decrees: from now on, all extra-curricular clubs and gatherings must be passed through the Hogwarts High Inquisitor before they can be allowed: this includes Squads, Societies and…_Armies!_"

He noticed several of the Gryffindors going pale as he locked eyes with the Golden Trio, before continuing, "So, for the first decree, known as Education Decree Number One Hundred and Thirty Three, all non-Ministry-approved or course-legitimate books will be confiscated by the Inquisitorial Squad and the High Inquisitor. Also," he looked again to the Gryffindors, before continuing, "Under Education Decree Number Eighty-Two, I would like the following students to report to the High Inquisitor's Office after dinner for a few words about their lessons: Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood and Miss Ginny Weasley."

The students in question all shared a scared, icy glance with one another as Harry then saw Potter and the only unnamed Weasley looking to their third member with fright.

Dampening the sound on his voice, Harry then turned and added, "One more thing, Professors McGonagall, Snape, Orion and Lupin, would you also mind coming to this meeting as I know Professor Umbridge has things to say to the four of you as well."

"Of course Regent Riddle," answered Professor Orion, trying to contain his gales of laughter as the Dark Lord under the mask sensed his son's true intentions.

"I'll be there," Lupin nodded.

"Of course," McGonagall answered, though she was both confused and stunned to hear this fifth year speak with such dexterity and authority.

"As you wish Master Riddle," finished Snape, noticing his two partners in darkness sharing the same look of wonder on their faces.

Returning to the Slytherin Table, Harry leaned down and whispered, "Draco, Dudley, Daphne, dorm, now!"

The triad followed their leader while Daphne walked arm in arm with her boyfriend back to the Common Room where, as soon as the entrance closed up, Draco asked, "Young Master, what are you doing speaking to those traitors?"

"Tradire," explained Harry, "She had a plan to convert the other Weasleys to our cause; now, Fred and George are seventh-years, so, if I'm going to convert them, then I need to do that now before Dumbledore gets his claws into them. As for Hermione, Neville and Luna; well, with the exception of Loony Lovegood, I know that there's something different about the other two: I mean, ever since Orion's first class, has Longbottom ever caused another accident?"

"No," answered Dudley, "In fact, the only way he's done so much as come close to an accident is through that pretender calling himself Harry Potter."

"Exactly," Daphne nodded, her eyes on her boyfriend's closest allies, "And, as Harry says, he's been planning something similar to this for some time now."

"So," Harry sighed, "With a few choice spells, a shot of Legilimency and a touch of Veritaserum, we'll have those who I've been watching singing like canaries."

"What?" asked Draco, "You're going to hex them?"

"No," laughed Dudley, "It's a Muggle expression meaning we'll have them where we want them and I personally think it a good idea: I mean, I know that the Young Lord won't let anyone get close to him without reason – his eyes flicked to Daphne – but he also has a plan to make Hogwarts and her headmaster acknowledge him as the Lord of the Founder that he is."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Harry nodded, before he vanished to get ready for their meeting with the few members of the Army.

_**HJSRR**_

_Umbridge's Office:_

Entering the office, his black robes dressed to perfection, Harry looked at the small gathering around him: Neville and Hermione were looking at one another with concerned glances while Fred, George and Ginny were trying to stand with their Head of House, Luna just allowing her eyes to wander the classroom.

Professor McGonagall, as soon as Harry entered, spoke from her spot near the back wall, "Mr Riddle, I know you have the authority to question students, but why, might I ask, are there also teachers here?"

"Hem, hem," came a sudden voice and Harry stepped aside with grace as Professor Umbridge entered, followed by Professors Lupin, Snape and Orion, the latter nodding his approval to the meeting; when she closed the door behind them, Umbridge then explained, "As per Master Riddle's recommendations, Minerva, you, Severus, Vincent and Remus were left alone from my inspections," Lupin and McGonagall both gasped at the revelation, the Magical Focus tutor looking to Harry in shock as Umbridge continued. "Despite my personal feelings towards Remus' kind, I accepted the recommendations and, from what I have heard from the Inquisitorial Squad as well as the few students who speak in your name, I have heard great things that make me pleased for Master Riddle's words."

"But why are we here?" asked Hermione, "We have…homework and studies for our OWLs and…"

"Drop the pretences Granger," hissed Harry suddenly, his ice-blue eyes on them as he explained, "I know all too well about your out-of-hours meetings and gathering; however, I'm not going to do anything…yet: Professor, would you give us some privacy?"

Umbridge looked to Harry, before she nodded and left the office, Harry turning back to Hermione as he continued, his magic sensing a privacy ward being thrown up around the room. "I know all about Dumbledore's Army and it's out-of-bounds teachings by the so-called saviour, but, if you listen to what I have to say, then you will not face the same repercussions that Mr Potter and the others will face."

"How do you know…" asked Fred.

"About our meetings and teachings…" continued George.

"If you haven't been there?" they finished, before they watched as Ginny, obviously taking this as some kind of hint, stepped out from their group and stood next to Harry.

"That answer your question?" asked Harry, a cold smile on his face, "Now, let me see if I get this right: your so-called Saviour comes back from a near-death environment and, all of a sudden, the brains of the trio becomes the follower while the weakest Gryffindor in history becomes stronger?"

Hermione and Neville looked to one another, as Harry, in a sing-song voice, laughed, "Something's not quite right here."

"But why are we here?" asked Professor Snape, "We have had nothing to do with these gatherings Mr Riddle."

"You're here as my witnesses, Professor," explained Harry, before he walked over to Umbridge's fireplace and, throwing some powder into the hearth, called, "You can come through now!"

In two flashes of green flames, Hermione and the rest of the group all gasped as Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour appeared in the office, both of them nodding with respect at Harry.

"Meester Riddle," Krum spoke in his thick accent, "Ve haff come at your request; vat can Durmstrang do for you?"

"You can help me and our Ministry, Master Krum," explained Harry, giving Viktor a slight bow of respect as he turned and added, "Miss Delacour, did you bring them?"

"I did Monsieur Riddle," explained Fleur, "But I do not understand what it iz that you would want with zem."

"Who?" asked the twins, before the flames rose again and two newcomers made the three Weasleys gasp with shock:

The first of the two was tall and thin, his red hair immediately showing him to be one of the Weasleys, which was also tied in a long ponytail; his robes were a deep shade of crimson and black that wouldn't look out of place at a rock concert; he was also wearing a pair of dragon-hide boots and bearing a fang dangling from his ear.

The second was nothing like the first; he was short and stocky with so many freckles on his red-haired face that he appeared to be tanned; like his companion, he was wearing deep crimson robes and bearing what appeared to be an array of bruises and scars on his arms and fingers. He wore snakeskin boots and, when he saw Fred, George and Ginny there, he spoke with a cool voice, "Well, this is a surprise."

"Bill!" gasped Fred.

"Charlie," added George, before, in their typical fashion, the twins asked;

"What are you doing here?"

"We're here to tell you all the truth," explained Bill, batting away his long red hair as he looked to his younger siblings; seeing Ginny with a Slytherin, Bill then nodded and added, "Nice to see that our brother's not the only Weasley to see the truth."

"What truth?" asked Hermione, trying to piece this surprise meeting together.

"That Dumbledore is one mother-fucker of a liar!" explained Charlie, "We heard all about the Tri-Wizard Tournament and what happened earlier this year; if he's really back, then I'm the son of a dragon!"

"But Bill," gasped Fred, "Harry saw him come back! He almost killed Harry in battle and murdered a student!"

"No he didn't," Charlie continued, looking to Harry Riddle with a sense of foreboding; there was something going on here that seemed to link all this, but he was here under Ministry permissions, so he couldn't say anything. "Harry Potter was injured in the Tournament and Dumbledore guided him along, just so he could keep the wizarding world in check and Minister Fudge in worry."

"Mr Weasley," Harry suddenly spoke up, addressing Charlie, "I believe that, in light of what I have just witnessed, there may be more here than we believe," turning to his professors, Harry asked, "Do I have your permission to cast a little charm to see what's really going on?"

McGonagall, shocked at the sudden alliance of her two ex-students to a Slytherin, not to mention how she then seemed to notice Ginny Weasley hand in hand with Draco Malfoy – neither having noticed themselves – McGonagall nodded and explained, "As their Head of House and Deputy Headmistress, I give you permission, Mr Riddle!"

"Then you may want to stand back," Harry informed them, before he pulled out his black oak wand and, swishing it along each of the students, Harry commanded, "_Spirit-Retrorsum Maxima!_"

There was a blinding flash of light, which filled the whole room, before, as the light faded, Harry then saw the green flames rise again, but didn't bother to notice that they were also now one teacher down; instead, he kept his eyes on the four Gryffindors and Ravenclaw as his eyes lit up with hope:

(Now,) he thought, watching as they effect of the spell finally took hold, (The moment of truth: I always thought the Gryffindor Trio acted a little different and now we find out what the old man has done to them…hey,) he then looked behind to his teachers and, with narrowed eyes, finally noticed the missing person.

(Where'd Dad go?)

_**So, what secrets has the old man given to Hermione, Gred, Forge, Neville and Luna? Is their sudden change genuine or is there more to it? And, if Hermione has been betrayed by the old man, then what could she know about our Dark Prince?**_

_**Also, where DID Tom go and how will Dumbledore handle the fact that, aside from Ron 'I've got a big head' Weasley, the Weasleys are falling to the Dark Side?**_

_**Keep Reading to Find Out…**_

_**In the Next Chapter: Harry finds trouble sleeping at night; also, the Dark Lord makes plans to give his son a special Christmas Present and an old friend of Harry's has a surprise revelation about the TWT and what happened afterwards…**_

_**Chapter 13: A long-awaited person makes her debut in the story and a certain couple seek permission from their families; plus, Christmas brings a joy to Harry Riddle he has never felt, and he discovers an unusual, yet clever, way to get under his devious doppelganger's skin… **_

_**Chapter 14: Harry puts the pieces of his life together as he figures out Dumbledore's manipulations: Draco and Ginny get closer, as do Harry and Daphne; also, the Silver Triad find their Animagi forms and Harry begins his training as the Heir of Black Magic; what secrets await Harry in this rare and forgotten power…**_

_**Chapter 15: DUMBLEDORE'S GETTING FIRED! Harry makes an approach to the Minister and Hogwarts is in for its darkest days; plus, a certain visitor pays a visit to the Golden Brat of Gryffindor and Harry Riddle finally learns of a certain prophecy, but what is the truth behind it and why is Ron so adamant about staying true to the Light...**_

_**Please Read and Review…**_

_**OC Spells:**_

_**Aeosinder: **_**The Black Cyclone Jinx**_**: Summons a cyclone of wind magic that can carry an object, target or person through the air with the movements of the caster's wand…**_


	12. Sleepless Winters

The Riddle Answered

**Disclaimer:** SEE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS FOR PLOT AND TAGS AND DISCLAIMER

**Pairings: **Harry/Daphne; Draco/Ginny

**DEDICATIONS: I WISH TO MAKE A RECOMMENDATION: SelwynSentinel has wrriten a brilliant story named The Serpent Lord and it is well worth the read: also, I wish to thank Mrs Vega, Tiro and Shadow Bubbles for the inspirations behind this story…**

Normal Speech

(Thought)

{Parseltongue}

**Mental Bonds (Harry with Daphne, Fawkes and his Father)**

_**Review Answers for Ch 10:**_

_**Darklight-phoenix: glad you like the content so far; always nice to hear from new reviewers;**_

_**GBMSCR: I appreciate the compliment;**_

_**Reblchild: I forgot about Marge, but maybe a bit of torture; also, Hermione WILL NOT be joining the Triad; instead, she's joining the Society;**_

_**Smaginn: So sorry, but I can't reveal plot twists; read this chapter and find out:**_

_**Omnitrixian: the question was never posted; that's my fault: it's whether or not Daphne wants to learn Black Magic;**_

_**Slytherin66: I enjoyed writing the chapter and Kiyo was just an inspired idea; congrats in order if you can figure out where I got the name from for the warriors;**_

_**Hivedragon: You only have a bit longer to wait before you find out;**_

_**Mrs Vega: Kiyo, personally, didn't serve the original, but the Kariyami will be revealed soon about their own past;**_

_**Gallantmon228: All interesting points; as for Harry's form, I have my own idea for it: something original or a cliché idea? I haven't decided yet…**_

_Last Time…_

"_Mr Weasley," Harry suddenly spoke up, addressing Charlie, "I believe that, in light of what I have just witnessed, there may be more here than we believe," turning to his professors, Harry asked, "Do I have your permission to cast a little charm to see what's really going on?"_

_McGonagall, shocked at the sudden alliance of her two ex-students to a Slytherin, not to mention how she then seemed to notice Ginny Weasley hand in hand with Draco Malfoy – neither having noticed themselves – McGonagall nodded and explained, "As their Head of House and Deputy Headmistress, I give you permission, Mr Riddle!"_

"_Then you may want to stand back," Harry informed them, before he pulled out his black oak wand and, swishing it along each of the students, Harry commanded, "Spirit-Retrorsum Maxima!"_

_There was a blinding flash of light, which filled the whole room, before, as the light faded, Harry then saw the green flames rise again, but didn't bother to notice that they were also now one teacher down; instead, he kept his eyes on the four Gryffindors and Ravenclaw as his eyes lit up with hope:_

_(Now,) he thought, watching as they effect of the spell finally took hold, (The moment of truth: I always thought the Gryffindor Trio acted a little different and now we find out what the old man has done to them…hey,) he then looked behind to his teachers and, with narrowed eyes, finally noticed the missing person._

_(Where'd Dad go?)_

Chapter 12: Sleepless Winters

_Umbridge's Office:_

As his spell faded, Harry watched with baited breath, hoping beyond hope that his quest was not in vain; first, as the effects of his spell seemed to sink in, the Dark Heir shared a glance with Draco and Ginny, before he turned and asked, "How do you feel?"

"H…H…Harry?" asked Hermione, looking into the Dark Prince's blue eyes, "What happened to us?"

"If I had to guess," Explained Bill, "I would say that Dumbledore tried to confound you against Slytherins and against Harry; Hermione, tell me: do you remember anything from a while ago?"

"I remember him," explained Hermione, "He told us that Harry was dead and then tricked me into saying that I would do anything to avenge his memory; when I found out what his plan was, I didn't want any part of it, but then…"

"Dumbledore broke you," nodded the Riddle Heir, "He made you into his puppet and spy; taming the powers of life and death is impossible Hermione, but he did it and that's why you wanted nothing to do with him, am I right?"

"Yes," Fred answered, "Dumbledore drew us into his web too, Harry."

"He made us turn on one who we didn't know," added George.

"And he made sure we told him everything!" they finished.

"And what about you two?" he asked, looking to Luna and Neville, "Where do you fit in with this little game of cat and mouse?"

"We were fooled into thinking Dumbledore was an ally," explained Neville, "That pretender calling himself Harry Potter turned on us and made it seem like Luna and I were his friends. When I heard the rumours that Dumbledore had declared _his_ return, I decided to lose myself from Gryffindor, but Potter wouldn't hear of it."

"And you, Miss Lovegood?" asked Harry, looking to the blonde Ravenclaw, "I never took you to be one so gullible."

"I wasn't," Luna explained and Harry noticed that her voice seemed stronger than before, "Dumbledore manipulated my family into helping Potter and his band of renegade wizards in their battle against a dead man; if you don't mind me saying, Master Riddle, you're quite a nice guy."

"Thank you," Harry grinned, before he looked at them all and asked, "Now I present you with an opportunity; to help me and the Ministry stop Potter and Dumbledore once and for all; I have a plan that involves so many different witches and wizards, but, if you help me, then I will rewards your loyalty like you would never believe."

"What would we have to do?" asked Fred.

"Dumbledore's got the Army watching us," added George.

"And Potter!"

"I wouldn't worry about them," explained Harry, his blue eyes darkening as he looked to each of the students, "Dumbledore is a weak man with weak-willed ambitions and followers, whereas I am a boy with so much influence that the Minister himself would do what I ask; you ask me what you would need to do? Well, all I require is an oath of magic, upon your very bloodline and life that you mean well to serve the Ministry's plans and follow the path of their Regent. Once you have all sworn this oath, you will be free to pursue your individual paths as you wish, so long as you all report back to me."

"I understand," Hermione nodded.

"We'll do whatever it takes." The twins chorused.

"I will help you, Master Riddle," Luna replied.

"If it means silencing Dumbledore and Potter, then I'm in." Neville agreed.

"Durmstrang agrees, Meester Riddle," Krum explained.

"You have my oath Monsieur Riddle," finished Fleur, Harry already knowing that he had Bill and Charlie's agreement from an earlier encounter.

"All right," Harry nodded, "Now swear; remember, you are keeping my secrets and staying true to the path."

Each witch and wizard raised their wands in unison, before a chorus of voices announced, "I, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum/Fleur Delacour/Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, do solemnly swear on the ancestral magic of my bloodline and my life that I will keep to the path offered by Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle and keep the secrets of said wizard; so mote it be!"

"So mote it be," Harry answered, his Black Magic adding the privacy restrictions he had used on the others that had joined him.

When the powerful flash of light indicated Harry's Oath, the dark heir smiled coldly, before he whispered, "And now, it is time for you to know the truth about me."

His magic faded and Hermione was among those to gasp in shock:

"HARRY?"

_**HJSRR**_

_Slytherin Dormitory:_

"Merlin that took forever," sighed Harry, flopping down on his bed, Draco shaking his head as he watched his Lord almost fall asleep.

"Was it worth it?" he asked, looking to Harry, "Getting Granger and the others on our side, I mean? Was it worth it?"

"Oh yes," nodded Harry, his blue eyes becoming crimson as he added, "Once Granger and the others accepted the truth about me, they were all more than willing to help me; little did they know," he added, chuckling to himself, "That with those oaths, they guaranteed their silence and sealed their fates: besides, the more Gryffindors I have at my disposal, the more I will be able to undermine Dumbledore and gain my powers."

"So when do we strike?" asked Draco, watching as Harry changed into his night robes, the Dark Heir looking ready for his sleep.

"New Year," explained Harry, looking to his right hand man, "For now, Granger and the others return to Dumbledore's…army," he scoffed as he said the last word, "But, in the mean time, I will meet with the Death Eaters and work on my followers. Once I have them, I will speak with Lily, James, Sirius and Remus about teaching them the Dark Arts and then, one by one, each of them shall become my Scion of Darkness, a member of my Society of Shadows, and each of them will do as I command."

Sliding into bed, Harry then sighed deeply as he added, "However, there was one moment in that room that really confused me."

"What was that?" asked Draco, readying himself for bed.

"Father," Harry answered, "He just disappeared and I didn't sense a magical energy, which meant he just vanished: Draco, I need to speak to him."

"Then do so," Draco urged him, "I won't stop you; if you need some privacy, I'll tell the others to busy themselves."

Harry suddenly looked up as he thought on Draco's words, before, with a slow, creepy smile, he answered, "No Draco; I will wait for now; somehow, I feel that this is all part of Father's plan for this year. On the next Hogsmeade weekend, I'll visit the Manor and ask him myself why Professor Orion has suddenly decided to leave work."

"Speaking of Professors," Draco then spoke up, "What about McGonagall?"

"Leave her to me," replied the Dark Prince, his voice cryptic and icy as he closed his eyes and settled into a deep sleep.

However, as he slept, Harry was unaware of his body tossing and turning as his dreams began to appear more vivid than any reality, before, a dream, so powerful that it pulled Harry from his body, made its presence known:

_Subconscious Start:_

Harry wandered, slowly and methodically, through a seemingly endless corridor, the colour of jade green all around him, the smell of rotted flesh and burning smoke filled the air. Ahead of him, Harry then heard a creepy, archaic voice speaking in an ancient dialect; peering through the darkness, Harry saw a figure with his back turned to the Dark Heir, the body of said figure covered in a long black robe.

{Who are you?} asked Harry, before he gasped as he found his words speaking in Parselenic.

The figure, on the other hand, didn't answer; instead, he continued speaking in the archaic tongue; Harry, aware then of a powerful and dark magic filling the air, reached out and slowly brushed his hand over the black robe, feeling what could only be described as spider-webs under his fingers.

{Who are you?} asked the Dark Prince, {Why am I here?}

{You are here to learn, little one,} answered a silky voice, before the figure turned and, when Harry saw the image, he did the only thing he could:

He screamed!

The face before him was _not_ human: it had pale deathly skin and eyes as black as night: its hands were gnarled and curved like talons and its mouth was ridged with sabre-length teeth and fangs that, at first, made Harry think this creature to be some kind of vampire.

Behind the creature, Harry saw a black cauldron filled with a sickly yellow potion that bubbled and frothed, its gelatinous surface letting off a spark and a pop of magical energy.

{What are you?} asked Harry, looking to the horrendous face, {What are you doing in my mind?}

The figure's words would lie within Harry for the rest of his life: {I am the spirit of the Black King and I have come to turn you into the Dark Ruler that you are.}

_Subconscious End:_

Harry snapped his eyes open as he fumbled for his Father's necklace, feeling the protection charms well up inside his mind, before, with a sigh, Harry sank back onto his pillows and, staring at the ceiling, asked aloud, "What was that all about?"

He rubbed his eyes and looked over; Draco was fast asleep, his eyes narrowed as if he was dreaming of some kind of incident that had hurt him; on Harry's other side, Blaise was mumbling about Quidditch and then about a girl Harry had never met; clearly he and Draco weren't the only ones with love on their minds.

Sliding out of bed, Harry looked around the room, before deciding to speak personally with his family: he couldn't speak with his Father, but Severus was still here and, as Harry's Head of House, he was the right man for the job.

Making his way out of the dorm, Harry was then surprised when a feeling of power and warmth spread through his fingers and, as he neared Severus' chambers, the Dark Prince gasped as he _felt_ the older man's presence in the room beyond.

(What is happening to me?) thought Harry as he knocked once and then opened the door, revealing Severus looking both tired and yet, as he saw who had walked in, ready to listen.

"My lord," bowed Severus, "What is it?"

"Severus," Harry answered, seemingly becoming his true self as he spoke, "Do you know why Professor Orion has left the school?"

"He had a rather urgent call," answered Snape, "The leave has been seen to by Dolores and now your Magical Focus lessons will be with Remus."

"And off the record?" asked Harry, nodding to show he was being serious.

"He didn't say," answered Snape, "However, there was a message for you: take care little snake for you have only brushed the surface of your powers."

Harry heaved a sigh that showed him to understand: and, personally, he agreed with the message; as far as his powers were concerned, he _had_ only just brushed against the surface of his magic and his true potential.

Severus, however, then caught Harry's rather disturbed look as he asked, "Why? Has something happened my lord?"

"Nothing I need Father to worry about," answered Harry, filing his dreams away with the rest of his random thoughts, "I'm sorry to have disturbed you, Professor; I'll just return to my dorm now."

Severus watched as Harry left the office, aware of a strong pulse of magic suddenly filling the halls as the Dark Prince made his way back to the Slytherin Dorm; at that moment, Harry's case was revealed to Snape and, as far as the Potions Master could see, he had an obviously large problem to vent out so much magic.

_**HJSRR**_

_Riddle Manor: 3 Days Later:_

"I see, thank you Severus."

Snape bowed before he left the Dark Lord's side, Voldemort looking over the top of his hands at his Inner Circle, which, since Harry's return, had changed drastically: now, aside from Lucius and Severus, there were the Marauders, minus Wormtail, and Lily as well as Petunia and Crouch as Harry's liaison between the Death Eaters and the Society of Shadows.

Seeing Tom looking so distressed made her worried, so, with a careful voice, Lily asked, "What's wrong Tom? Is it Harry? Is he all right?"

"He's fine," answered the Dark Lord, "I just think my absence is having an effect on him: I left without telling him why and now it seems he needs someone to talk to." Leaning back on his throne, the Dark Lord asked, "James, when is the next meeting?"

"This Saturday, my Lord," answered James, before he added, "Prince Riddle requested personally that he attend the meeting."

"And he shall," explained Tom, "But instead of going back to Hogwarts, I want one of you to send a message claiming that Harry will spend the weekend here; Petunia, see to it that Dudley comes as well and you, Lucius, will inform Draco."

"Yes my lord," the two nodded, before they left, escorted by Crouch, leaving Sirius, Remus, Lily and James watching the Dark Lord with concerned eyes; it wasn't like him, as far as they knew, to show any signs of weakness in front of the Inner Circle, which was why Harry had replaced them most likely. However, as Lily looked to her husband, she then asked, "What is your wish, Lord Voldemort?"

"Tonight," Tom explained, "The plan that I had must happen tonight: Harry will be coming home, so what I have planned must not interfere in that: Lily, can you keep Harry's 'surprise' at Evans Castle for me?"

"Of course," answered the ex-Slytherin, before she took James' hand and left the meeting hall, Sirius and Remus waiting for news on their little pup.

"Sirius," added Tom, "Go back to Grimmauld Place and keep watch over Harry's allies; inform those whom Harry has bound of the meeting and then, after Saturday, tell them that they _must_ make the choice; if Harry is troubled because of their allegiance then they must be silenced."

"Yes my Lord," bowed Sirius before he left the room, Remus standing alone with the Dark Lord.

Daring to speak, Remus addressed Tom, "You know Albus didn't suspect you, so you could return tomorrow and say you had family business or that you were helping me with my changes, which is tonight, hence why I am here. If the young Master is troubled, perhaps the company of Professor Orion would help him."

"I know you care for him Remus," explained Riddle, "But I can't return to Hogwarts; Harry has a plan to take down Hogwarts and keep the Ministry off my back; if I returned, it would appear that I wish to interfere in his plan; no, I have left for good and now, I entrust you the responsibility of watching over Harry; do this for me Remus and I will reward you with whatever you desire."

"Yes Lord Voldemort," bowed Remus, before he too left, Tom rising from his throne as he made his way to a portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

{Slytherin Honours,} whispered Tom, speaking Parselenic, before the portrait parted and revealed a hidden cache; reaching into its dark interior, Tom pulled out a photo album with a specific family picture resting on its top: in the picture, a one-year old baby was smiling in the arms of his Father, a bushy-haired woman next to him as she playfully tickled the small boy.

With a smile, and what could have been mistaken for a tear, Tom replaced the picture and, turning back to his throne, sighed with purpose. "Soon Harry," he whispered, "I'll see you smile again."

_**HJSRR**_

_Hogwarts School: Slytherin Dormitory:_

"Harry!"

The Dark Prince looked up as he saw Draco and Dudley making their way towards him, the well-built teen looking at Draco in shock, but, then again, as Harry's cousin, he had the right to address his family so formally, even if said family was the Lord of Slytherin.

"Draco," Harry replied, straining his neck as he looked to the parchments around him, "Just finishing up some essays for Severus and Remus; not to mention my plans for the Society; come Christmas, Hogwarts will be the centre-point for a gang war!"

"About that," Draco sighed, looking almost nervous as he held out a parchment, "Message from Tradire."

Taking the letter, Harry read it once and once only, before his magic spiked and the parchment burst into flames, the eyes of the Dark Prince becoming blood-red as he commanded, "Find Daphne and meet me at Severus' office."

When they left, Harry used a handy powerful Advanced Repairing Charm to completely mend the ashen pieces of parchment, before he read the message:

_Erus_

_Can't say much while Gryffindorks are watching me; only say this: Cerberus' home is being watched and therefore O.O.B for leaving over the Christmas Holidays: other Chimeras not happy about this, but Marauder Apprentices say they will find a way to reach you. Pretender is acting suspiciously and came last night to say that DL is planning something to do with his mind; need to see you very soon…and Dragon as well; meet in the Snake Palace later and I will explain further._

_Tradire_

Harry slowly folded the letter as he thought on what he had heard: Marauder Apprentices obviously meant Fred and George; other Chimeras must indicate Neville and Hermione and there was no guessing who Pretender was.

But for Ginny to enter Snake Palace, or the Chamber of Secrets, meant that she needed a Parselmouth, which meant that something else had happened; tossing the letter into his robe, Harry rose and began to walk towards Severus' office, his eyes glinting as he made his way through the dungeon corridor.

(On one note,) thought Harry with a sly smile, (Draco's going to flip when he finds out that Ginny has the same feelings he does for her.)

_**HJSRR**_

_Chamber of Secrets:_

It had taken a bit of time and a lot of magic, but Harry was pleased with what he had done to the Chamber: now, instead of a more morbid look, it was fit for a prince: the main hall had been transformed into a study hall and gathering area with the large statue of the Founder overlooking everything. Taking one of the seats, Daphne curling in his lap, Harry waited patiently, trying his best to deny what his mind was telling him: Ginny couldn't enter the Chamber since she was no longer possessed by his Father's soul.

However…

"Harry, I mean, Lord Slytherin, there you are!" Harry looked up, Daphne rising so he could move, as Ginny stood in the entranceway, her eyes scanning the room.

"Tradire," Harry nodded, watching as Draco made his way over to her, shaking her hand and giving her a check, in case she was betraying his trust. When he saw Draco and Ginny quickly shy away from each other, Harry shook his head, an amused laugh on his lips, before he asked, "What are you doing here? You're not a Parselmouth anymore, so how did you…"

"Your Father gave me his gift," explained Ginny, "When you called in the debt and freed me from Dumbledore, I somehow found myself having the same abilities as a few years ago; I can understand Parselenic and find Potions a lot easier, but, what I have to tell you is important."

"I overheard Ron talking to the pretender," explained Ginny, "And they have some kind of cold plan for Cerberus."

"Who is Cerberus?" asked Draco.

"Sirius," answered Harry, not liking where this conversation was going, "What about him Ginny?"

"They plan to set him up," explained Ginny, "Ron is too into Dumbledore's plan to hear his own friend's words, so there was nothing I can do; Potter said that what Sirius gets is what he deserves; I think they're going to try and turn him back through torture."

"Well Harry won't let them," Draco said firmly, "Sirius is his Uncle and family; it's not like he'll risk coming here anyway, will he?"

"He will," Ginny added, "Because Cerberus has been playing double agent and felt it better if they met face to face: Harry, if they get hold of Sirius, you'll be exposed."

A snarl touched the lips of the Dark Prince as he hissed, "Don't you worry Tradire; Sirius will be informed: when are they making this plan?"

"Monday night."

"Perfect," Harry grinned, "And I think it's time I put my own plan into action: Tradire, speak to the MAs and get them to set something up: then, speak to the Chimeras and Eclipse about a way around this."

"I understand Lord Slytherin," Ginny nodded, before she asked, "What will you do?"

"You'll see," Harry answered, his eyes glowing red like blood as he whispered, "You'll see."

_**Meetings, Marauder Apprentices and Mayhem are coming to Hogwarts, but why is Lord Slytherin so calm and just what is Tom's plan for Harry?**_

_**Plus, will Riddle be able to stop his devious doppelganger or are we looking at the end of Sirius Black earlier than canon?**_

_**Keep Reading to Find Out…**_

_**In the Next Chapter: Harry has a meeting with the Death Eaters, a private conversation with his Father, and another encounter with Professor Dumbledore and his devious doppelganger, but why is he so calm? Also, Christmas comes to Hogwarts and a long-awaited person makes her debut in the story and brings a joy to Harry Riddle he has never felt; also, a certain couple seek permission from their families…**_

_**Chapter 14: Harry puts the pieces of his life together as he figures out Dumbledore's manipulations: Draco and Ginny get closer, as do Harry and Daphne; also, the Silver Triad find their Animagi forms and Harry begins his training as the Heir of Black Magic; what secrets await Harry in this rare and forgotten power…**_

_**Chapter 15: DUMBLEDORE'S GETTING FIRED! Harry makes an approach to the Minister and Hogwarts is in for its darkest days; plus, a certain visitor pays a visit to the Golden Brat of Gryffindor and Harry Riddle finally learns of a certain prophecy, but what is the truth behind it and why is Ron so adamant about staying true to the Light...**_

_**Please Read and Review…**_

_**Also, as the Dark Prince, what should Harry be known as to the Death Eaters? Take into consideration his allegiance to the Black Magic and this mysterious visitor in his dreams…**_

_**And, also check out my rewritten story: Black and Gold; if we reach 300 for this story, I'll post a new chapter for Child of the First, Black and Gold and The Riddle Answered for the end of next week…**_


	13. Riddle Reunions and Revenge

The Riddle Answered

**Disclaimer:** SEE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS FOR PLOT AND TAGS AND DISCLAIMER

**Pairings: **Harry/Daphne; Draco/Ginny

Normal Speech

(Thought)

{Parseltongue}

**Mental Bonds (Harry with Daphne, Fawkes and his Father)**

_**Review Answers for Ch 10:**_

_**Fire Friday: oh well, I can't have that ;-)**_

_**T-TrainOrTurkeyT: Yeah it was pretty cryptic wasn't it?**_

_**Hivedragon: indeed they are;**_

_**Slytherin66: he's going to be fine…**_

_**Minerdude: not really; Bella is just described like that…**_

_**Mrs Vega: then you won't be disappointed ;-)**_

**AND, AS PROMISED, NOW ALL THREE STORIES HAVE A NEW CHAPTER UPLOADED SINCE THE LAST TIME THIS WAS UPDATED: 314 REVIEWS AND, AFTER CAREFUL CONSIDERATION, THIS IS ALL GOING TO BE ONE STORY INSTEAD OF HAVING A SEQUEL!**

**I know it's early, but MERRY CHRISTMAS to all readers of my HP fanfics and here's a gift: A HP XOver with the Movie Dragonheart: for full details, see my profile!**

_Last Time…_

"_Yes Lord Voldemort," bowed Remus, before he too left, Tom rising from his throne as he made his way to a portrait of Salazar Slytherin._

_{Slytherin Honours,} whispered Tom, speaking Parselenic, before the portrait parted and revealed a hidden cache; reaching into its dark interior, Tom pulled out a photo album with a specific family picture resting on its top: in the picture, a one-year old baby was smiling in the arms of his Father, a bushy-haired woman next to him as she playfully tickled the small boy._

_With a smile, and what could have been mistaken for a tear, Tom replaced the picture and, turning back to his throne, sighed with purpose. "Soon Harry," he whispered, "I'll see you smile again."_

Chapter 13: Riddle Reunions and Revenge

_Riddle Manor; Saturday Morning:_

Tom, Lucius and Petunia all smiled with warmth and comfort as Harry, Draco and Dudley appeared through the Floo Gate, Draco and Dudley bowing to the Dark Lord as Harry brushed residue from his robes. Looking to his Father, the Black Prince shared a look of relief, before he looked to Lucius and exclaimed, "Malfoy, we have a problem with Lord Black."

"What seems to be the trouble, my Lord?" asked Lucius, watching as Harry took his place at his Father's side.

"The Order of the Phoenix seem to present a clear and present danger to Sirius," explained Harry, "According to Tradire, my spy inside Dumbledore's Army, and my other recently turned warriors, the pretender and his leftover gang of fools are planning to set him up to fall: Father," he then looked to the Dark Lord, the young Harry Riddle now showing himself in the boy's clear blue eyes. "I know that he has been helpful to our cause, but I want Wormtail handed over to the Ministry and Sirius cleared of all charges; once that is done, he can make Dumbledore leave him alone. But, as long as the old bastard holds Sirius in insurance, there's nothing we can do."

Voldemort sighed with exasperation; he had known that something was troubling his son from the moment he stepped out of the Floo Gate: for one, Harry hadn't bothered to summon his familiars to his side and for a second thing, he was speaking as Harry Riddle, but using the authority that he held as the Black Prince.

"Do not worry little snake," explained the Dark Lord, "I will take care of Sirius for you; he will be here to celebrate Christmas with his friends and family; I promise you that no harm will come to him as long as I draw breath."

Harry hugged the Dark Lord, tears of endless gratitude in his eyes as he replied, "Thank you Father," then, wiping his eyes, Harry looked to Lucius before he asked, "What time are the Circle meeting tonight?"

"8:45pm on the dot," Malfoy answered, "Black is unable to join us, my prince, but Lily, James, Remus and Bartemius are able to be there for you; as will I and Petunia."

"What about Severus?" asked Tom, "Or has the old man summoned him to the Order?"

"He has been summoned by Dumbledore," explained Harry, "That's why I was unable to speak to him; recently, I know that Cerberus, or Sirius, has been watching the Order and a few of its members to see who I can trust with my secret; to be on the safe side, I've used a powerful wizarding oath to keep them silent. Not even Dumbledore's magic can overpower mine and soon, when the time is right, my Society of Shadows will reveal themselves."

"Then," Tom smiled, looking to his son, "I think it's time we let you three go and entertain yourselves, but remember, you are here for the weekend, so, until Monday, Hogwarts doesn't exist."

"Yes Father," nodded Harry.

"Yes my Lord," Draco agreed.

"Yes Master," Dudley bowed, using Tom's elder title as he still knew that Harry was yet to release him from the willpower he had called upon back in the summer.

As the Silver Triad disappeared into the many rooms of the Manor, Tom smiled and walked over to Petunia; ensuring his son could not overhear, he asked, "Has Lily secured Harry's present?"

"She has my Lord," Petunia answered, "And the Prophet were having a field day, but Severus has not allowed Harry, I mean the Dark Prince, to see the result of what happened."

"Remind me to thank him," grinned Tom, before he took a deep breath and, with a soft smile, added, "Now, if you two will excuse me, I need to see a man about a dog."

Lucius looked at Petunia with a confused expression, before they both watched as the Dark Lord Voldemort seemed to lose himself in a new manner, before he made his way up towards his son's room.

Once there, Tom opened the door and found Harry sat, cross-legged, on the end of his bed, Orochi and Fawkes either side of their master, the seemingly collective magic of the bond between them radiating off the Black Prince in a solid emerald green light.

Standing near to the door, so not to disturb him, Voldemort asked, "Harry, can I ask you something?"

The glow faded, Harry opened his eyes, his legs uncrossing themselves as he asked, "What is it Father?"

"Severus spoke with me the other day," Voldemort informed his son, "And he said that you were distressed by a strange phenomenon that disturbed your sleep; do you want to talk about it?"

Harry shifted his body so that the Dark Lord could sit with him, before he looked into his Father's deep red eyes and, with a cold hiss, asked, "Have you ever had a dream so real that you feared going back to it?"

"What do you mean Harry?" asked Tom, watching as the Black Prince rested his head against the corner of his four-poster, "What dreams?"

"Well," Harry answered, "Let me try another way: my destiny, as the Black Lord of Magic: did he have a true form?"

"Yes," Voldemort answered, trying not to get Harry so worked up as he listened, "He was a wraith of sorts that appeared to each Black Lord; you have to remember that, when he crafted his magic, your ancestor, Dante Martinez, made sure that his power lasted through the ages, hence the Devil's Crest on your spine."

"Then," Harry sighed, "I think that I am being visited by Dante's ghost: a few nights ago, I had this dream: there was a room and a figure that looked anything, but human; he said that he was the spirit of the Black King and that he was here to help me discover the power that would turn me into the Dark ruler that I am."

"I see," Tom muttered, his eyes now away from his son, "And is that why you went to see Severus?"

"Yes, but also to ask about your sudden departure."

Tom placed a hand on his son's shoulder; he hadn't really guessed that the sudden leave of Professor Orion would have such an impact on Harry that his powers would react: that explained the power surge felt by Severus on the night that Harry visited him.

"I'm sorry Harry," sighed Tom, watching as his son curled up next to his Father, Harry gently laying his head on the black robe of the Dark Lord, "I should have left something more than a message; but remember, you have the pendant, so, as long as you wear it, I will never be away from you."

"I know Dad," Harry replied earnestly, "But with everything that is happening at Hogwarts, I felt like I had no real sanctuary; I mean, Severus and Remus are good, and I know that you will never truly leave me, but remember that I still don't know what it's like to have a Father. I guess I felt like a little kid again: a little, scared child who needed his Dad."

"I'm here now, aren't I?" asked the Dark Lord, before he suddenly wrapped his arms around Harry and began feverishly tickling his ribs, making the child laugh with delight as the two spent some quality Father-Son time together.

_**HJSRR**_

Lily Evans was passing her young Master's room when she heard the musical sound of Harry's laughter echoing from inside; with a soft smile, Lily looked from the door to the floor, or rather, to her abdomen.

The reason that she and James, as Harry's godparents, had volunteered to take in the future Dark Lord was because, according to James, they couldn't have children of their own.

Lily, keeping the sound of childish laughter in her ears, smiled as she continued walking;

James was sure in for a real Christmas present when she told him what she had been told by St Mungo's.

_**HJSRR**_

_That Night;_

Father and Son sat side-by-side on their dark thrones as the meeting of the Inner Circle went underway; Harry noticed that Lily and James looked happier than ever and, when he looked into the Lord of Potter's eyes, Harry then seemed to catch on. Sharing a glance with his Father, Harry shrugged and nodded to the pair, before, as was the way for a meeting, the Dark Lord rose from his throne and began to speak.

"My friends and disciples of the dark; our time continues to draw near and, with all of you here, I know who I can trust; the last time this Circle gathered, my son, Prince Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle, gave you all specific orders and commands for your own paths; now, one half of that plan has been seen to, but, tonight, I come before you with grave news."

Voldemort looked at Harry, before he turned and continued, "One of our own, Sirius Orion Black, is threatened in life and trust by the Light; now, while Sirius _is_ Harry's Uncle and fellow member of the Marauders, I do not need to stress how much the news of his imminent demise has upset my son…Harry?"

Harry rose from his own throne and stepped forwards, before, turning, he commanded, "Wormtail: step forwards!"

The cowardly Marauder approached and bowed before his young Master; looking to the coward, Harry felt a strong wave of hatred and vengeance well up inside him, before he asked, "What do you think should be done about Sirius?"

"I-I don't know M-Master," stammered the rat, "Perhaps we sh-should take care of him and d-d-deal a blow to D-Dumbledore!"

"_Crucio!_" yelled Harry, seeing Voldemort draw his own wand; as Wormtail writhed in agony, Harry not bothering to release the creature, the Dark Prince asked, "Are you suggesting, Peter Pettigrew that I _murder_ my own family? Or that I leave this to another Death Eater? Is that what I am hearing from you, you treacherous leeching coward?"

"No Young Master!" screamed Wormtail, before Harry released the hold and looked to the rest of the Circle.

"Can anyone tell me why Sirius was in Azkaban for close to fourteen years?" he asked, his blue eyes becoming crimson as his rage spiked.

Lucius stepped forwards nervously, bowed his head, and answered, "My Lord; Sirius Black was incarcerated for believably betraying Lily and James to the Dark Lord."

"Correct Lucius," Harry grinned, his red eyes making him look like some kind of demon, "And can you tell me who the _real_ traitor was?"

Wormtail's head shot up as Lucius decreed, "Peter Pettigrew, my Prince."

"So," Harry snarled, "I ask again: what do you think _should_, not could, _should_ be done about Uncle Sirius?"

"No Master!" cried Wormtail, as if the penny had finally dropped, "I have served you for all of my life; Master," he looked pleadingly at the Dark Lord, "I returned to you when this _child _did not: I took care of you and brought the boy to you; I gave you your son back, my Lord."

"NO YOU DID NOT!" Roared Harry, his body now glowing with magic as he hissed, "It was Barty here that returned me to my Father and helped me see the Light, so to speak: you, Pettigrew, ran from Dementors, left me with a werewolf in the Forest; betrayed my parents when Dumbledore was the one to kill me and now, Wormtail, you dare to think of me, your Master, as some mere child? If I didn't have something to lose, I would kill you where you stand, but I will save that for the Dementors."

"NO!" Cried Pettigrew, before his body began to change.

Harry, however, smiled and, pointing his wand, commanded, "_Animalum Restrictus!_"

A jet of red light flew from his wand, before it wrapped around the still-changing Wormtail and bound him in a chain of light that left the man frozen in fear, cowering on the floor before the Dark Family.

"The Animagus Reversal Curse," Harry explained, "A useful little tool; I must remember to thank my dear Uncle for sending me those materials on Black Magic; now, Lucius!" the elder Malfoy rose at the sound of his name as Harry continued, "Take _that_ to the Ministry and make sure Sirius walks out of there a free man: if they hurt him, Malfoy, I will make sure that _you_ know the pain of losing one you love."

"My lord," bowed Lucius, taking the bound Wormtail out of the room.

Harry, meanwhile, returned to his throne, before he asked, "Now, also at the last meeting, I asked you James to report to me on Lucius progress with the Minister; my plan to use Dolores Umbridge is working to perfection; can you help keep this winning streak?"

"I can my Prince," explained James, stepping forwards and kneeling before his godson, "Lucius has discovered a number of Aurors, who were former Order members, have been guarding the lowest level of the Ministry, known simply as the Department of Mysteries. It is a room used by Unspeakables to conduct confidential research and is divided between the levels of magic that are considered to be forbidden: death, time, space, thought and love, but the one room that the Order seem intent on guarding is known as the Hall of Prophecy."

"Prophecy?" asked Harry, unaware of Tom's eyes narrowing with hatred and cold stares that would have made even the bravest back away.

"It is where a number of prophecies are kept," James explained, "These prophecies are usually protected by a ward that ensures only those who they're for can remove them."

"So there must be something in there that the old fool thinks I will stumble into," Harry growled, his eyes narrowed with hatred, "He thinks that the side of me that was once your son, James, still exists. However, I will be more than happy to prove the snivelling, manipulative old bastard wrong: well done James, you and Lucius have done well and, as a reward for this information, you may ask anything you wish of my Father and me."

"Thank you my Prince," James bowed, keeping his eyes down; looking to the Dark Lord, he asked, "With your permission, my Lord; may Lily and I have a private council with you and the Dark Prince? Our request is off the record."

"Of course," Voldemort replied, before he asked, "Does anyone else have business for this meeting?"

When there were no replies, Harry smiled and returned to his throne, before he looked out across the Circle as he spoke, "In that case, there is some information that I wish you to know: as of the beginning of October, I have been working on my own band of followers, which will be known as the Society of Shadows and will only answer to me. Now, unlike my Father, I have allowed those who are neither pure nor truly dark to side with us; I tell you this so that, when the Society reveal themselves, there will be no hostilities: anyone dares to touch the Society members without my permission will meet with a very gruesome death."

"Yes my Lord," the gathering responded, before Voldemort dismissed them, leaving Lily, James, Harry and the Dark Lord in the room.

Rising from his throne, Voldemort shared a look with his son, before he looked back at Lily and, with a kind smile, nodded, "Congratulations Lily; when is the little one due?"

"Next Spring, my Lord," smiled Lily, tears of happiness in her eyes, "But I think you mean little ones: I'm expecting twins!"

"And this is our wish, my Lord," explained James, "We would be honoured if you and…the Dark Lady would be their godparents and if we could consider the Dark Prince…Harry, their brother?"

Tom and Harry shared a look, before they both shrugged and, with a smile of his own, Harry replied, "Your wish is granted: it would be nice to have a little brother or sister: what are you going to call them?"

"If boys," Lily explained and Harry had the feeling she _didn't_ want to know, "It'll be Christopher and Jaden; if girls, we decided on Alexa and Rose; but do not worry, my Prince, we will still be able to do as you command."

"No Lily," Harry informed her, "As your Young Master, I am _ordering_ you and James to take a break until the children are born; you are welcome to attend the meetings and are more than welcome to come here at Christmas, but in the mean time, you will keep your children healthy."

Lily, tears now running down her cheeks, bowed with respect, "Thank you Harry; I will make sure that they know of their big brother and, when we return, we will be ready to do anything you ask."

Harry nodded as he and the Dark Lord left the two Potters to celebrate their good news; outside the meeting hall, Harry looked to his Father, his own smile still there, before he asked, "And, while we're on the subject of family, let's take care of Sirius."

Tom nodded in agreement, before he ruffled his son's hair and added, "You'll make a good brother to them Harry."

As Harry walked away from the meeting room, he then recalled Voldemort's words and, with a slow smile, laughed to himself, a devious, Slytherin-worthy plan forming in his mind.

It was time to strike that pretender where he hurt the most…

_**HJSRR**_

_Hogwarts: After the weekend_

"Mr Riddle?"

Harry turned to see Professor Snape walking towards him, the Potions Master obviously distressed by some unfortunate news; when he stopped, Snape continued, "The Headmaster wishes to see you."

"Certainly Professor," grinned Harry, walking in stride with his Head of House; making their way to Dumbledore's office, Harry's mind reflected his relaxing weekend with his Father. All weekend, he'd had a sneaking feeling that his Father was up to something, but, every time Harry tried to figure out what it was, he was diverted by Draco and Dudley engaging in training and reports from the other members of the Society.

When Harry and Severus entered Dumbledore's office, he was stunned, and slightly angered, to see that Harry Potter was sat in the chair in front of the Headmaster, Ron and Hermione either side of him; when Hermione saw Harry Riddle walking in, she averted her eyes and threw up the shields she had crafted, remembering the message about the Society's true loyalties: Hermione had told Ginny, or Tradire, to send a message saying that their loyalties were with Harry.

"Headmaster, Potter, Weasley, Miss Granger," Harry nodded to each of them, before he looked behind Dumbledore and asked, "Where's that beautiful phoenix of yours Professor? Surely he hasn't chosen a new owner?"

"Fawkes is feeling unwell at the moment Mr Riddle," explained Dumbledore, watching as Severus stood with his student. Keeping his tone calm, Dumbledore continued, "Tell me, my boy; how was your weekend?"

"Pretty good Professor," Harry explained, "Professor Orion apologises for his hasty departure and my Father sends his regards; now, how can I help you?"

"I was just wondering if, as a Slytherin, you would be interested in a little experiment of mine for the Christmas Holidays?" asked Dumbledore, before he indicated Potter, "Harry here requested it and, thanks to a quiet word with Professor Umbridge, it's within Ministry limits."

"What is?" asked Harry, trying not to show any concern as to the 'quiet word' that Dumbledore had with Umbridge.

"An inter-house gathering," explained Dumbledore, "Simply, Mr Riddle; you and Harry here spend the Christmas in each other's company: who knows what you could learn from him?"

(I can guess,) thought Harry, before, with a curt nod, he answered, "Oh, I'm so sorry Headmaster, but you see, I already made plans to spend Christmas with my Father and my friends; I'm afraid that a Gryffindor in the manor would simply be out of place."

"But Mr Riddle," argued Dumbledore, "Surely you can see that you would both benefit from a meeting with one another; there are _serious_ concerns surrounding House Unity with the return of Lord…"

Harry held up a hand and Dumbledore fell silent; at the same time, the dragon that represented Harry's power was beginning to stir inside him: he had heard the way Dumbledore had said the word serious; how it sounded like a threat towards Sirius. Keeping his voice calm, or as calm as he could muster, Harry explained, "Headmaster; I don't know if you remember, but I am the Regent to the Minister and you were about to try, once again, to convince me, a Slytherin, of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's return: I will tell you now what others have told you: _he's not back!_ Never has been; never will be: I refuse to spend one second with someone like Potter, so I will say it once: NO! Now, I am going to pretend not to have been here today and, if you value your career, Dumbledore, I would suggest that you do the same."

With that, Harry stepped back into line with his Head of House; however, as he stood there, Harry then felt a new magical presence nearby: with a cold smile, Harry asked, "Expecting company headmaster?"

That was when a knock at the door made all of them turn; covering his mouth, Harry whispered a Parselenic charm that began to lower the temperature drastically, before he added, "I'll get it."

Walking to the door, Harry opened it and, with feigned surprise, gasped, "That's something you don't see every day."

He then opened the door and everyone in the room gasped as Lily and James Potter walked in, their eyes wide with terror and their bodies pale and almost lifeless. Stepping over the threshold, James pointed at the frightened Harry Potter and spoke in the voice of one who was damned, "You have a lot to answer for Harry; you have let us down."

"No Dad!" cried Potter, falling to the floor in shock, "You're dead: this has to be a Boggart: _Riddikulus!_"

The spell flew straight through the ghostly body of James Potter, before Lily then looked at Potter, "You fail us and kill us Harry; you are a failure as a wizard and are unworthy of our heritage."

"This is a lie!" cried Potter, now crying before the apparitions, "What have you done Riddle? Are you really that desperate?"

"I'm as surprised as you are Potter," explained Harry, as he watched Lily turn to him; feigning fear and shock, he asked, "W-what do y-you want?"

"You," replied Lily, "You, Mr…" she looked at his crest and continued, "…Riddle, are the son I should have had; but Harry killed us and he killed his own brother."

"What?" asked Potter, shaking with fear, "I have no brother."

"Not any more," said Lily, her voice adding to the freezing effect of the room; everyone then watched as Lily rest her hands on her stomach, "You let us all die Harry; your baby brother was so disappointed in you; not even born and he was already dead: you are not my son; you are a monster!"

"No!" pleaded Potter, before he turned and asked, "Headmaster, can't you do anything?"

"I'm afraid not Harry," Dumbledore answered, "You see; whatever this is: it is great magic and I am unable to reverse it."

"We stand before you," explained James, "To tell you this: your crime, Harry James Potter, cost us our lives; if you had not been so different; if you had accepted who you were, then we would not have had to die."

"He was just a child!" gasped Harry, following the events that were unfolding before his eyes.

"And yet we die, but he survives?" asked Lily, "He killed us: admit it Harry and we will never bother you again! Because here's the thing son that they never tell you; someone like you; someone like him – he nodded at Dumbledore – to kill someone and get away with it: you're bulletproof; you're a God!"

"No!" pleaded Harry, "Voldemort killed you; your love protected me; now he's back, I can avenge you."

"It was still you that killed us," James informed him, "And how could love save you when we didn't love you? Admit it Harry, you are the monster that killed us and everyone tied to you; admit it."

""You think this is over; you've seen things out there that Muggles fear, but if you think Voldemort is the bad wolf? You should see Remus on a full moon; if you think Voldemort is a monster; you were killing people when you were only one year old. And now," Lily added, "I am going to tell you a secret: something only the dead know."

She then leaned close and whispered cold words into Potter's ear, before she stepped back and watched as Potter went white with fear and looked to them, "That's not true; it's not true!"

"We saw it," James explained, watching as Potter's face looked close to fainting, "Our advice Harry, is that, until you admit it: find a nice safe place with locks, bad dogs, the most powerful magic out there, and never, ever, turn out the light!"

With that, there was a flash of light and the two vanished, leaving Potter scared, Weasley terrified – as the stain on his robes demonstrated – and Granger close to screaming; Dumbledore was trying to make sense out of what he just saw when Harry spoke again.

"That was interesting, but sadly, I have lessons: Potter, Weasley, Granger, Headmaster, good day: oh and Potter?"

The devious doppelganger looked to Harry before the Riddle boy asked, "What did she say? Your Mother?"

"T-The-The v-v-very worst th-thing ever," replied Potter.

"Oh well," sighed Harry, "Glad I'm not you: anyway…nighty-night."

_**HJSRR**_

_Slytherin Common Room:_

"HA!" Laughed Harry, "The look on his face: priceless!"

"I agree," Draco nodded, watching as Harry pulled out his two-way mirror and, contacting his Father, looked back to Draco, who asked, "What did she say to him?"

"She told him a secret," Harry explained, "And now, to tell Father the good news."

As he spoke, Harry applauded his clever thinking and applauded Lily and James for their acting:

After all, only Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle, once known as Harry Potter, knew that they were alive.

_**HJSRR**_

_December 21__st__: Riddle Manor:_

When Christmas came around, Harry found that he was finally able to let out all the laughter he had been holding in for a very long time: Professor Umbirdge's rules and edicts continued; the Inquisitorial Squad continued to act as the real voice of authority and, in Slytherin, Harry and Daphne grew closer while Draco and Ginny _finally_ began to accept their feelings for one another.

Leaving on the first day of Christmas, Harry was excited to hear that Sirius, after much trials, errors and meetings, was finally a free man and his first command to Dumbledore was to…GET OUT!

Only Ginny, Fred, George and their friends were allowed in Grimmauld Place, while Hermione had revealed her true allegiance to Harry and been allowed, on Christmas Morning, to attend a special party to formally anoint the Society of Shadows.

When they reached King's Cross, however, Harry was stunned to find his Father there, waiting with Lucius and Petunia; seeing their children, the three waved over and Harry, with Daphne on his arm, Draco, after receiving a little kiss from Ginny, and Dudley all walked over and greeted their parents.

"Dad," whispered Harry, "What if you're recognised?"

Indeed, Tom Riddle did look like his younger self, albeit maybe in his mid-30's; long brown hair ran to his shoulders and a pair of light red eyes looked with cheer at his son; dressed in the Riddle Robes, Tom laughed and hugged his son, before kissing Daphne's palm, like a real Lord would.

"Don't worry little snake," he explained, "The surprises don't stop there."

Before Harry could ask what he meant, they all felt a strong tug behind their navels and, when Harry found his footing, he saw Riddle Manor before him, Lily and James stood with Sirius, who looked a lot healthier, and Remus. Walking towards them, Tom gave a gesture and Harry watched as, like a parade, they parted and revealed a fifth figure.

She was a tall, beautiful woman with long, thick, shining black hair and thin lips, dark, heavy-lidded eyes, and a strong jaw. Harry actually noticed a resemblance between this woman and Draco's mother Narcissa, who he had met on a few occasions at the Manor; however, when the woman looked at him, she smiled a warm, friendly smile and walked towards him. At a closer inspection, Harry then saw a familiar glint in the woman's eyes and then realised that her black hair was almost like his own: what was it his Father had said? He got his good looks from…

With trembling lips, Harry asked, "M…Mum?"

The woman, Bellatrix Lestrange-Riddle, nodded and replied, "Merry Christmas, my little snake."

Harry couldn't help himself; he ran forwards and allowed Bellatrix to wrap her arms around him, the taller woman holding him with a strength that Harry had only ever felt from Fred and George's mother.

(My Mother,) he thought, (I'm a little boy with him Mum again.)

In the midst of his joy, Harry then felt a link touch his mind before the voices of his parents laughed, "**Surprise; we're here little one.**"

Harry then felt his Father press his hand into his shoulder, before the three of them, the Riddle Dark Family, escorted one another up towards the Manor, Harry smiling like he had just won the Quidditch World Cup:

It was only the 21st, but Harry knew that it would be a very Merry Christmas!

_**Smiles all around; Harry has his family again and it is going to be a VERY Merry Christmas, but is it going to be a Happy New Year?**_

_**Also, now that the demons of his past have been vanquished, can Harry focus on his powers or will Dumbledore grow more desperate after his 'visit' from Lily and James' 'ghosts?'**_

_**Keep Reading to Find Out…**_

_**In the Next Chapter: Harry puts the pieces of his life together as he figures out Dumbledore's manipulations: Draco and Ginny get closer, as do Harry and Daphne; also, the Silver Triad find their Animagi forms and Harry begins his training as the Heir of Black Magic; what secrets await Harry in this rare and forgotten power; also, a certain couple seek permission from their families…**_

_**Chapter 15: DUMBLEDORE'S GETTING FIRED! Harry makes an approach to the Minister and Hogwarts is in for its darkest days; plus, a certain visitor pays a visit to the Golden Brat of Gryffindor and Harry Riddle finally learns of a certain prophecy, but what is the truth behind it and why is Ron so adamant about staying true to the Light...**_

_**Chapter 16: With Dumbledore gone and a new Headmistress in charge, Harry begins to sort those who are loyal to the SKOS from those still loyal to the Light; plus, the Black Lord finds out some information about the White Paladin and there's a surprise return from an old mentor…**_

_**Chapter 17: Harry has dreams about a strange room; Severus tries to help his Lord while keeping his secret from the Light; the White Paladin is revealed and the sorted students pledge their allegiance to Harry, but what's with the voice in his head repeating the Prophecy?**_

_**Chapter 18: Sick of the voices, Harry ventures to the DOM to get some answers; while there, he gets more than he bargained for; plus, the DA take on the SOS and Harry suffers a terrible loss, but it's NOT who you think…**_

_**Please Read and Review…**_

_**Also, as the Dark Prince, what should Harry be known as to the Death Eaters? Take into consideration his allegiance to the Black Magic and this mysterious visitor in his dreams…**_

_**OC SPELLS:**_

_**Animalum Restrictus: The Animagus Reversal Curse: BLACK MAGIC: **_**Forces the target of the spell to revert any changes to their base appearance; also known to sever a wizard from their Animagus form…**

**The conversation and warning used on Harry Potter is taken from Being Human: a BBC drama; all copyright to the BBC…**


	14. Pieces of the Puzzle

The Riddle Answered

**Disclaimer:** SEE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS FOR PLOT AND TAGS AND DISCLAIMER

**Pairings: **Harry/Daphne; Draco/Ginny

Normal Speech

(Thought)

{Parseltongue}

**Mental Bonds (Harry with Daphne, Fawkes and his parents)**

_**In this chapter, this style indicates Bella singing through the bond with her son**_

_**Review Answers for Ch 13:**_

_**Master Brattan: No, the Basilisk wasn't a pet of the Riddles;**_

_**Dragon's Wraith: Well, there's still the small matter of the White Paladin and the DA, so I guess they're an antithesis;**_

_**Full Moon Mitsuki Koyama: I'm not going to tell you (ha, ha, ha)**_

_**Octopus86'Max: I'm not telling, so don't ask;**_

**Also, my new XOver, Half-Light Half-Dark All Power will, I hope, be posted by the end of next week; if you've enjoyed my one-topic stories, then I hope you enjoy my first real HP Xover…for full details, see my profile!**

_Last Time…_

_When Christmas came around, Harry found that he was finally able to let out all the laughter he had been holding in for a very long time: Professor Umbirdge's rules and edicts continued; the Inquisitorial Squad continued to act as the real voice of authority and, in Slytherin, Harry and Daphne grew closer while Draco and Ginny finally began to accept their feelings for one another._

_Leaving on the first day of Christmas, Harry was excited to hear that Sirius, after much trials, errors and meetings, was finally a free man and his first command to Dumbledore was to…GET OUT!_

_Only Ginny, Fred, George and their friends were allowed in Grimmauld Place, while Hermione had revealed her true allegiance to Harry and been allowed, on Christmas Morning, to attend a special party to formally anoint the Society of Shadows._

_When they reached King's Cross, however, Harry was stunned to find his Father there, waiting with Lucius and Petunia; seeing their children, the three waved over and Harry, with Daphne on his arm, Draco, after receiving a little kiss from Ginny, and Dudley all walked over and greeted their parents._

"_Dad," whispered Harry, "What if you're recognised?"_

_Indeed, Tom Riddle did look like his younger self, albeit maybe in his mid-30's; long brown hair ran to his shoulders and a pair of light red eyes looked with cheer at his son; dressed in the Riddle Robes, Tom laughed and hugged his son, before kissing Daphne's palm, like a real Lord would._

"_Don't worry little snake," he explained, "The surprises don't stop there."_

_Before Harry could ask what he meant, they all felt a strong tug behind their navels and, when Harry found his footing, he saw Riddle Manor before him, Lily and James stood with Sirius, who looked a lot healthier, and Remus. Walking towards them, Tom gave a gesture and Harry watched as, like a parade, they parted and revealed a fifth figure._

_She was a tall, beautiful woman with long, thick, shining black hair and thin lips, dark, heavy-lidded eyes, and a strong jaw. Harry actually noticed a resemblance between this woman and Draco's mother Narcissa, who he had met on a few occasions at the Manor; however, when the woman looked at him, she smiled a warm, friendly smile and walked towards him. At a closer inspection, Harry then saw a familiar glint in the woman's eyes and then realised that her black hair was almost like his own: what was it his Father had said? He got his good looks from…_

_With trembling lips, Harry asked, "M…Mum?"_

_The woman, Bellatrix Lestrange-Riddle, nodded and replied, "Merry Christmas, my little snake."_

_Harry couldn't help himself; he ran forwards and allowed Bellatrix to wrap her arms around him, the taller woman holding him with a strength that Harry had only ever felt from Fred and George's mother._

_(My Mother,) he thought, (I'm a little boy with him Mum again.)_

_In the midst of his joy, Harry then felt a link touch his mind before the voices of his parents laughed, "__**Surprise; we're here little one.**__"_

_Harry then felt his Father press his hand into his shoulder, before the three of them, the Riddle Dark Family, escorted one another up towards the Manor, Harry smiling like he had just won the Quidditch World Cup:_

_It was only the 21__st__, but Harry knew that it would be a very Merry Christmas!_

Chapter 14: Pieces of a Puzzle

_Riddle Manor_

For hours on end, the three Riddles all laughed, joked, cried, shared a many memories and, in Harry's case, blamed his own Father for keeping this a secret from him.

After the initial shock, as well as warm welcomes from the other Blacks, such as Narcissa and Sirius, Bella had never left her son's side and made sure that his every whim was given to him. In short, Bellatrix mothered Harry like nobody had ever done before; if he was bored, she played with him; if he was tired, she actually _carried_ him to his room; if he was hungry, she screamed the house down to get her little snake some food.

The fact of the matter was, however that Harry just didn't care: he now had his family, once again reunited under the same roof; he was considered the brother of the little ones growing in Lily's belly and even went as far as to be thought of as a real brother to Draco, who shared his enthusiasm. The two of them, they had to remind themselves, were cousins and that gave Draco a privilege that Harry only shared with his Bonded: The right to celebrate the return of Bellatrix Riddle: the Dark Mistress was once again taking her place at Voldemort, Tom Riddle's left hand, while Harry had the honour of staying on his Father's right.

The morning of Christmas Eve, Harry was surprised to find himself waking up practically sandwiched between two beautiful women: on his right, or rather curved under his right arm was his Bonded Daphne, while behind him, her own arm draped across him, was Bellatrix, a soft smile on her face. Smiling himself, as he didn't actually know what else to do, Harry pushed himself up and looked to his Mother. One fact still remained true, no matter how he looked at it: he definitely got his good looks from Bellatrix, but his power was, without any doubt, from Tom.

Like a little boy, Harry nudged his mum and asked, "What are you doing in here?"

Bellatrix opened one eye, before she placed a finger against Harry's lips and whispered, "Let me enjoy this little one; I haven't seen you for fifteen years."

But Harry would be damned the day he allowed his own Mother to fool him; closing his eyes, he sought her out through the bond and found, to his horror, a great sensation of fear and terror. Ever so gently, Harry used his mind magic to delve deeper, but what he saw made his eyes water.

His Mother, Bella, had been dreaming over and over again about her time in Azkaban and, as Harry could see, her worst nightmare was seeing her little one dead, his corpse handed to her mockingly by none other than Albus Dumbledore.

Harry saw red; a powerful, buffeting wind suddenly blew all around, fully rousing Bella and Daphne from their slumber; before she could bow to the Dark Lady, Daphne saw her boyfriend...and didn't like what she was seeing. Harry's body was glowing like emerald fire, his eyes a darker shade of red than even that of the Dark Lord, his hands shining with magic, the ever-blowing wind summoning a hurricane of emotion around the young wizard.

Thinking of the first thing she could, Bella grabbed Harry's pendant and cried, "TOM: get down here: NOW!"

There was a sound like cannon-fire before the Dark Lord stood before his son, his robes and hair being blown around by the buffeting winds, his eyes watering as the impact of the winds stung at his eyes. Looking to Bella, he cried, "What happened?"

"Harry woke and found me in here," Bella explained, "I thought I could calm him by saying I wanted to be near him, but then, without warning, he used his Legilimency skills on me and found out about my nightmares; Tom, you've got to calm him: you're the only one who can."

The Dark Lord returned his attention to his son; how had Harry managed to defeat Bellatrix's mind defences and slip through to see that? He was sure that Bella, in all her time with her son, had kept him occupied and happy long enough for her to realise that she didn't have to worry about her nightmares.

Taking a step forwards, Tom's first instinct was to try and reach his son through the bond, "**Harry, hear me; we're all here; he can't hurt us here; please, little snake...calm down!**"

"**She was scared for me Dad!**" Harry retorted, each word like a shot to the heart, "**And it's all **_**his**_** fault: I will take him down; his fault I am like this; his fault I was so weak and now he tries to haunt my family's nightmares.**"

Suddenly, to Tom and Bella's shock, a newcomer arrived and took Harry's hand, before a voice spoke to his mind, "**If you do destroy Dumbledore, then we'll do it together, my darkling; if you feel pain, then let that pain become power. Remember, all of Slytherin are your servants and all of those who serve the dark now serve you. Don't allow Dumbledork to win just because he haunts one dream; Harry, my love, you have more power than he ever will; you are the Heir of Black Magic; you are not alone.**"

Then, as the voice of Daphne Greengrass left Harry's mind, a new voice, a sing-song voice filled with love and sorrow, filled Harry's mind, a song of lullaby echoing in his mind:

_**Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.**_

_**Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around.**_

Harry looked up as his Mother's voice seemed to fill him with a calm sensation; at the same time, it was like he was under a spell as he looked at her and, with the voice of one who was scared, answered back

_**Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,**_

_**I'll send 'em howling, I don't care, I got ways.**_

Smiling at her son's bravery, Bellatrix continued, while Tom and Daphne watched the two sing back and forth to one another;

_Bella_: _**No one's gonna hurt you, No one's gonna dare.**_

_**Others can desert you, Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there.**_

_Harry: __**Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,**_

_**But in time...Nothing can harm you not while I'm around...**_

_**Not to worry, not to worry I may not be smart, but I'm not dumb.**_

_**I can do it. Put me to it. Show me somethin - I can overcome.**_

_**Not to worry, ma'am.**_

_**Being close and being clever Ain't like being true**_

_**I don't need to, I would never hide a thing from you,**_

_**Like some...**_

_Bella: __**Nothin's gonna harm you. Not while I'm around.  
Nothing's gonna harm you, darling Not while I'm around.**_

_Harry: __**Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while, But in time...**_

_Both: __**Nothing can harm you not while I'm around...**_

As they finished their soothing song, Bella looked at her son before she held him close, watching as Harry clasped her tight, his eyes watering with tears of sorrow as he whispered, "I promise, Mum, Dad; I swear that from now on, the gloves come off; Dumbledore wants the Dark Lord; I'll give him the Dark Lord; he wants a war? I'll give him a war, but, when the last spell falls; it'll be the three of us, my Society of Shadows and my girl Daphne who emerge as the victors."

Rising from his mother's embrace, Harry wiped his eyes as he asked, "Father, can I have a meeting with just family?"

"Of course you can Harry," Tom then stepped aside as Harry, followed by Daphne, made his way down to the meeting room, where, within the short space of three minutes, the rest of the family appeared.

Lily and James were welcomed as Harry's godparents and because he wanted them to hear what he had to say; as his Uncle, Sirius was welcomed back into the fold, as were Remus, Lucius, Narcissa and Draco. Petunia and Dudley turned up seconds afterwards and, bringing up the rear, Tom and Bella kept everyone inside as Harry looked to each of them, his eyes dark and full of purpose.

"Thank you everyone," he spoke to the room, standing before his throne, "I know that, with it being Christmas, there are other things you'd rather be doing, but this couldn't wait. Earlier this month, at our last meeting, James spoke of a prophecy kept in the Department of Mysteries. Now, while I have no idea what that prophecy says, I do know this much: Albus Dumbledore is trying to lure either Father or me towards that room to retrieve the Prophecy. It took me awhile to piece it all together, but I think, at long last, why I was always so naive and ignorant of my power."

"Do tell young Master," suggested Remus, watching as the rest of the gathering leaned forwards in agreement.

"Well," began Harry, "The best place to start is all the way back where this began: Halloween 14 years ago, or, as we really know, New Year's Eve 14 years ago. Albus Dumbledork learns of a child, born of the Dark Lord, and, at the same time, hears of a prophecy tied to this child; now, what does he do? He manipulates those closest to the ones the Dark Lord trusts; hence, Wormtail's betrayal and Lily and James being forced to use doppelgangers to save themselves and watch out for me."

"Now, Dumbledore, as we all know, isn't about to give up, so what does he do? Does he place this child, a boy blessed with a lightning bolt scar, gifted with the powers of Salazar Slytherin and Magical Redirection with wizards? No, he places him with Muggles, or rather, a pure-blood witch and her Squib husband, while, at the same time, completing his breaking of the Evans family with help from several powerful compulsion charms and, I'm guessing, a ward that is somehow laced with the Imperious Curse."

"For ten years, that little boy grows up used, yelled at, treated like a slave and beaten for even mentioning magic, while Albus Dumbledore soaks in the spotlight of being the rescuer of the self-proclaimed Boy-Who-Lived. Fast forward to my eleventh birthday and what do we see? A letter to Hogwarts delivered by someone who has no true call to the name wizard and, by an amazing coincidence, also happens to be a supporter of Dumbledore. At the same time, there's a strong possibility that, through his malnourishment and lack of familial love, this child will follow another boy's path: that boy's name? Tom Riddle, later known to be the Dark Lord Voldemort."

Taking a breath, Harry pulled out his wand and carved letters into the air, just like his Father's younger self had done years before:

_TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE_

"See it yet?" he asked, before, with a powerful swish, he rearranged the letters to read a new message:

_I AM LORD VOLDEMORT_

"Merlin!" gasped James, "I never even saw that coming."

"Indeed not James," agreed Harry, resuming his frenzied narrative, "But Dumbledore did: he saw that this boy, Tom Riddle, was in fact the son of the boy he had sent Hagrid to collect. So, what does the brain-dead Dumbledore supporter do? He tries to shun Slytherin and scare me into not accepting my destiny, which is what Dumbledore wants. He wants his Saviour under his thumb and in the line of fire. Fast forward a bit more and we see this boy, a weak, magically ignorant Harry Potter, meeting none other than Quirinus Quirrell, who happens to try and steal the Philosopher's Stone from Gringotts, a place that is said to be impregnable, apart from Hogwarts."

"So, we get to Hogwarts and we find Dumbledore watching the young boy carefully; he makes it so that a pureblood family just _happen_ to be speaking out loud in a railway station of Muggles. Low and behold, it's the Weasleys and they, as everyone knows, are the ultimate Gryffindor purists; blood traitors to the end, but each of them loyal to one man and his army of the Fried Chicken!"

"So, through his journey, the boy gets sorted into Gryffindor and becomes good friends with the blood traitor; now, thanks to the oaf, we learn of the Stone and, thanks to Dumbledore's meddling, we gain the one item that can help us succeed: an Invisibility Cloak. At the same time, we have an enemy in our own family: one Draco Malfoy, and an enemy in a loyal guardian of said boy's true side: one Severus Snape. Throughout the year, Dumbledore does whatever he can to make sure that this boy hears about the Stone. Hagrid, just happening to have a dragon, puts the final piece into place: the creature, known as Quirinus Quirrell, drinking unicorn's blood."

Harry heaved a sigh as he looked to his family before, with a cough, he continued.

"The manipulations and plans didn't stop there; those trials protecting the Stone were _meant _to be solved by a bunch of first-years, let alone the vessel of the Dark Lord. Hermione's brains got us through the Devil's Snare; my flying ability enabled us to capture the key; Ron's chess-playing skills got through McGonagall and, once again, Hermione got us through Severus. This just left an item that I had seen and used before: the Mirror of Erised."

"Which means the Stone and all its defences were really one big trap," suggested Tom, aware of Harry sinking into his throne.

"Exactly Dad," Harry nodded, "And then, when I thought it was safe to go back to Hogwarts; we get the Chamber of Secrets: a snake moving through the school and, as he'd done before, Dumbledore left his Golden Boy to figure out the pieces to the puzzle, possibly going as far as capturing Dobby and making him stop me at the station. He even planned on Fawkes rescuing me and the Basilisk, not to mention Father's younger self, trying to kill me again. He had, once again, turned me into his weapon by keeping me under his watch."

"And then," Harry sighed, "There was Sirius; the one man who knew the secret of my parentage: Dumbledore, and that thick-headed git we all call the Minister, arrange for Dementors to guard Hogwarts, knowing full well that they would have a darker effect on my mind than most students. He hired Remus to watch over me and guide me to cast a Patronus, but then, when it all seemed lost, who comes through to save the day? Hermione Granger and her _supposed_ gift of a Time Turner."

"Which brings us to last year," Harry took a long, drawn out breath, before he spoke to them, "The Triwizard Tournament: Sirius, knowing he had to save me, had told me that he was my godfather, when I would bet the Slytherin Fortune that he really wanted to tell me he was my Uncle. So, Dumbledore hires his cronies, the Weasleys, to take me to the Quidditch World Cup, where, low and behold, Barty meets with me. I'd probably be willing to bet that, had the Weasleys and the Mudblood not interfered, then I'd be seated on my throne a long time before."

Tom and Bella, astonished as to how their son was figuring all this out, nodded and waited for Harry to continue. They didn't have to wait long as Harry continued, "So, back at Hogwarts, we hear of a Tournament where I am entered as champion: now, as a minor, Dumbledore _knew _he could have debated against me staying, but no: he tries to do whatever he can to keep me there, unaware of my dreams and visions. He has Crouch, under the guise of Moody, tailing me and helping in any way possible, but, when the Third Task comes around, the rest, as they say, is history."

"And now," Harry finally addressed his most pressing matter, "Knowing my secret, Albus Dumbledore meddles with magic not even he can understand and _revives_ Harry Potter to the wizarding world; a boy who never really existed in the first place. Having meetings with Father, as Professor Orion, and I, the old man tries to use the link that was fashioned between Father and I the day I received my wand, to control me. However, when that fails, he falls to desperation and has Potter becoming his weapon and revealing his true colours. Thanks to Dolores Umbridge, I hold a position of power and that scares the old man, because I am willing to bet that he wants me to find the prophecy; that's all my life has ever been: one great big mother-fucking puzzle to Dumbledore, who has been putting pieces into place. Unfortunately for him, I have his plans all figured out and soon, when the time is right, I will use all my powers to rid this world of that manipulative bastard once and for all!"

A flash of lightning seemed to emphasise Harry's point as he finally finished speaking and, looking to his parents, asked, "Well, what do you think? Now that we have him seen to; where do we go from here?"

"I wish I knew Harry," replied Tom, "If what you say is true, then Dumbledore will do anything he can to keep you in his sights. This means that, until he is removed from office, we can't really do anything."

Harry, his eyes crimson with emotion as he looked around the room, slumped down onto his throne and, with a sigh, commented, "I was afraid that you would say that, Father."

"Hey," Bella spoke up, hugging her son close as she smiled, her soft hands running through his black hair, "Don't worry little snake; we'll figure something out; in the meantime, it looks like snow, so why don't you, Draco, Dudley and Daphne go out and have some fun?"

"Thanks Mum," Harry's smile returned and his eyes went blue again as the Silver Quartet left the meeting room, leaving Lily, James, Lucius, Narcissa and Petunia to look at one another before they all looked to Tom and Bella, the Dark Lord linking his fingers and closing his eyes as what he had just heard ran through his mind.

Sirius and Remus both waited before the Black Lord asked, "Do you want me to speak with his allies Tom?"

"No Black," answered Voldemort, his eyes on the door where his son and friends had just vanished, "Let Harry speak with them; in the meantime, I want both of you to do something for me. The success of your mission will determine whether or not my son succeeds in his task…oh and Lucius?"

The elder Malfoy looked to his Lord, before he asked, "Yes, my Lord?"

"You can help with this," Tom replied, his eyes full of hope as he watched a series of figures playing out in the snow.

_**HJSRR**_

_Christmas Day:_

When Harry woke on Christmas Day, he was surprised to find the outside gardens and courtyards buried in mounds of snow that covered up any evidence of the two-on-two war that the Quartet had held the day before. Smiling to himself, Harry looked to his pillow and hissed, {Merry Christmas Orochi.}

{Merry Christmas, my Yami,} replied the snake, coiling around his Master's waist, {Have you recovered from your sad event yesterday?}

{I have,} replied Harry, making his way out onto the landing, {Did I worry either you or Fawkes?}

{The feathery one was scared for your magic, Master,} hissed Orochi, {But I sensed that your Father and Mother kept you safe.}

Harry just nodded in agreement, before he opened the door to the main lounge and gasped as he found the room decorated in shades of silver, emerald, electric blue and deep crimson, the centre of the room occupied by Tom, Bella, Draco, Lucius, Petunia and Dudley.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Harry declared, making his parents smile as he rushed to seat himself between them, Bella giving him an affectionate kiss on the forehead as they all smiled together.

"Merry Christmas little snake," replied Tom, before he flicked his wand and watched as a large rectangular present flew towards Harry; catching it with only the reflexes a Seeker could possess, Harry looked to his Father, childish happiness in his eyes.

"Go on," Tom insisted, watching as Harry ripped the paper off his gift, revealing a set of frames that were all filled with the three Riddle members, all of them showing Harry as a baby. However, when he came to the last photo, Harry felt tears in his eyes: the last picture was of the three of them, all seated on their thrones, a trinity of serpents coiling around their thrones.

"Father," he whispered, "Thank you."

"Only the best for my son, but your _other_ present comes a little later." Tom explained, before he added, "Now, let's do a free-for-all then we can all go and enjoy the snow!"

"All right!" yelled the three students, before all-out carnage was unleashed: aside from his pictures, Harry also received a book of extremely dark magic and a second about Animagi from Sirius, the young heir making a note to speak to the other three about finding their forms. From Lucius and Narcissa, Harry received a set of noble dress robes bearing the Riddle and Slytherin crests before Lucius also handed Harry a copy of a book about Dark Elementals. When Harry looked to him, Lucius shrugged and explained that he would speak to his nephew later.

Petunia and Dudley had banded together and Harry gasped at what he saw: it was a solid gold ring bearing a Thestral made from black diamonds, the inside of the ring reading Harry's mark in runes: The Power of Darkness is Eternal.

Daphne, who had returned to her own home after their four-way white-washing, had given Harry a set of casual wizarding clothes that resembled tops, trousers and even a suit, all of them either in electric blue, white, black or emerald and each bearing his full initials on the lapel.

"**Thank you Daphne,**" Harry told her through the bond, feeling a wave of contentment from his girlfriend as he turned to the last gift.

It was very big, whatever it was; so, with careful precision, also known as the Diffindo Hex, Harry opened the parcel and gasped in awe: a solid black-wood trunk with silver designs and runes appeared from inside the present; the lock of the trunk was made from snakes, a sign of Parselmagic, but, when Harry read the card that came with it, his eyes widened:

_I told you that I was coming to start your training; use this complex as you wish, but be ready to begin in the New Year:_

_D.M._

(Martinez?) thought Harry, his eyes wide as he looked to his Father, who obviously shared his son's shock.

"Go on then," urged Draco, before he caught his Uncle's cold glare and bowed his head, "Whenever you're ready Harry."

{Open!} commanded Harry, using Parselenic to unlock the case, before he turned and added, "Before I do this, I want to thank you all for everything you have given me; this has been, quite literally, the best Christmas of my life."

"You're welcome Harry," Tom smiled, before he asked, "Do you want me to come down there with you?"

"No Father," Harry replied, before he turned and added, "While I'm down there, I think Draco would like to ask you something Uncle Lucius."

Draco's eyes widened in horror as he caught Harry's sly smile; how had he known about the somewhat private encounters with his girl?

"Good luck," smiled Harry, making his way towards the entrance of the Complex: the gateway to his destiny had just been opened and Harry, as he looked down into the darkness, knew at that moment that he was ready to face it, no matter what Albus Dumbledore had in store for him.

_**So, Harry has managed to piece every adventure he has had together and discover a shocking present from his namesake, but what awaits him in the Training Complex and what is Tom's Other Present?**_

_**Also, what will be the result of Draco explaining to his Father that he is in love with a Weasley?**_

_**Keep Reading to Find Out…**_

_**In the Next Chapter: The Silver Triad find their Animagi forms and Harry begins his training as the Heir of Black Magic; what secrets await Harry in this rare and forgotten power; also, a certain defender makes his debut in serving the young prince and Lucius explains his gift; plus, Harry has a private talk with Draco and makes plans for the SOS…**_

_**Chapter 16: DUMBLEDORE'S GETTING FIRED! Harry makes an approach to the Minister and Hogwarts is in for its darkest days; plus, a certain visitor pays a visit to the Golden Brat of Gryffindor and Harry Riddle finally learns of a certain prophecy, but what is the truth behind it and why is Ron so adamant about staying true to the Light...**_

_**Chapter 17: With Dumbledore gone and a new Headmistress in charge, Harry begins to sort those who are loyal to the SKOS from those still loyal to the Light; plus, the Black Lord finds out some information about the White Paladin and there's a surprise return from an old mentor…**_

_**Chapter 18: Harry has dreams about a strange room; Severus tries to help his Lord while keeping his secret from the Light; the White Paladin is revealed and the sorted students pledge their allegiance to Harry, but what's with the voice in his head repeating the Prophecy?**_

_**Chapter 19: Sick of the voices, Harry ventures to the DOM to get some answers; while there, he gets more than he bargained for; plus, the DA take on the SOS and Harry suffers a terrible loss, but it's NOT who you think…**_

_**Please Read and Review…**_

_**Also, as the Dark Prince, what should Harry be known as to the Death Eaters? Take into consideration his allegiance to the Black Magic and this mysterious visitor in his dreams…**_

_**The song, sung by Bella, is taken from Sweeney Todd, which Helena Bonham Carter also starred in; I thought it sounded appropriate for the story, but, like HP, I don't own it…**_


	15. The Inner Power

The Riddle Answered

**Disclaimer:** SEE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS FOR PLOT AND TAGS AND DISCLAIMER

**Pairings: **Harry/Daphne; Draco/Ginny

Normal Speech

(Thought)

{Parseltongue}

**Mental Bonds (Harry with Daphne, Fawkes and his parents)**

_**In this chapter, this style indicates Bella singing through the bond with her son**_

_**Review Answers for Ch 13:**_

_**No real answers for this chapter, but a thanks nonetheless: now, when I posted my poll, the winners were: Harry Potter and the Lightning Thief AND Orion Riddle: if you liked this, then you'll LOVE Orion Riddle: it'll be another Family fic and almost like a what if: what this story would be like if it was from the beginning.**_

_Last Time…_

"_And now," Harry finally addressed his most pressing matter, "Knowing my secret, Albus Dumbledore meddles with magic not even he can understand and revives Harry Potter to the wizarding world; a boy who never really existed in the first place. Having meetings with Father, as Professor Orion, and I, the old man tries to use the link that was fashioned between Father and I the day I received my wand, to control me. However, when that fails, he falls to desperation and has Potter becoming his weapon and revealing his true colours. Thanks to Dolores Umbridge, I hold a position of power and that scares the old man, because I am willing to bet that he wants me to find the prophecy; that's all my life has ever been: one great big mother-fucking puzzle to Dumbledore, who has been putting pieces into place. Unfortunately for him, I have his plans all figured out and soon, when the time is right, I will use all my powers to rid this world of that manipulative bastard once and for all!"_

_A flash of lightning seemed to emphasise Harry's point as he finally finished speaking and, looking to his parents, asked, "Well, what do you think? Now that we have him seen to; where do we go from here?"_

"_I wish I knew Harry," replied Tom, "If what you say is true, then Dumbledore will do anything he can to keep you in his sights. This means that, until he is removed from office, we can't really do anything."_

_Harry, his eyes crimson with emotion as he looked around the room, slumped down onto his throne and, with a sigh, commented, "I was afraid that you would say that, Father."_

Chapter 15: The Inner Power

_Riddle Manor:_

Descending into the archive, Harry looked around the area that he was descending into, Martinez's message still running through his mind: did this trunk, or archive, have something to do with his training?

Was it, in some way, connected to his visionary dream where he had met the Black King?

And, possibly more importantly, if he, Harry, had been given his destiny, then what about his other self? The being known as the White Paladin? Had he been found already without the Black King knowing about it?

Stepping off the ladder, Harry turned and examined his surroundings: he was standing in the centre of what looked like four different doorways, each one holding the image of the Devil's Crest, the motto of the Black King decorated in runes between the doors. Opening the first door, Harry was surprised to find a full-size bedroom before him; a silver and black decorated bed made from the finest oak and four-posts of varnished wood; on the opposite side of the bedroom was what looked like a walk-in wardrobe and a set of drawers with solid silver daggers for handles. A desk and parchment were on the other side and, as Harry turned, he then saw that the room had obviously sensed his presence as a warm feeling spread through the Black Prince.

Leaving the impossible room, Harry turned and sighed, "Door Number 2?" he asked aloud, opening the door; inside was a flat open space made up of several hunched objects as well as a light, relaxing scent that filled the room. As Harry walked further into the room, he then caught sight of a row of potions vials and, with a slow smile, realised where he was: this was a training/meditation chamber designed to react to whatever the visitor needed, sort of like the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts.

The third room, however, knocked Harry for six: within this chamber was a vast library that stretched further than the trunk itself while it spanned some four or five floors upwards, each tier of the library illuminated by a darker colour than the previous one, almost like a code of darkness that split the magic between each floor. In the centre of the library was a large round table inscribed with the Devil's Crest and the Mark of Darkness around the outside, the table itself looking like it could seat twenty or more when it was needed.

The final room in the Complex was kind of a disappointment after the majesty of its predecessors: a large bathroom designed for every need Harry would have for the room, including several temperature adjusting taps and a set of sprinklers that would provide different foam for a relaxing or slow and steady soak.

Leaving the room, Harry once again stood in the central annexe, his eyes all around him, his mouth closed and his hands folded over his chest; with a deep breath, he reached into his dark magic and, without knowing why, asked, "What did you want me to see?"

He didn't actually expect anyone to answer, so was very surprised when a voice, deep and foreboding, replied, "You must choose what you wish to see, young sire: the magic of my Complex is yours as you wish and you alone have the means to become a powerful Lord of Black Magic. When we first met, I did not mean to scare you, but I needed to show you just what you would be dealing with."

"Are you a ghost?" asked Harry, "You certainly looked real enough."

"I am a wraith of my former self," replied the voice of Martinez, "Crafted to train all my heirs and followers, but to you, in that dream state, on the astral plane, I am as real as this complex. Now, young Prince, I will visit your dreams as of the New Year, but do not fear, for this magic is yours and only you can decide how fast or slow we learn the craft, understand?"

"Yes Spirit," answered Harry, before he turned and slowly clambered out of the complex, where he found everyone still talking about the little hint that he had given. Closing and locking the trunk, Harry parked himself between his parents, Bella softly wrapping her arms around her son, as he looked to Draco, who seemed to be trying to explain something.

"Father," Draco was saying, "I know where she comes from, but she has proven herself loyal and I…well…I guess I've had…_feelings_ for her for some time."

"I understand how the heart can feel Draco," Lucius replied, his eyes noticing Harry sat there, "But, as you said, remember where she comes from: if you give her your heart and she betrays us to Dumbledore, then our young Master could be in serious danger."

"Except she won't betray us," Harry spoke up, alerting everyone to his presence, "Ginny owes me a debt of magic that needs to be repaid: earlier this year, she made sure that she swore herself to me, but, with one word, I can seal that deal by allowing her and Draco to be together."

"See?" asked Draco, turning to his Father, "I told you my cousin would have an explanation: please Father, I don't think I've ever felt like this for anyone."

"Well…" Lucius scratched the back of his neck before he looked to Narcissa, the Malfoy matriarch smiling as her little dragon, as he was known to her, looked almost cute and innocent with his wide, pleading eyes. Finally, heaving a sigh, Lucius asked, "Will you ensure that she stays loyal to her cause?"

"I will," Draco replied, his eyes switching to Harry as he added, "In fact, if I may say so, our young Master's plan involves her."

"In that case," Lucius smiled, "How can I say no? Go with my blessing, my son: you and Miss…Weasley deserve one another: as the Dark Lord told our young Prince, I too have known the pull of the heart."

When Draco hugged his Father in thanks, Harry once again leaned against his Father, smiling to himself as he felt Tom's fingers gently stroking his cheek, Bella running her hands through his soft black hair.

"You're tired," whispered Tom, watching as Harry seemed to come close to falling asleep, "All these confrontations and battles have left you little time to relax Harry."

"I'm fine Dad," answered Harry, sitting upright again as he looked into the fireplace, "And yes," he added, "The trunk is the complex of Martinez: all the resources in there are mine and the magic I will soon learn will aid me in the battle against the old man."

"I know," smiled the Dark Lord, "And that's why I have a second present for you: you can show yourself now Kiyo!"

Harry turned and gasped as a ripple of dark magic filled the main room, each head in the room turning as well as the Lord of the mysterious Kariyami appeared: dressed in his long black suit, his grey eyes staring all around before he bowed with respect and addressed Tom, "Lord Riddle, as you requested, I have come to pledge my allegiance to the Black King."

"Me?" asked Harry, later berating himself for asking such a stupid question.

Looking to the Prince, Kiyo bowed again and answered, "You, my liege: we of the Kariyami are your humble servants from this day on."

Looking to his Father, Harry asked, "Explanations?"

With a slow smile, Tom indicated Kiyo as he explained, "This, Harry, is Lord Kiyo Hirochi, leader of a clan of warriors known as the Kariyami: they are warrior-wizards who were raised to use the dark arts; honour-bound by their ways and traditions, Kiyo's clan have held their own debt of allegiance to me for some time. When I discovered you were the Heir of Black Magic, I made a choice to cash in that oath and Kiyo, realising who you were, agreed to serve you."

"And serve you we shall, young sire," added Kiyo, approaching Harry slowly, his hands removing the two star-shaped weapons and, kneeling to Harry, presenting them to him. "I am Lord and leader of my clan, but you, Black Lord Riddle, are my Master and King: on this day I swear that I will do your bidding: I now pledge myself, on the Shatari Weapons that I bear, in blood, magic and life, to your service; I will never fail to defend you nor shall I fail to obey your commands: forever shall this debt be in place until my Lord dismiss me or until death shall take me."

"Th…thank you Kiyo," gasped Harry, picking up one of the Shatari and examining it carefully; as he held it in his hand, Harry then gasped as a pulse of magic coursed through him, startling Orochi, who unwrapped himself from Harry's waist, and summoning Fawkes, who appeared in a blaze of black flames. Looking to his familiars, Harry continued, "It seems that my familiars admire your weapon as much as I do, Kiyo."

"I am honoured to be the bearer of such praise, my king," Kiyo answered, keeping his head bowed as Harry turned the weapon in his hand.

"You can get up now," added the Black Prince, watching as Kiyo stood before him, before handing the Shatari back to the warrior. With a sigh, Harry then spoke with the authority of the Dark Prince he was, "Following the New Year, my plans for the downfall of Dumbledore are going to advance and my first target will be this so called Army formed by the Golden Brat. I want you to use your shadow-based stealth abilities and keep watch over them: in particular, keep watch over the one known as Harry Potter and his interaction with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. While she is one of my newest allies, I don't trust where her heart lies: something about her just feels off."

"I will watch them with the utmost discretion, my lord," Kiyo nodded, watching as Harry rose from his seat.

"Now," he continued, "At the same time, I want you to select two members of your clan and send them to me: the reason for this summoning is because, while I am the Regent of the Ministry and the Commander of the Inquisitorial Squad, I still must retain my image as the Dark Heir and future Lord of Black Magic. To do this, I have to have a voice in the Ministry and the Squad: this is what I wish of your people Kiyo; while I hone my Black Magic abilities and powers, I want them to be my representatives in both factions: do you understand?"

"I do, my lord."

"And," added Harry, "Under _no_ circumstances must anyone, Ministry or Squad, discover that I, Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle, am the son of the Dark Lord; as far as they are aware, I am the son of a powerful Australian Lord known as Tiberius Riddle."

"I will act with discretion and secrecy, my king," Kiyo bowed, raising his Shatari to the skies as he added, "By the power of the dark stars, I swear my silence and services to the Black King."

"And by the dark stars you are bound," Tom replied, watching as Harry walked towards the window of their home, "Now, leave Kiyo, and do not appear unless summoned by my son."

Standing at the window, Harry looked out over the white-washed scene of their courtyard, his ice-blue eyes colder than cold as he seemed to examine the scene before him.

(My plans are progressing,) he thought, watching as Kiyo vanished into the shadows, the other members of the gathering busying themselves with other matters, (Umbridge is in my hands, Dumbledore can't move any more of his little chess pieces and Potter is a broken shell of a boy; now, with the rise of the New Year, I too shall rise, like a phoenix from the ashes; I will become more powerful and help keep those I care about safe. I lost my family once before, which is exactly what Dumbledore wants me to feel, but he fails to realise that, while my Father continues his raids and my Mother looks after them; there's one more person out there more dangerous than either of them: me!)

Turning back to his family, Harry smiled as he then asked, "So, now that all our presents are done…who's for another snow war?"

_**HJSRR**_

_Riddle Manor: Later that night:_

Drenched with snow, cold, wet, but very happy, Harry slowly trudged his way up to bed, his face showing the same emotion that any child should feel: a pure, irremovable expression of joy and childlike excitement. The snow war had been a fun experience and, when Harry had ambushed Sirius and Remus with help from a decoy, it was the icing on the cake.

Slowly pushing open his door, Harry was then surprised to find that he was not alone; Lucius was sat on his bed, his eyes showing a look that he had been waiting for his young lord; bowing with respect, a sign that showed Harry this was official, Lord Malfoy spoke up, "My lord, I apologise for intruding on your chambers, but there is something you should know."

"Oh?" asked Harry, "And what's that Lucius?"

Lucius sighed and stood, his own cold eyes not even close to matching Harry's penetrating gaze; looking to the area near Harry's bed, where the large Complex Trunk was stored, Lucius explained, "The present I gave you earlier, the book on Dark Elementals, was meant as a hint and my apologies: you see, my Lord, I do know a small amount of information regarding Black Magic. One area that I know of concerns a magic known only as the Omniforms: this is a magic that takes the form of an Element: usually one of the five elements of nature: Earth, Wind, Fire, Wood or Water. I gave you that book, my Lord, because I believe that you may possess the Omniform of Fire, hence your magical potential from your first year and your encounter with your Father."

Harry closed his eyes, recalling the event, recalling how weak and stupid he had been and how, when Quirrell had threatened him and grabbed him, the man's skin had become a mass of blisters and brimstone that slowly crumbled away, leaving nothing more than ashes and the soul of the Dark Lord. He could still feel the raging magic that had coursed through him when he had grabbed Quirrell, the blazing force of magic that, according to that fool, had been a protection inherited from Lily.

With a nod, Harry replied, "Thank you Lucius; what more do you know of the Omniforms?"

"Aside from their affinities?" asked Lucius; when Harry nodded, the elder Malfoy answered, "Not much more, my Lord: if I am correct and you do possess the Omniform of Fire, then you shall also possess the ability to Flare, a form of magical transportation in which your body becomes enveloped by flames, leaving you to freely travel anywhere and everywhere in the blink of an eye. Also, if I am correct, then it will mean that your Animagus form will also have an affinity with fire: it may even be a dragon, my Lord."

"I see," Harry smiled, standing tall and proud as he continued, "Again, thank you Lucius; you have given me much to think about: truly you have redeemed yourself in my eyes: our past encounter, in which you threatened me, is now forgotten. I am proud to call you my Uncle and even more proud to cement your place as a member of my Inner Circle in the Society of Shadows."

"I thank you, my Lord," Lucius bowed, before he dropped the official side of him and added, "For what it's worth, little one, I too am proud to call you my nephew."

As he turned to leave, Lucius stopped at the door and asked, "My lord, now that you know about the Department of Mysteries, what are you going to do?"

"You'll soon find out," answered Harry, watching as his Uncle left the room, leaving Harry to wrap his mind around what he had just learned. Changing into his night-clothes and casting a warming charm on his body, Harry let his mind wander to his mysterious mentor.

_**HJSRR**_

_Astral Plane:_

"Welcome back Harry; is there something you wish to know?"

Standing once again within the dark chamber, Harry looked upon the Wraith of Dante Martinez with a look of respect, the fear he had first felt now banished, replaced only by a burning curiosity and a strong desire to learn more about what Lucius had told him.

In front of him, Dante smiled as he once again revealed his true self: he had pale deathly skin and eyes as black as night: its hands were gnarled and curved like talons and its mouth was ridged with sabre-length teeth and fangs that still made Harry think this creature to be some kind of vampire. Dressed in a jet-black robe of regal design, Dante then asked, "You came to this plane willingly, so, what do you wish to know?"

"Are the Omniforms a part of Black Magic?" asked Harry, surprised at how both he and Martinez were speaking in human tongue when, the last time he had been in the chamber, they had both spoken in Parseltongue.

"In a word: yes," answered the Black Spirit, his cold eyes on Harry as he continued, "And yes, to answer your next question, you are an Omniform, but, in truth, you are a rare Omniform known as a Twin Omniform: you possess the spiritual essence of Fire and Wind, which is how and why things blow around you whenever you grow angry. Now, if you're wondering about your magic, then all I can tell you is this: the power of the Omniform is considered both unique and powerful: as a Twin Omniform, you have twice the power and twice the uniqueness. Now, there is a downside to this: Omniform Magic can only be learned individually: not even I can help you, aside from this piece of advice: continue with your meditations and, whenever you can, spend as much time with your friends as possible. You see Harry, fire and wind are direct opposites of one another: like any element, they have their positive and negative elements, but, unlike Water, Wood and Earth, Fire and Wind are opposites of one another: without wind, or air, there is no fire, but with it, fire swallows air. This is why positive emotion is necessary when using your magic; now, Harry, I will only visit you once a week, but, in return for this allowance, I want you to master your Fire and Wind Magic by the end of fifth year: can you do that?"

"I can," Harry nodded, his eyes wide with shock as he asked, "Even though you can't teach me, Lord Martinez, can I seek help from other sources?"

"If you mean your family and friends then yes," nodded Martinez, his eyes, black as they were, shining with pride as he added, "And, though we are only in the early stages of your development, I have no worries about rephrasing what I said when we first met: I have no doubts in my mind that you will make a powerful Dark Ruler, Prince Riddle; for now, though, since you're here, let's get to work."

_**HJSRR**_

_Platform 9 ¾:_

"I can't believe how quickly that went," commented Draco as he sat down in their compartment, "One second it's the Christmas Holidays and then it's January."

"I'm not complaining," laughed Daphne as she snuggled up next to her boyfriend, both of them feeling their magic reunite after a holiday apart, "I missed you Harry."

"And I missed you my love," Harry answered, before he opened his mind and added, "Here: let me show you what I have learned."

Daphne gasped in shock as she felt her Bonded present her with a vast improvement in his magical knowledge: he sent her empathic information about everything he had learned from Martinez and also shared with her the spells, charms and magical abilities he had read up on. When he was done, Harry closed his mind again and asked, "Feel better?"

"Much," Daphne answered, sharing a small kiss with her dark prince; opposite them, Draco and Dudley shared a glance with one another before the Malfoy Heir shrugged and looked to the door.

"Something bothering you Draco?" asked Harry, his own eyes on the door while Daphne rested her head on his shoulder.

"Just wondering how long it'll take the pretender and the Weasel to come down here and bother us." Draco explained, watching then as a bundle of red-headed silhouettes stopped outside their door.

"Looks like we're about to find that out," Harry commented, before, with a snap of his fingers, he used the winds to open the door, revealing not Ron, but Fred, George and Ginny, who were joined by Hermione and, to Harry's surprise, Neville and Luna.

"Hi Riddle," Hermione commented, watching as Ginny sidled into the compartment; with a nod from Harry, the rest of them joined the Silver Triad, none of them noticing Harry using his Omni-Magic to close the door again. When they were sure they were safe, Hermione coughed and added, "I mean, good morning my commander."

"I guess that you do have an allegiance," Harry commented, watching as Draco began whispering to Ginny; with each word, her eyes widened and, after a while, she looked to Harry, who nodded and told her, "As long as you're loyal to your word, then I have no objections."

"Speaking of loyalties," Fred spoke up, "The pretender's up to something: Master Riddle, can you tell us honestly: did you get a call to the Ministry about an attack?"

"Not to my knowledge," Harry answered, but a part of him knew what was about to be described as he asked, "Why? What happened?"

"Our Father was attacked," George explained, "By a snake: the pretender says he felt like it was really him, but we didn't believe him. Even Dumbledore suspects that Voldemort may be behind it, but, knowing what we do, we had a guess that it was just another lie made up by the old man to get under the Minister's skin."

"Did he survive?" asked Harry, his ice-blue eyes slowly reddening at the thought of what could happen.

"Yes," Ginny told him, "But it's weird: according to St Mungo's, he shouldn't have survived, which is why…"

"We suspect foul play," chorused the twins, looking to Harry with eyes of knowledge; obviously, because of their oaths and Harry's little privacy charm, they couldn't speak of it here, but, as he looked at them, the Dark Prince knew what these suspicions were.

"Well," Harry spoke up, "Don't worry and thank you all; your information has helped the Inquisitorial Squad and I believe that the time has come for us to stop hiding. I know all about the Room of Requirement; I have all of you acting on the inside and I have more and more people defecting from Dumbledore with each passing day. Draco," he then added, looking to his right hand, "Show them the parchment."

Reaching into his robe, Draco pulled out a folded parchment, which was sealed by the Riddle Coat of Arms as well as a strong wave of magic; handing it to Harry, Draco then watched as the young Riddle hissed, {Open in the name of darkness,} before the seal cracked and the parchment opened, revealing what looked like a list.

"This," explained Harry, "Is your final act of allegiance: you see guys, I have a confession to make: I did suspect you would betray me, but, given what you have done today, I know I can trust you so: Fred, George, Ginny, Neville, Hermione, Luna, and you too Daphne: you can choose to not sign this, but then I'd have to wipe your memories, so, take a look and see."

Looking at the parchment, the Gryffindors all shared a glance with the Slytherins, before Neville and Luna shared an awkward glance with one another; before them, the parchment read:

_SOCIETY OF SHADOWS_

_I, the undersigned, solemnly swear on my life and magic never to betray the secrets and magic I will learn under the Society of Shadows and under our commander: Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle_

_Signed:_

_Draco Alexander Malfoy_

_Dudley Jonathan Evans_

With a slow look at one another, it was Hermione who asked, "Will this enable us to…talk to you properly?"

"Yes," Harry told her, "And, if you sign it, then you will also be answering to me and not…my Father."

They all signed it, before Hermione asked, "What's our plan, Harry?"

"First," Harry answered, "We take down the Army: it's time for the king to be knocked off his throne!"

_**New Powers, New Allies and a New Year: looks like its time for the moment you're all waiting for: THE FALL OF DUMBLEDORE, but will it be so easy and what about the SOS and their allegiance to their Lord?**_

_**Keep Reading to Find Out…**_

_**In the Next Chapter: DA VS SOS: DUMBLEDORE'S GETTING FIRED! Harry makes an approach to the Minister and Hogwarts is in for its darkest days; plus, a certain visitor pays a visit to the Golden Brat of Gryffindor and Harry Riddle finally learns of a certain prophecy, but what is the truth behind it and why is Ron so adamant about staying true to the Light...**_

_**Chapter 17: With Dumbledore gone and a new Headmistress in charge, Harry begins to sort those who are loyal to the SKOS from those still loyal to the Light; plus, the Black Lord finds out some information about the White Paladin and there's a surprise return from an old mentor…**_

_**Chapter 18: Harry has dreams about a strange room; Severus tries to help his Lord while keeping his secret from the Light; the White Paladin is revealed and the sorted students pledge their allegiance to Harry, but what's with the voice in his head repeating the Prophecy?**_

_**Chapter 19: Sick of the voices, Harry ventures to the DOM to get some answers; while there, he gets more than he bargained for; plus, the Golden Boy takes on the Silver King and Harry suffers a terrible loss, but it's NOT who you think…**_

_**Please Read and Review…**_

_**Also, as the Dark Prince, what should Harry be known as to the Death Eaters? Take into consideration his allegiance to the Black Magic and this mysterious visitor in his dreams…**_


	16. Society Vs Army

The Riddle Answered

**Disclaimer:** SEE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS FOR PLOT AND TAGS AND DISCLAIMER

**Pairings: **Harry/Daphne; Draco/Ginny

Normal Speech

(Thought)

{Parseltongue}

**Mental Bonds (Harry with Daphne, Fawkes and his parents)**

_**In this chapter, this style indicates Bella singing through the bond with her son**_

_**Review Answers for Ch 15:**_

_**Hogwart lady: I'm glad you hold this story in such high regard;**_

_**KennethRose: It was both amusing and impossible; hence why I wrote it into the story;**_

_**Credo-Spero Fides: Well, what happened in the movie to him? As for Ron; well, this chapter should answer that question;**_

_Last Time…_

"_This," explained Harry, "Is your final act of allegiance: you see guys, I have a confession to make: I did suspect you would betray me, but, given what you have done today, I know I can trust you so: Fred, George, Ginny, Neville, Hermione, Luna, and you too Daphne: you can choose to not sign this, but then I'd have to wipe your memories, so, take a look and see."_

_Looking at the parchment, the Gryffindors all shared a glance with the Slytherins, before Neville and Luna shared an awkward glance with one another; before them, the parchment read:_

_SOCIETY OF SHADOWS_

_I, the undersigned, solemnly swear on my life and magic never to betray the secrets and magic I will learn under the Society of Shadows and under our commander: Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle_

_Signed:_

_Draco Alexander Malfoy_

_Dudley Jonathan Evans_

_With a slow look at one another, it was Hermione who asked, "Will this enable us to…talk to you properly?"_

"_Yes," Harry told her, "And, if you sign it, then you will also be answering to me and not…my Father."_

_They all signed it, before Hermione asked, "What's our plan, Harry?"_

"_First," Harry answered, "We take down the Army: it's time for the king to be knocked off his throne!"_

Chapter 16: Society Vs Army

_Hogwarts School:_

One week after making his declaration to Hermione and the others, Harry found himself sitting alone in the Slytherin Common Room, staring intently into the flames of the fireplace, his ice-blue eyes reflecting in the light and, at the same time, seemingly swallowing the warmth and light, leaving a dark, cold presence around the Black King.

(My plans are progressing,) thought Harry, linking his fingers as he stared, (Now, with the debut of my Society of Shadows, I can start to work my way up the ladder of loyalty and the first thing I need to do is take care of this so-called Dumbledore's Army, but to do that, I'd have to gather the Squad and reveal to Professor Umbridge that I've known about Dumbledore's plans for some time.)

A deep, monotonous hiss rolled off Harry's tongue as he leaned back in his chair, one hand reaching down to stroke at Orochi, who, until Harry had moved, had been snoozing on his master's lap. With the feeling of Harry's hands rubbing across his hood, the cobra began to hiss with contentment, his glassy eyes on Harry as he hissed, /You seem troubled, my Yami: is it the fall of the Light that troubles you?/

/It is my friend,/ replied Harry, /What option do I choose? Reveal what I know or tackle the Army single-handedly?/

/Remember your spies,/ Orochi advised him, /They too have loyalties to you; perhaps you can reveal them to the toad woman and avoid any unnecessary questions: she trusts in your judgment and, remember my friend, you do have the right to do what is necessary./

Harry laughed to himself as he continued stroking Orochi, /It seems like a lifetime since I gained that right,/ he hissed in response, his mind recalling his meeting with Umbridge in the first week.

_Flashback_

It had taken all night and most of the following morning, but, at long last, Harry was reunited with Daphne and word of their sudden relationship spread, but, in all fairness, Harry didn't mind the stares that most of the girls sent his way, nor did he mind the eyes of those who had clearly had their eyes on Daphne. All he was truly interested in was his plan to use the Ministry and to deal with Dumbledore and his zombie-saviour; as he sat at dinner that Thursday, Harry then noticed that Professor Umbridge wasn't sitting at the High Table.

(Probably preparing for her first lesson,) he thought, before rising and turning to leave; to no-one's surprise, Draco, Dudley and Daphne escorted the Silver King; while the boys themselves had become known as the Silver Triad, Harry was always happy to include Daphne in their missions and meetings. The other boys of Slytherin were simply guards and watchers of the Triad while the girls kept their eyes on Daphne and also watched the younger years.

Making his way to the third floor, Harry took a deep breath and knocked on the door, a familiar sickly-sweet voice answering, "Come in!"

Opening the door, Harry kept his formality to its highest standards as he spoke, "I'm sorry for intruding Professor Umbridge, but I was wondering if I could have a word."

Looking up, the new Defence Teacher, who was dressed in another pink dress, nodded and asked, "What can I do for you Master Riddle?"

(Clearly respects those who aren't with Dumbledore,) thought Harry, before he spoke again.

"Well, as we both know, a certain Gryffindor who will remain nameless has tried to convince the school that a certain Dark Lord who will also remain nameless has returned; we both know this is a lie Professor and I was wondering if, at your permission, I could suggest a way to combat said Gryffindor."

Umbridge then looked up again as she asked, "What do you suggest Master Riddle?"

Harry motioned to her office before he asked, "May we discuss this in private?"

When Professor Umbridge nodded, Harry looked to Daphne and gave her a small smile, his eyes narrowed with Slytherin slyness as he followed his Defence Teacher. Inside her office, Professor Umbridge made Harry feel almost queasy: her office was covered in as many shades of red and pink as she was, every inch of her wall covered with cat photos; nevertheless, Harry heaved a sigh and waited for Professor Umbridge to speak.

He didn't have to wait long as Umbridge took a seat, looked at him and asked, "So, Master Riddle, what can I do for you?"

"Well," replied Harry, taking a seat himself, "I may be a new student to Hogwarts, Professor, but I have noticed that order around here seems somewhat unruly and split between two different sides of the same coin: the coin being Hogwarts and the sides being the Ministry, whom I have all the respect in the world for, and Professor Dumbledore's insane rumours as to the return of Lord Vol—"

"Please don't say his name," Umbridge interrupted, "If you must, Master Riddle, then please say You-Know-Who or the Dark Lord and, as for your notice, I have to say that you are right: Professor Dumbledore is trying to cause a panic in the wizarding world by announcing the return of…You-Know-Who."

"Sounds to me like there's some kind of conspiracy with the Ministry," Harry sighed, trying his hardest not to laugh at how easy this was. With a cough, he continued, "If I didn't know better, I'd say Professor Dumbledore is trying to cause this…panic because he wants Minister Fudge's job, but, with your help, Madam Secretary, I have a way to combat him."

"And what is that?"

"Simple," Harry replied, linking his hands as he leaned across the table, "Dumbledore has those unfortunate enough to believe him and, where one starts, others will follow: so, my plan is this: we match his game plan; in other words Professor Umbridge, we form our own band of loyal witches and wizards whose sole purpose is to bring down Dumbledore and his rumours."

"But what about Hogwarts?" asked Professor Umbridge, looking into Harry's ice-blue eyes, "Without a headmaster…"

"Then perhaps this place could use the touch of a woman," Harry interrupted, "Someone who doesn't need propaganda to know that the school is on the straight and narrow; someone like…I don't know…you!"

Umbridge gasped with shock at Harry's proposal: her? In charge of Hogwarts? Acting under Cornelius' reign was enough, but, if the Ministry controlled Hogwarts then they would control the rumours and the war-mongering.

"And," Umbridge asked, "What of this…gathering of yours Master Riddle? Who would lead them?"

"I leave that choice to you," Harry answered, "And don't worry Professor; if you need time then I shall give you time, but, the longer we wait, the more influence Dumbledore gains. Now, I'm no Master Legilimens, but I can tell you that you would have the allegiance of Slytherin House, especially myself, Draco Malfoy, Dudley Evans and Daphne Greengrass."

"I will need time to run this through the Minister," Umbridge nodded, looking to Harry with eyes of respect as she added, "But thank you Master Riddle; you have given me much to consider; now, shall we get ready for our first lesson?"

Rising from her seat, Professor Umbridge emerged from her office with a smiling Harry Riddle, the latter looking to his quartet of followers, all of whom were sat in the front of the class, with successful eyes. Professor Umbridge was also smiling before she asked, "When can you have this plan of yours ready Master Riddle?"

"Give me until after the second Hogsmeade Weekend Professor and you will have what I spoke of," Harry told her, knowing full well that his meeting with the Death Eaters as well as Hogsmeade would support this plan of his and help guide it along. "Until then, the Trio and I shall keep a close eye on the Golden Brat of Gryffindorks!"

Umbridge smiled her thanks as Harry took a seat in the midst of the quartet, Daphne at his right and Dudley next to her with Draco at his left; moments later, the door opened and the other Slytherins and Gryffindors entered the room, the Silver Triad watching as the Golden Trio sat not three rows behind them; Daphne meanwhile was watching the faces of said Trio before she looked back at Harry and spoke through their bond.

"**Weasley's not giving anything about his sister, my love,**" she told him, before watching as Harry Potter locked eyes with the Triad as she added, "**But I would keep your shields up; I sense a great magic within Potter that will not relent.**"

"**Thank you my Queen,**" Harry returned before he faced the front, aware of Professor Umbridge also watching the Golden Trio before she addressed the room.

"Welcome to your first Defence Lesson of the year, fifth years; now, this year, as most of you know, is your Ordinary Wizarding Level year, more commonly known as OWLs. This year, you will all be studying from these books," she flicked her wand at a stack of books before handing them to each student; looking at the book, Harry raised a confused eyebrow as he read _Basic Magical Theory and Defence_, before he looked back as Umbridge continued, "This year, the Ministry have felt the need to go, as Muggles would say, back to basics given your lack of proper education in this subject."

When Harry looked past his allies to the Gryffindors, he was greatly displeased to notice Hermione Granger with her hand in the air; when Professor Umbridge nodded to her, Hermione commented, "There's nothing in these books about using spells."

"Using spells?" asked Umbridge, "I can't really think why you would want to use spells?"

"Are you crazy?" asked Potter, the Dark Prince trying not to laugh as he counted off Step 1 of his plan: hear Potter's propaganda.

"Students will raise their hands when in my lesson," explained Professor Umbridge sharply, before she added, "And that's 5 points from Gryffindor for insulting a teacher Mr Potter."

Potter reluctantly raised his hand before he asked, "What about all the dangers out there? Won't we need to use spells against them?"

"Dangers?" asked Professor Umbridge, "Whatever could be out there that could harm you?"

"I don't know," Potter replied sceptically, "Lord Voldemort?"

There was a collective shudder at the name; even Harry dared to flinch before Professor Umbridge's calm, sweet demeanour faded as she looked to the crowds and whispered, "Now let me make this quite clear; you have all been given the information that a certain Dark Lord has returned: _this is a lie_!" She seemed to take a pause between each of the last words as she walked closer to the Golden Trio, the Silver Triad watching as she seemed to fall under some hidden pretence.

"Looks like you did well to talk to her," whispered Draco, noticing a near-gleeful look in Umbridge's eyes, as if something had been confirmed.

"It's not a lie!" snapped Potter, "I saw him: I fought him: a student died at his hand!"

"Detention Mr Potter!" retorted Professor Umbridge, before she turned and continued, "These are all falsehoods and they are not real!"

"So you're saying that Cedric Diggory died of his own accord?" asked Potter, Harry slowly clenching and unclenching his fists as the images of that fated night came back to him.

"Mr Diggory's death was an accident—"

"It WAS NOT AN ACCIDENT: IT WAS MURDER!"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned at once and saw Professor Umbridge now close to tears as she looked to the class, before she added, "See me tonight Mr Potter; my office; Master Riddle, would you also see me after lesson please?"

"Of course Professor," replied Harry, before he pretended to read his book as he hissed in a tone that he knew only two others in the room would understand:

{You're losing Potter; just give up!}

The reply came almost as quickly, {Never…I will kill him and then kill you!}

At the end of the lesson, Professor Umbridge looked to Harry, watching as the class left, before she nodded to her office; with another sigh, Harry followed Umbridge through to her office once again; as soon as he closed the door, Harry turned and spoke with the same respect he had heard his Uncle use many times before, "Professor, I am so sorry that you had to hear that: Potter is as close to Dumbledore as any member of Gryffindor."

"Thank you Master Riddle," Umbridge nodded, watching Harry with a newfound respect, "And I have decided that I need no time to consider my decision: this squad will be lead by the infamous Silver Triad and yourself; I hereby give the four of you the right to use whatever means to silence these war-mongering problems and take care of Albus and Potter. And, when the time is right, I will reward you with whatever you desire when I take charge of Hogwarts."

"Then," Harry rose from his seat and held out his hand, "To the future…Headmistress."

"To the future, Master Riddle," replied Umbridge, shaking Harry's hand and watching as Harry left her office, a slow, proud smile crossing her face as she realised that she now had a voice for the Ministry within the walls of Hogwarts.

Harry emerged with his red eyes shining and sparkling with magic as he looked to his own Slytherin Inner Circle and announced, "We have work to do!"

_End Flashback_

/And I have done so much since then Orochi,/ Harry hissed to his familiar, /My plans with Professor Umbridge and my voice within the Ministry have helped drive Potter and Dumbledore to desperation; now, it's all just a matter of time before we find the one true chink in his armour and use it against him./

/But you have that also,/ Orochi informed him, /Your Father's mind games with the pretender have broken him: the time is ripe, my Yami; without the old one guiding him, the pretender will be putty in your hands./

With a slow, cold smile, Harry nodded and replied, "You're right my friend; the time is right and soon, when Dumbledore falls, I will make good on my promise and then, while Hogwarts experiences her dark days, I will work on building my forces; but for now."

Standing, Harry turned and made his way to the dorms, stopping only once to knock on Dudley's door, before carrying on to gather Draco and Daphne as well as Blaise. United once again, the Silver Circlet followed their leader out of the Common Room and up towards the third floor; entering their Defence classroom, Harry turned and commanded, "Wait here; anyone tries to get in here, stall them."

Climbing the stairway to Professor Umbridge's office, Harry knocked on her door and waited; like clockwork, the familiar reply of, "Enter," sounded from the other side.

Opening the door, Harry stepped in and nodded curtly, his eyes full of delight and victory as he saw Professor Umbridge writing a letter on her desk. Looking up to the visitor, Umbridge smiled and asked, "Yes Regent Riddle? Is something the matter?"

"No Professor," Harry answered, "But I must apologise: you see, I have been deceiving you and the Squad since Halloween."

"Oh?" asked Umbridge, putting down her quill, "How so?"

"I have a full report on the actions of Dumbledore's Army," Harry told her, "And I also know how they keep disappearing so easily: you see, Professor, there is a room on the seventh floor known as the Room of Requirement: it is nearly impossible to notice because to find it, you have to _want_ to use the room. Now, since Halloween, several members of Dumbledore's Army, which is what Potter calls this band of renegades, have joined our side and seen the Light. Through them, I have found out everything I need to in order to complete our plan and bring down Professor Dumbledore and the Golden Brat of Gryffindor. I am sorry for not coming to you before now Professor, but I was waiting for the right moment: if you will allow me, I shall gather the Squad and we can take the Army now!"

Professor Umbridge seemed to have mixed emotions in regards to Harry's declaration; linking her hands, she asked, "And, Master Riddle, can you tell me the names of these spies of yours?"

"Certainly Professor," Harry raised his hand and counted them off, "Neville Longbottom: Gryffindor, Luna Lovegood: Ravenclaw, Cho Chang: Ravenclaw, Hermione Granger, Fred and George Weasley and Ginny Weasley: all Gryffindor. I also have close contact information from members of the Squad overhearing the Army talking so openly about their meetings. The reason we have been unable to find them, Professor, is because they do not want to be found."

"I see," Umbridge nodded, "Very well Riddle; prepare the Squad immediately and take 20 points to Slytherin for yourself and the Triad: despite your deceptions, you have helped the Ministry so well."

Harry nodded in reply, "Thank you Madam Secretary…one moment," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver Sickle, his eyes narrowed with amusement as he remembered crafting these Sickles in contrast to the Gold Galleons used by the Army – thanks to Hermione, he knew that information. Pressing his wand to the Sickle, he then commanded, "All Squad members to the High Inquisitor's Office immediately!"

Seconds later, every member of the Inquisitorial Squad were gathered in the Defence Classroom, Harry smiling with a cold gleam as he noticed his spies weren't among them: Potter must have called his own meeting. Fully emerging from Umbridge's office, Harry looked down at the sea of heads before he spoke with his usual authority, "The time has come: thanks to the help from my Inner Circle of commanders, we have the means to take down Dumbledore's Army once and for all: when you see the Army, there are several names that you _shall not_ harm: Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Cho Chang, Fred, George and Ginny Weasley. Any harm comes to them and I will consider you a traitor to the Squad: now, do not be afraid to use whatever you must to bring them down for today, we show the foolish idiots that the Ministry's voice is always right; today, Albus…Dumbledore…FALLS!"

The cheer from the students had Harry smiling himself as he made his way through the throng of students, leading each and every one of them up to the seventh floor, stopping before a seemingly blank wall; with a smile, Harry turned and asked, "May I, Professor?"

"Do it Master Riddle," Umbridge nodded, her voice still full of pride and respect.

Raising his wand, Harry poured all his magic into the spell as, with one swish of his wand, he commanded, "_Aequorianus!_"

A jet of blue light flew from his wand, striking the wall with a mighty blow; as the Squad watched, the bricks in the wall seemed to be shifting, their once proud stone base becoming lumpy trails of mud and liquid, exposing a small crevice in the wall; with a cold smile, Harry raised his voice and called mockingly, "Little pigs; let me come in: _Bombarda Maxima!_"

The liquidated wall before them suddenly flew inwards with an almighty explosion, leaving Harry to stand at the entrance of a now open crevice, every member of the Squad looking at a seemingly mirrored room full of students. When Potter and Weasley saw who was on the other side of the explosion, the Golden Boy asked, "How?"

"They have us to thank," exclaimed a familiar bossy voice; moments later, there was a collective gasp as Neville, Hermione, Luna, Cho and the other Weasley children stood next to the Silver Circlet, Harry smiling with victory as Hermione looked back at her former friends and added, "We've been helping Riddle and his friends know all about you: all you are, Potter, is a Golden Boy glory hound and now, its all of us against all of you."

"_Stupefy!_"

Harry watched as the first spell was cast, its attack being sent aside by a shield charm from Hermione; it's owner? Harry Potter; with a slow smile, Harry shook his head and looked at Potter.

"A Stunning Spell?" he asked mockingly, "Is that the best you can do? Itty, bitty, baby Potter? Is this what the Wizarding World calls heroism? Well, I guess if that's a challenge, then I accept: take them!" He commanded, before pointing to Ron and Harry as he added, "But the ringleader is all mine!

Stunning Spells, Jelly-Leg jinxes, Cutting Curses – Diffindo not Sectumsempra – and a whole array of other spells filled the room as Harry stepped over the rubble, his eyes fixed on Potter.

"You always said I would pay Potter," he laughed, "But now; let's see if you're all mouth or all action."

"No, _Mobilipetrus!_"

Harry looked down as he suddenly felt his legs freezing in place; heaving a sigh, he looked up and asked, "Is that the best you can do Weasley?"

"Harry, run!" cried Ron, pushing the Golden Boy out of the way, "I'll stop Riddle here: get Professor…"

"_Petrificus Totalus, Incarcerous, Relashio!_" Appearing at Harry's side, Daphne cast the triad of hexes and jinxes, freezing Potter, binding Weasley and freeing her boyfriend from his own spell trap.

Giving his bonded a grateful smile, Harry turned and raised his wand, his eyes cold and dark as he asked, "Well Weasley, it seems that Slytherin get the pleasure of taking one of you out. I actually hoped that the full set of Weasley offspring would follow the Ministry, but it looks like you have other plans: as you wish: _Carcecrucim!_"

At his words, the ropes binding Weasley began to dig into the skin of the Gryffindor fifth year, each digging binding providing an effect similar to a boa constrictor suffocating and squeezing its prey. Holding his wand over Ron's head, Harry actually laughed to himself as he thought on one little pointer: in another lifetime, had the egotistical prick not lied and deceived him, then he may have had a chance at standing with Harry at his Father's right hand. Shaking his head, Harry asked, "Ready to surrender Weasley?"

"N-n-never," coughed Ron, not realising that he'd just given Harry the answer he was hoping for.

"Good answer," laughed Harry, taking a step back and, before anyone could stop him, he ran forwards, magic and rage fuelling his steps, before he swung his leg forward, smacking Ron in the head with the force of a speeding train, the foolish red-head unable to move or react thanks to his bindings. Stepping back from his prey, Harry turned and asked, "Is that all? I thought this was Dumbledore's Army! Oh well; now to teach you a lesson Potter!"

Turning, Harry reached for his wand, but stopped dead when he found that, impossibly, Weasley was back on his feet, the still-petrified form of Harry Potter behind him; however, there, constricted by his own hands, his wand at her neck, was Daphne. Looking to Harry, Ron asked, "Did you think that would keep me down Riddle? Now, what are you going to do? Hurt me and you hurt your snake whore: now, since we're here for the same reason, I want you to scream it: say, and use these words exactly: Lord Voldemort is back!"

"Never!" snarled Harry, rage and a dark sense of protection filling his mind: he had actually hoped not to use this power, especially not in front of Professor Umbridge, but _no-one_ threatened his bonded and got away with it.

Raising his hand, Harry concentrated all his magic on Ron as he hissed, "Let…her…go!"

"AHHHH!" Ron screamed and released Daphne as a searing pain flowed through his hands; when everyone heard the scream, they all gasped in horror: Ron's hands were badly burned, pieces of the skin actually crumbling with heated pain, almost like the skin was melting away. The skin of his fingers and wrists was blistering before their eyes; walking towards Ron, Harry seemed to undergo some kind of spiritual transformation; now, when Weasley looked at him, he didn't see the same Riddle boy who he and Harry had been trying to keep out of their business, he saw the beast beneath the skin.

"S-s-stay back! You Dark Wizard: look what you did to me!" cried Ron, scrabbling back on his hands as Harry continued to walk closer.

Leaning down, Harry crouched before the boy as he asked, "Does it hurt? Well, let me say this Weasley: hurt my girl again and I will make you feel like you've spontaneously combusted. Which reminds me," he stood again and, with added rage and vengeance in his strike, gave Ron another swift punt to the head, the Weasley boy dropping to the floor, his blistered hands no longer shrivelling away.

Turning to the Squad, Harry straightened up as he added, "Now, just one more matter to deal with."

_**HJSRR**_

_Dumbledore's Office_

After gathering up the few stragglers from the DA, Professor Umbridge made a Floo Call while Harry frogmarched his devious doppelganger towards Professor Dumbledore's office, Umbridge arriving moments later accompanied by two Aurors, Percy Weasley and the remainder of the Silver Triad. When Harry saw Percy, he actually imagined the look on the Weasley Family's face when they discovered what their youngest children had done.

Making their way up to Dumbledore's office, Harry overheard Professor Umbridge, "Like I was telling you for weeks Cornelius; conspiracy, treason and now look: Dumbledore's Army; proof of what we have suspected all along. I shudder to think what could have happened if it weren't for Master Riddle and his Inquisitorial Squad."

"Indeed," Fudge nodded, looking now to Harry with eyes of thanks, "It seems you are to be praised Mr Riddle; may I say, you have an unusually uncommon name, but, despite what we think, you have proven yourself loyal to the Ministry."

"Thank you Minister," Harry nodded, looking now to his friends as he explained, "I just felt that someone had to do something."

"And now," added Fudge, looking to Professor Dumbledore, "You Albus? Do you deny what has been said here?"

"Not in the slightest," Dumbledore answered, "I did, in fact, ask young Mr Potter to form this band of students in the hope that he could help others see the inevitable fact. And yet, as I think of what I have seen today, I must consider myself unfortunate that someone with no experience of Hogwarts such as Master Riddle was the one to bring down this army of mine."

"Enough of this," Umbridge hissed, looking now to Harry as she said, "Master Riddle said it himself: someone had to do something: you, Dumbledore, are unfit to stand with the position of Headmaster."

"Couldn't agree more Dolores," Fudge agreed, "Dawlish, Shacklebolt, you will escort Dumbledore to Azkaban!"

"I don't think so," Dumbledore countered, "You seem to be under the impression that I will come along quietly; I have no real intention of going to Azkaban!"

"But how will you get away?" laughed Harry, "Potter can't help you and you have no real magic left: you're trapped Dumbledore!"

"But," Dumbledore sighed, "In the end Master Riddle; we're all trapped by the wheels of fate: this is my school: do you think I wouldn't have a way out?"

Everyone watched, Harry going for his wand, as Dumbledore then threw something to the ground, resulting in a large flash of white light, before there was a sound like a passageway opening and, when the light faded, both the old man and Harry Potter were gone.

"Flashbang Grenade," scowled Harry, "A Muggle invention of escape and confusion: Dumbledore is a coward: Minister, Hogwarts needs someone who is not afraid to speak the truth and deal with rebellion: I nominate Professor Umbridge."

"I agree," Daphne nodded, standing by her boyfriend, Harry rubbing the spot on his arm where a sudden feeling of goose bumps had sprung up: almost like there was something he was overlooking.

"As do I," Fudge smiled, turning to Umbridge, "What say you Dolores?"

"I would be glad to accept," Umbridge smiled, before she looked to Harry and added, "And my first edict is to replace the current Head Boy: even though he is a fifth year, I name Harry Riddle as Head Boy and allow both he and the Slytherin House to keep all rights bestowed on them as members of the Inquisitorial Squad."

"Thank you...Headmistress," Harry bowed, before he took Daphne's arm and, looking to Fudge, added, "If you'll excuse us Minister, we need to go and inform the few professors who we trust of the change."

Leaving the office, Harry walked with intent, purpose and a dark stride, his ice-blue eyes now fully red and almost glowing with some dark fire as he walked the corridors of Hogwarts. Somewhere above him, the school clock chimed noon and Harry, making his way to a private area of the school, otherwise known as the Chamber of Secrets, began counting with it:

One…

"Gryffindor…"

Two…

"Ravenclaw…"

Three…

"Hufflepuff…"

Four…

"Slytherin…"

Five…

"Weasleys…"

Six…

"Hermione…"

Seven…

"McGonagall…"

Eight…

"Lily…"

Nine…

"James…"

Ten…

"Sirius…"

Eleven…

"Remus…"

Twelve!

"Hogwarts…Dumbledore...Potter…Everything is falling into place."

As they reached the Chamber, Harry then began shuddering, his face cracked into a malicious, cold, Dark Lord worthy smile; near him, Daphne could feel her boyfriend's ecstacy, before they all heard it in the form of raucous, victorious, evil laughter, every note echoing around the Chamber as Harry let out a cry of success.

"Dumbledore has fallen! I've WON!"

_**Harry has won; Dumbledore has run; Umbridge is in seat number one; The Dark is in for some fun:**_

_**Sorry about the poem, but I just loved writing this chapter; compliments to anyone who can tell where I got the ending from, but Harry's physical attack on Weasley was inspired by WWE Superstar Randy Orton; hope it was good enough for all those who love this story!**_

_**Now though, Hogwarts is in for dark days and, with Harry at the right hand of power, what will happen to those still loyal to the Light?**_

_**Plus, now that his task is done, can Harry relax and enjoy time with friends or is this just the beginning?**_

_**Find out in the sequel to this story: THE DARK DAYS OF HOGWARTS: COMING SOON**_

_**Please Read and Review…**_

_**Also, as the Dark Prince, what should Harry be known as to the Death Eaters? Take into consideration his allegiance to the Black Magic and this mysterious visitor in his dreams…**_

_**OC SPELLS:**_

_**Aequorianus: The Melting Jinx: Transforms any solid matter into a liquidated substance**_

_**Mobilipetrus: The Cement-Block Hex: Snaps a target's legs together, making them immobile;**_

_**Carcecrucim: The Constrictor Curse: Presses any bindings into a target's body, cutting off blood pressure and breath; WARNING: Prolonged exposure can kill;**_


	17. The Dark Days of Hogwarts

The Riddle Answered

**Disclaimer:** SEE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS FOR PLOT AND TAGS AND DISCLAIMER

**Pairings: **Harry/Daphne; Draco/Ginny

Normal Speech

(Thought)

{Parseltongue}

**Mental Bonds (Harry with Daphne, Fawkes and his parents)**

_**Review Answers for Ch 16:**_

**410 reviews and still rising: personally, I'm sorry I thought about ending it there, but, for those who asked, here's why:**

**The last part of ch 16 was like the end of an anime arc that led onto the next part, so I wanted to use the same methods in this fashion:**

**Harry's Rising – The Battle Begins – The Final Conflict**

**However, you all voted that this continue as one story, so here we go with Ch 17: just think of it as the start of TRA Pt 2:**

_**FinalDestination23: I'm glad you liked that part; it just seemed right, like Harry's frustration was building to a point where magic wasn't enough;**_

_**HeartOfLies: Sadly, thanks to my little poll earlier in the year, this will all be one story, but thanks for the kind words;**_

_**Lunathevamp: Harry is the Lord of Slytherin and Dark Prince: the 'Silver King' is just a nickname and the 'Black King' is his title as the Dark Chosen;**_

_**Atharos: Since this story will continue, I think you just answered your own question;**_

_**Nightwriter84: Perhaps; it's still early days but I don't want to look at that side of things until the HBP content of this story;**_

_**Slytherin66: Yeah, I liked writing that part too;**_

_Last Time…_

_Leaving the office, Harry walked with intent, purpose and a dark stride, his ice-blue eyes now fully red and almost glowing with some dark fire as he walked the corridors of Hogwarts. Somewhere above him, the school clock chimed noon and Harry, making his way to a private area of the school, otherwise known as the Chamber of Secrets, began counting with it:_

_One…"Gryffindor…" Two…"Ravenclaw…" Three…"Hufflepuff…" Four…"Slytherin…" Five…"Weasleys…" Six…"Hermione…" Seven…"McGonagall…" Eight…"Lily…" Nine…"James…" Ten…"Sirius…" Eleven…"Remus…" Twelve!_

_"Hogwarts…Dumbledore...Potter…Everything is falling into place."_

_As they reached the Chamber, Harry then began shuddering, his face cracked into a malicious, cold, Dark Lord worthy smile; near him, Daphne could feel her boyfriend's ecstacy, before they all heard it in the form of raucous, victorious, evil laughter, every note echoing around the Chamber as Harry let out a cry of success._

_"Dumbledore has fallen! I've WON!"_

Chapter 17: The Dark Days of Hogwarts

_Slytherin Common Room_

If revenge was sweet, then Harry was up to his eyes in sugary, excitement-driving goodness; if it was a dish best served cold, then he had put Hogwarts on ice. It was hard to believe that only a month had passed since the cowardly escape of Albus Dumbledore and his pretender saviour, but Harry had managed so much in so little time. With his Society of Shadows being built, there was no real chance for any act of rebellion: as soon as Professor Umbridge had become Headmistress Umbridge, the school had entered a dark time.

First, to Harry's sheer delight, Umbridge had seen to it that any mention of the words Voldemort, Dumbledore or Harry Potter were made taboo and any support for said people was punishable by a searing detention involving Blood Quills and a round of duelling drills with the new Head Boy and Girl. Harry now held all the power and he loved it: he had the majority of the teachers on his side and those that weren't on his side were put under academic warnings, their sessions being watched by either Umbridge or Remus, who had been given an appointed position as the new High Inquisitor. Harry also, in agreement with his parents' suggestions, used the new time to get closer with Daphne and be a kid again around his friends.

If the Inquisitorial Squad were a force to be feared, then the Silver Circlet, and their leader Harry Riddle, were a greater force of fear and intimidation than Voldemort himself.

Seated in the Common Room, Daphne resting on his shoulder, Harry looked into the fires of the common room fireplace, his ice-blue eyes colder than ever as he considered how soon things had changed. With his plans for the school now under his control, he had the means to begin working on his next big dilemma: the identity of the White Paladin.

"Harry?"

The familiar voice made the Black Lord look down, noticing Daphne softly rubbing her hand across his abdomen, which in turn was soothing the worries of the Black Prince.

With a kind smile, he asked, "Yes my Green Queen?"

Daphne chuckled at the new pen-name she had been given by the other snakes: while Harry was the Silver King, she was the Green Queen, which sounded childish, but Harry had made sure that it was a name that, like his, grew to be respected. After all, green and silver made Slytherin the regal house that it always had been.

"Can I ask you a favour?" asked Daphne, pressing down on a tender spot on Harry's stomach.

"What?" he asked, running a hand through her hair.

"Now that we have time," Daphne suggested, "Could we have…a…well…a…date?"

"A date?" laughed Harry, the noise almost alien to him as he asked, "You are nervous about asking me, your bonded, on a date?"

"Well," Daphne answered, sitting upright, "You've been so busy with the changes around here that I just…"

She was cut off by Harry moving closer to her, his lips suddenly running along her neck and up to her mouth where they seemed to link together, both of them knowing the other's intentions as Harry whispered, "Daphne, you are my girl, my queen, my mistress of the dark; you, apart from my Father, are the single most important person in my life: if you want to go on a date, we'll go: when?"

"This weekend?" asked Daphne, "It's a Hogsmeade weekend, so I'm sure no-one would mind."

"All right," Harry explained, putting an arm around his girl as she resumed her soft, massage-like stroking of his chest, "I'll speak with Remus about setting us up with an alibi and inform Professor Umbridge that I'll be off campus for a while."

"Harry," Daphne then wondered, "With Dumbledore gone, why do you continue to put up with her?"

"Simple," answered Harry, "Because of something my Father once told me."

"And what was that?" asked Daphne.

Looking into her brown eyes, Harry smiled almost coyly as he replied, "He said, and I quote: '_Go right ahead with whatever plans you may have Harry; as your Father, I support you and as the Dark Lord, I encourage and allow you to do this._' So that's what I'm going to do: my plans for Umbridge and the Ministry stretch beyond Dumbledore. At the moment, I have weakened him, but that's not what I want: I want…" he flared his hand, his eyes flashing red as the flames in the fireplace suddenly flew to his hand, their elemental dance flickering in his eyes as he explained, "To watch Dumbledore suffer and beg: I want to make him sweat, make him wish he were dead and then I will grant his wish."

"You know," Daphne whispered, easing herself into a comfortable position on her boyfriend's lap, "You're damn sexy when you use your dark powers."

"Tell me something I don't know," Harry sighed, holding the flame in his hand for as long as he could.

"I'm pregnant," Daphne whispered.

Harry dropped the flame, "WHAT?"

Her laughter suddenly made him feel like a real idiot, "Just kidding…no!" she laughed, rising from the seat and running away.

"I'll get you for that," laughed the Black Prince, running after her, his Black Magic now being used as a means of playfulness.

_**HJSRR**_

_Hogsmeade:_

"I can't believe she said that," Harry moaned, rubbing his neck with strained emotion as he added, "I know that when people say tell me something I don't know, they don't mean it, but _that_!"

"She was only having a laugh boss," Dudley commented, looking at the still ashamed Harry as he explained, "Anyway, why should you worry: girls are just that way: weird one minute, playful vixens the next."

"Yeah," sighed Harry, looking to his other side, where Draco was still laughing from the revelation. With a slow smile, the Black Prince asked, "How's Ginny doing?"

"I told her what you said," Draco explained, "Of course, now it helps that she's a member of the S.O.S, but aside from that, she's not too bad. Mind you, I'm worried."

"What about?" asked Harry, ducking a low-hanging branch as they reached the edge of Hogsmeade.

"She and the others have been watching the lions carefully," explained Draco, "And according to them, there's still a small band of them that refuse to deny the fact that Dumbledore and the pretender have gone and guess who's leading them?"

"Weasley," Dudley hissed, "I ran into him the other day: he was ranting on about how you would fall and he would be there to watch it."

"That boy is nothing more than a load of hot air," Harry told them, "He's what the Muggles would call grasping at straws: his sidekick position has gone down the drain and he's the only supporter left, so he's left with nothing more than feeble threats and excuses."

"While the Big Bad otherwise known as Harry Riddle holds control over all of Hogwarts," laughed Draco, exchanging a high-five with Dudley.

"Exactly," Harry replied, stopping before Honeydukes as he added, "Right you two: scarper; this is as far as we go together."

"Good luck," Draco whispered, watching as Harry walked to the edge of the village; Daphne was there and, when Harry saw her, his heart seemed to stop and his eyes widened with awe: she was dressed in a low-cut tank-top that revealed plenty of flesh; her pale arms were now exposed to the air with two silver-trimmed gloves over her hands. Her lower body was covered by a pair of denim jeans in sky-blue complete with a pair of black and green trainers. Her long brown hair was tied back in a braid and, when she saw Harry, she walked up to him and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"Surprise," she whispered, looking him up and down: Harry was dressed in a black and green cloak underneath which he wore a short-sleeved blue shirt and black leather trousers; he too had braided his long black hair so that it hung over his shoulder like a rat-tail and he had poured some wandless magic into his ice-blue eyes making them sparkle like jewels. Seeing him like that, Daphne asked, "Or is this my surprise?"

Harry wrapped his arms around her and deepened their kiss as he then took her arm and led her away from the village, up towards the same mound where he and the once Golden Trio had been meeting Sirius. When they reached the familiar cavern, Harry whispered, "Close your eyes."

Daphne obeyed and Harry, with a sly smile, pulled what looked like a battered key from his pocket, before he whispered, "Now hold out your hand and don't let go." When she did so, he pressed both of their hands together and looked out over the village of Hogsmeade, a part of him feeling his obligation to the school override his duty to his girl; however, when he looked back, seeing the Silver Angel before him, Harry made his choice: Hogwarts and everyone within her was second to Daphne.

"Activate," he whispered, before the feeling of being pulled from behind his navel filled Harry. When the spinning stopped, Harry smiled and whispered, "Open your eyes."

Doing so, Daphne gasped with awe and wonder: before them was a long, endless stretch of forest that seemed to shimmer with emerald and brown majesty; when she looked to their left, Daphne felt awed as she saw a raging river flowing steadily over the edge of a large cliff-face; the skies above them were filled with nothing but the shining sun and, when Harry looked down, they both watched as the waterfall ran on forever. Looking to her boyfriend, Daphne asked, "Harry, where are we?"

"Angel Falls Venezuela," Harry replied, indicating the area beneath them, "The highest waterfall in the world overlooking the Canaima National Park: but that's not the best part."

Daphne then watched as Harry held out his hand, his ice-blue eyes shining as he whispered, "_Avisortus._"

As Daphne stared, she gasped in love-filled wonder as a flock of multicoloured birds flew up from the forest beneath them, their shimmering feathers glistening in the sunlight. With his job done, Harry then flicked his wand once and conjured a makeshift picnic for the two of them, before he held out his hand and asked, "Impressed, my angel?"

Daphne answered that with, quite possibly, the deepest make-out session Harry had ever experienced, before she pulled him up and added, "Thank you so much Harry; this is amazing."

"Well eat up," Harry smiled, indicating the food and drink, "We've got all day."

_**HJSRR**_

_Riddle Manor_

Tom and Bella both knew that something was up when their fifteen year old son walked through the front door to their home, his mouth stained with lipstick and food remains, his cloak askew and his eyes full of contentment. Walking over to his daydreaming son, the Dark Lord smiled and asked, "Did she like it?"

"It was perfect," Harry replied, "Thank you Dad, but how did you guess?"

"It was where he took me," Bella answered, cuddling her son from behind, "Right before he proposed to me."

"Mom," gasped Harry, suddenly being brought back to Earth with a thump, "I'm only fifteen!"

"We know," laughed Tom, guiding his son through to the throne room, "But we're both very happy for you Harry; and it's nice to see that you took my advice and started to relax."

"Not like I had a choice," Harry sighed, sinking into his throne, "Ever since Dumbledore's running, I have been too pent up to notice my own changes: I'm getting stronger, but I still feel that there's something I'm missing."

"What do you mean son?" asked Bella, sitting on her son's right, Tom on his left.

"I don't know," Harry replied, wiping his mouth as he added, "But, ever since the Minister appointed Umbridge, I can't help but feel that there's something I'm yet to see: like there's something else, aside from Dumbledore, his zombified puppet and the Order that I haven't taken into account. But, whenever I try to solve this dilemma, all it gives me is a major headache and just one more problem to solve."

"Could it have something to do with you being the Black King?" asked Tom, watching as Harry used wandless magic to clean up his appearance.

"I don't know," Harry answered, "I have to admit that I have wondered about that, but, I've tried speaking to Martinez' ghost and not even he has any answers: I thought that getting rid of Dumbledore would end all my problems, but all it's seemed to do is create more."

"You'll figure it out," Bella told him, "You always do Harry; besides, your Father has a surprise for you that you will get pretty soon."

"If you think it will help," Harry replied, looking to both of his parents as he then stood up, his eyes on them as he explained, "However, all things aside, it was a nice day out; now, I guess you two have a meeting to get ready for, so I'll head back to school and see you later."

He barely got to the door before his Mother's voice called after him, "Harry, is something wrong?"

"No," replied the Dark Prince, "Nothing."

"**I think there is,**" Tom added, speaking in his son's mind so that Harry could not miss them, "**What is it son? Tell us and we will try to understand.**"

With a sigh, Harry turned and looked at Tom and Bella, his eyes almost darkening to a cold blue shade as he spoke, "All right, but only if you're sure: ever since Dumbledore's cowardly escape, a little fact has been eating away at me: it's only now that I realise just what I'm doing."

"What do you mean little snake?" asked Bella, watching as Harry walked back towards them; smiling at him, she pulled him into her embrace and let her teenage son curl up in her lap, his head resting on her chest as he continued speaking.

"In the short space of six months, I've done more for the Greater Good than ever before: over the past four years before this one, I…I tried so much to help those I care about. But now," he looked up at his Mother as he felt her hands trailing through his black hair, "That doesn't matter anymore: I don't have to play this game anymore; the more I played, the more I had to lose. For a while, I wondered if…"

"If what?" asked Tom, watching his wife slowly soothing her son with her soft touch.

{If it was better to go it alone,} Harry replied, Parseltongue rolling off his tongue with a dark truth, his blue eyes seemingly relighting as he poured his heart and soul out to those who loved him dearly.

Speaking in his normal voice again, Harry continued, "But that doesn't matter, because now I have my own game to play, my own pieces on Dumbledore's little chessboard and, when I meet him and his saviour again, neither will walk out alive. Thanks," he added, looking to his Mother, who planted a kiss on Harry's brow as she smiled down at him, "I needed to let that out."

"I noticed," Tom remarked, his voice almost as cold as his son, "But you…" he remembered what Harry had done and switched through to Parseltongue.

{You need not be afraid little snake: your Mother, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Lucius and especially myself; we will all be here to help you: I know that the past can't be undone, but the future is something we can work on. Now, young Mr Riddle, why don't you go on back to Hogwarts and I'll call you at the next meeting? You can use that time to torture some prisoners.}

Harry laughed with amusement as he climbed down from Bella's lap, before he walked over and, with true familial intentions, hugged his Father and replied, "You always could make me smile Dad: all right, I'll see you soon."

As he left them, Tom looked to Bella, his red eyes dim with emotion as he told her, "Our son needs us Bella."

"I know," Bellatrix replied, watching as her little snake left the throne room, "Now more than ever."

"I think," Tom then added, a crafty smile on his face, "I think it's time for an old friend of his to return to Hogwarts."

_**HJSRR**_

_Hogwarts:_

Harry felt a lot better; speaking with his parents, coupled with his Mother's gentle touches in his hair, had lifted a great weight from his mind, leaving only the true Prince of Darkness and future Black King that he was. Making his way through the corridors, Harry stopped before the statue in front of the Headmistress' office: as soon as he had returned to Hogwarts, Professor Lupin had come to him and told him Umbridge had requested his presence.

"Ministry Victory!" he announced, watching as the stairway to the office appeared: personally, Harry was also pleased that Umbridge was in charge, especially when it came to her passwords. Stepping off the winding stairwell, Harry brushed down his robes, adjusted the Head Boy badge on his robe and knocked.

"Come in," the familiar voice answered; opening the door, Harry saw that all the ex-heads of Hogwarts portraits had been removed and replaced by Umbridge's cat portraits. Sat in her chair, the Headmistress looked up and smiled with warm welcoming as she exclaimed, "Master Riddle, thank you for coming so quickly: I have a delicate situation that I need your help with."

"How can I help you Headmistress?" asked Harry, noticing his own familiar, Fawkes, preening his black feathers, Headmistress Umbridge obviously watching the bird for Harry.

"I would like you to investigate these rumours of an uprising," Umbridge explained, "Use your people within the four Houses to gather your information and, when you find who and where, then please, deal with them…accordingly."

"As you wish Headmistress," Harry nodded, before he looked to Fawkes and, walking past Umbridge, began stroking his noble dark familiar as he continued, "When you say deal with them, Headmistress, does that include the use of curses freely?"

"You are my Head Boy Master Riddle," Umbridge replied, "I gave you and the Inquisitorial Squad free reign over your magic, so I think you just answered your own question."

(So it would seem,) Harry thought, before reaching into his bond, "**Fawkes?**"

"**Yes Dark King?**" asked the phoenix, his voice echoing within Harry's mind.

"**These rumours: can you tell me more about them?**"

"**Of course Dark King; in the past few days, Professors Snape, Lupin and McGonagall have received a great many tricks played on them all with the same message: the phoenix will rise again. The Headmistress has asked your Gryffindor people if they suspect anyone and all have given her the same answer: the red-head known as Ronald Weasley.**"

"**I see,**" Harry nodded, the torches in the office flickering dangerously as his Omniform magic began to emit a strong wave of energy through his rage, "**Obviously I didn't hit him hard enough: thank you Fawkes; now, I would like you to find my Bonded and tell her what you have told me: then, stay with her until I summon you again.**"

"**Yes Dark King,**" Fawkes bowed to Harry, his plumage igniting with black flames as he vanished from the office, Harry turning to Umbridge and, with a soft smile, inclined his head to her in a gesture of respect.

"All is taken care of Headmistress," Harry told her, "I will bring this war-monger and all his followers to justice: before that happens, I would like to gather the Squad and meet them in a private place. Do I have your permission, Headmistress?"

"Of course Master Riddle," Umbridge answered, "You may do as you wish."

Harry smiled and left the office, his hand reaching for the silver Sickle that all members held: activating its link, Harry commanded, "All members to the Room of Requirement at once!"

Five minutes later, with his Silver Circle gathered around him, Harry looked out across the sea of heads, his eyes scanning each of them with precision: the Room itself had given Harry a raised platform so that he was able to watch over all the Squad, including those who had willingly betrayed Dumbledore and his so-called Army to them.

Looking to his Society members, Harry's voice spoke with clarity, "I'm sure that, by now, you all have heard of the rumours pertaining to this Second Coming of the one who calls himself the Phoenix. Now, judging by what I have seen and heard from Headmistress Umbridge as well as several reliable sources, I have narrowed down the suspects to one House: Gryffindor."

His eyes fell on Hermione, Neville and the Weasley twins as he said this; the four of them were stone-faced, but they were also bound by oaths to serve him, so he knew they were out of suspicion. Looking back to the group, Harry spoke again, "Now, just because I say Gryffindor, does not mean that Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are out of danger: this Phoenix, whoever he is, seeks to bring down the Headmistress and is doing this by means of copying a certain foursome from the old days, better known as the Marauders. Now, if it wasn't for their undying loyalty to our cause, then I would suspect the New Marauders once known as Fred and George Weasley as being behind this; however, because of this little fact, I have one key suspect: the last Weasley loyal to Dumbledore and his so-called saviour: little Ronnie Weasley."

There was an uproar at Harry's declaration, several members of the squad vying for Ron's blood as Harry, raising his wand, commanded, "Quiet: now, if any of you are planning on some unorthodox interrogations of Mr Weasley, I want you to know this: as Commander of the Squad and Regent to the Minister, I, and only I, will handle Ron and get the truth. In the mean time, I want each and every one of you to visit Professors Snape and Lupin and undergo a little truth test: you see, this is the sad news. If Ron is targeting our cause, then he must have inside help: those of you who joined me from the Army will be called up first; however, the ones here," he indicated his circle, "Who hid in the _shadows_ are in the green, so to speak. In the meantime, while these tests go on, I also want all of you to be calm and use morality and pride to seek out the cracks in our little foundation. So, as Head Boy, I ask those who were rewarded with Prefect duties to use what methods they can and report to either myself or the Headmistress with your findings: everyone else shall report back to Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass or myself. You have your orders; now, for the sake of the Ministry, for the safety of our noble school community, I command you: go to it."

Like a real army, the Squad all filed out from the Room, leaving Fred, George, Neville, Luna, Hermione, Daphne, Dudley and Draco to look up to their leader, the aforementioned Gryffindors looking slightly nervous as they watched the Room's magic lower Harry's platform.

"What about us?" asked Hermione, "The Society?"

"You will simply watch and wait," Harry told her, "I know that no-one here is the traitor thanks to the oaths sworn when I revealed my true self to you all: by the way, has anyone seen Ginny?"

"She was in the Common Room," Neville told him, "I made sure to check on her before coming here Harry."

Looking to Draco, Harry saw his right-hand looking nervous and almost frightened: his cloak billowing behind him, Harry commanded, "Follow me."

The Society all obeyed their leader as Harry led them out of the Room of Requirement and down through the corridor until they came to the portrait of the Fat Lady; standing tall, Harry commanded, "By order of the Headmistress, open your portrait and admit us to Gryffindor Tower."

"As you wish," answered the portrait, swinging open and allowing Harry and the others to follow him inside. Once there, Harry barely had time to say anything before he felt Draco push past him, running for the stairs towards the girl's dorm. Harry, meanwhile, inspected the scene before them: wand scorch marks lined the walls and chaise chairs, several books and items just thrown all over the place, most of the portraits were askew and there was a strong sense of magic in the air.

"Ginny?" cried Draco, his voice echoing down the stairs; as they all began to join the search, Harry then noticed a shadowed area of the Common Room shifting; checking the others, he walked over and stopped, his eyes peering into the shadows.

"Kiyo," he whispered; sure enough the Kariyami Commander emerged from the shadows, his face grave and his head bowed.

"My King," the Kariyami spoke with a sense of defeat, "I am sorry: I failed you."

"How?" asked Harry, looking around the room as he asked, "Who did this?"

"I did not see their face," Kiyo answered, "But they had power and they left this."

He handed the Riddle Heir a parchment, upon which was a crest: a longsword with a golden hilt planted firmly in a stone crown; beneath the crest was a message:

_You may think you have won, but now I have the upper hand: I have watched you for long enough;_

_Let the games begin_

_THE WHITE PALADIN_

Turning back, Harry saw Draco returning from his search, his eyes red with tears and his body shaking; Daphne ran over and held him close, her own eyes on Harry.

"**Who?**" she asked, using their bond.

"**Him,**" Harry answered, "**The one destined to bring me down.**"

Looking to Draco, Harry felt a small part of his old self resurfacing as he whispered, "Ginny, I'm sorry, but I swear I will find you."

The battle that Harry had been training for, the Black King vs. the White Paladin, had now begun…and Harry was losing:

But he would not allow this Paladin to win the final conflict: that he promised himself, his red eyes shining in the light of the Common Room.

_**So, the White Paladin reveals himself and Harry now has a real reason to renew his battle with the Light, but is Ginny safe?**_

_**Also, now that his alter-ego has revealed himself, can Harry gather all his power and win this war or will Light triumph over Darkness?**_

_**Keep Reading to Find Out…**_

_**Chapter 18: There's a surprise return from an old mentor; Harry has dreams about a strange room; Severus tries to help his Lord while keeping his secret from the Light; the White Paladin strikes again and the sorted students pledge their allegiance to Harry, but what's with the voice in his head repeating the Prophecy?**_

_**Chapter 19: Sick of the voices, Harry ventures to the DOM to get some answers; while there, he gets more than he bargained for; plus, the Golden Boy takes on the Silver King and Harry suffers a terrible loss, but it's NOT who you think…plus, the White Paladin reveals himself and it's Black vs. White round 1…**_

_**Please Read and Review…**_

_**Avisortus: **_**The Feather Flock Charm; calls on a whole flock of birds to fly through the skies: can be used to distract a target or reveal hidden surprises;**

_**Also, as the Dark Prince, what should Harry be known as to the Death Eaters? Take into consideration his allegiance to the Black Magic and this mysterious visitor in his dreams…**_


	18. Out of the Darkness

The Riddle Answered

**Disclaimer:** SEE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS FOR PLOT AND TAGS AND DISCLAIMER

**Pairings: **Harry/Daphne; Draco/Ginny

Normal Speech

(Thought)

{Parseltongue}

**Mental Bonds**

_**No real reviews for this chapter, but I would like to apologise for the long wait for this update: now that we're getting into the real adventure, it gets harder to come up with new parts to write;**_

_Last Time…_

"_Kiyo," he whispered; sure enough the Kariyami Commander emerged from the shadows, his face grave and his head bowed._

"_My King," the Kariyami spoke with a sense of defeat, "I am sorry: I failed you."_

"_How?" asked Harry, looking around the room as he asked, "Who did this?"_

"_I did not see their face," Kiyo answered, "But they had power and they left this."_

_He handed the Riddle Heir a parchment, upon which was a crest: a longsword with a golden hilt planted firmly in a stone crown; beneath the crest was a message:_

_You may think you have won, but now I have the upper hand: I have watched you for long enough;_

_Let the games begin_

_THE WHITE PALADIN_

_Turning back, Harry saw Draco returning from his search, his eyes red with tears and his body shaking; Daphne ran over and held him close, her own eyes on Harry._

"_**Who?**__" she asked, using their bond._

"_**Him,**__" Harry answered, "__**The one destined to bring me down.**__"_

_Looking to Draco, Harry felt a small part of his old self resurfacing as he whispered, "Ginny, I'm sorry, but I swear I will find you."_

_The battle that Harry had been training for, the Black King vs. the White Paladin, had now begun…and Harry was losing:_

_But he would not allow this Paladin to win the final conflict: that he promised himself, his red eyes shining in the light of the Common Room._

Chapter 18: Out of the Darkness

_Unknown Location:_

Ginny Weasley didn't know where she was; all she could remember was a scuffle in the Gryffindor Common Room, followed by a flash of pure white light, then something hitting her and finally, her blacking out.

She hadn't seen her attacker, but she _had_ seen the light and it had blinded her. Now, as she moved her arms weakly, Ginny could only think on two people: her lord, Harry Riddle, and her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.

(Draco,) she thought, the sound of metal jangling reaching her ears, (Please come and find me.)

The sound of a lock brought her to full attention: looking through bleary eyes, Ginny saw a white-clothed figure standing in the doorway, a pair of ghostly silvery eyes looking back at her. Gathering all her strength, Ginny tried to summon a wandless spell, her training in the DA and the Society aiding her; however, when she did, finding a spell to melt her metallic restrictions, Ginny gasped as a wave of nausea and weakness ran through her.

In front of her, the white figure spoke with clarity, "I do apologise for the extremities Miss Weasley, but your Lord left me no choice: I couldn't risk him knowing who I am."

"Who…are…you?" asked Ginny weakly, finding something familiar in that voice, "Why bring me here?"

"You are here as my experiment," replied the figure, "You are strong child, but know that very few powers out there can compare to the strength and power of White Magic. Harry Riddle has lied to you: he only seeks you as a means to an end. Draco Malfoy is his right hand and he will bring you to his Master once you have outlived your usefulness."

"That's not true," Ginny exclaimed, her eyes bleary once more, but this time with tears, "Draco loves me!"

"Love?" laughed the white figure, "They are Dark Wizards and he is the Dark Lord; they have no room in their hearts for love: ah," he sighed and turned his back on Ginny as he added, "Such resolve in your words, but I see the truth in your heart Ginny Weasley: you know this to be true; you know Harry Riddle has betrayed you and you know that the power of White Magic calls out to you. You hunger to taste its power; it's glory. Why continue to be a pawn of Black Magic when you can have real power?"

"N…NEVER!" Ginny screamed, but as she did, another blast of pain racked her body and she felt herself spinning through the air, her body landing on something hard and coarse, a nearby voice making her feel safe.

"It's all right Ginny: I'm here!"

Weakly looking up, Ginny saw a pair of cold ice-blue eyes and smiled, her voice filled with relief as she whispered, "Harry…"

Little did she know how wrong she was…

_**HJSRR**_

_Riddle Manor:_

"_Crucio!_"

Harry watched with an enraged satisfaction as he saw Remus Lupin cowering before the Dark Lord, the werewolf screaming and writhing in torturous agony as the curse hit him hard. At Harry's side, Bellatrix Riddle cast the curse at Remus, her free hand on her son's shoulder as if to keep him calm against the storm within him.

"Remus," scowled Harry, "You leave one of my own society to be snared by the trap and now, thanks to my lack of protection, Ginny is gone, Draco is broken and I have no clue as to the identity of the White Paladin. Why didn't you protect her?"

Releasing the curse, Bella lifted her wand as she hissed, "Choose your words carefully wolf!"

"Y…yes my Lady," Remus gasped, his body convulsed with pain as he looked to Harry, "My young prince, I apologise profusely for my lack of foresight: when I heard you summon the Inquisitorial Squad to the Room of Requirement, I did believe that your Gryffindor followers would travel together."

"Did you ask them?" asked Harry, noticing how his darkness was making the lights in the room flicker dangerously, "Did you speak with Hermione, Neville or Fred and George about this? Did you ensure that my friends, my followers and my eyes and ears were kept safe? That is why I made you the new High Inquisitor, after all!"

"I am sorry my lord," Remus whispered, still on his knees, "But I will make sure that Ginny comes back to us: I swear it on my life."

"Get out!" snapped Harry suddenly, his blue eyes turning black as he felt the magic within him rising to the surface. When Remus obeyed, Harry turned and seated himself not on his throne, but on his Father's, his hands massaging his brow as he looked to his Mother. "Do you believe him?"

"Too early to say," Answered Bellatrix, "We've had all of them here Harry: Sirius, James and Remus and, although he is family to us, I hate to say it, but I fear that Sirius may have something to do with it."

Curling his knees to his chest, Harry asked, "What makes you say that Mum?"

Seating herself on her own throne, Bella smiled at her little snake as she told him, "He's done it before, remember? Only he would know how to get past the defences so easily."

"But last time he had help," Harry explained, recalling when Sirius had last infiltrated Gryffindor Tower, "And besides, only those within Hogwarts know the passwords and, as Hermione delights in telling me, no-one can Apparate in or out of Hogwarts."

"But you forget Harry," Bella replied, "This is your other that we're dealing with: the White Paladin, remember?"

"So you're saying that just because I can move about like its nothing, then so can the Paladin?"

"Yes."

Harry put his head in his hands, his eyes cold as he whispered, "I wish Dad were here: where is he anyway?"

"Looking up some of his own sources," answered Bellatrix, taking her son into her arms, her lips tweaked into a sad smile as she hummed her song to him.

_**HJSRR**_

_Unknown Location:_

"_The one…with…the…power…"_

Harry looked up, startled by the voice that had crept into his mind; he didn't know where he was, but wherever it was, it was cold and dark, a deep light shining in the distance, the mysterious voice pulling him towards the light.

Deciding it would be better to try and leave, Harry closed his eyes and willed himself to move away from there; however, instead of going anywhere, his legs began to move unconsciously, pulling him to the light as if he were on a treadmill. (What is going on here?) he thought to himself, watching as the light grew brighter, each intensifying beat being accompanied by the voice until, at the last moment, Harry's legs stopped in front of a large blue sphere, his ears hearing a strange voice.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."_

With a scoff, Harry asked aloud, "What is this bullshit?"

"It is a foretelling," answered a slick voice; turning, Harry saw both his Father and Daphne standing there, both of them surrounded by the red glow Harry associated with the darker side of magic.

"But where did it come from?" asked Harry, slowly stepping away from the light, "And why does it say that I am meant to destroy you?"

"How do you…" began Tom, before being cut off by Harry.

"Born as the seventh month dies; the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal; come on Dad, I'm not stupid," he felt his Father's hand on his shoulder, before he laughed and added, "It's so obvious: this is a trap set up by Dumbledore. He knows he can't reach me physically, so now he's trying spiritually. I always think the worst case scenario, but it's so clear to me now."

"What is?" asked Daphne.

Harry turned to her, his black clothes now glowing with his own magical presence as he exclaimed, "Albus Dumbledore is the White Paladin!"

_**HJSRR**_

_Hogwarts: Three Days Later:_

Sat alone in the Room of Requirement, Harry looked over a crafted list of suspects as to the identity of the White Paladin, but, as he did, the answer still came out the same. It still all added up to Dumbledore and that gave Harry the assurance he needed to know what he needed to do.

He needed to do, in a few months, what his Father had been unable to do in a few years: kill Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry?"

Looking up at the sound of a voice, Harry nodded with welcome as he saw Draco standing in the doorway; raising a beckoning hand, Harry asked, "What's up Draco?"

"The Circle are ready," Draco replied simply and _that_ made Harry take notice: not too long ago, he had released Hermione and the others from their oaths under the condition that they think about where they stand. Giving each of them a code to show they wanted to give him their answers, Harry had waited for weeks.

Nodding once more, Harry commanded, "Summon them!"

As Draco left to obey, Harry faced the darkness before, with a voice still tinged with anger, he called, "Kiyo: I need you!"

The Kariyami appeared on call, his head bowed, his Shatari weapons drawn and his body tense; when he saw no threat befalling his King, the Kariyami commander asked, "How may I serve you my lord?"

"The Circle are ready to give me their answer," Harry explained, "Do you remember what I asked you to do?"

"Yes sire," answered Kiyo, his voice calm as he asked, "Do you require any additional protections?"

"Why?" snapped Harry, his hands suddenly filled with black flames as his Omniform power came to life, "So you can fail me again: just do as I say Kiyo and maybe I won't kill you."

"Yes sire," Kiyo answered, his voice strained with fear as he saw Harry douse the flames and turn to the door, the Room's magic removing the table where he'd been sat and instead replacing it with a podium upon which was a replica of Harry's throne. As they sat there, Kiyo on his knees next to his Master like a dog, Harry thought about Kiyo and what had happened since the day of Ginny's abduction.

Remus, Sirius and James, he surmised, had gotten off easily: Kiyo, on the other hand, had been subjected to Harry's full Black Magic arsenal, as well as a few choice curses learned from Severus, Lucius and even his Father. Kiyo's screams and pleas for mercy had rang throughout the Chamber of Secrets, which had also been refurbished by Harry as the Heir of Slytherin, but Harry had continued the punishment, venting out all his rage before, with one blast from his Wind Omniform, the Black King had made Kiyo remember always who held the power.

The sound of the door opening made Harry turn back, seeing his Circle enter, all of them – save Ginny, of course – looking ready and confident; raising his hand, as he had seen his Father do on more than one occasion, Harry made them stop before he spoke to them all.

"Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Fred and George Weasley, Dudley Evans and Draco Malfoy; you all come before me with your final decisions and your futures decided. One by one, you shall all approach the podium, kneel before me and give me your answer; be warned, should you try, in any way, to strike me down, I will do whatever I must to defend myself, as will Kiyo. Now, first things first: Dudley?"

The muscled Evans Heir stepped up, his eyes on Harry as he recalled the boy telling him that his debt would be paid no matter what decision he chose. Kneeling before Harry, he declared, "I, Dudley Jonathan Evans, choose to serve King Harry Riddle as an emissary of Shadows."

"And I shall not forget this," Harry replied, laying his hand on his ex-cousin's head, "Nor shall I forget to reward such loyalty."

Dudley rose from before Harry and then stood at his left-hand side, next to Kiyo who was fidgeting with his Shatari in a nervous glance to the others.

Draco was next and, as soon as he had kneeled, he had sworn his allegiance and taken his place at Harry's right-hand side, his eyes on the group before them with a look of loss.

As Hermione stepped up, Harry looked to Draco as he whispered, "I promise you Drake; I'll get her back."

Kneeling before Harry, Hermione then announced, "I, Hermione Granger, speak for Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Fred and George Weasley when we say as one that we shall serve King Harry Riddle until the end of our lives as emissaries of Shadows: Harry Potter is the enemy and Darkness is our ally."

Shocked, Harry looked past her and saw the others in question kneeling to him, Fred and George actually clasping each others hands as they tried not to think about their lost sister.

Standing, Harry nodded and declared, "And I shall not forget this, nor shall I forget to reward such loyalty: I know that we have lost one from our ranks, but, rest assured, I will do whatever I must to bring her back to us. Understand though that, just as my powers are limitless, so too are those of the White Paladin, so, I do mean this, no matter how much I wish to avoid it. If Ginny stands against us, then she will fall before us; I want you all, right now, to tell me: if she stands against us, do you swear to do what is necessary, no matter what is asked of you, to protect and further extend the ways of darkness?"

"I swear," Draco replied, though his heart was telling him otherwise.

"I swear," Dudley answered, his head bowed to Harry.

"We…swear," chorused Fred and George, the two of them shaking slightly as they said the fated words.

Luna, Neville and Hermione then swore their pacts and, when they were done, Harry dismissed Kiyo and stood before them all, his voice filled with the kindness only he could manage as he addressed Fred and George.

"Like I said," he told them, "I don't want to, but I will if I have to: understand?"

"Yes sir," they answered, both of them now stronger as they stood with Harry.

"Then it's official," Harry beamed, "You are now all, once and for all, recognised as the Inner Circle of Black Magic, the Society of Shadows. Like my Father, Lord Voldemort, has his followers, now I have mine. Draco is my sword and Dudley my shield, which reminds me…" he trailed off as he looked around, his eyes on Draco as he asked, "Where's Daphne?"

"Back in the Common Room with Severus," answered the Malfoy Heir, "They said for you to meet them at his office once you were done: don't worry Harry," he added, seeing the look of angst in his cousin's eyes, "I won't let anything happen to her: you have my word."

"I know I do Draco," Harry nodded, "Thank you."

He also knew how much those words had truth in them: Draco had, against Harry's wishes, blamed himself for not being there for Ginny and now, with his place at Harry's right hand secured, the Malfoy Heir saw this as penance for his sins.

_**HJSRR**_

_Severus' Office:_

Harry entered Severus' office with a new lease on the future: his mind was set solely on discovering the truth about the White Paladin. As he shut the door, he turned and asked, "You wanted to see me Severus?"

"I did," answered the Potions Master, Harry vaguely aware of Daphne sat in the corner of the room, her eyes on her king as he stood there.

"And?" asked Harry.

"I just wanted you to know that it's not your fault," Severus explained, "Ginny's disappearance was not your fault, nor was it the fault of anyone you believe to betray you. We all care about you Harry, though our pasts may say different and, when we do find her, and we will, I will make sure to bring her back to you and to the Circle."

"I see," Harry muttered, his blue eyes dim in the light as he added, "That all seems rather rehearsed."

"With good reason," hissed a cold voice, making Harry stop dead; turning to the door, he found himself looking into a pair of familiar eyes: two dark brown eyes and a head of straight black hair that actually reminded Harry of Severus, stylishly combed around a pale face and the tips of which brushed against the collar of a long emerald and silver robe.

"Professor Orion?" asked Harry, before he saw the teacher's features change and mould into the young Tom Riddle that he knew and loved.

"Guess again," the Dark Lord smiled, "Hello Harry: I'm back!"

_**HJSRR**_

_A Month Later:_

"Still no word," Harry scowled, pacing the area in Severus' office, both teachers – Snape and Orion/Voldemort – looking at him with a slight sense of fear and worry. "One whole month and no new word from the Paladin: it's like he's toying with me, all the more that suggests him to be…"

"Albus," nodded Orion, "Harry, you need to stop fretting so much: you'll make yourself ill. I know that, in the past month, your mind has been focused on finding her, but you need to face facts son: this White Paladin has her trapped and he's not going to get rid of her so easily. It's all one big mind game and, because you're so busy worrying, he knows that he's winning."

Waving a hand, Harry ignited the fireplace in Snape's office, his voice full of conviction as he explained, "It's not just that Dad and can you please change back?"

Becoming his true self, the Dark Lord smiled and watched as his son stood in front of the fireplace, his blue eyes filled with the reflection from the roaring fires.

"It's not just that," Harry repeated, "He knows that he can get to me and that's why he hasn't done anything: every day we search for another clue; even Umbridge has banned Gryffindors from using the Tower and having them take refuge with the other Houses, but that still won't matter if we can't find her!"

"We will," Tom explained, "Harry, you know how much this Paladin wants you dead: if he gets it, then I can't bear…"

"Don't say it," Harry exclaimed, turning to the Dark Lord, "Don't be Tom Riddle, Father of Harry, would you Dad? Be Lord Voldemort: Dark Lord, merciless killer and monster of wizarding nightmares: make plans, send out raids; have James and Lucius return to the Ministry…just don't tell me you can't bear…it!"

With a cry, Harry sat down, his rage spiking as he yelled to the heavens. "One whole month and still you hide! What am I supposed to do when I do not know my own enemy? How do I fight the coming storm if I can't tell that it's coming: what…do…I…_DO?_"

A powerful, buffeting wind suddenly blew all around Harry as he vented out all his rage, his magic forcing the wind to become a torrential tempest that began to destroy the office.

"Tom!" cried Severus, "He's your son: do something!"

Doing the only thing that he could, the Dark Lord reached out and tried to communicate with his son through their link; however, as he brushed against Harry's mind, the Dark Lord gasped when he found an impenetrable barrier blocking the way in or out; Harry's mind was like Fort Knox: his anger had turned his magical sub-consciousness into Alcatraz Island, a mental Azkaban.

{Harry,} he hissed, using Parseltongue as a last resort, {Harry, please hear me little snake: this is not, nor was it ever your fault: you swore a month ago that you'd find her and you will.}

{Hmm,} laughed an unfamiliar voice, {So foolish Tom Riddle: you think your son can stop what is his destiny.}

The wind died down, the mental link withdrawn; however, when Harry looked to his Father, he didn't have a pair of friendly blue eyes; instead, he held a cold pair of silver eyes that stared through Harry, his voice distorted as he hissed, "You've lost old man!"

"Who are you?" asked Tom, "What have you done with Ginny?"

"Miss Weasley is safe," laughed the cold voice, "But if the Black King cares so much, then let's end this: he'll come to the Department of Mysteries within three days, or he'll lose something more precious than Miss Weasley!"

"What do you mean?" asked Tom, reaching out and shaking his son, "Who are you?"

As he shook Harry, the silver eyes faded and were replaced by a pair of blue eyes that looked to Tom in confusion, "Dad?"

"What did you see?" asked Tom, looking at his son.

Harry's answer turned Tom's blood to ice, "Mum and Lily…dead!"

Falling back, Tom put his head in his hands, while Harry, checking his body, gasped, "It was him, wasn't it?"

"Yes," answered Severus, "The White Paladin."

"Then," Harry sighed, putting a hand on his Father's shoulder as he explained, "It's time!"

_**HJSRR**_

_Unknown Location:_

The White Paladin smiled with a decisive victory as he felt his mind being withdrawn from his other, his White Magic failing as he once more masked his presence.

"It's time," he smiled, "Time for all to be revealed, but Harry Riddle is in for a surprise!"

Standing, the Paladin gathered his magic around him, like a protective cocoon, before he smiled and vanished in a flash of white light, his mind echoing across the world, to a place only Harry could hear him.

"**Will you keep your own promise Harry Riddle? Will you do what is necessary to save the family you love or will light triumph over darkness once more?"**

_**The time is now: it's time for the two forces to meet, but what will be the outcome?**_

_**Keep Reading to Find Out…**_

_**Chapter 19: Sick of the voices, Harry ventures to the DOM to get some answers; while there, he gets more than he bargained for; plus, the Golden Boy takes on the Silver King and Harry suffers a terrible loss, but it's NOT who you think…**__**plus, the White Paladin reveals himself and it's Black vs. White round 1…**_

_**Chapter 20: Grief-stricken, Harry taps into the Hidden Power of Black Magic to right his wrongs; plus, there's some light in this dark time when the Ministry decide they've had enough with a certain old fool and the White Paladin celebrates their one-up over the Black King, but it's not over yet… **_

_**Please Read and Review…**_

_**Also, as the Dark Prince, what should Harry be known as to the Death Eaters? Take into consideration his allegiance to the Black Magic and this mysterious visitor in his dreams…**_

_**As a little challenge:**_

_**Who do YOU think the White Paladin is?**_

_**Also, please check out my challenges in my Forums; link found on my profile page;**_


	19. Black And White

The Riddle Answered

**Disclaimer:** SEE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS FOR PLOT AND TAGS AND DISCLAIMER

**Pairings: **Harry/Daphne; Draco/Ginny

Normal Speech

(Thought)

{Parseltongue}

**Mental Bonds**

_As he shook Harry, the silver eyes faded and were replaced by a pair of blue eyes that looked to Tom in confusion, "Dad?"_

"_What did you see?" asked Tom, looking at his son._

_Harry's answer turned Tom's blood to ice, "Mum and Lily…dead!"_

_Falling back, Tom put his head in his hands, while Harry, checking his body, gasped, "It was him, wasn't it?"_

"_Yes," answered Severus, "The White Paladin."_

"_Then," Harry sighed, putting a hand on his Father's shoulder as he explained, "It's time!"_

_**HJSRR**_

_Unknown Location:_

_The White Paladin smiled with a decisive victory as he felt his mind being withdrawn from his other, his White Magic failing as he once more masked his presence._

"_It's time," he smiled, "Time for all to be revealed, but Harry Riddle is in for a surprise!"_

Chapter 19: Black And White

_Hogwarts:_

Even though he was his Father, Tom Riddle would never truly get used to seeing his son acting like the Black King as, whenever he gave orders or set tasks, the Dark Lord was seeing himself in Harry.

Yet, standing in Severus' office, his Society of Shadows before him, Daphne at his side, Harry was more than willing to begin making plans: the time had come; he'd had enough with the voices, the taunts and the mistakes. Today, he would end it with the White Paladin once and for all.

"So," he spoke with the same icy tone adopted from his Father. "When we reach the Department of Mysteries, you will do what you can to ensure that the Paladin is alone. However, under no circumstances do you take him on: that is my duty. Any followers or guards of his are yours to deal with as you choose, but the Paladin himself is mine: understand?"

"Yes Sire," replied the Society, their heads bowed to Harry as he then turned to his Father.

"I don't think you or any of the Death Eaters should be there Dad: if I'm right and Dumbledore is there, then he will be expecting you. I'll keep the bond between us open, but I can't risk losing you again."

"You won't lose me Harry." Tom explained, placing a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. "However, I must suggest that you take James, Lucius and Sirius with you: I'll personally make sure that no-one else goes with them, but you will need some adult help."

"Very well," Harry sighed, before he turned and asked, "So, does anyone have any ideas how we get to the Department of Mysteries?"

"We can use the Floo Network," suggested Draco.

"They'll all be watched," Harry pointed out.

"Not Umbridge's," Draco reminded him. "Fudge trusts her and you're her star pupil: we can use hers to get there."

"Then let's do it," Harry nodded, leading his small army out of the office.

Had any of them looked back, however, they would have then seen the Dark Lord look from his son to the Potions Master before, with a slow nod, he whispered, "Be ready Severus."

_**HJSRR**_

_Ministry of Magic: Department of Mysteries:_

Using the shadows around them, Harry cloaked the appearances of the Society, ensuring that, should the need arise, he would be able to use Black Magic and they would be able to openly use their wands to defend themselves.

Pushing open the large stone door that held the entrance of the Department, Harry cast a ball of flames into the air, its light illuminating row upon row of strange glowing blue orbs. All around them, the Black King could sense the magic in the air and, as he looked to Daphne, he saw that she too could feel the power within the room. Clasping her hand, Harry whispered, "Relax my queen: tonight, this ends."

"How right you are Harry Riddle," laughed a cold voice, making the Society stop in their tracks; in front of them stood a being dressed in white, a mask of tribal origins covering his face, a pair of strong silver eyes staring at Harry as the owner of the voice continued. "Punctual as ever aren't you? Tell me, do you think I can be stopped?"

"No," Harry answered, summoning the ball of flames to his hand.

"Correct answer; five points to Slytherin," mocked the Paladin.

"But I do think you can be killed." Harry added, the shadows now coiling around their master, fuelling his Black Magic.

"Harry," sighed the Paladin, "You are darkness and I am light: together, we are two sides of the same coin. I have all the powers that you do…and more: but, before we begin, I think it only fair I show you my newest ally."

Raising his hand, the White Paladin snapped his fingers and everyone gasped as Ginny stepped forwards, accompanied by several other white robed figures, each of them pointing their wands at Harry and the Society of Shadows. The White Paladin, meanwhile, held his hand out to Ginny and asked, "Would you like to say hello Gin?"

"I would…my love," Ginny replied, making all of them gasp, a shuddering cry coming from Harry's right as Draco heard the two fated words.

"You…you bastard!" he shrieked, "What have you done to her?"

"He has done nothing Draco Malfoy," replied Ginny, her cold voice almost monotone, like she'd taken Veritaserum. "The White Paladin has my heart because he gave it to me. If I must," she stepped before the Paladin, her own wand raised as she added, "I will kill my own family to save him."

"Ginny," Harry whispered, "You don't want to oppose us: especially not when the Paladin is Albus Dumbledore!"

A hollow, amused laughter spread amongst the gathered witches and wizards, Ginny almost cackling with amusement as she asked, "D…Dumbledore? Do you think the so-called Lord of Light could compare to the majesty of White Magic? No, Harry: he is someone even greater than Dumbledore and I, as his White Mistress, am proud to stand at his side."

"But then," whispered Harry. "If you're not Dumbledore, then who are you?"

"Ah," laughed the White Paladin, "Now that would be telling wouldn't it Riddle? Now, back to business: I called you here, to the Department of Mysteries, because I wanted you to see that your life is nothing more than a lie. The room we're currently standing in is known as the Hall of Prophecy and, as you can see, this one," he turned and pointed to a top shelf where an orb was glowing with magic. "This one has your name on it: no doubt, like you were told, you know that only those who the prophecies speak of can retrieve them."

"Shame the prophecy's a lie," snarled Harry, his wand aimed at the White Paladin. "I don't know who you are, but you will fall."

The almost silent sound of professional Apparition reached Harry's ears as he smiled and, looking to the White Paladin, he added, "And it looks like that part is about to come to pass."

Three tall dark-robed wizards strode into view, their faces hidden by masks, their wands raised as they took their places with the Black King. Turning back, as if noticing this, the White Paladin sighed and shook his head. "Typical mistake Riddle: you think that because you have Death Eaters here, you can stand a chance against us."

"I guess we'll find out," Harry remarked, before he whipped his wand up and cried, "_Sectumsempra!_"

With the first spell cast, all hell broke loose: the White Paladin grabbed a hold of Ginny and took her away, leaving the white robed figures to do battle with the Society of Shadows, Harry and Daphne choosing to follow Ginny and the Paladin.

As they chased their targets through the Department, Harry called out, "Give it up Paladin: you can't win against me. You may think you have more power, but not even the light can combat the inevitable darkness."

He stopped suddenly as a ball of white energy flashed past his eyes, narrowly missing the Black Royals as they turned and resumed their chase. Harry, summoning flames to his aid, sent them flying down the aisles, the force of magic knocking several orbs from their stands. "If you think using some White Magic can help you against me, you're sorely mistaken."

Reaching what appeared to be a cross-road in the Hall, Harry then looked to the shadows, his senses on high alert as he whispered, "Kiyo?"

Emerging from the shadows, the Kariyami commander asked, "My Lord?"

"Where are they?"

"Near the door my lord," Kiyo replied, before he handed Harry one of his Shatari weapons. "Take this sire; you will need it to travel through the shadows."

With a nod, Harry swept the Shatari around, his eyes watching as darkness coiled around both he and Daphne, pulling them both into the darkness. Using the shadows to guide them, Harry unleashed even more fireballs and wind-swept attacks from the darkness, cutting through most of the aisles as he then emerged, the White Paladin standing there, Ginny at his side holding onto one of the Paladin's arms.

"Impressive Riddle," sneered the White Paladin, "But did you honestly think you would win?"

Flaring his hand, the Paladin pushed the door behind them open, his eyes full of pure confidence as he then asked, "What will you do now? You're all alone and I have the upper hand."

"Not quite," Harry replied, pushing his own hand outwards, a powerful blast of wind knocking both the Paladin and Ginny through the doorway, a flash of white making Harry look down, his eyes narrowed at what he saw.

There, on the edge of the doorway, lay the Paladin's mask.

Stepping forwards, Harry summoned the darkness and combined it with the winds, before he held out his hand and watched as Daphne joined him, the two of them using Harry's magic to glide gently to the ground. Down below them, a large stone archway was perched on top of a mound, a strange, eerie presence almost pulling Harry towards it.

"Feel that?" he asked Daphne.

"I do," she answered, "What is it?"

"Death," answered a cold voice, Harry and Daphne looking up to see Voldemort standing there, his eyes on the Veil. "This is the Hall of Death."

"What are you doing here Father?" asked Harry, "I asked that you remain safe."

"And you thought I'd leave you here," Tom laughed, "Just like you don't wish to lose me, I do not want to lose you."

"All right," sighed Harry, before he looked around, his eyes trying to pierce the darkness as he asked, "Where's the White Paladin?"

"There," pointed Tom, indicating a rocky crevice near the Veil, "He is hurt."

As Harry walked over, his hands clenched as he savoured the moment, he then felt a strange magic drawing him back; peering over the mound, Harry saw Ginny lying there, her arm broken and her left shoulder cut, he guessed from the curse he had cast.

"Ginny," he whispered, leaping down into the crevice. "Are you okay?"

Looking up to him, Ginny smiled before she answered, "I am now…Riddle!"

With a gasp, Harry turned and had to duck quickly as a curse missed his head; looking up, he saw the owner of the curse to be Tom Riddle; however, as Harry watched, he saw a veil of white lights cover the man's body, a powerful burst of magic flowing through the Hall of Death.

When the light faded, Harry's voice was full of shock, "I don't believe it!"

The White Paladin stood there, his face and true body now revealed: a dark-haired teen dressed in white robes, a pair of emerald green eyes staring into Harry's ice-blue eyes. His body was lean and strong, not unlike Harry himself, and, when he spoke, it was with determination.

"Believe it Riddle," laughed Harry Potter, "We are one: both Black and White in one body."

"No," Harry cried, "_Stupefy!_"

With a laugh, Potter raised a hand and swept the Stunnin Jinx aside, shaking his head as he asked, "Why do you think I fled with Professor Dumbledore?"

"Magical Redirection!" gasped Harry, watching as he devious doppelganger stepped forwards, his eyes glowing with energy.

"Yes," replied the White Paladin, "A very powerful ability: Professor Dumbledore has taught me the full power of the ability and now, just so you know, not even the Avada Kedavra Curse could take me down."

"_Carcecrucim!_" yelled Harry, firing the Constrictor curse towards the White Paladin; however, once again the light hero simply laughed and brushed the curse aside as if it were dust on his robe.

"Don't fight what you know to be true Riddle," laughed Potter, approaching the Black King as he added, "This is how it was always meant to be: you are the darkness and I am the light."

"And yet," Harry smiled, deciding to use his hidden weapon. "You're not real!"

"You're not real…You're not real…You're not real…" the voice seemed to echo in Harry Potter's eyes, stopping him dead as he looked to Riddle with fear.

"What?" asked the Black King. "Did you think I didn't know what she said to you in Dumbledore's office? Let me show you," raising his wand once, Harry ran his magic all over his body, dropping his ice-blue eyes for emerald eyes, changing his long styled hair into a messy nest of black hair and finally, changing his healed body into one of a weak, hurt boy.

Daphne, who had been busy protecting Harry from Ginny, stared in shock as she and the White Mistress saw two Harry Potters standing before them, the Black King only recognised by the dark aura that ran around his body.

"This…can't b-be," stammered the White Paladin. "I'm Harry Potter: Dumbledore told me!"

"And therein lies your answer," sneered the real Harry. "You see, Paladin: you _were_ Harry Potter, but that, sad to say, was nothing more than one big lie constructed by Dumbledore to turn you against your family."

"My…family?" asked Potter, watching as Harry became Harry Riddle once more.

"Yes," smiled Harry, "Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle, son and heir of Lord Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle and Lady Bellatrix Morgana Lestrange-Riddle. So yes, Potter, all this time we have been the same, because I am real, the _one and only_ Harry Potter/Harry Riddle and you are nothing more than an echo."

"No: _Reducto!_" yelled Harry Potter, but, with a dark smile, Harry Riddle held up his hand and caught the spell's magic, before crushing it in his hands.

"Yes," smiled Riddle. "Now, I don't know how we are the same: how Black and White are one and the same, but believe me, I intend to find out: in the meantime, I'll say this: goodbye Harry Potter, and this time…stay dead! _Avada Kedavra!_"

As the curse flew from Harry's wand, time seemed to slow down: the green curse neared Harry Potter before, once again, he waved it aside, but, in his dementia, Harry Potter redirected the curse to the right, down to where the crevices were kept.

A cry and a gasp filled the air and, at the same time, Harry Riddle felt a strong pain drive into his heart; looking down, he gasped in shock as he saw Daphne and Ginny looking to him, both of them slowly falling to the ground, their faces almost peaceful as they collapsed, Harry still feeling the pains from his bond to the queen.

"No!" he cried, rounding on Harry Potter; however, the coward had run: struggling through the pain, Harry chased after the rapidly retreating White Paladin, unaware of his Society all arriving too little too late into the Hall of Death.

Landing, Draco cried out with fear when he saw Ginny lying still; racing over to her, he grabbed her arms and shook her, his voice filled with desperation as he cried, "Ginny: Ginny, please wake up! It's me…Draco: Ginny, you can't die; you can't leave me! GINNY!"

"DRACO!" Yelled Lucius, holding his son in his arms as Draco wept for his fallen girlfriend, "We have much more important matters at the moment: look."

Draco did, and his eyes widened when he saw that Daphne wasn't moving either, her face and eyes as peaceful as Ginny; looking to where the sound of a demonic cry was coming from, he asked, "Harry?"

"He is fine," Lucius told his son. "However, he needs to find a way to deal with the pain he feels; as a Soul Bond, our Lord's son must heal his heart or he will die!"

Draco could only watch, his own heart heavy as he felt his Father and James Potter wrap their arms around the young Slytherin, the magic of the Death Eaters transporting the Society and the victims of Black vs. White away from the Department of Mysteries, all the while, Draco held tight to the hand of his own Gryffindor – and he would openly declare it – lover.

_**HJSRR**_

_Ministry of Magic:_

"COME BACK HERE YOU MURDERER!" Yelled the Black King, his magic flowing freely, his eyes dark as night as he continuously fired wandless spells and curses at the retreating White Paladin. "YOU WILL PAY FOR TAKING HER FROM ME!"

"Help!" Pleaded Harry Potter, racing for the Atrium, "Someone please: it can't be true: it can't: I'm me: I'm Harry; I'm the White Paladin: I'm the Chosen One!"

"No you're not," Harry replied, now firing another Constrictor Curse, this time trapping the White Paladin. "You're a shadow of your former self and Dumbledore knows this."

Stopping his struggles, Harry Potter looked to where Harry Riddle was now standing over him, the cutting force of the Constrictor Curse holding him in place. The eyes of the Black King were neither red nor blue, but a deep, demonic, emotionless shade of black that cut into the heart of the emerald eyed Paladin.

"You are just a copy," Harry explained, "And once Albus Dumbledore is done with you, he will kill you."

"So why don't you do him a favour?" laughed the White Paladin. "Even if what you say is true: why don't you kill me instead? You know the spell: you've got to mean it: I killed her."

Looking closer, the Black King laughed once, his dark eyes boring into the Paladin's skull.; reaching down, he snagged a handful of Harry Potter's hair before he hissed, "Show yourself coward: you think you can trick me back to your side…show yourself Dumbledore!"

A flash of white magic answered Harry's demand and, as he turned, the Slytherin watched as Albus Dumbledore stepped forwards, his eyes now on the Black King as he approached the two Harrys.

"Well, well," he exclaimed, "Hello there Master Riddle: congratulations, you finally figured it out!"

"Stuff your lies old man," snarled Harry, pointing his wand now to Dumbledore. "Daphne's blood is on your hands and I have come to wipe it clean: now what does he mean? How am I both Black King and White Paladin?"

"To answer that," Dumbledore replied, "Why don't you just ask your Father? I'm sure he'd be more than happy to explain."

(He's free of the Decree,) thought Harry, (How is that possible? I am the Heir of Slytherin, he should not be free!)

"I will admit," Dumbledore explained, "You did surprise me with your little mind game: tell me, how are Lily and James?"

(And he knows they're real!) Harry gasped, his eyes on the headmaster. (How does he do this?)

"I don't think you desire to face me Harry," Dumbledore remarked, "So why don't you just…"

He was cut off by the sound of several Floo gates flaring up; thinking quickly, Harry cast a wandless Cruciatus and cried out, his eyes on the gates; as he had hoped, Minister Fudge had appeared and, when he saw the two young boys, cowering before Dumbledore, he was more than convinced on what he needed to do.

"Activate the ward," he demanded, before walking over and kneeling by Harry. "Master Riddle; this is a surprise!"

"M-Minister," gasped Harry. "Dumbledore and P-Potter; they're in this together; C-Cruciatus: p-please…help me!" He had to applaud his acting skills, but, then again, he learned from the best.

"I will sir," Fudge answered, standing tall as he announced, "As Minister of Magic, I charge Dumbledore with use of the Cruciatus on a pair of minors and high treason against the Ministry: the penalty: the Kiss!"

As Dumbledore was dragged away, Harry Riddle used what magic he could gather – his little glamour act had cost him – before he transported himself away, using the shadows to take him home, the biggest revelation of the day still ringing in his ears.

Harry Potter was the White Paladin:

That meant that he, Harry James Salazar Raputin Riddle was both Black King and White Paladin.

(The only question is,) thought Harry, aware of someone calling his name, (How?)

_**Dumbledore's getting the Kiss and Harry Potter/Riddle is both Black King and White Paladin?**_

_**How and what does this mean for the Prince of Darkness?**_

_**Also, can ANYTHING be done to right these wrongs and what will Harry risk to do so?**_

_**Keep Reading to Find Out…**_

_**Chapter 20: Grief-stricken, Harry taps into the Hidden Power of Black Magic to right his wrongs; plus, there's some light in this dark time when **__**Harry receives an unexpected reward from the force that guides his powers and, even though it seems like the end, the White Paladin – Potter – is determined to ensure that it is only the beginning…**_

_**Please Read and Review…**_

_**Also, as the Dark Prince, what should Harry be known as to the Death Eaters? Take into consideration his allegiance to the Black Magic and this mysterious visitor in his dreams…**_

_**Also, please check out my challenges in my Forums; link found on my profile page;**_


	20. Epilogue: A Price To Be Paid

The Riddle Answered

**Disclaimer:** SEE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS FOR PLOT AND TAGS AND DISCLAIMER

**Pairings: **Harry/Daphne; Draco/Ginny

Normal Speech

(Thought)

{Parseltongue}

**Mental Bonds**

_As Dumbledore was dragged away, Harry Riddle used what magic he could gather – his little glamour act had cost him – before he transported himself away, using the shadows to take him home, the biggest revelation of the day still ringing in his ears._

_Harry Potter was the White Paladin:_

_That meant that he, Harry James Salazar Raputin Riddle was both Black King and White Paladin._

_(The only question is,) thought Harry, aware of someone calling his name, (How?)_

Chapter 20: Epilogue: The Price to be Paid

_Riddle Manor_

Lucius Malfoy, arm bound in a magical sling, his face the victim of several punishing scars, stood guard outside his nephew's door, the feeling of anger-driven magic coming from within, the silence punctuated only by a near-hellacious scream that tore through the walls of the room within. Indeed in the four days since the tragedy at the Department of Mysteries, life within Riddle Manor had been apocalyptic and Lucius could only thank the fact that he was his Prince's Uncle was what had kept him alive.

Other Death Eaters had not been so lucky; even Sirius, Severus – who had been the one to help Harry recover from his Self-Cruciatus – and James were still heavily scarred and damaged from their ordeals with their Black Lord. Harry had shown no mercy and now, four days later, his body was finally starting to take its proverbial pound of flesh, drawing on the slowly dying Soul Bond to restore the magical costs made by its caster.

Looking to the door with a sense of dread, Lucius actually began to wonder if and when Harry would find the means to repair the damage caused by his devious doppelganger and, when he did, what price would need to be paid for this favour.

_**HJSRR**_

_Harry's Room:_

Harry staggered with pain and fatigue as another wave of draining magic coursed through him, his mind and body being ripped apart by the unifying powers of the Soul Bond he had shared with Daphne, but, as he looked to the many tomes and texts before him, the Black King knew he would not – no, he _could_ not give up the search.

There had to be something…_anything_ that he could do to save Daphne and bring her back from the beyond; he didn't much care for the price, nor did he care about what kind of magic, Black or Dark, he would have to access in order to see his will done.

The worst part of it, he reasoned, was the fact that it had been his wand, his magic, his so-called Magical Redirection Gift that had been the item to take her life and, even though Harry felt a modicum of sorrow for Draco at the loss of Ginny, it was clear to all on the dark side just who had suffered the greatest here.

Another wave of magical pain siphoned his energy, returning Harry to the present state, his eyes on a page in one of the darker texts from the Family Library, a text that also held a surprising revelation for the young Riddle Heir:

_Horcruxes_

_Considered by most of the wizarding world to be the source of the darkest magic in history, a Horcrux is, in all intents and purposes, a means to escape the chilling touch of death. Creation of a Horcrux is long and pain-staking as it involves a complex ritual featuring blood and murder while, at the same time, a spiritually tuned item, such as the legendary dagger of Salazar Slytherin, which would be able to hold a person's soul._

_A Horcrux in itself is a piece of dark magic that takes the form of an item: it is an object in which a person has concealed a part of their soul. Someone who fashions a Horcrux splits their soul and hides it in an object; then they are protected should they be attacked and their body destroyed. This way, when death comes to claim the caster, all they need to do is draw upon the power of the Horcrux and they cannot die._

_Several dark wizards in their time have claimed to have crafted a successful Horcrux, but, to our extensive knowledge, only one wizard has ever been successful and crafted not one but seven: the Dark Lord Voldemort._

_Horcruxes, while dark and extremely powerful, can also be destroyed by methods such as…_

Harry shut the book, his eyes glowing madly: his Father had crafted a Horcrux, which meant that he could tell Harry how to do it, or even give his own life force, like he had done before in the graveyard, and share his essence with Daphne.

(No,) thought the Black King, (That's a lie; Father could do that but it wouldn't be the same and, if he did, then it would almost make my Green Queen my sister…ugh.)

He gave a cry of outrage before another wave of pain ran through him, the force of it stronger than the last time, Harry being forced to prop himself against the desk as he tried to contain the magic that, for all intents and purposes, wanted to even the score and claim him.

In the eyes of Death, Harry had lost the one thing he truly loved and now it believed that, by taking his life, Death was doing him a favour and reuniting Harry with Daphne.

It was a shame then that Harry was so adamant about survival…

_**HJSRR**_

_Riddle Manor:_

"Lucius?"

Malfoy snapped his eyes open and bowed his head at the sight of the Dark Royals, both of them looking to the door of their son's room, Bellatrix Riddle almost scared as she held Tom's hand tightly. Looking to her brother-in-law, she asked, "Any change?"

"None my Lady," Lucius answered, now looking to the door of his nephew's room himself, "He does not eat, sleep or think anything but rescuing her; I also fear the drain through their bond is getting stronger; if he does not find a way to return her soon, I fear we may lose Master Harry to the darkness."

Grasping her husband's arm, Bella sobbed into Tom's robes as she whispered, "We should have been there for him Tom; we should have protected him better."

"We did all we could," Tom answered, his red eyes dim as he sensed his son's growing pains, the magic involved with said pain getting stronger with each time. "He did not want us to be there; Harry felt that he would lose us and now we may lose him."

Bellatrix whimpered as she listened to the Dark Lord; he was speaking not like Voldemort, but like the Tom Riddle she had fallen in love with; the Tom she had gained an heir with; the Tom who loved his family and considered his little snake the single most important thing in all existence. Keeping her voice calm, Bella asked, "Has he lifted his ward yet?"

"No," Lucius answered, "Both Draco and Dudley have tried to get past it, to be with their leader, and both ended up looking a little worse for wear; Bella, please, tell me; how is Harry both Black King and White Paladin?"

"That's exactly what I want to know," a cold voice hissed, making all three adults look to the door; Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle was standing there, his usually lean frame now thin and wiry, his hair even messier than his mother's and his cold eyes no longer the kind, loving blue that made Tom smile when he saw them; instead, Harry now bore a pair of cold golden-coloured eyes that seemed devoid of all life, an aura of dark, powerful magic being drawn upon from within the Black King, keeping him standing.

Looking to his wife, Tom heaved a sigh before he asked, "Harry, are you all right?"

"How am I both Black and White?" asked Harry, "You told me that the White Paladin was the one meant to kill me, so how do you explain this?"

"I'm afraid I don't know," Tom explained, keeping his distance from his son, the bond he shared with him giving the Dark Lord a warning. "Have you tried asking Martinez about this?"

"I have more important things on my mind," Harry replied, turning to return to his room.

"Harry?" asked Bella, "Please son; talk to us: we miss her too; you don't have to be alone."

"Yes," replied Harry, closing the door with magic as he finished in their minds, "**I do.**"

_**HJSRR**_

_Harry's Room:_

Closing the door on his parents was one of the hardest things Harry knew he had done, but, as he sat down on his bed, his legs crossed and his eyes closed, he reached into the essence of his darkness and, with determination in his voice, asked, {Martinez?}

{Yes Harry?} asked the cold voice, the spirit of the Black Founder linking himself with Harry.

{You're my last hope,} Harry replied, his own voice cold and dead. {I'll do anything; now please, tell me the truth; can my queen and Ginny be saved?}

{Yes.}

{Will you tell me how?}

{Are you prepared to pay anything for this?}

The question caught Harry off guard, but, with a sense of purpose and ever-growing resentment for what he had done; Harry answered the question, {What is your price?}

Martinez laughed in Harry's mind as he hissed, {Venture into your complex and I will explain everything, but remember this Harry; that which is sworn by my power cannot be reversed.}

Opening his eyes, Harry walked over to the complex-trunk he had received the previous Christmas; opening the lock, Harry cast several privacy and warding charms so that what he was about to do would not be disturbed and so that there was no-one out there who would change his mind.

Descending the ladder, Harry found the door to his training room wide open; stepping inside, the young prince found the spirit of Dante Martinez waiting for him, the eyes of the Dark Founder glowing with Black Magic as he indicated the room, "Step inside Harry; it's safe."

Closing the door behind him, Harry stepped forwards and asked, "So, what is the price?"

"To venture into the world beyond this one," explained Martinez, "Is to forfeit your very livelihood and embrace a greater purpose and a darker evil; this, Harry Riddle, is the price that you will pay. Beyond the veil there lies a power so great and so evil that it mutates its master into the Ultimate Darkness; this, Harry, is what you will pay: your humanity and your mortality in return for the safe resurrection of one Daphne Greengrass and Ginerva Weasley, what do you say?"

(My humanity?) Harry thought, his golden-coloured eyes full of shock as he looked at Martinez, (Is this what made him so evil? Could I risk it?)

The answer, as horrible and as monstrous as it sounded, was crystal clear…it was also the only one. "Yes I will pay the price."

"Then prepare yourself Harry Riddle," Dante Martinez laughed, "Because you are about to enter a realm where no-one is who they seem and magic itself is as ever-changing as the seasons: you are about to enter the realm…of the Etherworld, the source of Magic itself."

_**HJSRR**_

_Unknown Location:_

Harry Potter, the White Paladin, opened his eyes and smiled coldly, his magic and his common sense restored, despite the disappearance and spiritual death of his mentor. Riddle thought he had won, but, with the death of his queen, the White Paladin had actually begun the war between the two and, no matter what he did, Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle had no idea of the bigger secret concerning the White Paladin.

"But he will," laughed a familiar cold voice, making Potter bow his head. "In the Etherworld, my curse will end once and for all and, as it should be, Light will defeat the Dark, won't it my young sire?"

"Yes," answered Harry Potter, "Lord Martinez!"

_**AND THAT IS – AND I MEAN IT THIS TIME – THE END OF THE RIDDLE ANSWERED; COMING SOON: TRA 2: ETHER WORLD WAR**_

_**WHY DID POTTER CALL HIS LEADER MARTINEZ AND WHAT WILL HARRY HAVE TO DO TO SAVE DAPHNE AND GINNY?**_

_**FIND OUT SOON: COMING AUTUMN 2011**_

_**Also, please check out my challenges in my Forums; link found on my profile page;**_


End file.
